Daddy's Little Angel
by GriffinTail
Summary: Anything but ordinary, Sabrina is a hunter trying to finish a case in Jericho that she had been on for a month when she runs into the Winchester brothers. Can the three of them get along? (Image credit to another that drew it for me on another website)
1. Partners

**Flashback (One Year Ago)**  
 _"I will disobey if I please!" I shouted._

 _"It is dangerous!"_

 _"But I'm human! I can disobey with that side in me father." I snapped._

 _"No one knows that but us."_

 _"And it's not like I'm going to tell anyone! I rather live and be on the run then tell!"_

 _"Or you could live here! Perfectly fine!"_

 _"You can't keep me under your wing forever dad. I need to spread mine sometimes too!"_

 _He took a deep breath._

 _"They do not know you are human. If they find out…"_

 _"I won't dad. Let me spread my wings and before you know it I will be flying back to you."_

 _"I will check-in with you before then."_

 _"I know. Just, give me some room dad. I've been stuck here for years. Let me go for a while."_

 _We could never stay mad at each other for long. He took a deep breath before he sighed._

 _"Come back to me soon my little angel."_

 _"Of course." I smiled. "I can't be without my dad for long."_

 _I hugged him and slowly he returned it._

 _"I'll be back but like you said you'll come before then."_

 _"I will."_

 _"I should go before anyone notices. I'll see you on the other side dad."_

 _We let go. We weren't one for good-byes. So none was said. I smiled and he nodded. I let myself spread my wings as I left._

 _~S~_

I stood in front of my wall of articles hands on my hips with a pencil behind my ear. My brown hair rested on my back as I tried to piece my case together. After I left it was not long after I became a hunter of the supernatural. It fit me being me.  
Dad checked in every month or so. I didn't mind. I loved him greatly and him, I since he protected me his whole life. I sat on my bed as I stared at the wall before my hand went on my necklace. Dad wasn't…the best people person. He didn't understand a lot of things.

Though he understood one gesture. One day he came back to our home with a necklace. He didn't quite understand the importance of a metal chain and pendant but I did. He came back with a necklace with two angels wings making a heart shape. First of all I made sure it wasn't stolen after that I fell in love with it. Dad didn't understand why I loved it like I did but I understood.

"Heaven above, what am I hunting? Think Brie. Think." I muttered sighing.

My name is not Brie, that's my shortened name. I like it better than my real name though only people I trust can call me that. My real name is Sabrina Elle Flowers. I don't tend to use my last name though. It's just something I normally didn't have to keep up with before so I just mostly used fake last names.

I stood up putting the pencil down before I dressed in something clean. I left after putting my shoes on to get something to eat at a local diner when I saw cop cars driving away.

"Food will have to wait for a moment." I said going to find my next lead.

I was working a case in Jericho and the last death was a month ago but I back tracked finding several more. I got to the Centennial Highway not long after the cops and I went into my purse pulling out a Marshall badge. I shrugged walking over.

"Excuse me, officers." I flashed a smile.

They looked at me and I presented my badge.

"Federal Marshall Perry." I said. "I heard you guys had something like this last month."

"We did." The deputy nodded.

"And do you happen to know anything? We are interested in this case."

"Nothing so far."

"Mind if I stay deputy…"

"Jaffe."

"Jaffe." I repeated smiling.

"Not at all ma'am."

I nodded a thank you then took a step back looking around. I strolled over to the car looking around as I listened to them speak.

"You guys find anything?" Jaffe called out.

"No! Nothing!" Someone responded.

Another deputy was at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints." He said.

"Spotless. It's almost too clean." I mumbled finishing his sentence.

"What am I hunting?" I thought.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked the deputy as I kept up my work.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"Mental note, next stop Amy downtown." I told myself taking notes.

I was about to continue when I heard new voices.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

I didn't bother to look not interested since I was working.

"And who are you?"

"Federal marshals."

I almost hit my head on the car door. Cover so blown.

"Two more?"

"More?" The new voice questioned.

I looked up moving my hair over one shoulder so it sat in the front. Two new men stood in front of Jaffe holding badges.

"I'm working with them." I quickly lied before thinking. "Oh I'm in trouble."

"Right, she is." The guy closest to me said.

The one closest to me locked eyes with me. There was that glint I knew I had when I lied. He wasn't a Marshall either. Who the hell were these guys? The other and I made contact too and we both gave a mutual nod. He knew I was lying. I knew the game we were playing now. I don't rat them I don't get ratted.

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe asked noticing now.

The one closest laughed.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you."

He came over to me and both of us gave a challenging glare. We both knew this territory that's a dead give away but we both wanted claim of it. This could get bad quick if I wasn't careful. He went over to the car looking it over too.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"I already looked in the car." I told the man.

He looked me up and down not really getting intimidated, yet. He backed off though.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" The other asked.

Jaffe nodded.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" I asked stepping forward.

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" The other questioned coming to the one behind me.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." The guy said.

I looked over my shoulder glaring at him as the other stomped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time." I nodded.

I started to walk away. They actually started following.

"Gentlemen." The other said.

I knew we were being watched as we left but I didn't care. Once we were out of earshot the one guy smacked the other on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" The other complained.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

I stepped in front of both of them forcing them to stop walking.

"Shut up. You two almost cost me my work. I work very hard with what I do and I have been here over a month. Next time, screw up your lives, not mine." I growled.

"Well who the hell are you sweetheart?" The one said.

I noticed one was slightly taller than the other but the shorter one seemed older.

"Someone that you shouldn't mess with." I answered crossing my arms. "Who are you?"

"Not until you tell us."

The shorter one who was the same height as me tried to stare me down but we kept our ground.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"It's kind of our thing."

"Mine too. Not a good answer though."

"Are you a hunter?" The taller one interrupted.

I crinkled my nose looking at him.

"I might be. Who's asking?"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean." He told me.

"I like Sam better." I smirked at Dean. "Sabrina. Guess we're hunting the same thing my friends."

"You said you've been here over a month?" Sam questioned.

"I have."

"Well, have you maybe seen..."

"Sam." Dean snapped at him.

"She can help." Sam insisted.

"Come on. She nor the cops don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

"What if I've seen your dear old dad?" I asked.

"I doubt it."

"Really? Well see here I..."

Sam cleared his throat and looked over my shoulder. I turned. It was the sheriff and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you boys? And girl." He added.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." I smiled.

As the FBI agents walked past Dean, he nodded at each of them.

"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

I started walking away trying not to laugh as they watched us leave.

"The vintage '67 Chevy Impala yours?" I asked as they stopped at it.

Dean raised an eyebrow clearly impressed at my knowledge of cars. I shrugged. When I got bored I did a lot and I mean a lot of research on any topic. One time it was cars, then brands, it eventually being Chevy Impala. I wasn't bad at fiddling with cars either.

"Look, we are all working the same case. Let's do it together other then confusing each other. At the same time I'll help look for your dad. I know almost everyone in town now."

The two looked at each other then me.

"What's your full name?" Dean asked.

"Sabrina Elle Flowers. Your turn."

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam told me.

"Good. Partners then. Let's work. We should start with Amy. She's downtown. While we are at it, let's eat. I haven't eaten today."

I hopped in the backseat both of them staring after me before climbing in themselves. Let's see how well this was going to go.


	2. Fighting at Our First Lead

A young woman was tacking up posters with Troy's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE" on the theater after they let me grab a quick bite of food. The three of us approached her.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said.

"No, it's totally Paris Hilton." I rolled my eyes then walked over to her.

"You must be Amy." I smiled.

"Yeah."

I knew the guys came behind me so I continued.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his aunt and uncles. I'm Sabrina, this is Dean, and this is Sam." I pointed.

"He never mentioned you to me."

She walked away. We walked with her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean lied this time.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam continued.

Another woman came up to Amy and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked

The five of us were sitting in a booth. Sam had sat first so I sat down next to him, well Dean decided to sit in the same seat and squeeze me into between the two. Wonderful.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and…he never did." Amy told us.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" I questioned trying to get some kind of room.

She shook her head.

"No. Nothing I can remember."

Now I noticed her necklace that was a pentagram.

"I like your necklace." Sam said before me.

She held the pendent looking down at it.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents," She laughed. "With all that devil stuff."

Sam laughed a little and looked down, then up as I smirked slightly. Dean looked over at the both of us.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection…"

"…against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." I finished."Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean mocked us.

He leaned forward.

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"The two girls looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow matching Dean's position.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's just…I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

Knew them for all of an hour and all the sudden we could speak in chorus.

"What do they talk about?" We all asked at the same time.

We all made quick eye contact then looked away. That was strange.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

Dean looked at us, as we watched Rachel (we got the name earlier) attentively, nodding. I immediately knew he was saying this is what we were looking for as if we couldn't tell.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there."

I nodded.

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

We looked at each other. We found ourselves a lead.

~S~

I stood behind the guys playing with my necklace as we were in the library looking up this legends truth. As Dean was typing Sam looked at me then at how I was playing with my necklace.

"Sorry, was I making a lot of noise?" I asked dropping it.

"No, you were ok."

"I do that a lot."

"Where did you get it?"

"My father got it for me. Daddy's little angel." I laughed under breath.

"It's nice."

"Thank you." I nodded.

Dean now clicked go; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". Sam took a go moving Dean out of his way as he replaced "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" getting the same response. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys really need to think. Here let me try."

Dean smacked my hand as I reached for the keyboard.

"We got it."

I rolled my eyes shoving between their chairs taking over.

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Trust me. Jeez, control freaks much?" I questioned.

I heard Sam at my side try not to laugh causing Dean to hit his shoulder.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" I asked taking away "Murder".

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam said realizing what I had.

"Cookie to the Winchester I like better."

Sam chucked now as I replaced "Murder" with "Suicide" and found an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". I stepped back motioning for them to take over. Dean glanced at Sam and Sam shrugged opening the article, dated April 25, 1981.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam read.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean and I asked.

We looked at each other then we both shook it off.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"What?" Dean questioned this time.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Such a shame." I mumbled.

"Hm." Dean hummed.

Then I noticed the bridge in the picture.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch.'" Sam continued to read off.

"The bridge look familiar to you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth." Dean nodded.

~S~

We walked along the bridge at night knowing this was the only time it would be free of people and more importantly cops, then stopped to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said.

"So you think dad would have been here?"

"If he was he was here way before me." I muttered stepping back and going to the other side.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean told Sam.

Dean was walking with Sam following while I looked off the other edge.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Sam stopped as I moved over to them.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"

Dean turned around.

"Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

I furrowed my brows confused. There was something going on between these too. I've known since minute one. Some kind of friction. Now there was an interview? They said they were hunters. Hunters hunt on their own without permission, what was this interview about?

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam stepped closer.

"No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Dean turned around and kept walking. Sam followed. I moved quickly knowing punches were probably going to be thrown.

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us."

Sam hurried to get in front of Dean.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to—"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. There was a long pause as I looked between them trying to figure out what to do. Then I felt cold. I turned around my eyes going wide.

"Don't talk about her like that." I heard Dean say.

"Guys! Stop fighting now. We got other things to worry about." I called.

There was Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Sam." Dean said.

They came over standing next to me. Constance looked over at us, and then stepped forward off the edge. We ran to the railing and looked over. She was just gone. Though it was still colder than it was before.

"Where'd she go?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know." Sam and I answered not even questioning the speaking at the same time thing now.

Then that sound filled my ears. The Impala's engine started and its headlights come on. We all turned around.

"What the—"

"Who's driving your car?" I said.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them. The car jerked into motion, heading straight for us. We turned and ran.

"Come on!" I called running faster than them. "Go! Go!"

The car was moving faster than we were; when it got too close, we had no other choice. We dove over the railing. The car came to a halt and the cold air went away. Sam and I had snatched the railing just barely but Dean was no where to be seen. We looked at each then started to pull ourselves up.

Sam got up but when I was about to climb up my handing failed and I started to fall. I yelped but then two hands grabbed my one. I grabbed on top of them as they pulled me up.

"You ok?" Sam breathed.

"Yeah, yeah thanks Sam."

He put a hand on my shoulder panting slightly as he went to the edge.

"Dean? Dean!" He called.

Then I noticed the figure crawling out of the water. I pointed.

"There." I said.

"What?" Dean called to us.

"Hey! Are you all right?"

Dean held up one hand in an OK sign.

"I'm super."

Sam laughed, relieved, as I smiled happy he was ok too but was still joking around after that. We scooted away from the edge and went to the Impala waiting for him. When he got up here he started looking the car over.

Dean shut the hood of his car and leaned on it.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!"

I giggled at that earning a grin from Dean and Sam.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Sam settled on the hood next to Dean as I stood there with my hands in my pockets. Dean threw up his arms in frustration, then flicked mud off his hands. When I sniffed the air I scrunched up my nose.

"You smell like a toilet." I told him.

Dean looked down then up at me.

"So what? You want a hug?"

"I'll pass on that." I laughed going over to back door and climbing in.

~S~

 ** _Third Person POV_**

"So, you trust her?" Dean asked Sam after she got in the car.

"I do."

"Alright, then I'll ask her about dad once we get a room for the night."

Dean got in the car as Sam hesitated. Worry had filled him once he saw her slip and about to fall. He didn't know why. Sure she was a nice girl and he should have been worried but there was a lot of worry for a complete stranger. He pushed the thought away climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Know any motels sweetheart?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, the one I'm at has rooms. If not we got my room."

"Alright let's go."


	3. Journal of Truths

_**Sabrina's POV**_  
I went up to the front desk holding out a credit card Dean gave me.

"One room, please for these guys." I said as the guys stood behind me.

Dean was standing there still filthy, with Sam right behind him. The clerk stared at them for a moment then picked up the card and looked at it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" He questioned them.

"What do you mean?"

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

We all looked at each other. This must be their dad.

~W~

The motel door swung open. Sam and I walked in after he had picked the lock. Dean was still outside, playing lookout, so I reached out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. I closed the door behind us. We looked around—every vertical surface had papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol. I glanced down noticing so the salt line so I stepped over it.

"Whoa." I mumbled walking around.

I looked at the papers on the walls reading them quickly and easily. There was a lot of information here.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Dean said.

I looked over at them again as Sam was inspecting the salt on the floor and looked up.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean looked at the papers covering one wall opposite of me.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked coming over to him.

"Centennial Highway victims." I said reading over his shoulder.

I had the same thing on my wall.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—"

"—ages, ethnicities. Don't even get me started." I finished. "There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Dean looked at me impressed and I shrugged.

"It's my job to know this. Been here a month. I've been trying to find the connection."

Another light came on now and I looked over seeing Sam had turned on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out."

Dean looked over at him too.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

We looked over the wall and it made sense.

"You sly dog." Dean said.

"Your dad is a talented hunter." I nodded impressed.

Now we looked at Sam.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." Dean said.

"She might have another weakness." Sam suggested.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure."

Dean crossed to Sam."He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband."

He tapped the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption said he was thirty; the article dated to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.

"If he's still alive." I commented.

I sat on the bed looking around at all the articles. I saw the man here once before but that was it. He wasn't out too often or when I was out.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean told us.

Dean started to walk away. Sam turned to look at him.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean stopped and turned back.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments." He said.

Sam laughed and nodded as I smiled.

"All right. Jerk."

"Bitch."

I laughed at that with Sam as Dean disappeared.

"I like you two. You're fun to be around." I giggled.

"You're not bad either."

I smiled widely at that.

"Thanks."

"Why are you hunting if you don't mind me asking?" He questioned noticing something across the room.

"I've known about the supernatural for a bit now. I decided to do something about it a year ago."

He nodded as he took down a picture on the mirror. He held it, smiling sadly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just a picture of us when we're younger. Nothing important." He told me.

It was silent for a moment.

"How'd you start?" I said it barely coming above a whisper.

He sighed. "Our-our mom was killed by something when we were little. Dad said it pinned her to the ceiling and set her on fire."

I gasped. "I'm sorry."

"That was a long time ago." He sighed again. "That's why we started hunting though and our dad raised us in it."

"And, um, an interview? For a hunter?" I remembered.

He laughed slightly at that.

"I got out of hunting. The only reason I'm here is to find our dad."

"That's a hard thing to do. I'm happy you did. Though, I can't tell you where you dad is. I didn't see him often at all so I can't tell you where is after this place."

"It's ok. You should head to your room and get some sleep."

"Right, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night Sabrina." He told me.

I thought for a moment.

"Brie." I said turning around.

"What?" He questioned.

"Call me Brie. You've got my trust so you can."

"Alright." He chuckled. "Good night Brie."

"Good night to you too Sam." I smiled.

I left to my room easily going to sleep after I changed.

~W~

 **Dream**

 _The room around me was now a prairie with a house behind me and flowers sitting around._

 _"Hello dad." I said sitting on the grass._

 _My father stood beside me as I stared at the beautiful scene._

 _"How is the world?" He asked._ _"Fine. Hunting is as well."_

 _"I'd wish you come back."_

 _"I can't. There's too much going on. I must hunt to save them."_

 _"Why must you be the one to save them?"_

 _"Because of who I am."_

 _"What if someone finds out the real you?"_

 _"Then I will accept my fate. I love you father but I must do this. I must protect them all."_

~W~

I groaned awake. The sunlight streamed through. I sighed getting up as I got dressed. It was something simple yet again. No need to dress fancy. Once I was ready to go I went over knocking on the guys' answered holding a phone in his hand. I smiled and he let me.

"Dean is in the bathroom." He told me as I sat on the bed while he started pacing.

"You ok?" I asked"Yeah, just trying to talk to someone."

He kept pacing it was making me antsy.

"Dude, sit. Or I might have to hold you down."

He looked at me a small smile playing on his lips before he sat down on the bed next to me. Dean, clean again, came out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. He noticed me and nodded and I returned it as he shrugged it on one shoulder as he crossed the room.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No."

"Aframian's buying."

Sam shook his head."Mind if I join you?" I asked.

He looked at me then shrugged.

"Why not? Come on."

"See you Sam." I said standing up.

"Bye Brie." He mumbled.

"Brie?" Dean questioned at the doorway.

"My nickname. I gave Sam permission to call me that."

"What about me?"

"I like Sam better." I smirked.

"Hey, I'm driving you sweetheart. Now come on."

He walked out the door now and I followed but stopped at the door as I looked at Sam. Worry was obvious on him.

"Hey."

He looked at me.

"I'm bringing you a coffee against your will. How do you like it?"

"I am o-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I pointed at him.

He watched me for a second then shook his head.

"Just black."

"You got it." I smiled.

He smiled a little too but there was still that worry. I walked off closing the door.

"I'm going to dash and grab something of mine ok?" I asked Dean.

"Hurry up sweetheart."

"Call that again I will shoot you."

He laughed at that.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

I smirked.

"Try me buddy boy."

I walked off going into my room. I picked up my trench coat. I liked it, a lot. It honest to god suited me. I walked back out just in time to see the deputy ask what Dean had that was real.

"My boobs." He answered.

I tried not to laugh. They slammed Dean against the hood of the cop car and that was my cue.

"Hey!" I shouted.

I went over shrugging on my trench coat.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way ma'am." Jaffe told me.

"Tell me what you are doing first."

"You aren't real Marshals."

"Great." I thought.

Dean gave me a look that said take off while I could but there wasn't really any where to go. I decided Sam could do this by himself instead.

"Yeah, well, as he said. Probably the only real things I have are my boobs."

I was arrested. I have been many times before this but then I wasn't with someone I had to rescue too. So what I did normally I couldn't do. Though I could try something else. Right now I was handcuffed to a chair so if I did this just right…

The door opened the showing the sheriff with a box. Cops never scared me. I had no kind of record at all so need for them to.

"Can I have a pee break yet?" I said smirking.

I liked being smug when cornered.

"We ran your prints through the server." He said ignoring me.

"Let me guess, big pile of poop."

"Even less than that. The only thing on your record was your mother's death."

"Yeah, I know, death during child birth." I shrugged.

"Child birth?"

I looked at him seeing he was actually confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

He tossed me a file. I took it flipping it open. A fire when I was six months old? Disappeared that night? Presumed dead?

"No, this is fake." I told him tossing it across the table. "I was told other wise."

"By who, the boy we have in the other room?"

"He did nothing to me. I met him yesterday."

"Just tell us it was him and you can go."

"Tell you what! He killed my mother?! He would have been three or four!"

He held up a journal and put it in front of me. He opened it to a certain page.

"I think he has a partner." He said pointing to the page.

Another player. Looked into. Same.

"Whose is this?"

"What kind of player?" He countered. "And what's the same?"

I thought about what Sam told me before.

 _"Our-our mom was killed by something when we were little. Dad said it pinned her to the ceiling and set her on fire."_

"I knew nothing of this fire. I was raised perfectly normal by a friend." I lied.

"If you are protecting them…"

"I'm protecting no one!" I shouted.

He took the journal now. I wasn't one to get mad easy. It was against my nature. Though this sent me over.

"Then I'll just talk to Dean. Just think about it Miss Flowers."

He left and I kicked the table. He knew both our names. Great.

"Dad!" I shouted. "Dad!"

I kicked again as I looked at the handcuff. Right then I heard a flutter as the mechanisms in the cuffs clicked. I looked up away from him as I rubbed my wrist.

"A house fire when I was six months old?" I questioned.

He was silent.

"Dad, what the hell happened?"

"Don't use that word." He told me.

"I'm twenty-two years old!" I shouted standing up and facing him. "I can say it now! Now tell me what the hell happened to my mother!"

He sighed. His eyes met mine. Our eyes were the same shade and color as we both wore the same coat. It may be his vessel but he was still my father.

"Your mother called out to me as the demon was about to do something horrible to you. I saved you but I was too late for your mother."

Tears now filled my eyes.

"What was he going to do?"

He didn't answer.

"What was he going to do?!" I screamed.

"I can't tell you yet."

Now the tears streamed down. The one thing I taught dad, making me feel better. May it be hugs or just listening, dad learned slowly. He came over holding me close and I returned it as I cried in his shoulder.

"It's ok. It's alright."

S-She died because of me."

"Shh. Don't say that. It wasn't your fault."

I cried more until I couldn't any more. We let go of each other as I heard commotion outside the door.

"Y-You should go. I have to…" I said pointing at the door.

He gave me another quick hug.

"I love you dad."

"As do I."

Now he disappeared and I made my way to the door ready to run.


	4. The Things We Lost

_**Dean's Interrogation**_  
"But I found this, too." The sheriff told Dean.

He opened the journal to a page that read "Dean 35-111", circled. Yet, there was one thing else. Another number. 107. That was a room number. Dean remembered it was Sabrina's. John wanted them to find her.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

Dean stared down at the page, then looked up.

"I know 107 is the girl's room. What, did you kidnap her after you burnt her mother's house down? Now you just had to pick her up?"

"What?" Dean questioned. "When was the fire?"

"November 2, 1983." He answered.

Dean was shocked by this. Her mother died exactly when theirs did and probably in the same way.

~S~

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I poked my head out seeing no one. I stepped out into the empty station as a door opened. I quickly picked up a pistol and pointed. I wasn't going to shoot anyone, I was just going to use it to scare them. Dean walked around the corner and immediately held up his hands.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's me!"

I lowered the gun.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure Sam made a fake nine-one-one call. We need to go. I was coming for you but…" He gestured to me.

"Paper clip." I lied.

"Same with me. Come on, there's a fire escape."

Both of us went out into the night after he grabbed the journal and I held the pistol for our protection. We went to a payphone calling Sam.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." He said after Sam answered.

Dean held it where I could hear as well.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks." I said.

"Listen, we gotta talk." Dean told him.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean said.

Sam didn't.

"I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet. That's not all. It had Sabrina's room number."

"My room number too?" I questioned.

"Too?" Sam questioned.

"Sheriff showed me a page that said I was a player which I guess means hunter and he looked me up. Said I was the same."

"Yeah about that…" Dean started.

"We are working a case. Let's worry about that first." I said.

"Right. I don't understand." Sam said. "I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Now there was the squealing of brakes and the sound of him dropping his phone.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean shouted.

The line went dead and we looked at each other.

"Come on. I know where their old house is." I said starting to sprint down the street.

"How?" Dean questioned following.

"It was on your dad's wall." I smirked.

We ran down the street expecting to see the car on the way there but it wasn't. So we just kept going. We were running out of breath and strength but we kept going for Sam. I may have known these guys for two days but heaven above smite me if I don't save Sam. He didn't deserve to die.

Then we saw the car parked in front of the house. We sprinted over seeing Constance on top of Sam inside.

"Frigging." I mumbled aiming my gun.

I fired the glass shattering as her image flickered for a second as I fired almost a whole clip. She vanished then reappeared. I sent out more shots then she was gone. Then Sam decided to do something.

"I'm taking you home." He said flooring it.

"Holy…" I mumbled as we stared after the car.

Sam smashed through the side of the house. We glanced at each other then hurried through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" We said at the same time not even questioned it now.

"I think…"

"Can you move?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean leaned through the window to give Sam a hand.

"Reckless son of a gun for driving through a house." I smirked.

"Like shooting a ghost is less reckless." He countered smiling at me.

I smiled too then felt the chill. I whirled around seeing Constance holding a picture.

"There you go." I heard Dean say.

"Guys." I muttered raising my gun.

They looked around at me and saw Constance; she looked up. She glared at us and threw the picture down. I was about to pull the trigger but a force threw me clear across the room and I smacked my head on the wall. I groaned rolling on my back. That hurt. Things were blurry so I didn't know what was going on with the guys but I did see lights flicker. I felt water drip slightly on me. Then I heard voices.

"You've come home to us, mommy." It said.

I then heard screaming and more water came on me. My vision started to clear up as I heard scrapping on the floor then running.

"Hey, Sabrina." Sam said standing above me. "You ok?"

"Brie." I groaned smiling as I met his eyes.

He gave me his hand smiling too and I took it as he helped me up. I looked around seeing Constance gone.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said.

Sam nodded.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." I smiled.

Dean laughed as he slapped Sam on the chest where he'd been injured and walked away. Sam laughed through the pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you, Brie. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. She saved your ass." Dean told him.

"Exactly. You be dead without me Sammy boy."

He pushed my shoulder and I laughed again. Dean leaned over to look at the car.

"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?"

Dean turned around to look at Sam.

"I'll kill you."

Sam and I laughed in unison. He sure loved that car.

~S~

The Impala tore down the road. Dean said he would give me a ride after so I sat in the backseat my bag in the trunk. Sam had their dad's journal (that they explained) opened to "DEAN 35-111" and "107" and a map opened as well on his lap and was finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.

"Okay, here's where dad went." Sam told us. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded.

"Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles." He answered.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Sam looked at him, hesitating as I tried to figure out why he had my room number down.

"Dean, I, um…"

Dean glanced at him and back.

"You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nodded, and I could see he was disappointed, and he returned his attention to the road.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever."

Dean glanced at Sam.

"I'll take you home."

Now I saw him glance at me as Sam turned off his flashlight.

"So, your mom died in a house fire?" Dean questioned me.

"So I've heard." I mumbled.

"On November 2?"

"Ok, look. I was told she died during child birth but yeah, the file the sheriff showed me said November 2…" I was about to say the year but Dean said it.

"1983."

Everyone was silent as Sam looked at Dean shocked then at me.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, how did you know that?" I questioned him confused.

"Sheriff told me." Dean answered.

"Why is that a surprise to you Sam?"

Sam looked at Dean questioningly then back at me as he got a nod in answer.

"Because that's when our mom died.

"The thing that killed her?"

He nodded.

"I think our dad wanted us to take you so we can hunt this thing together." Dean suggested.

"Well if this thing killed my mother too then may I join you Dean?"

"I have no problems with that sweetheart."

"Then I guess we're partners."

"Partners."

We pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. It was his brother. He didn't want him to leave since his dad wasn't here for him either. In truth, I didn't want Sam to leave either. It was nice to have him around. Sam got out and leaned over to look through the window.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right."

"Bye Sam. Nice meeting you." I smiled.

He smiled back.

"You too Brie. I hope you find the thing."

"I'll make sure of it."

He nodded then patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.

"Sam?"

He turned back.

"You know, the three of us, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

No more words were exchanged so Dean drove off. I jumped over the seat into the passenger one.

"Going to miss him?" I asked.

"Nah, we'll find my dad and be good."

I shrugged then saw a box of tapes. I picked it up and found a Zepplin one. My dad couldn't find modern sort of stuff so I listened to this. Instantly fell in love. I went to put it in but Dean snatched it from me.

"What the heck?" I questioned.

"House rules sweetheart. Driver picks the music, passengers shuts their cakehole." He told me.

I rolled my eyes leaning back in the seat. He looked at the tape then glanced at me. He put it in and I raised an eyebrow.

"Only this one time because I like it." He pointed at me.

I laughed as music started to fill the car. Both of us started singing loudly to it acting like we have been friends forever. All the sudden I had a bad feeling as I heard small whispers. Dean must have felt something too because he slowed down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think Sam's in trouble."

He turned around and raced back.

"You have a bad feeling too?"

He nodded. He stopped outside of the building and both of us ran to the door. Dean kicked in the door as I knew both of us could smell the smoke.

"Sam!" We both yelled.

"Jess!" We heard him call in a different room.

Dean ran into a different room and I quickly followed. The room Sam was in was engulfed in flames as he had an arm to shield his face.

"Sam! Sam!" I said as we went over to him.

Now I looked up where his eyes were and saw a woman pinned to the ceiling.

"No! No!" He yelled.

Dean grabbed Sam off the bed and bodily shoved him out the door, Sam struggling all the way so I helped giving Dean more force behind his pushing.

"Jess! Jess! No!" Sam called out.

When they got out of the bedroom I was still on the other side of the door way when a strip of wood fell in front of me. I yelped jumping back as I was now stuck in the fire filled room. I glanced through the doorway seeing the guys not looking so I took a deep breath before I let my wings spread wide. I flew out of the room landing right behind the two so I used the momentum I had from the flight to push them both out as flames engulfed the apartment.

~S~

A fire truck was parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. I stood next to Sam who was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. I put my hands in my coat pockets as I looked up at him. He had a mask of anger, sadness, and pain. I had only been around people for a year. Angels for twenty-one. I didn't eve know where to start to help Sam.  
Dean came over looking over at him too. Sam looked up at us, then sighed, nodded, and tossed the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do." He said.

He shut the trunk. Dean patted him on the shoulder before going to the driver's side. He stood there and I stayed to wait on him.

"Sam." I mumbled.

He looked at me. Now I put my arms around him. I didn't know what else to do. So I did the thing I knew best. He hesitated at first then put his arms around me putting his chin on top of my head.

"I wish there was something more I could do." I mumbled.

"This is enough." He told me tightening his hold on me.

I wasn't going to find this thing just for my mother, I was going to do it for Sam and Dean. For everything they lost.


	5. Trust

_**Sam's POV**_  
I woke up with a start like normal after it happened. I put a hand over my eyes before I glanced at the alarm clock. One in the morning. I sighed looking over at the other bed. Dean was still dead asleep so I got up leaving the room after putting on shoes.

I stood outside for I don't know how long. We were still here after three days trying to find something. I needed to find something.

"Sam?" A small, tired voice questioned.

I turned around seeing Sabrina rubbing her eyes. Obviously she didn't look like she was ready to come out here. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, shoes on without any socks on, and she had her coat slightly on not even bothering to cover the dog faced pajamas she was wearing. After knowing her for a few days I expected nothing less than that innocent outlook but she would act like the hunter she was if need be. The other thing I noticed was she had that necklace on, she never seemed to take it off.

"Sabrina. What are you doing up?" I asked her as she came over to stand next to me.

"Brie." I looked down trying not to chuckle, she always tried to make me call her that if I forgot to. "And, I heard your door close, quite loudly might I add. I wanted to make sure you guys were ok."

"Yeah. I'm good. Just needed some fresh air." I told her looking in front of me.

Both of us were silent. At the silence I thought she probably left.

"At one in the morning Sam?" She questioned proving me wrong.

I didn't answer. She sighed.

"Sam, I'm not the greatest at seeing emotions in all honesty but I can tell something is bugging the Heaven out of you. What's wrong?"

That's another thing about her. She never cursed. When she had been moving something rather heavy there loud crash and her words were, "Heaven above! That hurt!" When Dean and I went to check on her we found out she dropped it on her foot.

I know I would have put out a few selective words if something that heavy had fallen on my foot but she seemed to always either use Heaven or something else to substitute it.

"Brie. I'm fine. Just go back to bed."

She was silent again.

"No." She said sternly. "I will follow you to your room if I have to. Sam tell me what's wrong."

I've never heard anyone so persistent in my life. I know I wasn't getting away from her like I could Dean.

"It's just…I can't stop thinking about Jess."

"What about her?"

I looked over at her and her crystal blue eyes looked up at me waiting. I sighed again. I didn't understand how good she was at getting me to talk.

"How I couldn't protect her." I confessed.

"You couldn't do anything. You didn't know."

Now I told her pretty much everything before we ran into her. I talked for a long time but she stood there patiently listening to my every word. Once I was done I watched for her reaction. Though the only thing I saw was sympathy.

"I may not have ever gone through what you have but I will say none if it is your fault. Don't blame yourself for anything that has happened. Even if you stayed, what happened would have happened."

I went to speak but she interrupted me for the first time.

"And I don't care if you're a hunter and could have tried to protect her. This thing has been around for twenty-two years and has had loads of time to practice whatever it has. You might have just gotten beaten and died too."

We barely knew each other for more than a few days but here she was trying to convince me that none of this was my fault.

"Now, I'm going back to bed." She yawned stretching her arms. "You need me, you know where I am."

She left now going into her room once again. I sighed. I didn't quite understand how that girl managed to get me to talk but she did and I knew she was going to keep doing it.

~S~

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I had my eyes closed as I sat in the backseat with my trench coat over me. Dad visited me in a dream half-way through the week we stayed at Stanford and I told him I was hunting with other people. We were going to look for the thing that killed our moms. I didn't tell him about them dying the same day though.

Through the week we looked for any signs of what this thing was. Along with that I hung out often in their room. I let Sam tell me about Jessica after I caught him that one night and I listened quietly. Even though I was technically a year old human I helped comfort him. Dean tried what he could like me. Neither of us seemed to make progress but we kept trying.

"You okay?" I heard Dean say.

I opened my eyes seeing Sam had woken up. Dean was looking at him concerned. I laid my jacket in my lap then leaned forward resting my arms on top of the front seat. Sam glanced over and away. There was one bit I made progress on, Sam told me about some of his nightmares. It was nice to know he trusted me. Though I knew very well that he didn't tell Dean what they were about.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded.

"Another nightmare?" He questioned.

Sam cleared his throat as he glanced at me. I stayed quiet.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean questioned.

"Ok, I may have known you guys a week and two days but I know that's rare." I commented.

Sam laughed.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that. She can even tell that." He pointed at me.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." He shrugged.

"Look, man, you're worried about me. You too Sabrina. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

I raised an eyebrow. He always told me otherwise.

"Mh-hm." Dean and I hummed.

Sam grabbed a map and I sat back. He glanced at me once again and I knew he was going to about it later.

"All right, where are we?" Sam asked now.

"We are just outside of Gran Junction." I answered before Dean.

Sam folded down the map, which we had marked the coordinates on.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing." I told him.

"If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"We gotta find dad first." Sam finished.

I was silent. They spoke differently about their dad. Dean highly respected him while Sam was against most of his orders. I had taken his journal to learn for myself. The way he talked about hunting I thought he was a pro hunter though I did not think that mix well with being a father.

I saw where Dean got his respect for the man but I saw where Sam disagreed often because the kind of hunter he seemed probably made him a drill sergeant. So if John was ever mention and a disagreement cam up, I knew I was going to be the mediator.

"Dad disappearing, learning about Sabrina, and this thing showing up again after twenty, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge." Sam said looking at the map.

"What about it?" Dean questioned.

I leaned forward again.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." I answered.

Sam put down the map as I watched him concerned still.

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

Throughout the week it became very normal for two or all three of us to talk at once. We known each other for only a short time but we all seemed in tune. None of us were bothered by it like the first day but I thought it was nice because that meant I actually had friends, people for once that were not angels.

~S~

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam explained as I stood next to him while we both examined the map. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

I nodded, it would be hard for me to get lost but they didn't know that.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear."

We looked over. Dean was looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. We come to stand next to Dean.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." I added on for Sam.

"You boys and girl aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A voice asked.

We all whipped around startled by the new voice. It was a ranger and I read his name tag, Wilkinson

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam lied.

I laughed slightly staying close to Sam. Dean took it a little far as he grinned and raised a fist.

"Recycle, man." He said.

"Bull." Wilkinson declared.

"Great." I thought.

Sam's eyes flicked to Dean then me. None of us moved.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

I spoke before the boys could say anything.

"Yes. Yes, we are Ranger Wilkinson." I nodded.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

I nodded grabbing Sam's arm to drag him out.

"We will." Dean said then after a short pause continued. "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"Dean, shut up!" I thought thinking he was going to blow this too though I was surprised.

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

He eyed Dean as I felt nervous for a second.

"Alright." Wilkinson shrugged leaving us.

I let out a relieved sigh.

"Don't blow our next cover." I told him.

"Hey, you weren't saying anything sweetheart." He countered.

"Well you get papers, we will be outside." Sam said before he dragged me with him since I was still holding onto his arm.

I let go as we stood on the porch outside the door. I straightened my purple shirt, not believing the words on it, then looked up at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

He sighed.

"A lot."

"Like?"

"We're here but where's dad Brie? Or why is Dean trying to talk to this girl?"

"Sam, we only explored the ranger's station. We haven't even been to the coordinates. John could be there and we should know what we are dealing with before we go in with the wrong weapons."

"I just…I want to find Jess' killer."

"Trust me. I understand. We'll find this thing that killed your girlfriend and mom and my mom. Now, what was your dream about?"

He looked to the woods taking a deep breath then let it out. He told me exactly what he dreamed in the car and I stood there listening to his every word.

"I'm sorry." I said after he finished.

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do?"

"Help you. I'm pretty sure I've said this before." I answered raising my eyebrows as I nodded a little.

"You barely know me."

"And?"

He met my eyes now then smiled.

"You're too kind for a hunter."

"Well, let's just say I'm a saint."

I had a small smile as my wings quietly fluttered. I hadn't flown in a while. Not since the fire and even then I flew two feet. I would need to fly soon so my wings wouldn't get tired easy. Now we heard a laugh and we turned to the door seeing Dean come out holding up a piece of paper.

"Finally." I rolled my eyes following him with Sam to the car.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked.

I mentally sighed. I already went over this with him. That must just completely left his mind.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Dean stopped on the opposite side of the Impala from us.

"Sam." I muttered looking at the ground as I put my arms over my chest. "I said this, we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it."  
He looked at me as I looked up again then at Dean again. Both of them were silent as Dean looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean spoke.

It didn't seem like what Sam was like normally. He seemed more of the sympathetic, think first kind. Right now he didn't act like it.

"Since now." He answered.

Sam turned away getting in the car. I groaned putting my face in my hands. I was trying. I really was but apparently that wasn't going well. Didn't help when I lived with angels for twenty-one years.

I heard another car door close and I knew Dean got in. I followed hoping I could help both of them for the better.


	6. Researching

I went up to the door knocking on it knowing the boys were just not in the social type of mood today. A woman answered the door leaving a screen door between me and her.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Sabrina. This is Dean and Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." I lied.

She hesitated.

"Lemme see some ID." She told me.

I pulled out a fake ID with I don't even know what last name and held it up against the screen. Haley looked at it, then at me. I gave a polite smile as I put it away. Haley opened the door.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean nodded stepping around me.

I looked at Sam and he rolled his eyes at his brother. Haley caught sight of something behind us and looked only seeing the Impala.

"That yours?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

I looked back in front of me looking between Dean and Haley.

"Nice car." She commented before walking in.

Dean turned his head to mouth something to Sam then walked in. Both of us rolled our eyes following him but Sam took my arm stopping.

"You're with me on this right?" He whispered.

"Heaven above I knew this would happen." I thought.

The boys were bound to force me to choose sides at some point. Might as well be the first case we have together!

"Sam, you both have a fair point. We do need to find John but we also need to know what we're hunting before we get ourselves killed."

"If we are hunting anything at all." He sighed looking slightly frustrated.

"Oh don't give me that." I said. "I want to help you. I do. Let's try to survive the day first ok?"

"Alright. Ok."

"And don't make me choose sides Winchester or I will leave you two in wind."

I could see him resisting the urge to smile as I walked into the kitchen finding Dean, Haley, and another boy. Sam followed me in as Haley left for a second.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" He asked.

She came back into the room with a bowl she placed on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos. We haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." I said.

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that." The boy said defensively.

Dean eyed the guy and he looked away. Haley put more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

I looked over her shoulder as she pulled up the pictures on the laptop.

"That's Tommy."

I looked over my shoulder seeing the guys close by as well. Once my focused on the screen again as I played with my necklace Haley opened a video. Now being the angel I was my vision was top notch. By that I mean I saw the figure in a few frames run across the screen behind Tommy as he was talking. I glanced at the other two and it seemed Sam saw it too.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean told her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." I looked at her shocked, why would she do that when there was the risk of danger? "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean told her.

"I don't." I thought slightly confused.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked Haley.

"Sure."

As we went to the Impala I couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean you know how she feels?" I questioned Dean.

"I'm going to assume you're an only child sweetheart."

"You could say that." I nodded then thought to myself. "I have a million aunts and uncles though."

"Then you won't understand."

"Oh come on. Elaborate a little for me." I begged.

"Siblings that are close," Sam said instead surprising me, "or most siblings at all protect each other. Have the need to know one another are ok. Haley wants to help her brother even though she is risking her life in the process."

Everything slowly clicked in my head.

"And how many times has Dean stuck his neck out for you?" I asked Sam.

He didn't answer as he got in the passenger's seat. I looked at Dean and he shrugged.

"I've done quite a bit for Sammy. He's a sore sport about it."

Now he slipped into the car as I furrowed my brows.

"How can a sport be sore?" I asked no one basically before getting in my myself.

 _ **~S~**_

I will admit right here and now. I have never in my life been to a bar. So that included I've never had a beer. So when Dean ordered one for me I only glanced at it not even picking it up as we sat down at a table a little bit away from the crowd.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly." Sam explained to Dean.

"But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." I continued.

Sam opened John's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean questioned.

Sam pulled out newspaper articles to show Dean as I spoke.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

Dean read the headline as Sam pulled out his laptop.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." He went on.

Sam opened the laptop, which already had the window open to Tommy's video.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork." I nodded.

"You two are friggin' freaky." Dean shook his head looking at us.

I threw my hair over my shoulder smirking.

"And that's what makes us better than you."

He laughed at that.

"In your dreams Brie."

"Okay. Watch this." Sam said going straight back to business but couldn't help the smile on his lips. "Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

Sam pulled up the video and went through three frames of the video one at a time. The shadow crosses the screen that I saw before.

"Do it again." Dean told him.

Sam repeated the frames.

"That's three frames. Those are a fraction of a second aren't they?" I questioned making sure and Sam nodded. "Well whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam. Sam looked up at him as I glanced his way.

"Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam muttered closing the laptop.

"I got one more thing." I said snatching the other article we found and handing it to Dean. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean looked at article.

"Is there a name?"

 ** _~S~_**

The man that survived the attack lead us into his house. I quietly moved behind Sam as Mr. Shaw had a cigarette in his mouth. I scrunched up my nose. Cigarettes gave off a revolting smell, to me at least, and it drove me crazy. I played with my necklace as I stayed behind the boys.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

Sam interrupted him.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?"

Mr. Shaw took a puff of his cigarette, took it out, and nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean questioned.

There was a pause.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

Another pause as both Sam and I stayed silent.

"We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean told him.

"I seriously doubt that." Mr. Shaw finally said. "Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make."

He sat down.

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

I moved past Sam putting on a small, friendly smile with that small twinkle in my eye as I sat down across from him. I pretended the smell didn't bother me as I spoke.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see? You can trust us." I promised.

He paused for a moment taking my words.

"Nothing." He confessed. "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like…no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" I asked quietly trying to keep my tone steady as I glanced at the guys.

He nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam questioned now.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" I whispered both my hands gripping each other.

"Dragged them off into the night." He shook his head. "Why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since."

I gave him a sympathetic smile as there was another pause. Mr. Shaw's hands went to his collar now.

"Did leave me this, though."

He opened his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. The three of us made eye contact for a moment before turning back to him.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

In all honesty, he probably wasn't that far off.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean and Sam walked side by side down the length of a corridor with rooms on either side as I walked behind them with my hands in my pockets.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam continued.

"Corporeal?" Dean questioned confused.

"Having a body." I quickly answered unable to help it.

Sam looked at me smiling and I shrugged smiling too.

"Excuse me, professor and teacher's assistant."

I rolled my eyes but giggled.

"Shut up." Sam told him. "So what do you think?"

Dean was going to answer but I took it.

"The claws, the speed that it moves…could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." I smirked moving between them and out.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and propped it open with a shotgun. I must say, the amount of weapons they had was impressive. From rosaries to bullets, you need to hunt it they had the right tool for it. Dean put some guns in a duffel bag. Sam leaned in.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." He stated firmly.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean countered.

"Yeah." He answered.

Dean looked at Sam. This could get bad quick.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

Dean picked up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" He said slamming the weapons box shut, then the trunk making me flinch. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

"Hey." I said getting between them. "Sam we can't stop her now she's bent on doing it we got to."

Dean smirked.

"And even though we came looking for John." I said louder than the first time. "We have a job to do. Ok?"

Neither of them spoke and I took a small step back. Dean was staring at Sam.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing."

He threw the duffel bag at Sam and walked off. Sam stared after him before following. I groaned into my hands. What have I gotten myself into.


	7. Hiking Trip

I put my spare jacket in my hiking backpack over my knife before slinging it on my back. I adjusted my tank top before walking out. Both the guys were already making sure they had everything in the Impala as I walked over my boots making no noise.

"We heading out yet?" I asked leaning into the backseat putting my bag in it.

"In a minute Brie." Sam answered. "What took…?"

He stopped when I straightened up standing in front of him.

"What?" I questioned looking behind me then turned back to them.

Dean looked up at the silence his eyes going wide then whistled.

"You clean up nice sweetheart." He told me standing next to his brother.

I looked down at my black shirt, jean shorts, and hiking boots. I shrugged.

"We're going into the woods aren't we? Called being ready for what's ahead. Now let's head out."

I climbed in to the backseat.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I smacked Dean on the back of his head.

"Ow! What?!" He asked as Sabrina closed her door.

"Don't stare at her butt."

"Why do you care?"

"Because we are working with her and we don't need you making it difficult."

I started walking to my door.

"You can't say you weren't staring either!" He called.

"I wasn't." I told him before climbing in.

Though he wasn't wrong. I was.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
The three of us got out of the car. I slipped my backpack on before handing Sam his duffel bag.

"You going to be ok in that?" He whispered.

"I got a jacket if I need it."

He nodded as we joined Dean.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley questioned.

"Who are these guys?" A man I didn't know said.

I tilted my head. He seemed like the type that thought they had complete and utter control over everything. I've been around enough of those kind of angels to know the type.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley told him.

"You're rangers?"

"That's right." I said passing him with Sam at my side.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" She questioned Dean.

I looked at the woods ahead as he answered.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

Dean started walking towards us.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." The guy said.

I looked at Sam before we turned back looking at Dean.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean told him.

Dean headed past the both of us and before I knew it we started hiking. Not everyone was happy about the arrangements, Roy, as I learned, mostly. I stayed next to Sam trying to stay away from Roy. Man, just being around him made me mad. He was just one of those kinds of people.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean started a conversation.

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." He answered stopping and the rest us but Dean did too.

Dean instead passed Roy.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy grabbed Dean. I was about to take a step forward but Sam put a hand out stopping me for the moment.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked.

Roy grabbed a stick and poked a bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. I glanced at the other two, Haley was annoyed.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy told him smug about what just happened.

Roy dropped the stick and retook the lead.

"It's a bear trap." Dean told us like it wasn't obvious.

I rolled my eyes as we hiked on. Haley caught up to Dean in front of us as we lagged slightly behind the rest.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a _duffel_ bag. The only one of you three that even resembles a ranger is Sabrina."

I smirked slightly. She grabbed his arm.

"So who the hell are you?"

Ben went past Haley and Dean. Sam and I looked at Dean, who indicated with his expression that we should go on by; we obeyed.

"This happen to you guys often?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Just depends on the day." He shrugged.

"If this becomes a regular thing I don't know how much I can handle you two."

"You love us." He joked with me.

"Oh, you think this is love? This is pure hatred to you two. You just happened to catch me on my good days." I smirked walking ahead as I heard him chuckle.

Roy now lead the way, followed by the rest of us. I did not like it but I put up with it.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." He said once we entered an area.

Sam headed past Roy.

"What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out a GPS as I walked pass both him and Sam.

"Brie." He warned.

"Shh." I shushed moving forward.

There was not a sing noise. Not even a cricket. I couldn't pick up anything in quite a few feet radius.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." I heard Roy say behind me.

"You hear that?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Not even crickets." I continued moving to them. "I don't like this."

They both nodded as I stood between them.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy declared.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam warned him.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

Roy pushed between Sam and me causing me to nearly fall but Dean caught me then glared at Roy. He helped me stand then turned back to the others.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go."

We started walking again when Sam took my elbow.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Dean caught me."

"Ok."

I smiled.

"Thanks for worrying." I nodded before walking forward just a step ahead of him but he quickly caught up walking beside me.

We were walking for another good minute when Roy yelled out.

"Haley! Over here!"

Haley ran towards Roy's voice, followed closely by us. We come to a halt when it came in sight.

"Oh my god." She gasped as I knew it was to be expected.

The tents were torn open and bloody and all the supplies were scattered. I put a hand over my mouth and a hand on my hip. It was to be expected but doesn't mean I wished it wasn't here.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy stated.

This was no grizzly. Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?" Haley called taking off her backpack. "Tommy!"

That's not good. I moved to catch up with Haley.

"Shh."

"Tommy!"

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you need to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there."

She didn't like it but she didn't continue.

"Sam! Sabrina!"

I looked over seeing Sam waiting for me but I shook my head. I had to keep Haley under control. He debated with himself for a moment before walking off to Dean.

"Let's search for clues." I told her.

I looked through the wreckage half heartedly with Haley close by when I spotted something. I picked it up seeing it was a phone. I was going to hide it when I heard someone behind me.

"Christo." I thought.

"That's Tom's." Haley said taking the phone.

It was bloody and it broken. That slimmed hopes of him being alive. That's why I wanted to hide it. So she could keep that hope. Now she was crying.

"Hey, he could still be alive." I assured her.

She gave me a sad look and that was always what made me hate this line of work. I may be able to save people by taking this thing out but I couldn't help the already broken people.

"Help!" Someone yelled.

I stood my wings fluttering slightly behind me.

"Help!"

Roy took point the way as we all started sprinting. I saw Dean get out his gun as we ran from the sight. I wanted to fly and find this person but it was too risky with everyone around.

"Help! Somebody!"

Soon we all came to a small clearing where I knew I heard the voice come from. Yet there was no one or anything.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked.

We all listened as my wings fluttered silently. Something was very wrong.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam told us.

I looked at him. We both had that bad feeling in our gut. I followed right behind him speed walking slightly back to the campsite. There was on thing missing within the whole thing. All the supplies. I was glad I kept my bag on.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy muttered walking forward.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"They're not this far west are they?" I thought walking around for signs of it.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear."

Now someone took my arm and I looked seeing Sam. He nodded towards Dean and we went over to him.

"I need to speak with you two. In private."

The three of us headed a little ways away from the group.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Sam said to Dean after we stopped as he kept looking up.

Dean handed it over and Sam gladly took it opening to a particular page. He had a theory about this case as well. Hopefully his was better than mine. I was positive mine was impossible.

"All right, check that out."

He showed the page to Dean and me pointing to a drawing of a figure I knew well. Not a different theory. Same exact theory.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean protested.

"I was actually thinking the same thing but think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." I told him.

He did and he knew we were right.

"Great." He held up his pistol as he spoke. "Well then this is useless."

"Wish we were wrong but sadly what else could it be?" I asked walking away Sam not far behind as he gave John's journal back to Dean.

I heard Sam speak before he continued coming back to the campsite with me.

"We gotta get these people to safety."

Back at the campsite, Sam addressed the group being the louder and taller one.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley questioned.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said sounding proud of himself again.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." I told them both.

I glanced at Dean. He didn't like this either.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam said to Roy.

Roy stepped right into Sam's space.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

Don't know why, but it really ticked me off when he said that.

"Yeah?" I questioned stepping in. "It's a dang near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry butt out of here."

I would have used more selective words if I wasn't an angel still. Roy laughed at me.

"You know you're crazy, right? You and your boyfriend both."

I knew I must have a slight pink tint on my cheeks but it didn't let it stop me.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—"

Dean pushed Sam and me.

"Chill out." He told us.

I looked away.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

There was a long pause. I looked back crossing my arms.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night." I sighed.

"We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean finished.

"How?" Haley questioned.

The three of us shared a look, this was going to be a long night.


	8. A long night and a Nap

"I know why he's being like this but why are you?" Dean asked me as I helped him draw the symbols in the ground.

"He's getting on my nerves." I sighed.

"We need you focused so ignore his ass. Got it?"

I nodded trying not to smile. Behind us at the fire I heard Haley speak again.

"One more time, that's—"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean answered as I finished the last one

Roy laughed as I stood up. I turned to him seeing he was shouldering his stupid gun.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." I told him.

Dean put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped everything before it started. He nodded to Sam and both of us moved over to him. Dean sat next to him and I across.

"You wanna tell us what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

Wonderful, he pulled me onto his side without my opinion.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

There was a pause."Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean said.

"Tell you the truth," I cut in, "I don't think you dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

Dean came around to sit next to me so he was in front of Sam and held up John's journal."This is why." He said putting a hand on it. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head putting his face in his hand before looking at us again.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno much about you two or your dad but the way I see it, he's given you two a job to do, and I intend to help you do it." I told them.

"Dean…Sabrina…no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Dean told him.

Sam looked down, then up.

"How do you do it? How do you do it Sabrina? How does Dad do it?"

I let out a breath through my nose looking over at Haley and Ben.

"Well for one, them." I answered.

He looked over as Dean continued.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable."

"I'll tell you what else helps." I said causing him to look at us again. "Killing as many evil sons of guns as I possibly can."

He smiled as Dean tried not to laugh at my lack of swearing. Now a twig snapped as a voice called out.

"Help me! Please!"

The three of us stood up alert as Dean readied his gun.

"Help!"

Sam shone his flashlight about as I kept Haley and Ben back.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean said.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked.

"Yes." I hissed. "Stay in the magic circle."

"Help! Help me!"

Now it turned into a growl. Roy pointed his gun at the sound.

"Okay, that's no grizzly."

"Heaven above." I muttered under my breath moving Haley and Ben close to the fire to make them sit.

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Haley told Ben.

Something rushed past us causing Haley to shriek.

"It's here." Sam stated.

Roy shot at the rustling, then again hitting something solid this time.

"I hit it!"

Roy ran out of the circle to see what he hit.

"Roy, no! Roy!" I screamed leaping up and running.

"Sabrina!" I heard one of the boys yell but I didn't care.

I spread my wings flying as fast as I could which was pretty fast. When I landed where I sensed Roy there was no one. I turned on the spot wildly as Sam and Dean came where I was.

"Roy!" I shouted.

Sam took my arm as he shone the flashlight around. He was lost out there some where.

 ** _~S~_**

I remember watching the area with Sam at some point during the night. I had slipped my jacket on and kept my bag at my side watching the grounds as I tried to sense Roy. The one thing I didn't remember was falling asleep. Someone was shaking me awake as I felt my wings wrapped around me keeping me warm.

I blinked looking up seeing Sam crouching in front of me.

"Time to get up sleepy head."

I buried my face into my wing sighing. Sam chuckled.

"I hope that dirt is comfortable."

"You have no idea." I thought smiling slightly.

I looked at him and he offered me a hand. I took. I slipped my bag on as he lead me over where everyone else was in the circle. Sam took out John's journal turning back to the wendigo page.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam told Haley and Ben. "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked as Dean went to pick up a few things.

I noticed the ingredients as I spoke.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam went on.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean explained.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley questioned.

The three of us shared a look then I turned my head to the ground.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean admitted.

"Tell me." She demanded.

Dean was going to explain but I stepped up."More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

I was surprised she wasn't terribly upset about it as I went on.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—"

I motioned to Dean and he held up the ingredients to make a Molotov.

"We gotta torch the sucker." He finished.

Dean lead us through the woods being the only one with the Molotov cocktail in hand. I stayed close to the others letting my wings spread ready for a quick flight out with at least two passengers if need be. It was a few minute after that I noticed something as we went pass trees with claw marks and blood. I thought how this thing was smart. It wouldn't leave marks this distinct.

"Sam." I called stopping.

He had been leading so he looked at me as I looked all the bloody claw marks.

"I don't like this." I said.

"I knew it." He muttered. "Dean."

Dean came over to us. I nodded to Haley and Ben. Sam nodded before I went over.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing good." I mumbled ready to bolt.

All the sudden there was that growl. Sam and Dean whipped around to trees that rustled as I caught glimpse of it. I pushed Haley and Ben back slightly. I tried to follow it when I felt something on my hand. I looked seeing blood falling on my hand that was on Haley's shoulder. We both looked up then leaped out of the way as she let out a short scream. Roy's corpse landed where we'd stood. Dean went over to examine Roy as Sam came over helping Haley first then me.

"You okay? You got it?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"His neck's broke." Dean told us.

Now there was a lot more growling. I started moving with everyone else.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted as we bolted.

I leaped over a tree root Haley right behind me. I heard something shatter not far behind us but no time to stop. That was until there was a wendigo right in front of me with Haley next to me. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Bend your knees on landing!" I commanded.

"What?!"

My wings did a quick flap as the wendigo leapt at us. It hit one of my wings causing the landing to be rough as we stumbled.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed.

"No time to explain! The circle is ten yards away! Come on!"

I took her hand starting to run but it was back in front of us. My wing was damaged so I couldn't do much. Both of us screamed now as it slashed at my chest knocking me out.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted.

I saw Sabrina run ahead with Haley not far from her. I was behind Dean and Ben behind me. I heard Ben fall as I watched Dean go farther ahead of us. I went back helping Ben.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." I told him before we ran off trying to catch up with the three of them.

I was hoping we were close when the girls screams filled the air.

"Haley?" Ben called as I tried to find Sabrina and Dean.

I stopped short when I noticed something shining in the sun. I went over picking up Sabrina's necklace with blood on it next to it was the broken Molotov.

"Sabrina!" I shouted. "Dean!"

My brother and our new friend just got kidnapped along of one of the people we were trying to protect after one was killed. Great. Ben and I started to look for any signs of where it took them. I had slipped Sabrina's necklace in my pocket as we did unable to help thinking about the worst about her after seeing the blood on it.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked as we kept searching.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

There was a pause of silent between us. I kept worrying about Dean and Sabrina when he spoke again.

"They went this way."

I went to where Ben was crouching down on the ground. He handed me an M&M. I laughed. Sometimes the thing my brother does helps.

"It's better than breadcrumbs." I said tossing it.

We followed the trail. Along the trail I noticed something else but I tried my best to ignore it. Following right next to it was spots of blood. After seeing the blood on Sabrina's necklace I knew it was hers. I just hoped she was still ok when we found her. Soon we came to a mine entrance marked with a sign that said WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. I looked at Ben, shrugged, and we inside Ben following me. I hoped we found who we were looking for instead of the wendigo.


	9. Destined

_**Sabrina's POV**_  
I couldn't think straight. Must chest protested at me in pain as I felt arms above my head. I tried to flutter my wings but I stopped immediately. I had a busted wing. Most of my senses came back into focus as I heard slight ringing in my ears.

"Dad." I mumbled as it slurred.

"Hey, it's ok. I gotcha." Someone said.

My arms fell to my side as I collapsed. They quickly caught me as I bit my lip trying not to scream. They lowered us on the ground supporting me in a slight sitting position.

"You're ok now Brie." Now they called to someone else. "Give me a jacket or something."

My eyes opened slowly seeing a blurry outline but I could tell who it was.

"Sam." I muttered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Haley." I said trying to stand but he didn't let me.

"Not yet but she's ok. She's right here with us." I saw someone give him something and he took it before turning back to me. "Now this is going to hurt."

He pressed something in-between my neck and chest. I reacted with a hiss gripping his arm.

"You're banged up pretty good." He told me going under where he was holding the object and tied it behind my back. "We need to get you out now."

I tried to stand on my own but I fell again and he caught me once again.

"Sabrina. You lost a lot of blood."

"Brie." I mumbled trying again but he refused to let me get up at all this time.

"I know your strong but you hurt right now. So please let me help you."

I looked at him seeing worry was filling him easily.

"Ok." I muttered.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to help you on my back. Do you think you can hold on?"

I nodded.

"Come on."

Some how I managed to climb onto his back and I rested my head now on his shoulder. My entire body ached and my wing wasn't any better. Sam stood up shakily for moment but quickly got use to the weight.

"Check it out." I heard Dean say.

I looked up seeing him holding two flare guns. Not only that but he didn't look any better than me.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam grinned.

Dean twirled the guns before handing one to Sam then looking at me.

"You good sweetheart?"

"Get me…out of here…and we'll see." I breathed weakness slipping in.

"Sammy will make sure you're ok. Now we should start heading out."

They started to head down a tunnel. I realized now we were in a mine and that there were three people following the guys. I saw Haley and Ben but there was a third, very injured person. I thought for just a moment when I realized it was Tommy, their brother. A small smile appeared on my lips as I put a head on Sam's shoulder again. They did the job.

Now I heard growling and it made me wince. I did not want more of these injuries.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean commented.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said.

She looked at me and I shook my head. I couldn't fly us out of this one. Dean looked at Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can the…injured hunter know?" I asked.

"You get your strength sweetheart." He told me before turning to the rest of the group. "All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley questioned.

Dean winked at her then started walking and yelling.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_."

Dumb son of a gun though it made me smile a little he was risking his life for strangers. Sam waited until Dean was a safe distance away.

"All right, come on! Hurry!"

The Collins followed Sam down the tunnel as I was completely useless. It really sucked as I wanted to help the boys. There was a lot of growling now and Sam pointed his gun in different directions at the intersection we were stopped at. Now he lowered me down close to the group of three.

"Support her."

Ben helped support me as well. I looked at him grimacing a little at the pain as I watched him.

"Get them outta here."

"Sam, no." I begged.

"Go! _Go!_ Go!"

"Sam. Sam." I hissed trying to stand on my own but that didn't work well.

"Come on, Sabrina!" Ben told me dragging me away.

I looked back at Sam.

"Please. Please be ok." I thought. "Both of you."

The four of us struggled down the tunnel but we were moving and so far no wendigo. That was until I heard a flare being fired behind us and the roar of the monster.

"Sam!" I cried.

Now I saw him running down the tunnel. He caught up with us immediately picking me up bridal style.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." He told the Collins.

They ran to the end of a tunnel with the wendigo right behind us. Sam put me down on the ground against a wall but blocked the Collins and me.

"Get behind me." He told them.

I struggled up putting a hand on his shoulder to support myself as I stood next to him. If I was dying today it wasn't going to be while I sat down weak. I was going down strong. It took its time as it approached us and I kept my ground no matter how scared I was. Then I saw Dean.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The wendigo turned and Dean shot it in the stomach. The flare we off and the wendigo went up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?"

I grinned relieved when black spots danced in my eyes. I collapsed but someone caught me before I fell.

"We got to go. Now. Come on."

They lifted me up as my eyes drooped closed.

"Hang in there Brie. Just hang on." Someone told me as they started walking

"We got you sweetheart."

A smile played on the corner of my lips as I knew the Winchesters would protect me with their life before they let me die. I couldn't think of any other hunters I rather be with. Now I passed out.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Sabrina's ambulance left once they got her on and we were wrapping up here before we followed her.

"Hey." Dean called to Haley.

She looked back at him.

"How did you and Sabrina get so far ahead? I was right behind you two before the attack on her."

I realized that myself. Both the girls had been fairly close and it didn't take me that long to help Ben up but where Sabrina's necklace was had been far ahead.

"Yeah, how did you?" I asked as well looking at her.

She looked the way Sabrina's ambulance left. It was easy to tell that she was deep in thought before she decided her answer.

"Sabrina had lighter in her bag and kept it away having it lit before she stumbled losing it."

I didn't believe any of it but Dean bought it as he nodded. She left before I could ask more questions. How did she do it? I would have to ask her some time soon.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I groaned awake putting a hand on my forehead. I blinked my eyes open everything slowly coming into focus. The light blinded me so I shut them again as I heard someone walk up to me.

"Sabrina."

I blinked them open again seeing my father.

"Dad. Why are you here?" My voice was wrong as my throat was dry.

"To make sure you were ok."

I looked down at my chest remembering the last job. Now I realized I was laying in a hospital bed. I looked to my side seeing two sleeping Winchesters. They obviously battled for the couch and Sam won as he was laid across it as Dean looked uncomfortable in the single chair.

"This is who you are hunting with?"

I looked back at dad. I never did tell him that the Winchesters were my partners, just that I had partners.

"Yes. They have been kind to me and protected me as best as they could."

He looked at the two of them as he spoke.

"I should have known you were destined to be together with them."

"Wait." I said sitting up wincing as I did. "Destined?"

"I can not tell you."

I thought about it for a moment.

"It's about mom isn't it? You know exactly what did it and you knew it did it to their mom too. You know everything that's been going on." I declared.

It is not the time to tell."

"Father, this is the perfect time to tell."

Now he looked at me having that emotionless look.

"I can not."

He moved away from me about to leave but I couldn't hold it in.

"Castiel!" I called his real name. "Tell me! What happened to our mothers?!"

He sighed.

"I can not tell you. It is not time. I'm sorry my daughter."

Now he disappeared. My blood boiled as I put a hand through my hair. I hated him when he did that and that was saying something since I didn't hate him often. I heard one of the guys groan now. I didn't realize how loud I had been. My head turned seeing Sam sit up as he ran a hand down his face.

"Hey stranger." I said.

His head quickly looked at me and he smiled.

"Brie."

"Thanks for, you know. Saving my life."

He got up shrugging.

"Well that's part of the business isn't it? Saving people."

He smiled as I took my pillow throwing it at him. He laughed as I grinned now too. Now Dean woke up.

"What's with the laughing?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out sleepy head?" I said.

He looked over at me.

"Well good morning to you too sweetheart."

"You two ok?" I asked.

"Oh, we're fine. You though, you were a mess." Dean told me stretching as he sat right on the chair.

"Thanks Dean." I put a hand on my heart. "You make me feel oh so special."

"Any time." He grinned.

I shook my head looking at Sam.

"We're ok and so are Haley, Ben, and Tommy."

"Good." I nodded.

"You though." He continued. "Have large claw marks down your chest that needed to be stitched up. You lost a lot of blood too."

I waved my hand like it was nothing which it wasn't. The thing that was most worrying was my busted wing. I glanced at it as I tried to move it but winced when I did.

"You ok?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. So when are we leaving?"

Both of them raised an eyebrow.

"Brie, you have serious injuries." Sam repeated.

"And?" I grinned.

"I like her." Dean pointed to me.

Sam glared at him then turned back to me.

"You can't just get up and start hunting again. That injury even more."

I shrugged.

"Hey, I got my own family business to up hold. It's the same as yours so if you think I'm just going to sit here and let innocent people die, you're freaking crazy. Now someone go and discharged me."

"You got it sweetheart." Dean said getting up.

"Dean!" Sam complained.

"Dude, if we leave her here she'll find a way to got out herself. Besides, she's right. We got a job to do and we're still looking for dad. So might as well let her go out."

Sam realized he was out voted here so he sighed looking at me.

"Fine, under one condition. You can't rush into danger. You have to let me and Dean handle it."

"Done." I nodded.

"Good, now that's settled."

Dean left the room to find a doctor to let me go. I looked at Sam who still wasn't happy.

"So…any dreams I should know about?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Ok." I said looking at my sheets.

"I have something else though."

I looked up and he held up my necklace. I put a hand where it normally was as I stared at it in his hand.

"The wendigo ripped it off after he attacked you. I fixed and cleaned it waiting for you to wake up before I gave it back."

He handed it over and I closed my hand around it. I thought about what my dad said. The three of us were destined to meet.

"Sabrina, is something wrong?" He asked me.

I looked up shaking my head as I put my necklace on.

"No. Everything is perfectly fine."

"Ok."

He didn't believe me but didn't ask more. I wanted to figure everything out before I told him but I felt like it was going to take some time before I found out.


	10. Casanova

I closed the Impala door looking at the diner. We had been on the road for a few days still looking for a case. We went in for breakfast when I noticed the figure across the way.  
"I need to get my coat!" I declared to the guys standing up.

"You going to be ok?" Sam asked as I grabbed my purse.

I still had a bandage across my chest. My scars were almost gone being half-angel and all but the guys didn't know that which made Sam worry constantly since he thought it was still badly injured.

"Sam, it's a parking lot. It's not like a wendigo will jump me." I whispered smiling.

"Brie."

"I'll be fine!" I declared. "It the Impala and coat. I'll be ok."

Now I walked out seeing the figure follow. Now here I was coat on my arm looking at the diner as he stood by the trunk.

"Don't you think that shirt is a bit…" He was trying to find the right word.

I looked at my clothes which held a shirt with two angel wings on the back then shrugged.

"I like it. Now what is it?"

"You haven't visited me in a few days."

The only thing that had bothered me was my wing. When a wing heals, it felt like death. It was part of my grace and some of it was little bones and large. Healing did not feel pleasant.

"Does it look like I can fly father?" I asked looking at him.

He didn't say anything. Now I looked at the diner again. Sam left our table going somewhere else as Dean kept looking over his paper trying to find us a place to go next.

"Hunting?" He questioned.

"We are still looking for a case. Though I think that's Sam's doing we haven't found one. He tends to watch out for me too carefully." I said forcing my smile down, I hated it but at the same time liked it.

"When will you three hunt again?"

"As soon as Dean finds a case."

He nodded. Now I took my chances.

"Now, what was that back in the hospital?"

"Sabrina."

"Dad. We're family." I said turning to him. "If anything you should tell me all about my destiny."

"I can't not. I am sure."

Now he was gone.

"Castiel!" I shouted but he wasn't coming back.

I huffed going back inside with crossed arms and looking very crossed. Dean glanced up and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

"Sweetheart, you went outside for a coat. Now you come back looking pissed. I'm going to ask."

I sighed sitting in my chair. I was across from Dean, Sam's chair between both of us. I leaned back coming up with the best lie I could think of in a few seconds.

"Just some royally stupid guys that are drinking way too early in the morning."

"You ok?"

"You sound like Sam." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. I can take care of myself."

"Alright." He muttered going back to his paper.

I picked up my cup finishing my coffee as he circled something on it then put his pen in his mouth. Now the waitress came back. It was not hard to learn Dean and Sam's personalities. Dean was the cocky flirt. Sam was the more sensitive smart one (when we're not looking for his dad or a murderous monster). Our waitress, Wendy, was defiantly the type Dean went for.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked us but her attention was right on Dean.

Dean looked up and grinned around the pen. I rolled my eyes about to say no when Sam came back sitting down.

"Just the check, please.""Okay."

She seemed almost disappointed. I snickered quietly as Wendy walked away and Dean dropped his head. Now Dean looked at Sam and me.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while."

There was a pause as he looked at Wendy walking away. He pointed at her.

"That's fun."

I rolled my eyes as Sam looked at him. Dean understood the look he gave him so he handed him the newspaper.

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one." I leaned on the table listening. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" We questioned.

Again, we speak at the same time but it just didn't seem odd any more.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

I shrank back now. Sam had a double meaning to his sentence. It's been a few days and Sam wasn't any happier about not finding John. I tried my hardest to keep him ok about it. Obviously it has been going well.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked.

"The trail for dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam told him flat out.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam obviously wasn't happy. I felt awkward during these times because it was a family thing. I was just a friend that was helping them hunt every bad thing between here and there. There was really no need for me except to be the mediator before it escalated too quickly. Now Wendy walked by, distracting Dean.

Sam looked at me as I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. He chuckled quietly at my reaction as he grabbed the newspaper.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!"

Dean returned his attention to us.

"Huh?"

"How far casanova?" I smirked.

"Surprised you know that word sweetheart." He teased me now.

I stood up slipping my coat on then my purse.

"I know a lot of words. Like, you're paying the bill."

I walked away Sam quietly snickering.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean pulled up in front of the Carlton house and I leaned forward to them in the front seat as he cut the engine.

"What we posing as?" I asked.

"Wildlife Service."

I dug through my purse finding the badge I needed. I nodded.

"Got it."

We all got out and Dean knocked on the door. Who I assumed to be Will Carlton opened it.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Fisher. We're with the US Wildlife Service."

Dean was the only one to hold up an ID before Will let us in. He lead us around so we could see the lake and Bill Carlton, who was sitting on a bench on the dock.

"She was about a hundred yards out." He explained. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer." He turned towards the lake. "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" I questioned.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam continued with the questions as Will crossed his arms.

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean cut in now.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do."

Dean started to headed back to the car when Sam and I shared a look then look towards Bill.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asked.

Will turned to look at his dad, then turned back to us.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean…he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." I said giving him a polite smile.

All of us went back into the ready to go to our next stop.

 ** _~S~_**

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff, Jake, asked letting us behind the desk.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam questioned.

"Like what?"

We went into his office and he motioned to two chairs in front of his desk.

"Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

Sam stood by the wall as Dean sat so he was telling me to take the other chair. I shook my head at him but sat regardless.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah." Dean let out a short laugh. "Right."

He looked at us and I shrugged looking back at Jake.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—"

He sat down too now.

"We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." I commented sitting forward with my arms on my legs.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know." I nodded.

"Anyway…" He sighed leaning back in his chair. "All this…it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, the dam, of course."

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean guessed as I sat back.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake." He explained leaning forward again. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." Dean nodded.

Now there was a tap on the door. The three of us looked over and a woman stood there smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Dean and I stood up as Sam came over to us.

"I can come back later." She said.

"Gentlemen, ma'am, this is my daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean."

Dean stepped forward shaking Andrea's hand. Sam and I shared a look. He was going to flirt with this woman.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." Dean smiled.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake told her.

"Oh."

Something in her voice changed. Maybe she had a connection to this lake. Now a little boy came in around Andrea.

"Oh, hey there." I smiled. "What's your name?"

He walked away without speaking, Andrea following.

"Did I do something?" I asked looking at Jake.

He shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it. His name is Lucas."

Andrea and Lucas sat in the main room. She gave him a box of crayons when I looked back.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have."

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." He said going to the office door.

We all left the office now as I thought about needing a place to stay.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" I asked looking at both Andrea and Jake.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea told me.

Dean pointed the way it would be.

"Two—would you mind showing us?" He said being himself.

I sighed quietly. Sam patted me on the back as I shook my head at his brother. Andrea laughed slightly at what he asked.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" She questioned.

"Not if it's any trouble."

"I'm headed that way anyway."

Andrea turned to Jake.

"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three."

Now she turned to Lucas.

"We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?"

She kissed Lucas on the head. Dean waved as we left.

"Thanks again." Sam and I said before following.

Andrea lead us along the street. I stayed behind with Sam.

"So, cute kid." Dean told her.

"Thanks."

Now we crossed the street as I tried not to laugh at his attempt of flirting.

"Kids are the best, huh?"

I leaned over to Sam.

"Does he even like kids?" I whispered.

He shook his head as Andrea glanced at him and ignored him.

"I think someone noticed."

He tried not to laugh now.

We keep walking until we stopped in front of the motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam said as we stood behind her.

Now she addressed Dean.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."

Andrea left calling back over her shoulder.

"Enjoy your stay!"

I laughed putting a hand on my chest.

"'Kids are the best'?" I asked him.

"You don't even like kids." Sam stated smiling too.

"I love kids." He said trying to defend himself.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam challenged.

Dean looked in thought but he came up with nothing. Sam waved his hand out him as he went to the motel and I followed still laughing at Dean's fail.

"I'm thinking." He called after us.

Andrea one, casanova zero.


	11. Disagreeing

Sam was working on his laptop as Dean was going through his clothes while I dealt with some bones healing again. I told them it was my chest so I laid back on a bed both my wings spread all the way out as the other one healed itself.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam told us reading off the computer.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah."

There was a pause as Sam looked through more.

"Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

Dean tossed a piece of clothing onto a bed.

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" I asked wincing as things moved around in my wing.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said.

Dean went over reading over his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

Sam was scrolling through something when Dean pointed at something.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Andrea." I called. "Can't remember her name already casanova?"

"Keep it up over there sweetheart."

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam said ignoring us both. "Brie's right. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued."

He scratched his head looking at his screen.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

"Well, if we want to talk to him, we can go to the park at three." I told them.

"She's right. Andrea said she was taking Lucas to the park." Sam agreed with me.

"Alright." I groaned sitting up. "Then we're going…"

"No. Dean and I are going. You're staying here."

"Whoa, what?" I questioned folding my wings carefully.

"You're staying behind on this one."

"No, I'm not. Sam, you're treating me like I'm a freaking baby. I'm a hunter too. Let me do my job."

"Sabrina, you're hurt. You need to rest."

"It's a park!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, ok, back to your corners." Dean told us.

I looked away from the both of them.

"Look, Sabrina, why don't you st…" Dean started but I leapt up.

"No way in Heaven am I staying here while you two work! We're partners on this and if you two don't stop treating me like I'm three! I'm going to leave!"

Now I stormed out of the room slamming the door as I did. I was a warrior of Heaven and a perfectly capable hunter. If they both think I'm going to sit there and not do my job, they're dead wrong.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Sabrina slammed the door leaving our room.

"You know I'm right." I said to Dean.

"Hey, I'm not choosing sides but you are babying her."

"She's hurt! She just had to take a minute to rest because it hurt that bad. Don't you think she needs to stay put for a moment other than keep going on this damn tough girl routine?"

He looked the way she left then back at me.

"Why are you so persistent about this Sam? We've hunted beaten to hell but Sabrina has a few scratches and you want her to sit down?"

I sighed frustrated as I looked back at my laptop.

"Fine, don't tell me but don't blame me for whatever reason you're doing this for back fires on you."

He turned the TV on waiting for it to be three as I knew perfectly well why I was doing this and I was going to stick to it.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I wasn't saying sorry about yelling just yet. No way in Heaven. So when we all got in the Impala a little before three I was silent in the backseat looking out the window. Dean filled the awkward silence with music but it was still there.

We got out and saw Andrea on a park bench so we went over.

"Can we join you?" I asked.

She looked up at us before looking back over to Lucas coloring on a bench by himself.

"I'm here with my son."

Dean looked over at Lucas now.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?"

He went over without an answer.

"Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me."

I snickered quietly as Sam sat next to Andrea.

"I don't think that's what this is about."

We watched Dean talking to Lucas and I must admit it was entertaining since he couldn't get an answer out of him. Then I felt bad about that since the poor kid watched his father die. I let out a quiet breath through my nose before I winced flexing my wing quietly. Maybe Sam had been right. I didn't want to admit it though.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea said.

I hadn't even realized Sam and her had stood up and started talking. Heaven above. Ok, Sam was right if my hurt wing made me daze out that bad.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said as he came over.

Andrea nodded.

"What are the doctors saying?" I asked.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." She answered.

"That can't be easy. For either of you."

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just…when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

I looked back over at the poor kid as there was a pause. I myself didn't even want to imagine seeing a parent lost at my age let alone a child's age.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean told her.

I saw Lucas leave the bench and come towards us with a picture. That was curious since he didn't speak.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—"

He stopped when he came to us.

"Hey sweetie." Andrea said.

Lucas handed Dean the picture.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas."

It was picture of a house. Lucas left us again and right after that we said good bye to Andrea. We all got in the car again and went for the motel.

"What did you even say to him Dean?" I asked.

"Just some things."

"So descriptive." I rolled my eyes. I shifted in my seat as my wing hurt before I sighed. "And you were right."

"What?" Dean questioned. "Didn't hear you."

"I wasn't talking to you." I muttered crossing my arms as I looked out the window. "I was talking to sasquatch."

I heard Sam chuckle quietly.

"You were right. I got a pain that made me daze out bad. So I probably should have listened. Happy?"

"You going to listen to me more?" He asked looking through the rearview mirror.

I mumbled a response.

"I didn't hear you." He smirked.

"I will! Ok!" I said louder. "I'll listen to you when you think it's a good idea for me to stay back."

"Good."

I heard Dean snicker at me.

"Shut up casanova."

"Hey Sammy. I think Sabrina she stay in her room for the rest of the case."

"I think she should too."

"Ok fine! I'll stop." I threw up my arms.

They both laughed at me. That's what I get for partnering up with two brothers.


	12. Accidental Ignoring

I quietly braided my hair back in the bathroom. I had a feeling that Sam was probably going to make me sit back for a while so I didn't think I was going to be do that much other than this. I looked at the braid surprised I did it that ok. I never actually had done one before.

Now there I sat on my bed reading a book letting the one wing spread while the other fluttered quietly. That lasted all of five minutes. Someone knocked on my door and I looked up confused. Regardless, I got up and answered it seeing Sam.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I couldn't quite read his expression as he stood there. "You coming?"

"Coming where?"

"Brie, I texted you five times."

"You did?"

I went over to my phone and did indeed see five texts from Sam and two from Dean. Whoops.

"Sorry. I must of zoned." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"If you don't want to go that's fine…"

"No. I want to go!" I quickly said. "Just…let me put some jeans on."

I closed the door on him and went to my bag taking off my sweatpants I currently had on and instead put on jeans. In all honesty, I was surprised he wasn't babying me about this. I looked at what he sent me to see what happened.

 _Hey, we can rule out Nessie. I'm by the Carlton house and Will's dead. He drowned in a the sink. Tell Dean for me would you? I'll be there in five so we can talk to Bill._

Five minutes later.

 _Brie. Hello? Are you even in your room? I walked in to Dean clueless about what I texted you. Come to our room so we can talk about our next move._

Another five.

 _Ok, not funny. Are you ignoring me because I told you to stay yesterday? I thought you were ok with this now. Get outside, we're taking you with us this time._

Ten minutes.

 _Brie. Come on. Get out here! Or are you just going to stay in your room?_

Three minutes.

 _I give you five more minutes before I kick your door in. Either text me you're staying or come outside._

I was happy he knocked instead now and that I answered because I knew that he was serious. Now I went to the messages Dean sent me.

 _I would text Sam back soon sweetheart or he's going to start flipping out. If you don't want to talk to him just tell me._

Thirteen minutes later.

 _Ok, either you're_ dead _in there or you hate both of us, I think both Sam and I agree we like the second so at least say it and give a piece of mind our here Sabrina._

I closed my phone pocketing it as I grabbed my coat along the way. I went into the backseat of the car as they were already sitting up front.

"You ok back there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We sent you plenty of messages to come out."

"I saw, sorry. I thought I was going to sit out most of this case. I am the little injured hunter." I said looking at Sam.

"You can thank me for that." Dean told me.

"Why?"

"We're going to talk to Bill Carlton. I decided it would be fine since we're only talking to him." Sam explained now.

"Well thank you then. But why are we talking to him?"

"Whatever is in the lake is obviously targeting him."

"So what? Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water in the lake."

"We don't know yet but whatever it is, it's running out of time."

"Because of the dam." I remembered.

"Right, and if it can get through pipes since it got Will…"

"It's gonna do that same thing again soon."

"Well, if it's after Bill, what about Lucas' dad?"

"I've been asking around. He was Bill Carlton's godson."

I nodded.

"Alright."

 ** _~S~_**

We got out of the car seeing Bill Carlton was sitting on the bench on the dock once again.

"Mr. Carlton?" I said.

He looked up at us as we approached.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." I continued.

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean started but Bill cut him off.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill told us.

I looked at them and Sam stepped forward.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's…it's worse than dying. Go away. Please."

We headed back to the car.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell." Dean answered.

"I also think he's not telling us something." I told them putting my arms on top of the car roof.

"So now what?" Sam asked standing next to me.

Dean didn't say anything as he stared at the Carlton house for a moment.

"What is it?" We questioned.

"Huh." He said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."

I tilted m head realizing it was Lucas' drawing. It might be a child's drawing but it still looked like the Carlton house.

"I am going right?" I looked over Sam.

He looked down at me thinking for a moment.

"Had any pains today?"

I shook my head. Truth, I had like two but my wing was almost fully healed now so it wouldn't be too much of a pain.

"Ok, fine, you can come."

"Thank you." I nodded getting in the backseat wondering if he was ever this persistent with his brother if he was injured.

 ** _~S~_**

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea told us.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean said as we stood in her house. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." I explained. "We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." She insisted.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son."

Amazingly she agreed with us. I didn't believe she would. She lead us up to where Lucas was coloring with toy soldiers standing around him. Dean went in and crouched down by him.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest watching curiously as he moved a picture to show the one below it but I couldn't see what it was since he was in the way.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Dean opened the house picture and put it down in front of Lucas.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."

He just kept coloring.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas dropped his crayon and looked up at Dean. I looked at the scene in front of me surprised. Maybe there was more to Dean's personality that I didn't think about before. He handed Dean another picture that I couldn't quite see yet.

"Thanks, Lucas."

I glanced at Sam and he seemed just as surprised about his brother as I was.

 ** _~S~_**

Sam was holding the picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. I leaned into the front seat looking at it as well.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies."

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" I suggested. "I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"All right, we got another house to find." Sam sighed.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean commented.

I shook my head pointing to the picture.

"See this church? There's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, sweetheart thinks she's so smart back there."

"Fine, then I won't tell you were three churches are." I smirked.

Angel perk again, I could sense holy ground pretty well.

"Whatever." He grumbled but he knew I won.

"You know, um…" Sam cut in now. "What you said about Mom…"You never told me that before."

I leaned back letting them talk.

"It's no big deal." Dean told him then looked at him. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

I laughed quietly in the backseat.

"Where to?" Dean asked me now.

 ** _~S~_**

We approached a white church shaped like the one in Lucas' picture. Dean held up the picture and looked at it, comparing it to the scene in front of us. This is defiantly where we needed to be a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am," I smiled after knocking, "but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No miss. Not for a very long time."

She lead us into the other room. She looked rather sad about this little boy and I felt sorry for her.

"Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She told us looking at a picture of him before sighing. "The police never— _I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

I nodded with crossed arms when Dean nudged me. I looked up and he nodded to the toy soldiers on the table. Just like Lucas.

"Losing him—you know, it's…it's worse than dying."

The three of us glanced at each other. Just like what Bill Carlton said.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Dean asked.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She told us.

Dean wondered away from me and Sam to a mirror. He took a picture off of it looking at it before turning it over and reading the back off to us.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

We all shared a look. It was time visit Mister Carlton again.

 ** _~S~_**

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said as Dean drove down the road.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean agreed.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished."

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean suggested.

"What if Bill killed him?" I cut in.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

Dean pulled up in front of the Carlton house. We started to approach the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called.

Then I heard an engine. I whirled around. Bill was going out on the lake I his boat.

"Guys!" I yelled immediately taking off.

They quickly followed me as we ran to the edge of the dock.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around! Mr. Carlton!" We started yelling at him.

He ignored us and kept going. Now if I had never seen it I wouldn't have believed it. The water rose up and flipped Bill's boat over. It and he vanished into the blackness of the lake.


	13. Innocent Little Angel

Between Sam and my wing, I probably would have jumped in that water to try and save him but he grabbed the back of my coat before I could even think about it knowing me better than I thought. That and my wing decided to heal so I wouldn't have gotten far. When the sheriff came we followed him in the Impala. Surprisingly all of us were silent the whole ride only thinking about what we saw.

We stopped in front of the police station then the four of us walked in the door. Andrea was here and she looked over at us.

"Sam, Dean, Sabrina."

She stood up, putting a bag and container she had on the chair.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis." Jake asked pretty harshly. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner." Andrea told him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas looked up and whined, looking rather terrified. He jumped up and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked. "Lucas."

"Lucas." Andrea said.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay."

Andrea pulled Lucas away from Dean and lead him outside. Lucas didn't look away from Dean though. The poor kid looked so terrified but why? If the spirit was after Bill then it was over.

Jake threw down his jacket and went into his office. Sam, Dean, and I followed.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see…something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glanced at us before answering.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

The three of us looked at him surprised. This isn't good.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two."

"See, now, we can explain that." I said.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

I folded my hands together putting them down in front of me.

"Door number two sounds good." I answered.

"That's the one I'd pick."

 ** _~S~_**

As Dean drove us out I couldn't help but think about Lucas. He was scared of something. I really wondered what. Right now I resisted the urge to scream as a major part of my wing healed while laying down in the back seat.

"You ok back there Sabrina?" Sam asked looking over the seat at me.

"Peachy." I mumbled.

"Get some rest. It will be a while before we get any where."

"Yeah, yeah ok."

I turned my back to them as I pulled my coat tightly around myself. After a few moments the car stopped probably at the light but we were still stopped so I though maybe I fell asleep.

"Green." Sam said proving me wrong.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Light's green."

I felt us turn.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way."

"I know."

I sat up slowly leaning against the seat.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

"Dean's turning around." Sam answered.

"Thank goodness."

He looked at me surprised.

"Guys, this job, I think it's over."

"I'm not so sure." We said.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean countered.

"But why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared." I said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"I understand Brie, but you Dean? That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?"

I smiled as Dean glanced at Sam.

"Shut up."

I winced slightly as I felt a few of the last bones moved into place.

"Brie, you're not even ok to sit in a car." Sam said.

"And?"

He looked at me and I sighed. He wanted me to stay back. I looked out the window despising the idea but I agreed to let him tell me what to do.

"Ok, fine. I'll stay in the car."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah." I grumbled as leaned back in the seat crossing my arms.

"Brie, I…"

"Sam, it's fine. Just don't be like this every time I'm like this ok?"

"No promises." He said giving a small grin.

Now Dean stopped in front of the Barr house. They got out and went up the house. I watched as Dean rang the door bell and Lucas answered desperately afraid. I sat up straight as I watched him run in with the guys following. It was about thirty seconds when I couldn't help it.

"Forget it." I said leaping out of the car.

I ran through the front door looking around when I heard noises upstairs. I took them two at a time refusing to double over as the last of my wings bones. I didn't realize the stairs were flooded as I came into the hall seeing Dean holding Lucas back. Dean nodded to the room and I rushed in seeing Sam struggling to pull defiantly Andrea.

I ran over putting my hands in the water grabbing Andrea before I spread my wings and gave one flap giving us the amount of force we needed to pull her out. The three of us were on the floor as Andrea coughed water out of her lungs.

"I'm never staying behind again." I mumbled standing up and grabbing a towel for Andrea.

 _ **~S~**_

"Can you tell me?" I asked Andrea with my arms on my knees.

"No."

The boys and I decided it was better if I talk to Andrea girl to girl while they looked for clues.

"It doesn't make any sense." She said before she started to cry. "I'm going crazy."

She put her face in her hands and I let out a small sigh.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything."

"I heard…I thought I heard…there was this voice." She whispered keeping her hands close to her face.

"What did it say?"

"It said…it said 'come play with me'."

She put her face back in her hands.

What's happening?"

"We're figuring it out." I assured her.

Now I heard walking behind me. I turned seeing both of them come back Dean holding a book.

"What?" I mouthed.

He held up the book that said "Jake – 12 years old". I nodded them over and they did. Dean put the book down in front of Andrea, opening it to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" He asked.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

She pointed to her dad and the three of us exchanged a look. Jake was standing next to Peter.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean said.

"Bill _and_ the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." I muttered looking back at the picture.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea questioned.

"Lucas?" I heard Dean say.

I looked up seeing Lucas was staring out the window.

"Lucas, what is it?" Dean asked.

Lucas started walking to a door then opened the door and walked outside. All of us followed.

"Lucas, honey?"

Lucas stopped and looked at the ground, then at Dean. Dean looked at me now.

"Don't you dare." I said realizing why he turned to me.

"We don't know what we're going to find. Right now you're our best option to keep them safe."

"I hate you Winchesters." I mumbled but spoke to them. "Andrea and Lucas, we're going back to the house and staying there, okay?"

Andrea pulled Lucas back to the house with me in the lead as they went to the Impala to get shovels. I watched outside as they dug the ground looking for whatever Lucas knew about.

"How often do they do this?"

I looked behind me at Andrea as she looked at them curiously. I laughed quietly.

"Too often probably. I've only been with them for a few weeks so I don't quite know."

I turned back to them.

"What do you even do?"

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know." I answered looking back at her.

When I looked back I saw something I didn't want to. Jake had his gun aimed at Sam and Dean. Andrea noticed too.

"Oh my god."

"Andrea." I turned to her. "You need to go out there and you need to talk him down."

"Why can't you?"

"You're his daughter. He won't hurt you. Me, he doesn't know or trust. Andrea, you have to. Mention what happened in the tub ok? Please."

She looked at Lucas.

"I got Lucas. They need your help now."

She nodded but still talked to Lucas.

"Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out."

He ran off and she went outside. I stood there watching as I played with my necklace while biting my lip.

"Heaven above, please be ok."

I watched for a moment when I felt something off. I turned my head looking around.

"Lucas?" I called.

He didn't come. I ran off and up the stairs. His room was wide open. He never went in.

"Christo." I muttered flying down the stairs before running outside.

I looked around rapidly until I saw Lucas…on the dock reaching toward the water. I darted that way hoping I didn't have to fly.

"Lucas!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I got to the edge of dock.

"Lucas!" I heard Jake yell.

"Lucas! Get away!" I shouted.

He didn't so I started running over when a hand came up and pulled Lucas into the water.

"Lucas!" I screamed before I jumped off the dock diving into the water.

I swam deep seeing Lucas. He held out his hand and I took it trying to pull him away from Peter.

"Heaven help me now as I push my limits." I thought.

I moved down putting an arm around Lucas doing my best to pull just not strong enough against the ghost.

"I won't let this happen. Not today." I thought.

I spread my wings using the force of them flying normally above but this time to propel. It was enough I pulled him away looking around frantically till I saw one of them. I pointed for Lucas and he quickly went that way when Peter grabbed my ankle. I tried kicking him but that wasn't working well against a ghost. I looked towards Lucas seeing he had run out of air but one of the boys was bringing him up now. My oxygen was almost all gone when all the sudden Peter let me go. Again I used my wings to propel but I accidently used too much.

I flew up out of the water going a bit higher than the dock. I shrieked as I went down but landed on soft ground. I groaned putting a hand on my forehead when a familiar pained laugh sounded. My eyes darted up quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelped getting off into a sitting position next to Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Yup." He let out another pained laugh as he put a hand on his chest. "I'm ok."

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok, just tell me why you flew into the air."

I then realized I had no good excuse. I thought for a good answer but I didn't have one so I used a bad one.

"Peter did it." I lied. "Threw me up. Guess I'm just not that cute."

Sam sat up looking at me before shaking his head.

"Alright then. Good to know you're better."

I nodded remembering I was still suppose to be injured.

"Told you it wasn't that bad."

"Good to know you're a fast healer sweetheart."

I looked at the other side of the dock seeing Dean with Andrea hugging Lucas tightly.

"Lucas! Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes."

I blinked surprised. He just spoke."Uh…good. That's good."

 ** _~S~_**

I looked around us not seeing Jake. I turned to Sam to ask but he shook his head glancing at the lake. That's why he backed off. I nodded. It sucked that we couldn't save Jake as well but I had to say, other than that, all in all, it was a good ending.

We walked out of the motel carrying our bags ready to move on. Dean opened the back door and we tossed them in. I didn't care I was going to be sitting with them because honestly, they made a good pillow I discovered.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said once Dean closed the door.

"I know." He muttered.

"Sam, Dean, Sabrina."

We looked seeing Andrea walking up with Lucas who was carrying a try. I smiled.

"Hey." Dean called as we came over.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road."

"That's awesome." I grinned and Lucas gave me a little smile too.

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea told us.

"Can I give it to them now?" He asked her.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed Lucas's head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean told him leading him away.

"How you holding up?" Sam questioned.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

"Andrea, I'm sorry." I sighed.

She shook her head.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

I nodded to that as I turned to look at Dean. I grinned as I listened.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!"

"That's right. Up high."

Dean held his hand up for a high-five. Lucas gladly did, grinning. I looked at Sam nodding to Dean before I walked over.

"Don't make a mini casanova. Jeez."

"Shut up." He told me.

"Oh you adore me." I smirked.

"Sabrina."

I looked at Lucas and he handed me a piece of paper. I crouched down taking it. I opened it up seeing it was me sitting on the dock but there was one detail that surprised me.

"Lucas, what are those?" I asked pointing.

"Your wings."

I laughed quietly.

"Can you see them?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"I saw you use them."

"Ok, well it's our little secret. Is that alright?"

He nodded. It didn't surprise me. Only special people could see my wings other than other angels. There is a special case where one other person could see my wings but that wasn't important to me right now. If it happened, it happened.

"What are you two whispering about?" Dean asked.

"My picture." I said handing it to Dean.

"What are those, wings?"

"Yes."

"I say you should have horns." He smirked handing it back to me.

"Oh bite me." I told him putting the picture in my coat pocket.

"Is that a request?"

I looked at him confused and he laughed loudly.

"Oh Sabrina. Maybe you are angel."

"What?" I questioned.

He kept chuckling ignoring me as he turned back to Lucas. I felt so confused.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" He told him.

All right."

Andrea came over with Sam as Dean and I stood up. I still tried to think about what that meant when Andrea kissed Dean. Sam stood behind them trying not to laugh as I watched surprised.

"Thank you."

Dean stood there a minute, then scratched his head and went around the car.

"Sam, Sabrina, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Sam and I glanced at each other shaking our heads before getting in. The three of us smiled at Andrea and Lucas waving goodbye before we drove away. Now I patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Good going casanova."

"Shut up. You're too innocent to even know what that means."

"I sure do know."

"Oh yeah, tell me. Why'd I ask if it was a request?"

"I don't know that though."

He chuckled looking back at the road as Sam looked at us confused.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Sabrina the little angel back there told me to bite her."

"What?" He asked shocked as he looked at me.

"What?" I threw up my arms. "What I do?"

"Brie, do you not know what that means?"

"Bite me? Yeah, it's an insult."

"Do you know what Dean's talking about?"

I shook my head. That made Sam hit him on the arm.

"Ow. What the hell?"

"Just stop."

"I'm so confused." I mumbled looking between them.

"Sabrina, you-you do know about-" Sam was trying to ask something but he seemed very awkward about it.

"Know about…What Sam?"

"Never mind." He decided looking away.

I threw up my hands looking between them.

"What am I missing?!"

Dean just laughed as Sam kept looking awkward.

"You two are so weird." I muttered leaning back and crossing my arms.

"And you're our innocent little angel." Dean smirked.

He didn't know how right he was. I took the picture out looking at it again. My wings were folded behind me as I sat on the dock drenched. I was an innocent little angel.


	14. Christmas

_**A/N: So this was a Christmas Special I wrote before and I wouldn't have included it if parts of it weren't significant later so that's the only reason I'm making this an update.**_

* * *

The music blaring woke me up with a start. I let a short scream bolting up and coming face first with the window.

"Ow." I protested laying back and putting a hand on my nose.

I heard Dean laughing in the driver's seat as he turned it down. I glared at him as Sam punched him in the arm for me.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Doing that to Brie. What the hell man?"

"We had to wake up some time. It was funny too."

"Yeah, ha, ha." I faked laughed sitting up and removing my hand. "Sam, am I bleeding?"

He turned around looking at my face.

"No, you're fine."

"Thanks." I mumbled then punched Dean on the shoulder. "I hate you Dean Winchester."

"Love you too sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes leaning back and crossing my arms.

"So why was I woken so rudely?"

"We have a case." Sam told me.

"Ok, well what do we got?"

Sam picked a file off the seat and I frowned looking at the time. It was already almost noon.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" I protested leaning in between them.

"In all honestly, we couldn't wake you up for a few hours so we figured you were exhausted so we let you sleep." He answered.

I glanced at Dean. He saw I did and shrugged.

"We need you alert on hunts so might as well let you sleep."

"Ok, well don't wake me up the same way again. So the case?"

"Last year, man in New Hope, Philadelphia by the name…"

I didn't mean to interrupt Sam, but I did.

"What are these white flakes falling?" I asked looking out the window watching the buildings go by.

"Wait, whoa. Did you just ask what the 'white flakes' are?" Dean questioned.

"Yes." I answered turning to look at him confused but I saw Sam had the same confused expression as mine also mixed with surprised. "What?"

"Brie, have you never seen snow before?"

"Snow?"

"Where did you live?" Dean asked bewildered.

"Why are you two so confused about my lack of knowledge about this snow?"

"Sabrina. Snow is just like rain just frozen." Sam explained to me.

"Well if water is frozen then why isn't it called ice?"

Sam looked at Dean then back at me.

"It is ice, just not as heavy."

"I'm still confused."

"How have you not heard of snow?" He said instead now.

"Where I am from there is none of this snow."

"You must have lived somewhere pretty warm sweetheart."

"It was warm I guess."

"Um…ok." Sam said looking back at the file. "Man in New Hope hung himself last year on December 24."

"Ok, why are we looking into a case a year old?" I questioned leaning forward.

"Because for the past five years anyone living in this same house has hung themselves."

I held my hand out for the file. Sam handed it over and I flipped through it as Dean parked.

"Did you notice…?"

"Yeah, they all were having parties when they hung themselves."

"Must have been one heck of a party." I said giving him the file back. "Any victims depressed?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, so we got a day to figure out what we are dealing with." I told them making a move to get out. "Let's get started."

"Brie."

I looked at them. Oh god they already created a plan that involved me.

"What am I doing?" I sighed.

"Well just look out the window." Dean told me.

I did. Dean had parked in front of a house with a for sale sign in front but sold was on it."House was bought but they aren't moving in until after the holidays. So we're taking their place."

"Oh gosh. We're going to the party aren't we?"

"Has to be done Brie." Sam said.

"Parties suck." I mumbled getting out.

Cold air hit me as I stood up. The guys followed going into the trunk. I looked around the neighbor hood. There were kids outside in warm clothing with couples around. They trusted each other out

ere especially happy families.

I looked at the boys. Only one option here.

"Hi. Are you moving in?" A woman said smiling as she came over from her house next to us.

"Oh yes." I beamed meeting her halfway. "Needed to move in some where for the start of our new life."

"Really?" She asked as they started going to the house. "What kind of start?"

"Well I and my husband just got married and we decided to move house and my brother-in-law needed a place forever so we decided to let him move in with us."

"Oh so nice." She smiled. "Plan on having kids?"

"Oh defiantly. This neighborhood seemed just perfect."

"Brie."

I glanced over my shoulder seeing Sam coming over.

"You coming?"

"Mhm." I hummed nodding. "Just talking to…"

"Molly." She smiled.

"Sabrina. But call me Brie." I said holding out my hand.

She shook it. Sam had come to my side and shook her hand as well.

"You must be her husband."

"Um…I…"

I glanced at Sam giving him those eyes and just like that his face was red before he put an arm around my shoulder smiling at her."Yes. I am."

"Well welcome to neighborhood. I hope to see you two soon."

Now she walked away and I glanced at Sam.

"Married?"

"Hey. Look around. They are close knit with happy families. They except people like that. Now come on."

He was still red in the face as we walked in. The furniture had already been moved in so I took a seat on the couch snatching the case file on the table as Sam sat on the single chair. Dean came in now carrying his duffel bag.

"So how about after this we introduce Sabrina over her to snow balls?" Dean suggest sitting.

When nobody spoke because I was reading and Sam still slightly surprised Dean looked at us confused. Then chuckled looking at Sam.

"What happened to you?"

"We got married." I mumbled flipping the page.

"Wait whoa! I was gone for five minutes!" Dean said sitting up straight quickly.

I rolled my eyes grabbing the pillow on the couch throwing it at him hitting him square on the face.

"For the case you idiot. Close knit community and happy families. Work only with their own." I explained going back to my reading. "Sam, can I borrow your laptop?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll get it."

He got up leaving causing Dean to laugh. I furrowed my eyebrows confused.

"What's so funny?"

"How quickly did you drop that on him?"

"When Molly asked if he was."

"So like no time to explain?"

I shook my head and he laughed more.

"What?!"

"Sabrina, you don't drop a bomb like that.""Why not?"

"I-I give up." He laughed getting up. "Just…give some warning next time. Ok?"

"Ok." I scrunched up my nose confused.

I flipped through the paper thinking. I knew getting married meant a lot but how much did it mean?

"Here." Sam said giving it to me.

"Thanks."

He sat next to me as I searched for other cases such as this trying to find the first link as Sam watched me work.

"I'm sorry; I'm being a control freak." I apologized realizing I had taken everything over.

"It's ok." He chuckled. "You know we still don't know each other at all."

"Well ask me any question."

"Ok, well, what did you do on Christmas?"

I looked at him confused tilting my head slightly.

"Christmas?"

"Sabrina! You haven't heard of Christmas either?"

I shook my head. He sighed putting a hand on his head.

"What else haven't you heard of?"

"A lot apparently." I shrugged.

He sighed again as Dean walked in.

"Ok, you two need to get to that party in case we can't get this done before hand."

"Why?" I whined putting my head on the back of the couch.

"What's wrong with you sweetheart?"

"I am not a people person. Parties, no." I told him.

"No, Dean's anti-social." Sam said. "You just don't seem to be use to it."

"Thanks." Dean interrupted him shaking his head.

I sighed going through my hair.

"Alright, well what am I doing?" I asked.

I kept messing with the sweater. Sam had taken me to go shopping for the right kind of clothes and I was not use to it at all. I was wearing a sweater and a jacket and gloves, a scarf, a hat and these fabric shoes. It was weird to me.

"Stop messing with it." He told me as I now played with the scarf.

"I'm sorry I've never had to dress this heavy."

"It's not that bad. You could always be dressed heavier."

"Heavier?" I questioned.

He nodded. I shook my head.

"How do people live without wings to keep them warm?" I thought.

We were walking down the sidewalk right now and I was trying hard not to mess with the hat on my head or the gloves covering my hands. I glanced at Sam. He had only put on a jacket and a long sleeve shirt. Why did I have to play dress up? Now we walked towards the house people kept dying in.

"Three master bedrooms, two bathrooms, and several deaths. I'm surprised it sold." I mumbled as we walked up.

He chuckled.

"You'd be surprised what gets sold that contains death."

"I am every day with cursed objects and all."

He nodded to that as he knocked. When the door opened a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes answered smiling as she had a shirt on that contained a bearded man. I was confused by this but I smiled too.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked.

"We just moved in at that house over there." I pointed to the house not far away. "And we decided to meet and greet."

"Moving on the holidays? What made you?"

"Really needed to get away and get a fresh start." Sam answered instead.

Now a small boy came over to her.

"Mom, can I please go to Dylan's tonight?"

"Oh, alright but back for the party tomorrow."

The boy ran off and she turned to us again.

"You said you were new?" She questioned.

I nodded.

"Well what a better way to meet everyone then to come to the party. It's tomorrow at nine."

"That sounds wonderful." I chirped but hating it in my head.

"Perfect. I will see you tomorrow night. My name's Madelyn by the way."

"This is Sabrina and I'm Sam." He told her.

"Well welcome to the neighborhood."

Both of us nodded before walking off. I brushed a bit of snow that was sitting on my shoulder as I fluttered my wings to make them free of it too. Doing so created colder air and I shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm ok." I answered.

We kept walking but as we did I felt something on my shoulder I looked seeing Sam had put his jacket on me.

"Sam, the house is right over there."

"Just shut up and accept it." He chuckled.

I shook my head put my arms through the sleeves. I will admit I was warmer now. It might even be better than my wings around me.

So, I went shopping twice in two days. Dean stole me before Sam and I left to the party and guess what else. Dean picked out everything. I never seen this before so I didn't know what to think therefore I went with it. What he handed me was a short, red dress with a few jewels along the collar and a bit down the chest, a pair of earrings that were in the shape of trees, a hat that was red with a white trimming and ball on the end, and lastly, heels that had almost feathers on the end that were black. Yeah, I wasn't first of all sure it was Dean but then I remembered he was casanova.

It took longer than I thought so I called Sam telling him to go before me and I'll meet him there. So after getting dressed and putting my spare knife in my purse under a few assorted things I left.  
The earrings kept moving in my piercing. I had gotten them some time last year because I thought it was cool. I didn't have many earrings but now I had new ones thanks to Dean. That was still very weird. I knocked on the door adjusting my hat after. When the door opened I smiled as I saw Madelyn. She stared at me shocked.

"You look wonderful Sabrina."

"I hope so. This cost me." I thought but spoke. "Thank you. You look wonderful too."

Her dress was a lot simpler than mine but still nice.

"Sam's in the living room." She said moving out of the way to let me in.

"Thank you."

I walked in looking around. We didn't find much but we did find the first person to die here so Dean was investigating that while Sam and I stayed here to protect the family from whatever it was. As I walked to find Sam people kept staring at me. It was starting to make my cheeks go red. Soon I spotted Sam looking around I guess waiting for me then his eyes landed on me.

I stood in front of him the same height as him now because of these gigantic heels. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I smiled my wings fluttering quietly.

"Wow." He finally said. "Where did you hide this?"

"The store. That's where Dean took me. Now I'm dressed like this."

"You look amazing."

"Thanks." I mumbled pushing my hair behind my ear.

I looked at what he was wearing and he was wearing his suit he had for posing as an agent.

"Nice fed threads." I smirked.

He chuckled to that.

"So, we have about two hours before anything happens. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"It's a party Brie."

"And?"

He rolled his eyes taking my hand.

"Don't you hear the music?"

"I'm not deaf."

"Then let's dance."

"Oh, no, no. I don't dance." I said as he took me to where people were dancing.

"Well you are going to have to start because I'm forcing you."

A new song started and I glared at him.

"I hate you Winchester."

"Hate you too Brie."

Now we both smiled. I said I didn't, didn't mean I couldn't. I danced wonderfully but I was a bit self conscious about the people staring. Though it was hard to sneak away when Sam kept catching me and dragging me back. Heaven above I hated him sometimes but at least he danced with me. After an hour I forced him to let me stop and we milled around walking around talking mostly to ourselves.

Sometimes some people would come to talk to us so we had to talk to them but after they left we continued to talk to each other. Before I knew it, it had been another hour.

"We should head to the second floor so no one can do anything."

He nodded looking around. Everyone that hadn't left yet was mostly in the living room while we were in the hallway.

"Come on."

We both went upstairs waiting. I kept a hand on my purse as we waited.

"So, tomorrow is Christmas day?"

This had become a topic yesterday when Dean found out I didn't know what Christmas was. They both answered my questions about it as we nodded as I watched a lot more people leave.

"Normal families will be giving gifts tomorrow."

"I think it's stupid." I said scrunching up my nose.

Sam laughed.

"Why?"

"One day to spoil someone? It's stupid."

"Well do you believe in God?"

"Of course." I exclaimed my wings fluttering quickly. "Angels, God, all of it."

"That's a change." He sighed. "But they said God's son was born on Christmas so that's why we have the holiday."

I snorted.

"What?" He smiled ready for my next bit of spouting.

"God has many children. Those are the angels." I told him. "Now don't get me quoting the Bible. I agree with it but I don't believe in one child of God. I believe in the angels."

"Preach much Brie?" He laughed

"You have no idea." I said crossing my arms.

"That why your dad got you that necklace."

I put a hand on my necklace nodding.

"I'm daddy's little angel and angel lover."

Now all the sudden the temperature dropped. We both quickly stood alert. A dresser came out of no where coming for us. I jumped over it my wings giving me the air I needed but Sam didn't get a lucky.

"Sam!"

"I'm ok." He groaned trying to push the dresser off of him.

I took off my heels and came over trying to help. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head seeing three people, Madelyn, her son, and another man who I assumed was her husband.

"Come on." I snarled.

"Stop them!" Sam told me. "I got it."

I turned around seeing the ghost standing there watching as they controlled them. I growled taking out my knife. Pure iron. I swung at the ghost it losing connection for a moment. The family stood dazed as Sam got free now.

"Behind you!"

I whirled around seeing the ghost coming for me but I swung my knife again it disappearing. I looked at the ground floor seeing everyone was gone. Lucky I guess.

"Get them out!" I shouted at Sam.

He did as he was told rushing out the panicked looking family. I spun around slowly looking for the ghost when something snatched my neck. I yelped dropping the knife as I flew up into the air. I let my wings go out creating a large shadow on the wall as I flew out of the grasp. I snatched up the knife again as two cords wrapped around my wings.

I tried to throw them off but they gripped on as I was hung from the ceiling again.

"Sabrina!" I heard Sam yell.

I wanted to call out for help but obviously I couldn't. I wildly flapped my wings and thrashed on the hold around my neck. Black spots danced in my eyes when all the sudden there was a wail and I was falling. My wings were not working after being restrained like that so I was about to hit the ground. That was until I felt two arms under me catching me.

I took in the air greedily looking up to see Sam.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking really worried.

"Give…me a…minute." I said putting my head on his shoulder. "Heaven…above."

He laughed quietly to that.

"Let's get you some where safe."

"Please."

I vaguely remembered him talking to the family when I passed out my mind too tired to fight the tiredness it was facing.

I groaned awake putting a hand over my eyes. I sat up slowly seeing I was laying on the couch in the living room with a blanket over me. I couldn't remember getting here then I remembered last night. Sam must have brought me. Then I looked at my clothes.

My face went bright red as I saw I was in that sweater from the other day and only that.

"Don't worry." I jumped turning to see Sam holding two cups. "I didn't see anything."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Coffee?"

"Oh yes please."

He smiled handing me a cup before sitting next to me.

"So…" I started.

"Dean burned the remains. The original owner of the house, clinical depressed and when his wife cheated on him with two kids, he hung them then himself. That's who we saw last night."

"Thank god for Dean then."

"Aren't I just awesome?"

Both of us turned seeing him smirk wearing his normal attire.

"You wish." I giggled taking a sip of my coffee.

"You'll change your mind in a minute. Merry Christmas sweetheart."

He tossed me something and I caught it midair.

"What is this?" I asked as he sat on the chair next to us.

"Something."

"Obviously."

"You have to open it. That's the point of a present. Now come on."

I furrowed my brows looking at the gift in my hand. My dad got me gifts for my birthday after I turned ten but I've never got one for a different reason. I took another drink of my coffee before putting it down and opening the newspaper wrapped gift. Inside was a box and I opened that as well.

"Oh my gosh." I laughed.

"It worked." Dean shrugged smiling.

I took out the silver bracelet that said 'sweetheart' on it.

"Thank you Dean, but I don't have anything for you."

"Just buy me a beer later and we're even."

"But this must have…"

He held up his hand.

"Nope. You are going to keep it."

I sighed but put it on. Now Sam cleared his throat handing me something as well.

"Sam!" I whined.

"I couldn't help it."

I shook my head taking it. I opened it finding yet another box but when I opened it I found a silver pentagram necklace.

"Thank you Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Just shut up and like it."

Dean laughed as I giggled quietly.

"Put it on me?"

He nodded taking it and putting it on.

"Heaven above. You make me feel like a jerk you two. I have nothing to give you."

"You gave Sam something and you'll get mine later. We're ok."

"Did you guys get each other something?"

They nodded.

"Oil." Sam said.

"A book."

I rolled my eyes.

"So spoil me give your family members something small."

"Yup." They nodded.

"Well, I'm going to ask for one more thing I learned."

They looked at me confused.

"Meet you outside." I told them running upstairs getting dressed.

They were slower so I beat them outside. So when the first one walked out I chucked the snowball straight at their face. Sam looked at me shocked before he got a smile. He scooped up snow and threw it at me. That's how the snowball war started between the three of us. I was glad I had the Winchesters for my first Christmas. I can't say it wasn't entertaining and I wanted the rest of them to be like this from now on.


	15. Coffee Chat

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I looked at my clock. Five in the morning. I groaned sitting on my bed then lying down. My eyes slowly closed hoping to get some sleep before the boys woke up. We finished that case not too long ago on Christmas and I had to go to heaven for a while for a few things. I didn't get back till now and I just wanted to sleep. That wish was cancelled when I heard the door behind my head board open and close. I groaned getting up.

I poked my head outside seeing indeed the younger Winchester outside at five in the morning.

"Sam."

He looked at me surprised.

"What in heaven are you doing?"

"Going to get coffee."

"I mean what are you doing up at five in the morning?"

He looked guilty now.

"Dreaming about her again?"

He nodded.

"Did you even get any sleep?" I questioned.

"Of course. I got a couple hours."

I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed and we can both get coffee."

"I'll be in the car." He told me before I closed my door.

I rubbed my eyes knowing this was going to be a long day without that coffee. I threw on a gray sweater and black sweatpant while I grabbed my purse and coat. It was about two minutes after we talked and I was ready with my hair up in a messy bun. I walked out locking my door before I got in the passenger's seat.

"So, what are you doing up at five in the morning?" He asked me as he started the car and started driving.

"My dad called."

It was pretty much the truth.

"I've been meaning to ask you."

I looked at him as he glanced at me.

"Does your dad hunt too?"

"No, not exactly."

He waited for me to continue so I sighed.

"He knows the supernatural is out there but it was never our 'family business' to get involved with it." I got him to chuckle quietly to that. "About a year ago I decided people are dying, I got to save them. So I left home and here I am now."

"How does he feel about it?"

"He doesn't mind and he checks in from time to time so he knows I'm ok too."

He nodded stopping at a light.

"So, do you take his last name?"

"No, not really. I take my mom's. Just because."

"What, is your dad a big criminal or something?"

I laughed at that.

"No, no. I try to keep a low profile so I take my mother's name. No one looks under a unused name with no records."

"True I guess." He said turning.

"So, you two have been hunting your whole lives and you left then you're here."

"Sums it up."

"Anything I should know about you guys even though we've been hunting for a while?"

"I think it's bad to ask now but no there's nothing important. You know about most things."

"Alright."

He turned down the road as I frowned at my hair that was falling out of the bun. I went into my purse taking out the hat in it and put it on. I felt better with that.

"Did we get you addicted to those hats?" Sam chuckled glancing at me.

"Maybe just a little."

He shook his head.

"Why that one?"

"Plaid calls to me. Apparently you too."

He laughed at that. Now he parked into a spot now and the two of us got. Both of us waited in line as I struggled to stay awake.

"You tired Brie?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe a little."

"Seems like more than a little."

"We get me some coffee I'll be fine."

"Well, it's only about five-fifteen. We can sit, eat, and drink if you like."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Besides, Dean won't be up any time soon. The earliest he will wake up by himself is eight."

"Sounds like Dean. Sure, I guess we can sit and relax for a few minutes."

When it was our turn we argued who was going to pay for the coffee and some muffins we bought but even if we didn't settle it Sam took out his wallet paying. I rolled my eyes taking our coffees and sitting as he grabbed the bag with the muffins.

"We really get into petty arguments." I stated taking a sip of my black coffee.

"I guess we do." He said taking his coffee.

"Paying, telling the other to rest. They are really simple things and we insist on arguing about them."

He shrugged taking a bite of his muffin. I looked down at my coffee before looking at him.

"Why did you insist so hard about having me rest? Dean was hurt and you didn't force him to."

He didn't say anything as he drank his coffee.

"Sam. Tell me. Please."

He sighed looking at me.

"I guess you deserve to know."

"Just a little."

"I…I've lost my mom, Jessica, and so many other people in the past that I've just left behind because of this job. You're the only friend I've had that I don't have to leave behind and I just want to keep you safe."

I laughed quietly at that with a big grin.

"Sam, you don't have to worry. First, I'm a twenty-two year old adult. Grant it, I don't know a lot but what I do know is number two. I know how to defend myself from the big bad monsters. If I get hurt then I do but I know my limits. Trust me."

"You forced us to check you out the second you woke up."

"I'm still fine aren't I? No more wounds?"

He sighed.

"Sabrina…"

"Heaven above you sound like my father." I laughed before I whispered. "We're hunters of the supernatural. You, Dean, and I are all going to get hurt and if we worry about our injuries too much we're never going to get work done. I won't test my limits unless its life or death…"

"And that's what the job is about." He interrupted.

I watched him for a moment giving him a small smile.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"I'm trying to make a point. I won't test my limits unless its life or death. If I know I'm testing my limits I will tell you and I will gladly let you baby me all you want. But unless I say I'm truly not testing my limits. Are we clear?"

He didn't say anything. I raised an eyebrow waiting. Now he let out a defeated sigh.

"Ok."

I grinned.

"Good. Now give me a muffin. I'm starving."

Both of us sat there now just talking about random things for another ten minutes before we got up done with our food and coffee. Sam bought Dean something and us another set of coffees before we left. When we got to the car I thought this was once in a life time without Dean around.

"Let me drive." I smiled widely.

"You drive? No."

"Why not?" I whined.

"First, Dean would kill me if I let you drive his car. Second, do you even drive?"

"Of course."

I did teach myself how to drive but I liked flying better other than driving every where until I met the Winchesters of course. Sam looked around like Dean was going to appear but tossed me the keys. I caught them running to the driver's side.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this." Sam laughed at my reaction.

"No you won't."

When he closed his door I started the car and gladly started driving. He seemed doubtful for a second until how easily I back out then turned on the main road.

"You doubt me Sammy?" I smirked.

"I've just never seen you drive."

"Doesn't meant I can't! I've never actually seen you shoot a gun and hit a target but I still know you can."

He shook his head at me as I finished our little drive. I liked driving the Impala. It just felt like a really nice car. I parked and handed him the keys.

"So, will your brother be decent enough for me to come into your room?"

"It's probably if you wait a minute for me to tell you."

"Ok."

We both got out and I leaned against the wall as he went in but not before he gave me my other coffee.

"Morning, sunshine." I heard Sam say.

"What time is it?" Dean groaned.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five."

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the day go?"

"Hey put some pants on. Brie's outside waiting."

"You really out there sweetheart?"

"Just put pants on you idiot."

I heard some movement.

"You're good Sabrina." Dean called.

"Dean." Sam protested.

"What?"

"Pants."

"You're no fun."

"What was he about to do?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Just, trust me you don't want to know what he was about to do."

"Alright then." I muttered.

It was another moment.

"You come in." Sam called this time.

I went in and Dean was sitting on his bed as Sam stood there with the coffees and pastries too.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Sam!" I complained. "You lied to me."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam shrugged joking with us but I was not amused. He needed more sleep.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is." I told him crossing my arms.

"Look, I appreciate your concern—"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you." Dean said and I looked at him confused. "It's your job to keep my ass and Sabrina's alive, so we need you sharp."

"Ok, unlike your hunting obsessed brother, I'm concerned about you. You need to sleep, not an hour, not in the car for a little bit, but a proper sleep."

Sam shrugged at me and I shook my head sitting in a chair as I quietly sipped my coffee.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked.

He sat on the other bed across from Dean as he handed him his coffee.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

I couldn't disagree with him. I might be an angel but I still get scared too when it comes to the job.

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean told him.

"So, what? All this it…never keeps you up at night? Either of you?"

Dean shook his head as I nodded.

"Hey, they job is hard sometimes. Scared me a good few times." I admitted.

"Never Dean? You're never afraid?" Sam questioned.

"No, not really."

Sam reached under Dean's pillow pulling out a large hunting knife and held it up as evidence. I raised an eyebrow as Dean took the knife back.

"That's not fear. That is precaution."

"All right, whatever." Sam and I mumbled then he spoke alone. "I'm too tired to argue."

"Sleep then." I said.

He glared at me and I gave him an innocent smile as I took a drink from my cup. Now Dean's phone rang. He picked it up looking at the number before answering it even though he didn't know it.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

Sam looked at me and I shrugged.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

That was worrying. I stood up standing between the two beds now.

"What is it?" There was a pause. "Yeah, where? Ok, be there soon."

Dean hung up now.

"What was that about?" I asked as he got up.

"We got a job."

"For what?"

"We'll find out when we get there. So go pack your bag sweetheart."

"Alright." I shrugged turning to the door.

I went to my room thankful for the road trip so I could catch up with my sleep.


	16. Agents

_**Sam's POV**_  
As soon as I woke Sabrina up, I knew she didn't get any sleep either last night. I didn't say anything though because I knew first, she would turn it on me. Second, I knew after that talk we just had she was defiantly going to snap at me. It was better to pretend I didn't see no matter how concerned I was.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry told me as we walked with him Sabrina behind the three of us.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" I asked.

" _Poltergeist_? Man, I loved that movie." Someone commented.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry said before bringing his voice down. "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off." I said as I saw Sabrina shake her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?"

"Yeah, you bet he did."

Now he looked back at Sabrina.

"You though."

"Sabrina Flowers." She smiled holding out her hand. "Friend of these boys."

He shook her hand.

"I've only been around a few weeks. John doesn't know me." She continued putting her hand back in her pocket.

"You do what they do?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I was doing a job their dad was looking into."

"Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" He asked us now.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean told him.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Sabrina. Even trade, huh?"

Dean laughed as Sabrina shrugged.

"No, not by a long shot." I told him.

"Oh come on. Give yourself some credit Sammy." Sabrina told nudged me. "You saved my behind."

I laughed quietly. She still refused to curse and it was funny how natural it was for her not to.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry said and he led us to his office.

Sabrina went to stand next to the door as there were only two chairs but I stopped looking at her.

"Sit Sam." She told me.

"No."

She watched for a moment waiting for me to take the other chair as Dean sat in the other one. After a few seconds she rolled her eyes shaking her head as she sat.

"I keep my statement when we first met." She said looking at me then Dean.

"And what statement is that?" He asked.

"I like Sam better. At least he is a gentlemen and offered me a chair to sit unlike someone."

"I knew he would so I didn't think I had to offer."

It was a lie and Sabrina caught it too.

"No, you just didn't want to give up your seat casanova." She said crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Ok, how do you know that but not snow or what I meant?" He questioned turning to her.

She shifted in her seat keeping her gaze forward.

"My dad just raised me that way."

"Does this happen often?"

Both of their gazes snapped up as Jerry watched them. I didn't try to stop them because honestly, I wanted to see what Sabrina could do to my brother other than be lame in front of him like most girls. Most of the time she was superior to him.

"Yes." She admitted. "Sorry Jerry. Continue."

I saw her kick Dean and he glared at her before looking back.

"Continue."

I tried not to smile at that as she made him do what she wanted. Jerry nodded before continuing.

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley."

He put a CD in a drive.

"Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

Sabrina cocked her head listening the recording as it played.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britannia 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure…"

There is a loud whooshing sound. There was probably an EVP on it.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south." Jerry said as it cut off. "Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.""You don't think it was." Sabrina said more as statement than a question as she leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees.

"No, I don't."

She nodded looking up at me.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." I said.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean questioned.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage…fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

"No problem." Dean said and Sabrina looked at him confused as I knew he had something up his sleeve.

 ** _~S~_**

Sabrina sat in the backseat with my laptop in her lap as she messed with the recording while I stood outside the car. She insisted on clearing up the recording so I just let her knowing she wouldn't give up until I said yes. And I trusted she wouldn't do anything stupid while doing it unlike Dean.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her throw her arms up and I smiled at that. She was just like a little kid sometimes. Now she tapped on the window to get my attention and I leaned in the open window.

"You got it?"

"Of course." She grinned leaning into the front seat. "Here, listen."

She played it and a scratchy voice spoke.

"No survivors."

"There were seven survivors." I said.

"I don't know just yet but think about it. There has been a long history of haunted flights and death omens involving ships and planes."

"Right." I nodded. "Like flight 401."

She nodded putting the computer in the front seat.

"Airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

She may have been clueless about a few things but she was incredibly smart when it came to a lot of other things.

"So we now have to talk to the survivors."

"Already done. I got a hold of Max Jaffey's mother. She told me where he is so we're going there."

"Why?"

"Because if anyone saw anything its him. Want to know why?"

"That kind of help."

"He checked himself into a metal institution. If I saw something weird and was a normal person," she nodded, "I would defiantly check in so I can get help."

"Alright. We'll go there next."

I heard the door behind me open now and I looked up seeing Dean leaving Copy Jack finally.

"You've been in there forever." I said to him as Sabrina came close to the open window to listen.

He held up three IDs with Homeland Security on them. That was what he had up his sleeve.

"You can't rush perfection."

"Homeland Security?" I questioned taking one. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

He handed Sabrina one and she looked at it.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times."

"If we want to see that wreckage we need it Sam." Sabrina told me agreeing with him.

We both got in the car now.

"All right, so, what do you two got?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sabrina grinned leaning in between us.

"Yeah?"

"Listen." I told him.

I played the recording "No survivors" coming out again.

""No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean said.

"Got us." Sabrina commented.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." I quoted Sabrina.

"Mm-hmm."

"Or remember flight 401?" She repeated me.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right." We answered.

"Yep."

"Maybe we got a similar deal." Sabrina suggested.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked taking the survivor list.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey." Sabrina told him pointing.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." She went on.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother. And she told me where to find him." She said leaning back now.

 ** _~S~_**

Sabrina walked behind us as Max walked between Dean and me.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max said.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean lied.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything…unusual?" I questioned.

"Like what?"

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Sabrina listed.

He glanced back at her.

"No, nothing."

"Mr. Joffey—" Dean started saying his name wrong as we sat at a table.

"Jaffey." He corrected him.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?"

He nodded.

"Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what."

"No. No, I was…delusional. Seeing things."

"He was seeing things." He echoed looking at Sabrina and me.

"It's okay." Sabrina assured him. "Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please."

"There was…this—man. And, uh, he had these…eyes—these, uh…black eyes." The three of us glanced at each other in question. "And I saw him—or I _thought_ I saw him…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's…that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah." Sabrina and Dean mumbled.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" I asked.

"What are you, nuts?" He questioned smiling slightly.

I looked at him confused.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

 ** _~S~_**

We pulled up in front of the house a few minutes later Sabrina leaning into the front seat again.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." She said.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." He stated as we got out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." I suggested.

Sabrina looked at the house then me.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" She pointed.

 _ **~S~**_

We sat across from Mrs. Phelps where I was in the middle of the three chairs. Sabrina picked up a framed photo looking at it.

"This is your late husband?" She asked.

"Yes, that was my George." She answered as Sabrina put the picture down.

"And you said he was a…dentist?" Dean questioned.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…"

Sabrina looked at the ground folding her hands together as I now continued speaking.

"How long were you married?"

"Thirteen years."

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well…uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

Dean and I looked at each other as Sabrina looked up slightly confused. She got us excused out and now we were coming down the stairs out front.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." I said.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Sabrina said.

"You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean threw out.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

 _ **~S~**_

Sabrina leaned against the Impala with crossed arms as we walked out. She whistled.

"You guys clean up nice." She smirked. "You need to wear those more often."

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean commented as I adjusted my collar.

I looked back at him.

"No, you don't. You look more like a…seventh-grader at his first dance."

Sabrina laughed as Dean looked down at himself hating it.

"I hate this thing." He voiced what I knew.

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sabrina questioned getting in the car.

We got in as well and I turned in my chair to look at her.

"Don't think you're getting out easy."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I waited and she groaned.

"Heaven above." She muttered crossing her arms.

I chuckled at her reaction as we started driving.

 _ **~S~**_

Sabrina kept messing with the jacket she was wearing as her heels clicked. I had to help her with most of her shopping. It was amazing how little she knew about it. She had no idea what to get.

"Hey, stop messing with it." I told her as she now played with the collar on her shirt.

"I never had to wear these kind of things till I met you two. It's weird." She grumbled messing up the collar completely.I shook my head stopping making her stop. I fixed her collar and she scrunched up her nose.

"I hate it."

"Welcome to the club sweetheart." Dean told her joining us now outside the door to the building.

"It is only a few minutes. You can survive that long." I said looking at Dean.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you're older." I said making Sabrina giggle so now I looked at her. "Few minutes ok?"

She sighed looking at the sky but nodded.

"Good, come on."

We walked in and showed a security guard our badges, who nodded and let us in. We walked into the plane wreckage as Dean pulled out a device and put earbuds in his ears. Sabrina looked at the wreckage while I looked at what seemed like a busted up walkman in Dean's hands.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." He answered.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?"

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." He grinned.

"Yeah, I can see that." I commented as I looked away from him to Sabrina on the other side of the wreckage looking over everything.

She was still messing with her outfit slightly but tried not to mess it up now. Though I could tell she was starting to get annoyed by it again.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Dean said and I looked back over at him.

He scratched at the yellow dust on the handle and got some on his hand.

"What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out."

I took a knife and bag out of my pocket scraping some of the yellow dust off into a bag. I felt Dean touch my shoulder and I looked at him for a second before turning back.

"Sabrina." I called once I got enough.

She looked up.

"We got something. Come on."

She followed us out the back door.

"We should be careful." She muttered. "I have a bad feeling."

I nodded as we walked towards a gate exit. First we peered around a corner to make sure there was no one then walked towards casually. That was until an alarm blared.

Dean and I ran to the gated exit Sabrina following after she took her heels off. Dean threw his jacket on the fence as I waited for Sabrina quickly helping her up so she could climb over then climbed over myself. Dean grabbed his jacket as I looked back.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." Dean said before running off.

Sabrina glanced at me before we started following him.


	17. Pop Culture

_**Sabrina's POV**_  
The three of us sat in Jerry's office as he looked through a microscope to see what we found. We had loosen our wear up a bit as we did. I was really glad be out of that jacket and happy I would get out of this outfit soon. I hated it so much. It was not my style.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." Jerry said.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself."

There was a lot of banging and yelling outside of the room now.

"If you three will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire."

He left as Dean went over and looked into the microscope.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." Dean commented.

"Demonic possession?" I threw out.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch."

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam agreed.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

"You ever heard of something like this before?"

"Never." Dean answered as I shook my head.

 **~S~**

We all sat in their room researching heavily, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewed across the beds. I was flipping through articles sitting on one bed with fresh clothes, Sam was looking at something on the computer, and Dean was reading something on the bed I was sat on while sitting on the other.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam said to us.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean told him.

"Well, that's not exactly true." I started. "You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made."

"Right. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." Sam finished.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean questioned.

I shrugged.

"All right, so, what?" He asked standing up. "We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" We said at the same time.

Dean snorted, turning away.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah. Me too."

Now I looked between the both of them. Whenever John was mentioned, they were about ready to fight, this time it upset them both he wasn't here.

"Sorry guys but he's not here." I said having them both stare at me confused. "I am though. So you're going to suck it up and deal with it."

I earned a smile from both of them. My task was fulfilled. Now Dean's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Jerry." He said looking at us pausing then seemed surprised. "Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

I looked at Sam and he shrugged.

"Where'd this happen?" Pause. "I'll try to ignore the irony in that. Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon."

Dean hung up.

"Another crash?" We asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Nazareth."

I snorted.

"Seriously?"

"Let's ignore the irony."

"Agreed." I said standing. "Let's not start Sabrina on a preaching roll."

Sam chuckled standing too.

"But they're so interesting." He joked.

"Sure they are. But let's not get started on how all angels are his children." I called walking out the door

"What?" I heard Dean question.

"Long story."

"Come on Sammy and casanova. There are things to hunt, people to save!"

They both chuckled at me as we got into the car heading to Nazareth.

 **~S~**

Jerry was again looking through the microscope as Sam and I were looking on the computer about the crash.

"Hey." I muttered pointing at the times they crashed. "Forty minutes."

"What about it?" He asked.

"Think about it. Noah's ark. Forty days."

"It means death." He said.

He went onto 2485's report.

"Forty minutes." We said.

This could mean a whole lot. I leaned over his shoulder typing the forty minutes.

"You think there's more?"

"It's a demon. It will always want more." I mumbled.

Now we had a list of six other crashes with no survivors.

"That's what it meant."

"No survivors." He agreed with me.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked now.

We looked up as Jerry nodded.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said.

"What's the bad news?"

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. So did flight 2485." I told him crossing my arms.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry questioned looking at the three of us in turn.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." I told him.

"We went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam continued.

"Any survivors?"

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?"

"No survivors."

Now it clicked in my head.

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." I said.

I sat in the back closing my phone after talking to another survivor as Sam wrapped up with his last one.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks."

Sam hung up now.

"All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson," He said.

"And Dennis Holloway." I added. "They're not flying anytime soon."

Sam shook his head.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean summed up.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck." I mumbled.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam told him.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." He looked at his watch. "God, we're never gonna make it."

"Oh we'll make it."

Dean pressed foot against the gas and we sped faster down the road.

 **~S~**

We rushed into the airport and checked the Departure board.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam pointed.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean said.

Dean picked up a courtesy phone.

"Hi. Gate thirteen. I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um…flight 4-2-4."

I tapped my foot putting my hands in my coat pocket as I looked around at the people walking by.

"Come on."

It was moment until he spoke again.

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

Dean continued turning his back to us.

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—"

Dean paused surprised at whatever Amanda said.

"You what?"

Sam tried to move over to hear what Amanda was saying as Dean walked in a small circle.

"Uh, well…there must be some mistake."

There was another pause before he grinned.

"Guilty as charged." Pause. "He's really sorry."

I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. He was making this up on the fly.

"Yes, but…he really needs to see you tonight, so—" She must have cut him off. "Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic." Another pause. "Oh, yeah."

Then he changed slightly desperate.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" He shouted before hanging up and walking away from the phone. "Damn it! So close."

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane."

Now I looked at him shocked as Dean seemed panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second."

"Dean, Brie, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right," he lowered his voice, "that plane is gonna crash."

"We know." I said. "Just that was quite sudden."

Dean looked it was something else though.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. Brie and I will get the tickets. Dean, you get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet us back here in five minutes."

I didn't know what it was but Dean seemed different.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, not really." He answered.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" He made a gesture with his hand.

"Flying?" Sam questioned.

"It's never really been an issue until now." He said.

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"All right. Uh, we'll go." I threw out and Sam nodded agreeing.

"What?" He questioned.

"We'll do this one on our own."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can all do it together, or we can do this one by ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option, here." Sam told him.

"Come on! Really? Man…" He said looking torn between the two but he left to get what he could from the car.

"And here I go thinking casanova wasn't afraid of anything."

"Everyone is scared of something." Sam said as we went to get the tickets.

It was a moment as we waited until I spoke.

"Spiders."

"What?"

"I have the fear of spiders but god do I love Chamber of Secrets."

He laughed.

"You like Harry Potter?"

"Oh heck yes. What can't I read and watch movies?"

"No, just didn't think you did much."

I shook my head.

"What about you? You a Potterhead?"

"It was good."

I smiled.

"You loved it and you know it. I can't wait to see the new movie out." I said walking forward.

"Alright Ron." He teased.

"Oh shut up. They're creepy. And if anything I'm Hermione. I'd be a fabulous witch."

He snickered.

"What?"

"I'm going to guess you don't know about Sabrina the witch."

"Who is this woman that has stolen my job?" I gasped putting a hand on my heart.

He grinned. "I guess you do."

"She has my name and what I want. Of course I would look into it."

"So you are some what pop culture and fact heavy but didn't know what Christmas was?"

"Ok, I had a bad childhood when it came to holidays. Wonderful for researching things by myself."

"I can see that."

Now it was our turn to get tickets and Sam paid for them.

"Now let's get a demon." He whispered as we walked away.

"Normal everyday routine."

He nodded as we went to wait for Dean to get on the plane.


	18. News to Us

Dean was anxiously reading the safety card next to Sam while I was leaned back looking out the window.

Just try to relax." Sam told him.

"Just try to shut up."

I snickered quietly as the plane took off, with Dean jumping at every rumble and sound. We were well on our way with the flight. I much rather fly with my wings but this was kind of cool I will admit. It was a few minutes in when I heard someone humming I think Metallica.

I looked over at Dean as Sam looked himself.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam questioned.

"Calms me down."

"Wow…ok." I said a little sternly. "Look, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

"Ok."

"She means," Sam continued, "we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."

"Just take it one step at a time, all right?" We said as we leaned back. "Now, who is it possessing?""It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress."

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam suggested.

"Mm-hm."

Dean turned to a flight attendant behind us.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, my mistake."

She turned away and we looked towards the back of the plane.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." He said.

"What if she's already possessed?"

"There's ways to test that."

He brought out a bottle filled with water and I immediately knew what it was.

"I brought holy water." He said.

"No." Sam snatched the bottle and tucked it inside his jacket.

"I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." I offered.

"Oh. Nice."

Dean got up to go.

"Hey." Sam called.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know."

Dean started to leave again.

"Hey!" I called this time.

"What?!"

"Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"."

"I know! I'm not an idiot!"

Dean made his way to the back of the plane when some turbulence struck shaking the plane and he hit a seat once after it stopped.

"Think he's going to be ok?" I asked sitting right in my seat.

"Honestly, no."

"Well he better or the demon can get in him."

"I know."

Now he took out John's journal.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding an exorcism."

"Good point."

He was flipping through the pages and showed me one that I was positive would work but could kill us too if we didn't do it right when Dean came back.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"You said "Christo"?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam said as I sighed mentally starting to try and sense the demon. I wasn't good at sensing yet, not by a long shot, but at least I was trying.

The plane shook.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean cried out.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." He told him.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down." I cut in.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Sabrina, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

"Listen," I hissed, "if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now."

Dean took a long, slow breath. Something breaks all of us but Dean's couldn't break him right now so I had to snap.

"Good. Sam."

"I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work." He said now. "The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" Dean questioned.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well," I explained now, "it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends them back to hell once and for all." I said wincing slightly when I said hell.

I didn't like it ok? I live in Heaven, they lived under. It was not my most favorite place since one of my distant, DISTANT, relatives lived there.

"First things first, we got to find it." Dean said snapping me from my thoughts.

Dean was walking with the EMF meter as Sam and I waited for him to give us something as I kept trying to sense. Sam got up to talk to his brother as he got to the end of the isle. He clapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump. They were talking when I saw the copilot get out of the bathroom. But it wasn't the copilot. A feeling inside of me spiked as I saw him. I stood up my eyes wide as I moved to the boys.

"Guys." I whispered as the EMF spiked at his presence as well.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked looking at my startled face and Dean staring at the copilot as well.

"Christo." I muttered.

He flinched and then turned slowly to face us. His eyes were black. He went into the cockpit. The three of us looked at each other. Immediately I started going for the back of the plane.

"Brie." Sam hissed. "What are you doing?"

"We got to tell Amanda. Now. We can't go in there." I whispered.

"She's not gonna believe this."

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean backed me up.

We came into the back and she smiled at Dean.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about."

Sam closed the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now."

And we don't have time for this.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." I blurted out.

Her smile disappeared.

"Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure."

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean told her.

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—"

She tried to brush past Dean but he stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"I…"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam told her.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." I said.

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes."

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about."

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?"

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean told her.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" I begged.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot…"

"Do whatever it takes." Sam urged her. "Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you…"

"Ok, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." I snapped.

I said it harsher than I meant but we didn't have time. I couldn't help a plane full of people. She hesitated.

"Ok."

She left and went to the cockpit. I watched as she knocked on the door and said something to it when it answered. It followed her back. I moved away as Sam pulled out the holy water and Dean pulled out John's journal and handed it to Sam, who opened it. I stood on one side of the door and Dean stood on the other waiting.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

Dean punched him in the face, knocking him down and I immediately went to work by slamming him down then pinning him. Dean put duct tape over his mouth as I kept him pinned down. I might be skinny and weak looking but never doubt my strength.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda said having a minor freak out.

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean said.

Sam splashed holy water on his skin, which sizzled.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda questioned.

"Get her out." I snapped as the demon struggled under me.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam told her.

"Well, I don't underst—I don't know—"

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay."

She left as Dean now came over holding it down as well.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." I said.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" He chanted.

Dean and I held down the thrashing demon until I heard a bottle hit the ground and it punched me away along with Dean. He pushed Sam as I scrambled to move back holding it back down. Sam kept going as Dean helped me again but it got us off again as it took the tape off it's mouth and took Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

I snarled going over and hit the demon before pinning again as Sam sat there, stunned.

"Sam!" I yelled. "We need you! Come on!"

Sam recovered and began reading again as Dean helped me yet again. He put the book down as he finished and helped us pin down the demon, who I noticed kicked the book up the aisle! It left the copilot's body and disappeared into a vent.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asked.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." I said scrambling up.

All the sudden altitude was really bad as we went for a nose dive. Sam and Dean were thrown back into the room as I spread my wings to keep me in place as I held the door. I saw the book but it went under the seats. I looked behind me as I heard Dean screaming and Sam barely able to stand though they couldn't see and everyone else was panicking.

So I gave a flap of my wings as I landed next to John's journal. I snatched it up and read the rest of the exorcism as loudly as I possibly could over all the screams as I kept my wings out to keep me in place. A bright electrical charge ran through the entire plane, which then leveled out. I looked behind me seeing Sam and Dean. Dean look freaked out really bad as Sam grinned at me.

I stood up looking around. Never again. Always wings or the Impala. Always!

 ** _~S~_**

The passengers from the flight were disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents every where. The copilot had a surge of memory lose (Thanks to someone but the boys sure as heck didn't know. They thought it was luck.) and Amanda was being questioned as we stood away from everything. Amanda noticed us and mouthed "Thank you". We nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said starting to walk away.

Sam and I followed him towards the exit.

"You okay?" He asked.

It was a moment but Sam stopped and turned.

"Dean, Brie, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." Dean assured his brother.

"Yeah." Sam muttered.

"Come on." I told them both walking out.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry said as we stood by the Impala.

He shook Sam's hand first.

"Your dad's gonna be real proud."

He then shook Dean's then mine.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam told him.

"See you." I nodded.

We all were about to get in the car when Dean spoke.

"You know, Jerry."

"Yeah."

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months."

I looked back at him.

"Your dad gave it to me."

I felt shocked. They have been trying to reach him for forever but they kept getting the same thing.

"What?" I questioned.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys."

Jerry left as the three of us looked at each other. First thing we had about John since, well I saw him in Jericho so long ago. This was news to us.

"This doesn't make any sense, guys. I've called dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said as we sat on the trunk and Dean dialed their dad's number.

As the voice message began, he turned it so Sam and I could hear too.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."

Sam looked more upset about it once it finished. He got up quickly going to the car.

"Sam." I called.

But he slammed the car door. I looked at Dean seeing him emotionless as he got up and went to get in the car.

"Thanks John." I thought. "Next time. Call your sons to tell them you're ok and gave them a heads up."

I sighed getting up too. When we found this John Winchester, I didn't know if I was going to like him as a hunter or hate him as a father. He better make a good impression on me fast when we meet because I was probably going for the second one since these boys are going through a lot. Most of it was because of him and it hurt me how much these boys were being hurt themselves just because their father can't pick up a phone to call them. My father was an angel and talked to me more than John could! Yet mine was hiding way too much back right now.

The three of us were just having too many father issues right now.


	19. A Day Off

_**Sam's POV**_

I walked into Dean and my room as I could hear Sabrina singing in the shower in her room. She tended to do that quite often and we never told her we could hear because we didn't mind. She wasn't bad at all.

"Morning." I greeted Dean as he poked his head out of our bathroom.

"You were gone for a while."

"Long line." I told him taking my jacket off before I took my turn in the bathroom.

I heard him going through the bag holding the food before I heard a chair creak. I listened to Sabrina as I got out of the bathroom when I noticed Dean holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" I said snatching it from him.

"Movie tickets?" Dean questioned.

I put the ticket in my back pocket when he held the second one out to me.

"You have a problem with it?" I asked taking the second one as well. "Don't touch my stuff."

"Who you taking to the movies?"

"None of your business."

He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I lost Jess a few weeks ago. I was no where near moving on but he thinks I have and was taking someone on a date.

"I'm not taking anyone on a date so get that out of your head." I told him.

"Then what are you doing with two tickets?"

"I'm taking Sabrina." I shrugged picking up my coffee.

"You're taking Sabrina to a movie?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that."

"What in the hell are you two going to watch?"

I was silent as I took a drink from my cup. I sat down going on my laptop as he waited for an answer.

"You don't want to tell me. That's cool." He said leaning back in his chair. "When did you two make these plans?"

"We haven't. They're for tomorrow. I'm asking her to come with me when she comes in for breakfast."

"So you made plans to go with her without her? Dude, that makes no sense. What if she says no?"

"She won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I can. I've also gotten to know her unlike you."

"I know her."

I looked up from my screen looking at him skeptical look.

"Dean, what's her favorite color?" I asked crossing my arms.

It was a really stupid childish question but it was the easiest thing to ask anyone.

"Red." He guessed.

"Wrong, silver."

"What the hell? How much do you two talk?"

"You'd know if you stopped staring at her ass."

"I do no such thing."

I just gave him the same look and he grinned.

"Ok, maybe a little."

Now there was a small knock on our door. I hadn't even realized her singing was done.

"Come in Brie." I called.

"I bet twenty she says no." Dean told me as she opened the door.

"Deal." I agreed.

"Morning. Oh, coffee." She said snatching up the last lone cup and a muffin from the bag. "Thanks Sam."

"Hey, I could have gotten it." Dean threw out.

She looked at him then laughed sitting down."Nice one. You don't even know what I like for breakfast."

He scoffed at her as I smiled. She was the only girl I knew that could do that to Dean. She was also the first to not just fling herself at him or be interested at all.

"Brie."

"Hm?" She hummed sipping her coffee.

I took a ticket out of my pocket handing it to her. She furrowed her eyebrows taking it. She read it then her eyes went wide before looking at me.

"You didn't?"

"That is real Brie. Don't mind if I come too do you?"

"Mind?! Of course not! This is awesome! You're amazing!" She exclaimed smiling widely.

Dean grumbled under his breath. I knew I would win since we talked about the movie all of two days ago.

"Ugh! I have to wait a whole day before we see it?" She asked.

"I'm sure you can wait a day."

"Yeah, don't test that theory. Well! In that case, I'll be back in a few hours."

She started to walk out of the room.

"Brie, where are you going?" I questioned.

She looked back with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry Sammy. I just solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Then she was gone. I sighed as Dean looked between the closed door and me confused.

"Should we follow her or something?"

"No, she'll be ok. Besides, she's Sabrina. She can't get into much trouble."

"If she does it's your fault."

"She won't. Don't forget about the bet either."

He swore under his breath giving me the amount we bet before just letting the day go on.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I closed my door putting the bags on my bed.

"Mischief managed." I smiled.

Yes I was quoting Harry Potter. Though you attempted to hide how much of a Potterhead you are when one of your friends gives you a ticket to the new movie. That's where Sam invited me. I really jumpy the rest of the night. It was hard to stay calm.  
I ate dinner with the guys but even then all I could do was be overjoyed. In the morning I quickly threw on the clothes that I bought. I blamed the Winchesters for my need to shop every now and then. I never really shopped but once and that was my whole wardrobe. Now I don't mind going out every now and then to find new clothes. Yeah, I blamed them.

Now I had a new shirt that said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good", a stripped headband with Gryffindor colors, and shoes with the school crest on it. Their fault!

Then there was the knock on the door and I quickly answered smiling widely.

"I see you're ready." He chuckled.

"I blame you two."

Now he laughed.

"I'm going to guess you never owned anything you are wearing."

"Pants and purse yes. The rest is your fault."

"Well, I stole the keys from Dean who is still asleep. We can grab a coffee before we head over."

"Let's do it then."

Both of us got in the Impala and talked about what we expected to change in the film versus the book.

"I wonder how they will pull off the tasks. I can't wait to see." I said as he parked.

Both of us got out and I sat at a table as he got us our coffees. When he sat down I decided to be a total geek.

"So, if you were to take anyone to the Yule Ball, who would it be?"

He laughed at me and I smiled widely. I was glad I could get him to do this a lot as sad as he seems about his dad and everything else.

"Uh, I guess someone from Beauxbatons."

"Fair enough."

"Well who would you?"

"Hm…" I said putting a finger to my chin making him grin still. "I would have to say…one of the twins."

"Really?"

"They are funny!"

"Ok then."

"You are going with the characters that has a part vella in their group. I am taking one of the funnier major characters."

"Major?"

"They gave Harry the map didn't they?"

"I guess that is true."

"Guess? It is. Now which house?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Understandable. Being you."

"What does that mean?"

"You're way too smart for Dean and me."

"Hey, you're way smarter than my brother." He pointed at me. "Trust me on that."

We both laughed now.

"I'm positive you would be in Gryffindor." He said once our laughter died down.

"Ok Mr. Sorting hat. Why?" I asked leaning on the table.

"Well look at the job with Lucas. You were hurt to hell Brie and all you wanted to do was save people no matter how much I told you to stay and rest. Then you jumped in the water knowing there was something in there. You practically rushed towards danger during the rest of the jobs."

"I don't rush."

"Most people don't go on a plane containing a demon that's going to crash it."

"Hey you went too."

He smiled.

"I think we would both be in Gryffindor. Our job shows us that."

"Well today's our day off." He said looking at his watch. "So we should go so we can watch the movie."

"Yes. Come on!"

I sprinted out happier than any child on any holiday. How many times did a hunter get a day off? How many hunters had friends that took them to the movies?! There was a reason to be happy.

We walked in showing our tickets then went to get popcorn and drinks. As we stood there Sam looked like he was debating on something.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Ah, nothing. Hey, why don't you go and save us some seats? I'll meet you in a minute."

I raised an eyebrow but agreed taking my drink and the one large popcorn we were going to share, it was cheaper. I sat at the very top some what in the middle. Only a few people came in surprisingly but I guess it was only eleven and it would be more packed in the afternoon. They all sat at the very bottom so we would be up here alone.

When Sam came in, it did not take him long to find me considering the circumstances and he sat down putting his drink down.

"So, I saw them selling some things on the way in and I couldn't help but…"

He went into his pocket and held out a pin to me.

"Sam. Why did you get that?"

"Because I could. Please just take it."

I sighed taking it and seeing it was a Gryffindor pin.

"Thank you. You're an awesome friend."

"You're an awesome friend too."

I smiled putting the pin on as the previews started. Both of us made sure to put our phones on vibrate. Duty calls, well duty calls and we just have to do it sadly. Hopefully though it was a day off.

As soon as it started I felt so excited and since we were at the top away from everyone which was little to start with we were able to talk about the things missing like when Harry is picked up from the Weasleys or the house elf Winky. When the spiders came on screen I hid my eyes behind my hands making Sam chuckle beside me. He was kind after telling me they were gone.

When Harry was talking to Sirius I shivered. I didn't realize how could the theatre would be and I didn't bring my coat.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

When they were going through the forest I shivered again. I was debating for a moment if I should wrap my wings around myself but then I felt something go on my shoulders. I looked seeing Sam had taken his jacket off and given it to me.

"Thanks."

"I couldn't just let you sit here and freeze."

I smiled a little before looking back to the screen. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing loudly when Moody changed Malfoy into a ferret and was on the edge of my seat when the dragon task took place. When Harry opened the egg I saw Sam wince at the loud noise but I wasn't fazed. It sounded like a true voice in a way.

Both of us quietly snickered at Ron in his dress robes and then Sam was being a jerk as Harry was in the bath. He kept joking with me by trying to put his hand over my eyes making us both quietly fight in the back.

"I expect this from your brother." I told him.

"You would not catch Dean at this."

"Exactly."

The two of us kept discussing differences up until the maze task. The whole time we were quiet as I sat on the edge of my seat memorized. I flinched when Cedric died and was gripping the arm rest with one hand Voldemort appeared. We still kept silent until the end and the credits started rolling.

"Heaven above." I sighed leaning back. "I enjoyed that."

"It wasn't bad."

"You know you're a jerk for doing what you did."

He grinned as we stood up. The popcorn was at the bottom, our drinks were gone, and I had Sam's jacket zipped up completely protecting me from the cold.

"I was just trying to keep you the innocent angel you are."

"Yeah, you're such a jerk."

"Bitch. You know I took you here." He said still having his joking tone.

I put a hand on my heart.

"You did not." I grinned.

He thought then realized what he said being use to saying it to Dean.

"I didn't…"

I laughed now.

"All good Sammy. You are use to responding to your brother."

After that we kept joking with each other as I rolled up the jacket sleeves. He made fun of me slightly calling me short and I went back with him being a sasquatch. The ride back to the motel we talked about the old movies and their differences instead until we were parked outside. Sam was drumming on the wheel and he looked to be debating something again.

"Sam, what is it?"

He looked at me then sighed.

"I…It's nothing."

"Sam."

"It's nothing. It was a stupid thought."

"Oh, no. Sam. Come on."

He sighed again looking out the window then back at me.

"You can't tell Dean."

"Don't make me promise that."

"Please Sabrina."

He looked so serious and nervous so I sighed giving in to what he made me promise.

"It's…it's my nightmares."

"What about them?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…I dreamed about Jessica's death days before it happened."

"What?" I questioned.

"I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it."

"Is that why you have your nightmares? Because you didn't do anything?"

He nodded.

"Sam. You didn't know ok? Don't blame yourself over that."

"But…Sabrina I could have stopped it."

"How Sam? Just go up to her and say "Oh yeah, I saw you die in a dream." No ok. Don't beat yourself up over this. You couldn't have done anything."

He let out a sigh. He wasn't letting this go any time soon. I knew that but at least he told someone instead of holding it in.

"Why did you trust to tell me?" I asked now.

He looked at me.

"After today…I know I can trust you with anything."

I smiled widely now.

"Well I'm here when ever you need me. And I promise again I won't tell Dean. Just…you have to tell him some time ok?"

"I will just not today."

"Good. Now let's see how much Dean trashed your room."

He laughed quietly at that as we both got out.

"Thanks for the day off." I told him. "We defiantly have to do it again."

"Defiantly."

I honestly couldn't think of a better day off than this one. We went and had fun then he trusted me enough to tell me a big secret. I wondered if I could trust him with my secret or if I kept it still because of the consequences of telling. It was a debate I was just going to have to go through for a while.

* * *

 ** _Note: I own nothing of Harry Potter._**


	20. Back in Paradise

I quietly massaged my temple as Dean drove and Sam rode shotgun sleeping. I don't know when it started but I got a few minor headaches every now and then. Dean glanced at me in the rearview mirror before he watched the road again.

"You okay back there sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Just a little headache."

"You sure?"

I nodded bringing my hands into my lap. He went into the glove compartment taking out a bottle then tossed it to me. I caught it looking at it.

"Take two of those. It'll help."

I did that taking out a bottle of water to wash it down. I gave it back to him before leaning forward in the seat.

"So, Sammy won't tell me what you two did exactly on your day off, what about you?"

I giggled quietly as I put my hat on my head.

"Casanova, what do you have going on in that head of yours?"

He glared at me but kept watching the road.

"We went and had coffee then went and watched the new Harry Potter movie. That was all Dean."

"You sure?" He smirked.

I hit him on the arm.

"He lost his girlfriend not too long ago Dean. Don't be a jerk about it by suggesting he's dating already. Besides, we're only friends."

"Is that disappointment I hear?"

I laughed at him.

"Get that idea out of your head Dean. The three of us, we're partners and friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Alright." He chuckled.

"So, this job is pretty weird isn't it?"

"You're the one who choose it so I hope."

I was the one that found Shoemaker case in the paper then looked up a few details on Sam's laptop. He had gone out to get us lunch and I got permission to use it before he left finding the very odd case.

"How long till we get there?"

"Not long. So why don't you rest? It'll help the headaches in the long run."

"Ok." I shrugged leaning back in my seat. "Wake me up when they get there."

"You got it sweetheart."

I closed my eyes resting my coat on top of me before passing out. Back in the paradise of hunting and sleeping in the car. I already missed our day off.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
"Sam, wake up."

I woke up with a start, confused. I sat up looked around. Sabrina was asleep in the backseat as we were parked in front of a building.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." I said.

"Yeah, another one."

"Hey, at least I got some sleep."

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this."

"Are we here?" I changed the subject.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

I picked up a newspaper with the obituary circled and a few bits of writing from Sabrina saying a few things from an article online.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" I questioned.

"That's what we're gonna find out."

Then I heard a noise in the backseat. I looked seeing Sabrina was still sleeping but she was humming as she did.

"Wait." Dean said looking back at her.

"What?"

He laughed.

"She's humming Hell Bells."

"What?"

He shook his head at me.

"You know no good music. I almost don't want to wake her."

I rolled my eyes.

"We got a job Dean."

"Would you let her sleep longer if I said she had a headache earlier?"

I gave him a disapproving look even though after hearing that I wanted to leave her in the car.

"Fine, you wake her up."

Then he got out of the car leaving me in here with her. I shook my head before leaning over the seat and shaking her awake gently. She whined slightly but opened her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." I told her.

"Are we here?" She asked sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Now she looked up at me.

"Did you sleep?"

"For a little while."

"Jessica?"

After I told her she asked a lot about my dreams but never said it was weird or anything like that. She was just concerned and worried how I felt.

"Yes but don't worry about it Brie. I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Dean told me you had a headache though. Are you alright?"

She gave me a small smile.

"It's a headache Sam. I'll be ok. Now let's go do our job."

She put her coat on the backseat before getting out and I followed sighing. I hoped she wasn't pushing herself again. We met Dean at the entrance then the three of us went in. We went into the room marked morgue finding the morgue technician and an empty desk.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dean greeted as Sabrina and I stayed back.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're the, uh…med students."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, Doctor Figlavitch didn't tell you?" He stumbled over the name but the tech didn't notice. "We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Oh well he said, uh, oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Sabrina jumped in stepping forward then looked at me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—" She started.

I stopped her though moving her slightly behind me. I noticed he was looking a little too low to see her face. I glared at him as Sabrina looked confused. I glad she didn't notice but I sure as hell did. I had to admit, her shirt was a little low cut but that didn't give him permission to stare at her like a piece of meat.

Dean picked up where she left off and when he did the tech spoke.

"Uh, look, man…no."

Dean turned around and mumbled to us.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."

I wasn't far off but I stepped in front of Dean still making sure Sabrina was behind me and opened my wallet. I pulled out some twenties and laid a few of him. He picked up the money.

"Follow me."

He got up and left. Dean grabbed my shoulder making me look at him.

"Dude, I earned that money."

"You won it in a poker game." I told him taking off my jacket.

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes then I handed the jacket to Sabrina.

"Put it on, zip it up, and stay behind me." I instructed her.

She looked at me confused.

"He was looking some where he shouldn't."

Now her cheeks went slightly red. The whole time we've been together I'm positive I've never seen her blush and now it was because of something embarrassing.

"Thanks." She muttered taking the jacket and zipping it up.

She stayed right behind me as we now followed the tech. I hated that this embarrassed her so much but there was nothing I could do. Though if he tried to take another look again I was letting Dean beat the shit out of him.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." I said as we stood by the body.

He pulled back the sheet over the Shoemaker's face as he spoke.

"More than that. They practically liquefied."

Sabrina hummed quietly behind me looking around me at corpse. She was really trying hard to hide but the job was getting her interest.

"Were his ear bleeding?" She asked moving forward a little.

"No."

"Good." She whispered nodding.

"Do you know what it might be?" The tech asked.

She looked up and the blush went across her cheeks.

"No. I don't." She answered hiding behind me again.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean continued.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death." I questioned.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes; what would cause something like that?"

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked.

Sabrina hummed a quiet yes but not loud enough for anyone to hear but me.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh…our paper." Dean went on.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that."

I pulled out my wallet annoyed as I knew what he meant.

 ** _~S~_**

We were walking down the stairs with Sabrina taking point a bit confident again. Later I planned on asking her alone what she was talking about in the morgue.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." I suggested.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

"Uh, almost never."

"Exactly."

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter."

"Dean, pop the trunk." Sabrina said as she leaned against the back of the car.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm changing my shirt before I go any where else."

"Brie, it was one guy." I told her.

"Still. Heaven above smite me down if don't stay me. That includes staying hidden."

I went over taking her shoulders. She was the same height as Dean so I had to look down a little to see her but it honestly wasn't that bad.

"Brie. The shirt is fine. You can keep my jacket." I went on as her mouth opened to protest. "If it bothers you that much."

"I have my coat." She pointed to the back.

"Just keep it on. I don't need it. Now, are you going to keep the shirt on?"

She looked down then back up at me. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with a little doubt but she nodded.

"I'll keep it on."

"Good. Now come on. Let's go talk to his daughter."

She got in the back closing the door as Dean leaned on the top of the car looking at me with a smirk.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Come on Sammy."

"No. Dean, I met her a few days before Jess died. She's been gone for only a few weeks. I have not moved on. And even if I did like Sabrina, there's no chance it would work. She's a full on hunter. It just wouldn't work. So get off my ass about her."

I got in the car slamming the door making her jump but she didn't ask questions as Dean got in too. Ever since I took her to the movies he's been bugging me about how I loved her. I didn't and like I said, even if I did, it just wouldn't work. After Jessica I knew that now. It just wouldn't.

* * *

 _ **Kind of couldn't help getting a chapter out. I had it written so I thought why not? Hope you enjoyed.**_


	21. Bloody Mary

_**Sabrina's POV**_

What happened at the morgue was very embarrassing. That has never happened to me before and honestly, being part angel, terrified me. I've known love besides father and daughter love and even then I'm barely grasping it. Then there was the lust in general. I never felt that before but this guy had it for me. I did not like it.

I was glad Sam gave me his jacket because I felt ashamed as an angel that I wore something low enough for something like that to happen. Though I knew Sam wasn't going to let me get rid of the shirt as he assured me it was only a one time deal. Though after his attitude changed when he and Dean got in the car. They must have had an argument while I was in the car.

Now we were at the Shoemaker's house and we got out walking into the funeral. There is a picture of him on the desk. The attendants are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except us of course.

"Feel like we're underdressed." Dean told us before we started walking through the house trying to find his daughter.

As we did there was only one thing I could think about, what if this was an angel problem? I couldn't though. His ears weren't bleeding so he didn't hear a true voice but maybe he only saw one's true form? Either way, if there was signs of angels, I was making it down to freak accident to them and summoning dad to take care of some rouge.

A man pointed us towards Donna, the Shoemakers daughter, who was with a few other girls.

"You must be Donna, right?" I said as we came close.

"Yeah."

"Hi, uh, we're really sorry." Sam told her.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Sabrina. We worked with your dad."

She looked at one of the girls, then back at us. Oh we might have just been caught.

"You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean jumped on.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." The blonde sitting next to her said after Donna ducked her head down.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna told her before looking back at us.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" I asked her putting my hands in the jacket pockets coming in contact with a pen and paper.

"No." She admitted.

Now a girl a lot younger turned around to her.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke."

"Lily, don't say that." Donna told her.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna apologized to us but I watched the girl curious. She was clearly very upset about this.

"No, it happened because of me." She said.

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna assured her.

"Lily." I started coming over and crouching down in front of her. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it." Lily explained.

"You said what?" I asked keeping the sympathy in my voice.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror."

Bloody Mary? Wasn't that an urban legend that floated around? I wasn't one hundred percent positive but I didn't think there was anything else Bloody Marry could be.

"She took his eyes, that's what she does." Lily went on.

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna promised here.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean asked her.

"No, I don't think so."

Sam nodded and I smiled before getting up and following the boys a little away from the group.

"So?" I asked. "A legend?"

"Some legends have their truths." Sam said looking back at the group of girls. "We'd have to check the bathroom to be sure."

"Ok, well, I can stay here. See if there's anything more to catch while you guys go and look."

"You sure?"

"You want to stay with a bunch of teenage girls and a lot younger one?"

"I'm going to take the bathroom." Dean said going to leave.

Sam was going to follow but I caught his shirt. He faced back to me and I gave him a questioning look.

"What happened today? Before you got in the car?"

He let out a frustrated sigh looking back at Dean.

"Dean was just being an idiot."

"Is that all?"

"What else would there be?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Just, uh, text me if you need something. I'm going back over there."

He nodded leaving now. The way he said it, I don't know. There might have been something more to what was going on between him and his brother. I sat down engaging in useless small talk finding out the name of the blonde, Charlie. It was a few minutes after when Charlie got up saying she had to use the bathroom. Before I could say or do anything she was gone.

"I, uh, should go find my friends." I said quickly following her quick but calm.

I took out my phone texting Sam.

 _Hey Someone's coming Get out now_

Charlie was going up the stairs when my text sent.

"Christo." I muttered following her up quietly.

"It's worth checking in to." I heard Sam say as we came up.

They were just leaving the bathroom when we appeared. I gave them a guilty look as Charlie spoke.

"What are you doing up here?"

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean said.

I put a hand on my forehead staring at him in disbelief as Sam did the same. Dean gave a small shrug to me and Charlie turned seeing I had followed. I gave a small smile going next to the boys.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean told her.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant…"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?"

The three of us were silent seeing as we were backed into a corner.

"So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"All right, all right." Sam quickly said. "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke." I looked down at the blood on the tiles then back up at her. "We think it might be something else."

"Like what?"

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam admitted.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean told her.

She debated for a spilt second.

"Who are you, cops?"

The three of us looked at each other before looking towards her.

"Something like that." I shrugged.

"I'll tell you what. Here." I said going into the pocket.

I pulled out the paper and pen I felt a few minutes again and started writing down my number.

"If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary…just give us a call."

I handed her the paper then we walked down the hallway to leave.

 ** _~S~_**

We walked into a library where I no longer had Sam's jacket. I decided to agree with him and just wear the shirt without the jacket because it was one guy. I was stubborn so it took me a few minutes to agree with someone else's opinion.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof. Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like fifty versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more."

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" I questioned.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean and I both commented.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we…" He cut off as we looked at the computers which all said "Out of Order".

He chuckled quietly. "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

"Christo." I muttered putting my hands over my face.

It was going to be a long night.

 ** _~S~_**

I had several files and local papers in front of me on one of the boys' beds as I massaged my temple again. Gosh did it hurt. I glanced at the time seeing it was almost midnight as I saw both of them working too. I sighed going back to flipping through files.

"Brie."

"Yeah?"

I heard them get up and take my wrist. I glanced up seeing Sam.

"You're exhausted."

"I'm fine." I told him.

"You have a headache."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't looking at me five second ago."

"Yeah, I was. That just shows you how tired you are."

I sighed going through my hair before I messed it up.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little tired and I do have a small headache, nothing bad. I'm going to work."

I took my wrist away looking back down at the papers but Sam picked them all up. I looked at him irritated.

"What did I say about my limits?"

"I know what you said but you're sick and tired."

"I'm not sick." I complained as he went over to his stack of papers and put mine of top. "Dean, come on. A little help."

Dean glanced up from his work looking between the two of us before shaking his head.

"I'm staying out of this one sweetheart."

I groaned putting my face in my hands again. I heard Sam walk over again and I looked up glaring at him.

"Just a few hours of sleep." He told me. "It will help your headache."

"Sam…"

"Sabrina. Sleep. I won't even force you to go to your room. You can lay on my bed seeing as your already occupying it. Get a few hours of rest then I'll wake you up."

I huffed looking at the ceiling but laid back on the bed.

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

He chuckled at me as I curled up slightly with the pillows letting sleep take me over. I may be stubborn but so was Sam and he was just enough to challenge my stubbornness and win.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_

It did not take long for Sabrina to fall asleep.

"Why did you force her to sleep?" Dean asked.

"Because she's tired and sick but she's too stubborn to admit it so I did."

Dean said something under his breath and I looked up at him.

"What?"

He looked at me then shook his head.

"Nothing."

"No what did you say Dean?"

"I said she's not the only stubborn on around here that refuses to sleep."

I was about to say something when humming interrupted me along with a few spoken words.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered looking at Sabrina as she turned in her sleep still humming. "What is she humming this time?"

"Since you been gone." I answered looking at the papers again.

"How do you know that?"

"It was on the radio a while back." I shrugged.

He shook his head at me forgetting the past conversation and working again. I looked back of Sabrina seeing she didn't put any covers over her. I sighed getting up and doing it myself before working yet again. I knew I was stubborn but I did not feel like dreaming about Jess right now.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_

I woke up to someone shaking me and telling me to get up. I groaned trying to swat their hands away.

"Come on sweetheart. It's already ten in the morning."

I looked up with squinted eyes seeing Dean walk away.

"It is?"

"Yes." Sam answered.

I looked seeing him putting things about the case on the wall. I turned to the clock seeing in fact it was actually ten thirty.

"Heaven above." I muttered sitting up. "Why did you let me sleep that long?"

"'Cause we're awesome friends." Dean told me as he sat at the table on Sam's laptop. "Charlie called by the way."

"She did?" I asked alert now and snatching my phone.

"Don't worry." Sam told me. "I answered and we went to talk to her. One of her friends said it."

"And?"

"Same thing. There is more though?"

"Oh, what?" I asked standing up and stretching.

"Her friend. She was involved in a hit and run. Someone died. Then there was Shoemaker, his wife, she overdosed on sleeping pills."

I sat at the table with Dean looking between them.

"So, there's a pattern. Someone died for both of them."

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run." Sam nodded

"Both had secrets where people died." Dean continued.

"Secrets?"

"No one knew about the hit and run. Then there might be something behind Linda Shoemaker's death."

"Right. Well, I guess it makes sense. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors, that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." I nodded as Sam sat in another chair next to me.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean said going with what I said.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Sam and I agreed.

"Take a look at this." Dean told us.

I hadn't even realized he was using the computer as we were talking. He printed a few pictures and handed them to us.

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam said looking at the picture of a bloody woman on the floor next to a mirror with a handprint and "Tre" on it.

"Same?"

"On the back of the mirrors, there was a name and a handprint." He explained. "That's how we knew about it."

I nodded looking at the other pictures.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean went on.

"Wait, Fort Wayne, Indiana? You did a nationwide search?" I questioned.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror was good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam commented.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you two have got a better idea…"

I sighed putting a hand through my hair.

"Alright, I'll get dressed and we'll head out."

* * *

 ** _Note: I meant to say this in the last chapter but it slipped my mind. The first song Sabrina was humming was Hells Bells by ACDC and the one in this part is Since U been Gone by Kelly Clarkson._**


	22. It wouldn't really be a secret

I adjusted my coat as we stood in the room with the detective.

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me."

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

"You three said you were reporters?"

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself." I nodded. "We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress."

"And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam cut in now.

"That's right."

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Dean told him.

The detective went into a filing cabinet pulling out a box of files.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He pulled one out opening it to the picture we found. "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah."

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He pulled out a picture of a man. "And I think her cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" I questioned.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair."

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean went on.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out…it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?" I mused.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope." He sat down and sighed. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam brought in.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror?" Dean pointed to the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam and I both asked.

 ** _~S~_**

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam hung up his phone as I laid in the backseat.

"So?" I asked.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean questioned.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." I muttered putting my hands over my face.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." I nodded.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam countered.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam said.

"It's worth a try right?"

Now my phone rang and I took it out looking at it confused before answering.

"Hello."

"Sabrina." A panic voice said and I recognized it immediately.

"Charlie?" I asked sitting up and she started panicking on the other end. "Hey, Charlie. Slow down. What happened?"

I listened to her explain but Bloody Mary was enough for me.

"Where are you? Ok. Just don't look into anything reflective. We'll be there soon. I promise."

I closed my phone.

"Charlie's got Mary on her. We need to get to her." I said leaning in the front seat now.

"Well where to sweetheart?"

I told Dean where to go as I shook my head.

"Something must of happened in her life to get her spirit on her. I hate to imagine what." I muttered wincing slightly as memories pressed down on me.

 ** _~S~_**

Charlie was sitting on the bed with her head in her knees as I sat next to her watching as the boys went to have all of the curtains drawn shut and throwing sheets over the reflective surfaces. Sam nodded once he was sure they were all gone.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" I whispered.

Charlie slowly looked up.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Charlie asked.

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam promised her as he sat on the bed next to me.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said sitting as well making the bed kind of crowded.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about." There was a pause before Dean continued. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life…a secret…where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"

"I had this boyfriend." She explained tears rolling down her cheeks. "I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should have…"

She put her face back in her knees and started crying again. This poor girl.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean drove down the road as it rained. I was staring out the window lost in thought.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Sam told him.

"I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Well how do you know that's going to work?"

"I don't, not for sure."

"Well who's gonna summon her?"

"I will. She'll come after me."

I looked up at them at that. Sam was still blaming himself and it would work for Mary if there wasn't small detail.

"You know what, that's it." Dean said pulling the car over turning it off. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you."

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned her."

I didn't say anything as I watched the two.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No you don't."

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

"Sam." I whispered now.

He looked back at me seeming to realize I was there for the first time.

"Sabrina. Are you ok?"

I nodded using my sleeve to wipe away the few tears I had let lose. This case was killing me inside and out.

"It's not a secret." I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Two is a crowd isn't it?"

He realized it now. He told me his secret about Jessica's death on our day off. Mary wasn't going to bite.

"What?" Dean questioned.

Neither of us said anything.

"Oh, Sabrina knows. The girl you met a few weeks ago over your brother."

"It just happened ok Dean?"

"So what are we going to do now?" Dean asked still obviously mad about the subject.

"I will." I said quickly. "I'll say it."

"What?" They both questioned.

I looked down folding my hands not speaking.

"Sabrina." Sam said. "What are you talking about?"

I still didn't speak. I heard someone hit the dashboard. I looked up slightly seeing Dean turn to me.

"Sabrina. If you don't talk now we're going to stay here till you do. Because I will not have you two blaming yourselves for something that happened."

I looked down once again.

"I've been a hunter for over a year." I muttered. "I made some mistakes and people were killed."

"What happened?" Sam asked me rather calmly compared to Dean.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" I quoted him looking up.

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Well it's my choice. It was my mistake. Now drive." I said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other debating.

"Brie, we can…" Sam started looking back at me.

"You're a hypocrite you know that?" I laughed quietly some tears coming down and I wiped them away again. "You were about ready to summon her yourself and refused to give up. Now your trying to get me not to."

He looked at me sadly.

"No, ok. We can't find another way. Guys, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it." I reminded them pointing behind me. "And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this. We go now."

Sam sighed looking at Dean. Dean still didn't like it and was still rather ticked off but he drove.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." I muttered bringing my knees up and putting my face in them.

I hated what happened so long ago since it did happen.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Flashback Two Months After Leaving Heaven**_  
I landed in an alley next to a motel room. I came out to an empty, quiet street. Peaceful. I went in, bought a room, put my stuff in, then left to find what I liked just a little more.  
I went to morgue finding out that their hearts were missing, animal like attacks, the usual for werewolf. So I left looking into recent into attacks trying to find anything about a survivor. There was one hit…a ten year old girl. Her family was attacked in the middle of the night leaving her as the only survivor. I sighed leaning back rereading the article. This poor girl.

I knocked on the foster parents door then looked around at some of the other houses with flower gardens and happy families. Now the door opened and I saw a bright looking woman.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sierra. Is she here?" I asked.

The woman's smile faltered a little.

"Yes, she is. Who are you?"

"Sabrina. Very old, distant friend of family. I just wanted to see if she was ok."

"Well please come in."

She held the door open for me and I nodded to her as I walked in. The house was littered with toys as I could hear running in another part of the house.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no. I'm alright." I smiled. "I'll be on my way after I talk to her."

She nodded leaving to get Sierra. I sat down in the living area looking at the few pictures of all the children who were all bright a smiling just like her. Now I heard them coming. The child behind her was hiding from me as I saw two long scars running from her hairline to her chin running past her.

"Hi Sierra." I said standing.

She looked at me surprised looking at something behind me. I turned seeing only my wings. Then I realized it.

"Would you like to talk?" I asked her motioning to my wings.

She nodded.

"I will leave you two alone."

She left leaving Sierra and I alone.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

I smiled crouching down.

"I am and I came down from Heaven to come and get the thing that hurt you so it won't hurt more people."

She looked at the ground. It couldn't blame her at all for being scared. A werewolf scares me enough as it is but to be attacked the way she had…

"Can you tell me what it looked like?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then tell me."

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Present**_  
Sam unlocked the door and we walked it all three holding crow bars and flashlights. Though the place we broke into was a mirror store.

"Well…that's just great." Dean said and he pulled out the picture of the mirror. "All right let's start looking."

We split up and walked around the store looking across the many, many mirrors.

"Maybe they've already sold it." Dean called.

I shone my flashlight around but stopped on the familiar mirror.

"I don't think so."

Both of them came over and Dean pulled out the picture again to compare. It was the mirror. I gulped quietly my wings fluttering fearfully.

"That's it." Sam sighed. "You sure about this?"

I handed him my flashlight. Now or never.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." I looked at them I'm sure looking rather terrified and I just got unsure looks back. I lifted up my crowbar. "Bloody Mary."


	23. Talk to Me

_**Flashback**_  
I put my knife in my purse as I got ready to go out to kill a werewolf when I heard a flutter. I turned seeing dad.

"Father. What is it?" I asked checking my pistol clip.

"You are needed in Heaven."

"I will come soon. I must hunt first."

Hunting was something I learned quickly. It flowed with me seeing as I was an angel and it was not as harmful to me as normal hunters. I was about to walk out the door but he flew in front of me.

"Please don't do that."

"You are needed now."

"Father, it is a wolf. Someone will die if I do not move."

"Your duty is to Heaven."

"My duty is not just Heaven."

"But it is greater than to this world."

"It's a human life!" I protested now.

"But you are an angel. No one knows of your other half."

"It doesn't mean it doesn't exist!"

"Choose who you are then. Are you an angel or are you human?"

"I am both." I growled getting close to him. "Do not make me choose Castiel. I belong to both Heaven and the humans. They need me."

"They don't. They are to rule their own life. If they lose it, it is their fault."

I balled up my hands whirling away from him.

"If you choose humans over Heaven, do not come home."

I whirled back around looking at him surprised.

"Father!"

"That is final Sabrina."

He left now and I gritted my teeth putting my hands through my hair. My father was making me choose my own sides. I growled quietly but took a deep breath. I looked at the pistol and knife in my purse. I was an angel for twenty-one years. I've only really been a human for two months.

I looked at the door.

"Heaven is my home." I muttered. "But they need me."

I balled up my hands biting my lip. Heaven or Earth? I let out a sigh spreading my wings.

"I will not be long. It is only the afternoon." I thought. "I can still save a life. Heaven is first."

I flew up into Heaven now believing I could stop a wolf.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Present**_  
I held my crowbar as a light came through the store.

"I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful. Both of you." He told us going to leave. "Smash anything that moves."

I heard a noise, so I whirled around to look at a different mirror. Sam stood next to me his crowbar ready as well.

"Are you going to tell me after this?" Sam asked as I watched the mirrors.

"Sam, I can't."

"I told you."

Tears were threatening to come out."I know."

Then I saw her in the corner of my eye in a different mirror. I swung with all my might smashing the mirror to pieces. She was in a different one now behind Sam.

"That one!" I shouted pointing.

He turned smashing and I now faced the mirror we wanted her in.

"Come on. Come into this one." I muttered looking at my reflection.

All the sudden the reflection didn't follow my moves. I looked oddly at it as it seemed to have a mind of its own. Blood trickled from one of its eyes and I all the sudden couldn't breath as I felt blood on myself.

"Sabrina."

Sam couldn't see what was happening I guessed as I dropped my crowbar about to fall myself if he hadn't caught me.

"It's your fault. You killed them. You killed them all."

I gritted my teeth putting a hand on my heart.

"Hey. Come on." I vaguely heard Sam say.

"You cared more about being that perfect little angel." I gasped for air as Sam was supporting me fully now. "You were too selfish to look closer and see what had happened. Now they're all dead because of you since you did nothing! Now you sit and pretend it didn't happen. Like they meant nothing! You sit there with your wings and you keep acting like it wasn't your fault!"

The mirror all the sudden was smashed and I took a deep breath of air.

"Sabrina. Brie?"

I looked up seeing Sam. I felt the small bit of metallic taste in my mouth and I gagged quietly.

"That's my name." I muttered.

I saw him resist a smile.

"God, are you okay?"

I looked seeing Dean.

"Peachy." I mumbled. "Can I nap now?"

"Yeah." Sam told me as he put one of my arm around his shoulder. "You can."

Dean came over supporting me as well.

"Come on, come on."

We went to leave the store when the noise of something walking on glass behind us sounded. The three of us turned around to see it worked but not in the way we hoped. Mary was free and walking around. Sam pushed me so I was behind the both of them but that didn't help as we all fell down and started bleeding. I looked over seeing a mirror not too far away. I held out my hand to grab it but it was too far away. Though all the sudden it moved to my hand. I felt surprised for a split second but I regained myself holding the mirror up at Mary forcing her to look at herself.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!"

Mary started choking to death and melted into a pile of blood. I threw down the mirror it shatters.

"Hey Sam? Sabrina?"

"Yeah?" We asked as I laid back.

"This has got to be like…what? 600 years of bad luck?"

"Christo." I muttered putting a hand over my eyes. "Can we just go?"

Sam nodded as we shakily stood up while I felt the guilt weigh me down.

 ** _~S~_**

Sam and Dean were in the front as Charlie and I were in the back as we drove to her house to drop her off. I had my legs to my chest quietly hugging them with my coat snuggly wrapped around my chest. I wasn't the same Sabrina everyone knew, I was guilty all the way to Hell.

Soon Dean pulled up in front of a house and I tried to put on a different emotion for Charlie.

"So this is really over?" She asked us.

"Yeah, it's over." Dean nodded.

"Thank you."

Dean reached to the back to shake her hand and I quietly hugged her with a small smile. After that she got out of the car.

"Charlie?" Sam called and she turned around. "Your boyfriend's death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Charlie smiled faintly, then turned around to go into the house.

"That's good advice." Dean told him gently hitting his arm.

We drove through town as I put my legs back to my chest.

"Hey Sam? Sabrina?"

"Yeah?" We muttered.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what those secrets were."

Sam started first.

"Look…you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself."

"Well Sabrina seems to know."

"I know that. It was a moment when I trusted her with everything and I still do. I needed to get it out and now I don't."

Dean sighed clearly not liking it but accepted it for now.

"Sabrina."

I looked up at Sam as he turned to look at me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I buried my head in my knees.

"Don't ask me. Please."

"Sabrina, I promise it will feel better if you tell."

"I can't." Now my tears flowed freely. "I can't."

It was silent except my crying until I heard one of them whisper something and the car stopped. I heard a door open then close and repeat. Now I felt a set of arms go around me and I gladly accepted as I put my face against his chest sobbing into it.

"It's ok Brie. It's ok." Sam tried to promise but it never was going to be.

 ** _~S~_**

 ** _Flashback_**  
I stood in my room in Heaven looking around after I left the angels. Dad wanted to talk to me and I was waiting until I heard the prayer.

"Sabrina! Help! Please!"

I perked up. That was Sierra's voice. I had told her to call out if she ever needed me and now was that moment. I bit my lip looking at the door. Sierra was a little girl. I wasn't having her life end so soon even if that meant dad didn't want me back.

"Sorry dad." I muttered before spreading my wings and quickly flying down.

I swooped through the air taking my gun from my purse as I did. I swooped through Sierra's window only to stop seeing a werewolf looking straight at me. It was the foster mother. I quickly aimed and fired shooting her right in the heart. She fell down dead as I lowered my gun to my side.

"Sierra?" I called. "Sierra?"

Then there was the growl. I turned to my left slowly seeing a much smaller werewolf with a fresh bite on its neck. Tears filled my eyes as I saw who the werewolf was with the scar going down from her hair line to her chin.

"Sierra. Sierra, you don't have to do this." I told her. "Please."

She went at me but I flew out of the way raising my gun shakily as I was quietly sobbing.

"Sierra. Listen to me. You don't have to do this. You can stop."

She was going to come at me again so I squeezed my eyes shut as I looked away and pulled the trigger. I heard her body hit the ground and I collapsed sobbing heavily. If I had just stayed and hunted down the werewolf, she wouldn't have gotten bit.

Then there was another growl. My head snapped up, my eyes still full of tears only to see one of her other children as a werewolf. She bit them all. More tears feel down my cheeks. If only I had looked more closely. I stood up raising my gun and firing again. Now I took a shaky breath before going to find the rest.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Present (Random Motel, Night) Sam's POV**_  
I sat at my laptop at midnight trying to see if I could find us another case. I didn't really feel like sleeping after this case. This one hit home. Though it didn't hit as hard as it did Sabrina. She was the one to say it and whatever Mary said to her really took a toll on her. She didn't stop crying for a while and after she didn't speak about anything at all. To tell the truth, I was scared about it.  
This wasn't like Sabrina at all. She was the always the confident, happy one of the three of us. The innocent one too, but by this, it made her seem like she wasn't anything near innocent. She barely said hell well! How bad could it be?!

I didn't realize I was staring at the same website for ten minutes until I heard crying in the room next door. I sighed. This was really killing her inside and I didn't know what to do. She was always there for me but I didn't know what to do to be there for her. I just sat there until I finally got up leaving our room and knocking on Sabrina's door.

She went silent when I did not a single noise coming out.

"Brie." I called. "Can you please let me in?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Come on." I said. "Don't make me lock pick it open."

The door unlocked now and she looked at me tired. She hadn't slept. It was very clear.

"Don't use my threats against me." She muttered.

I gave her a half-hearted smile. I remembered she did the same thing to me when I said I was fine a while back.

"May I come in?"

She shook her head leaning against the door frame. Now I took in what she was wearing. It was simple and plain and defiantly Sabrina but there was one thing missing to her outfit.

"Where's your necklace?" I asked.

She put a hand on her neck taking the one I had given her on Christmas but not the one her father gave her.

"Sabrina."

"Good night Sam." She mumbled about to close the door but I stopped it watching her concerned. She never took that necklace off.

"Please talk to me."

She met my eyes and immediately her crystal blue ones had tears in them.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I talked didn't I?"

She put a hand on her head looking behind her as I thought for a split second I saw a flash of white but there was nothing so I shook it away.

"I-It was a bad case." She let out looking at me. "And it's a long story."

"I've got time."

She moved to let me in now and I did as she closed her door quietly then sat on her bed crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. I pulled a chair over sitting in front of her.

"Talk to me." I told her.

She looked up at me then her hands.

"It…it was a werewolf. Two months after I left home." She started. "I went on the routine check then searched for any survivors. I got one hit. Sierra, a ten year old girl. I went and talked to her. She was with her foster mom since her parents died and she had a horrible scar. I…I left to find the person she described but…"

She didn't speak. Tears fell into her hands as I waited.

"My dad told me to come home and leave the job or don't ever come home. To choose who I was."

She looked at me and my heart immediately shattered looking at her expression. It was like looking at a kicked puppy. She was so innocent. I couldn't believe her father made her choose.

"I was selfish." She said looking at the ceiling now tears running down her cheeks. "I left a town with a werewolf in it!" Her voice escalated. "I choose to be who I was over people's lives! If I hadn't left…"

Her voice faltered as she looked down again. I just didn't know what to do.

"If I hadn't have left…then I would have seen what happened. I…I would have seen the mother was making a family. I…I gave Sierra my number. She called me and I turned right around. But…I choose wrong. She got bit when I got there after shooting the mother. I…I…"

I got out of the chair now and sat next to her. She came to me crying into my chest as I put my arms around her.

"Brie, there was nothing you could have done."

"I shouldn't have been selfish!" She shouted.

"Hey. Hey." I said trying to calm her down. "You didn't know."

"Sam!" She sobbed looking at me. "I shot six children! If I had looked properly! If I hadn't of been selfish! I would have seen they were all bit and a pack! I wondered why the body count was high. But I did nothing."

She put her head on my chest holding onto my shirt.

"Nothing. I'm the worst human ever."

"Don't say that." I told her putting a hand on the back of her head. "Sabrina. Want to know what I think of you?"

She stayed silent.

"You're so pure." I continued. "You don't understand the world. It amazes me how someone like you got tangled up with this. You can barely say hell yet you hunt monsters every day."

"But I got people killed."

"Sabrina, for all you know, Sierra was already bit. There was nothing you could have done. The rest were turned weren't they?"

She slowly nodded.

"You're an innocent angel. Ok? Don't ever think different of yourself."

Both of us were silent now. I couldn't follow the same advice I was giving her but as long as she was better I was ok. I hated the thought her being hurt like she was but as long as she was ok, I felt ok.

"Where's your necklace?" I asked her now.

"On the table." She muttered.

I got up as I let go of her and picked up her necklace. I sat behind her and put it back on her. She put her hand on it tears filling her eyes again.

"Daddy's little angel." She mumbled.

"And I don't doubt that for a second."

She looked at me before looking at the bed. She looked to be thinking.

"Don't leave. Please." She begged looking back up again. "I don't want to be alone right now. I…I reached my limits."

I felt a little awkward but I didn't want to leave her alone either. Not after all this. Also, considering she admitted she reached her limits, that made me want to stay more. Sabrina wouldn't say that without a reason.

"Ok." I agreed getting up.

"You can have the bed." She quickly said as I went for the couch.

"Sabrina, sleep. You need it."

She watched me gaining her serious expression just slightly.

"So do you."

"There's one bed, one couch. I'm fine with a couch Sabrina."

I probably wasn't going to sleep any ways. I was going to go get my laptop after she went to sleep and come back in here to work. Now she shifted on her spot.

"But the bed has room for two and I'm small." She muttered looking down.

I felt almost as embarrassed when we were on the case on Christmas, though I was sure that would always be on top.

"Brie…"

"Come on please. I want you to sleep on something comfortable. These beds might suck but at least its better than the couch."

She was really persist and I didn't hate it about her, I actually liked it. I sighed. She wasn't going to sleep till I agreed and she really needed.

"Ok. Ok. Scoot over."

She quickly did making herself comfortable before I sat on the bed next her. She waited and I shook my head. That was the Sabrina I knew and got back. I actually laid down. Satisfied she turned her back to me only taking up a third of the bed. For some odd reason, her bed was warm even with the thin comforters of the crap motel so I for once got comfortable in the bed my back to Sabrina.

"Thank you Sam." She slurred out falling to sleep.

"I'll always be here for you." I promised her.

I knew guilt was definitely weighing her down but at least I knew so I could work through it with her. Soon I heard almost silent breaths escape her so between the rhythm it went and the comfortable heat of bed I fell asleep right beside her hoping I could help her through this like she was helping me.


	24. Not Lying

_**Sam's POV**_  
Dean pulled up to a gas station as I looked through my emails. Sabrina on the other hand was sleeping of the odd position of her legs crossed on the seat as she leaned back with her head against my back. She was sitting the complete opposite way of how she should but it's Sabrina so I didn't question it. I've been helping her the past few nights which ended with me staying each time again.

Dean sure as hell didn't know and he wasn't ever going to. We both woke up before him so he never was able to find out. I guessed silently to myself she was use to sleeping like that now and she just wanted to. I didn't mind because I kind of got use to it myself.

Now she shifted slightly but still stayed asleep. She was also having nightmares now too but hers were reducing more than mine since I was able to convince her better than she was me.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." Dean told me but I didn't respond back as I looked at my emails. "Sam wears women's underwear."

I sighed mentally at the way he acted.

"I've been listenin', I'm just busy."

"Busy doin' what?"

"Reading e-mails."

He got out of the car going to fill up the tank.

"E-mails from who?"

"From my friends at Stanford." I said looking at him but looked back down as Sabrina shifted.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?"

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess."

"What about angel sleeping on you?"

I didn't say anything. I hadn't exactly told my friends about Sabrina. I honestly didn't know what to say about her even though she's been there a lot for me.

"Oh, so you lie to 'em." He said now.

"No. I just don't tell 'em…everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse."

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean shrugged. "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period."

"We got close to Sabrina."

"That's because she's another hunter. She knows what she's doin'. She's not a normal person."

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I shook my head at him before reading more but something surprised me.

"God…"

"What?"

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?"

I choose to ignore that.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?"

I looked out of the car at him.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer."

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're goin'."

Dean chuckled at that.

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends."

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam."

I gave him a hard look and a minute later, we pulled out of the gas station and start driving. I looked at the time seeing it was ten so I decided it was time to wake Sabrina up.

"Hey. Brie. Come on, it's getting late." I said reaching behind me and shaking her.

She woke up slowly then shrieked at the touch and fell between the two seats. I looked at her trying not to laugh as she groaned.

"Oh, my wings." She mumbled putting a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, we get it sweetheart. You're an angel."

She quickly looked up at him.

"What?"

"Brie, you said wings." I chuckled.

"Oops. Silly me." She smiled but looked out the window across from her. "Where we going?"

I offered her my hand and she took it as Dean told her.

"St. Louis."

I helped her out of the gap. She sat in the backseat grabbing her coat and putting it in her lap.

"What about it?"

"One of my friends from Stanford, her brother was arrested for killing his girlfriend." I explained.

"Killing his girlfriend? What happened?" She asked her eyes going wide with concern.

"I'm not quite sure but I know he didn't do it."

"Think we can help?" She questioned leaning on the front seat. "We got our badges. We could help bust him out."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Sabrina?" Dean asked glancing at her.

She looked at him confused as I did too. He saw us before looking back at the road.

"She's suppose to be the innocent one of the three of us and her she is planning a jail break!"

"He is kind of right." I told her.

She shrugged now.

"Hey, you said it was one of your friends and if you're positive he didn't do it, I'll bust them out. So you're in contact with your friends from…Stanford right?"

I nodded.

"Cool. Its nice you still talk to them."

I looked at Dean smirking and he grumbled under his breath. She looked between us a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh I want to hear this conversation."

"Dean told me I should cut my friends out of my life…"

"I can see that being anti-social as he is." She joked under her breath.

I started laughing as Dean said come on. Sabrina smiled giggling as she did realizing she repeated the previous conversation. It was good to have her around, she was bright enough to make any day better.

 ** _~S~_**

Sabrina stood behind Dean and I while we stood outside Rebecca's house. I just knocked and the door opened revealing her.

"Oh my god, Sam."

"Well, if it isn't little Becky."

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap."

She smiled and then we hugged for a moment.

"I got your e-mail." I said after we let go.

"I didn't think that you would come here."

Dean stepped forward now and held out his hand.

"Dean. Older brother."

She shook his hand.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Now she noticed Sabrina behind us. She was kind of hard to miss with her bright purple shirt. She smiled holding out her hand as well.

"Hi. I'm Sabrina but you can call me Brie. Any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine."

Rebecca smiled at that shaking her hand as well.

"Sam hasn't mentioned you."

"I'm kind of new around the guys. It's understandable."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's a long story. Right now, we're here to help. Whatever we can do."

She may not seem like it a first but Sabrina was amazing with people.

"Well, come in."

We walked inside the house, and Dean shut the door.

"Heaven above." Sabrina muttered looking around.

"Nice place." Dean commented.

The place was really nice.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." She told us as she lead us through the house.

"Where are your folks?" I asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." We came into the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"Hey—" Dean smiled.

"No, thanks." I told her. "So, tell us what happened."

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." She was trying hard not to break down. "So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house."

"We could." Sabrina nodded.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?"

"Well, me, not much." I looked at Sabrina. "But Sabrina's a cop."

She straightened slightly then smiled.

"Yup, exactly. I'm a detective, actually. Dean here is my partner." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

She was now basically saying if she was caught she was taking us with her. I didn't argue with that since I did just now completely lied while dragging her into this.

"Really?" They both nodded. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona." Dean told her. "But we're off-duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know."

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." I assured her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys."

She walked away, down the hall. Dean walked around whistling as Sabrina leaned on the counter.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean said.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem."

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sabrina cut in. "Come on Dean. He's your brother."

He said nothing after that.

"I'm going to look for my badge now." Sabrina said standing up. "And to also look more professional without the Hogwarts crest on my shoes."

I chuckled quietly as she left. Those shoes or not, I'm sure Sabrina could pull off the cop routine.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean parked in front of Zack's house as Sabrina and Rebecca were talking. The two were getting along well and Sabrina…well she was good at making up lies on the spot and making them sound real. I thought half of the things she said actually happened myself. The four of us got out now.

"You're sure this is okay?" Bec asked.

"Trust me." Sabrina smiled before walking forward with confidence.

"Yeah. We are an officers of the law." Dean told her before we followed her.

We unlocked the door and entered looking around. The furniture and walls of the house were smeared with blood. Sabrina moved along trying not to touch anything as I looked back seeing Becca still on the porch steps.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" I asked.

"No. I wanna help."

She ducked under the police tape and came in as well.

"Tell us what else the police said."

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." She looked around the room starting to cry. "Oh, God…"

I swear it was like Sabrina had teleportation or something. She was there the instant Bec started crying.

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" She asked gently taking one of her hands.

She shook her head, then thought of something.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed."

Brie looked at me before giving a slight nod telling me see had her. I nodded before walking away. She might not be in the best of conditions but I knew she cared more about her job first and others first.

I went to the kitchen area Brie, Dean, and Becca talked. When I walked by the fridge I noticed the picture. I stopped looking at it remembering old times.

"That Zack?"

I looked over seeing Sabrina had come over now and looked at the picture.

"Yeah."

She nodded before Dean spoke.

"So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed."

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." I said.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin'."

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?"

"Yeah." Brie nodded.

Dean thought different.

"No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Bec came over to us so Brie faced her.

"So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cops." Dean laughed. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"All right." Dean nodded.

"Curiosity never hurt anyone." Brie told her as we were leaving. "You're ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

"Hey, we're friends now right?"

"Yeah. I guess we are."

Sabrina smiled. She looked really happy at those words. I guess even if she wasn't raised in the life, she had about as many friends as I did when I was younger. I don't possibly know how someone wouldn't want to be friends with her but I guess many weren't and now she was adding a few.


	25. A Little Close to Home

The four of us were in front of the TV watching the security tape. Dean was on the arm of the couch, Bec was sitting on the couch, I stood watching, and Sabrina sat on the floor. There was plenty of room on the couch but she insisted on the floor.

"Here he comes."

Zack went in to his house.

"22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30." Dean commented.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

Brie straightened up as I noticed it as well.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." She got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey." Sabrina called and she turned around. "Maybe some sandwiches, too? Please?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She smiled before leaving.

"I wish." Dean said getting up.

"What's a Hooters?" Sabrina asked.

I chuckled quietly as she looked at us with a look a curious child would have. Again, innocent.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweetheart." Dean told her as he stood in between us. "What is it?"

"Check this out." I said rewinding then replaying the tap at one of the frames showing Zack.

It showed Zack looking directly at the camera. His eyes were silver. I paused it on the frame.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean suggested.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen." Brie and I said.

"You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." She added on.

"Right." Dean muttered.

"Remember that dog that was freakin' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him."

"Like a Doppelganger."

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once." Brie nodded.

 ** _~S~_**

I was up thinking through a few through thoughts when there was a knock on the motel door. I looked at Dean seeing he was already asleep so I got up answering to see Sabrina.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Come on."

I moved and she came into the room sitting at the table. She crossed her arms on top of it before putting her head on top of them.

"How you holdin' up?" I asked closing the door then sitting across from her.

She shrugged.

"Better I guess. Just ridin' the waves of emotion."

I chuckled at what she said.

"I looked it up." She muttered.

"Looked what up?"

She looked where Dean was then me.

"Hooters."

I tried to contain my laughter. It didn't surprise me she looked it up but the fact she looked up something like that was funny.

"You wouldn't tell me what it was." She complained.

"And now you know why."

She grumbled under her breath turning her head from me. I chuckled as her hair fell in front of her eyes and she frowned at it.

"So, what is your opinion on this case?" She asked pushing her hair away.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anything like it before."

"Well since we're up, we should think shouldn't we?" She told me sitting up straight now.

"Sabrina, you should sleep."

"Sleeping is for non-hunters." She crossed her arms.

"Brie."

"I'm not sleeping unless you do and I know you aren't."

I sighed. We were just both incredibly stubborn that way.

"Ok, I guess we can think about it."

"So, the killer entered the house at ten thirty. Zack was with Rebecca." Sabrina started putting her elbow on the back of the chair.

"The dog and the camera caught something that wasn't there."

"Should we test Zack? Maybe he was possessed or something." She suggested.

"Possessions are rare as they are. With just this one incident and as small as the count it is, I don't think it would be a demon. Besides, it was still two places at once."

She nodded as I talked thinking through more.

"Well, if it is a dark double as you put it, then they had to leave and we only have Zack going in." She went through leaning across the table as she did.

"And the police would have never pursed a trail." I agreed.

"Because they thought they had Zack." We both finished.

"So there has to be another trail to follow." I nodded.

"We could head out now if you want." Sabrina offered pointing to the door.

Instead of saying sure I yawned stretching my arms. She smiled at that.

"Or we could sleep and wake up early to investigate with Dean."

"Yeah, that's probably best."

"I'm going to my room then." She said standing and I did too. "If you need me, you know where I will be."

She started to leave when I couldn't stop myself.

"Actually, can I join you?"

She looked back at me the smiled before nodding.

"I don't mind. Just let me change first."

She left and I sighed. I knew I really shouldn't but I couldn't help it more lately. I tried to stop a few days ago but it was just so comfortable even with the crap beds and I enjoyed it more than I should. Though Brie didn't complain and it was an ok arrangement for both of us so I knew I wasn't going to stop for a while.

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us got out of the car Sabrina drinking her cup of coffee with Dean doing the same.

"Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked.

"We realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not comin' out." I told him.

"So, he came out the back door?" He asked.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sabrina explained looking one way while I looked the other.

"'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside."

I didn't catch what he said at the end as I looked by a dumpster.

"Sam." Sabrina called.

I looked up and she was by a telephone pole smeared with blood.

"Blood. Somebody came this way." She said.

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." Dean told us.

Now a siren was going off as an ambulance drove past us, and we all exchanged a look.

"Let's get a move on."

Sabrina took off in a sprint her hair flying behind her. I shrugged to Dean quickly following her. I caught up quickly to her when she suddenly skit to a stop in front of a crime scene. Dean was not far off from behind us as we watched an Asian man get handcuffed and was stepping into a police car.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked a woman.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her."

"Really?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy."

We watched him get taken away then went to the side of the house to look for another escape route. I looked on the side of the house as Brie looked inside two garbage cans but she looked up shaking her head. We moved to the front of the house, where Dean called out to us.

"Hey." We both turned around looking. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah." We nodded.

"Definitely our kind of problem."

"What'd you find out?"

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story." He said pointing behind him. "Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was two places at once." I said.

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." Sabrina said crossing her arms.

"Could be the same thing doin' it, too."

I thought about it for a second.

"Shapeshifter?" Dean shrugged. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?"

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Sabrina threw out.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." Dean agreed with her. "We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood."

"Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?"

"Not that I know of." She shook her head.

"We picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way." I told Dean.

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

He thought for a moment.

"Well, there's another way to go—down."

All three of us looked down and noticed a manhole.

 ** _~S~_**

I climbed down as Sabrina closed the manhole. I looked around behind me when I heard her shriek then hiss. I quickly turned around to see her putting a hand on her head.

"What happened?"

"I slipped a little and hit my head on the ladder."

"Here. Move your hand."

She did and there was a small bruise.

"It's going to be bruised for day or two but you'll be fine."

She nodded and both of us now looked around the sewer system.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." I said.

"I think you're right. Look at this."

We bent down and examine a pile of blood and skin on the ground. Brie put a hand over her mouth as Dean took out a pocketknife and took some on it.

"Is this from his victims?" I wondered out loud.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds." Dean suggested.

"That is sick." Sabrina nodded.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean opened the trunk.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." He said taking out bullets and a gun.

"Silver bullet to the heart." I grinned.

"That's right."

"Sam." Sabrina said and I looked over at her. "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded going away from Dean her following.

"Sam, this is hitting home a little." She muttered.

I remembered now in her own way dealt with a werewolf not long ago.

"Hey, if you want to sit this one out?"

"No…I just…"

"Sabrina. Dean and I, we can do this." I promised her taking her shoulders. "If you want to sit and the car while we go in the sewers you can."

She looked around then nodded.

"Yeah. I think I will."

"And that's ok." Now my cell rang. "Go tell Dean while I get this."

She left and I answered my phone now.

"This is Sam."

"Where are you?" Becca asked.

"We're near Zack's, we're just checkin' some things out." I said looking over at Dean and Sabrina seeing her quietly explain. Surprisingly Dean nodded saying it was ok.

"Well, look, Sam, just stop, 'cause I really don't need your help anymore."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene."

I scoffed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I told them that we were with police officers. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Sabrina or Dean Winchester."

"Bec—"

"No, I don't understand why you would lie to me about something like that."

"We're tryin' to help." I said as Sabrina came over now looking confused.

"Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack's case."

"Bec, I'm sorry, but—"

"No, goodbye, Sam."

She hung up. Sabrina put a hand on my arm giving me a sympathetic look as Dean came over.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—"

"If I was like you."

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." He told me holding out a gun.

I took it and put it in the back of my jeans. I looked at Sabrina.

"You going to be ok?"

She nodded.

"Gun in my pocket too."

"Ok, we'll be back."

"Good luck. Kill me a shifter."

"That's what we plan to do sweetheart." Dean told her before we walked away.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I sighed leaning back on the seat. Sam helped a lot. I was actually getting better. I even had enough confidence to tell Dean because of him. This case though, it was shapeshifters. A close enough relative to a werewolf to freak me out. The guys had it though, I knew they did.

Now I saw a shadow outside. I sat up slowly looking out. There was nothing. I took my gun out checking the clip before putting it in my pocket and getting out. I looked around quietly knowing it was not the boys. If the shifter had been this close, I would have heard the gunshot.

I heard the crunch of the ground behind me and I whirled around gun ready but I was knocked on the side of the head out cold.


	26. Shifter

_**Sam's POV**_  
Dean and I walked through the sewer with our flashlights and guns ready.

"I think we're close to its lair." Dean said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face."

I turned and saw another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe.

"Oh, god!" I said disgusted.

We shone our lights around seeing a pile of clothes in a corner.

"Looks like it's lived here for a while."

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with."

I turned around shining my flashlight behind him the light landing right on the shapeshifter.

"Dean!" I shouted.

He turned but got punched by the shapeshifter. He fell as the shapeshifter started running away. I held up my gun shooting after it twice but missed. I moved over to Dean.

"Get the son of a bitch!" He told me.

I ran after it Dean not far behind. Both of us come out of a manhole looking around.

"All right, let's split up." I said.

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side."

"All right."

We walked away in separate directions. I walked down a street looking through the crowd while keeping my gun inside my jacket. The shapeshifter wasn't here though. I went to the street corner waiting.

"Hey." A voice called.

I turned around quickly seeing Sabrina.

"Brie?"

"Yeah. You got anything?"

"No. He's gone but what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Son of a bitch hit me upside the head!" She said shaking her head.

I looked at her with wide eyes. That is the first curse word I have ever heard her say. She looked at me confused then realized what she said.

"Oh, sorry. That slipped." She said wincing slightly. "All right, let's get back to the car."

"We have to wait for Dean."

"He'll know where to find you come on."

I looked around not seeing him any where so I nodded before crossing the street her right behind me. Both of us walked over to the car.

"You think he found another way underground?"

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?"

I put my hand in my pocket thinking for a moment. What if this wasn't Sabrina? How can I prove it?

"Hey, uh, why all the sudden the need to hunt the shapeshifter?"

"Because it tried to knock me out." She said confused.

"Yeah, but you didn't want to after everything with your shapeshifter a few weeks."

"Sam, that was months ago first of all." She told me giving a slight grimace. "And I need to push my limits for the greater good."

It sounded like Sabrina.

"Right." I said tossing her the keys.

She caught them going into the trunk. I went over as she propped it open. She took the gun out of her coat pocket. I just noticed she had it wrapped all the way around her exposing nothing but her necklaces on top of it and her pants. She glanced at me.

"You know I catch you two staring right?" She said standing up straight and closing the trunk.

"What?" I asked.

"At my ass." She smirked. "It's really easy to see."

I felt my face heat up. I did admit a while back to myself I was staring but I would never tell Dean much less Sabrina.

"I don't know…"

She shook her head as she crossed her arms leaning against the car.

"Sam, I'm not stupid."

"We'll have this conversation later." I told her. "Right now there's a monster on the loose."

"Right." She laughed quietly looking down. "Yeah, no. We're not changing the subject. Sam, honest to god, what do you think about me?"

I never heard her say god either. I was having my doubts about this.

"Brie…"

"Tell me." She said standing up straight in front of me.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"You don't know?" She said slowly. "Uh huh. In a good or bad way?"

"I don't know Sabrina." I admitted. "I…I'm still getting over Jessica. I can't move on that quick."

She nodded slowly.

"Sam, that was forever ago."

"Not to me ok? I don't know what I feel about you ok?"

I said all of that out loud. I had been debating it for a while after Dean kept saying crap about her and me. I couldn't though. If I admitted it, I would lose her just like Jessica.

"Ok, whatever." She said going to get in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" I questioned now.

"Driving. Let's find Dean's ass." She told me turning her head to me.

Now I realized the lack of a bruise on her forehead she got today. It really wasn't Sabrina.

"Right."

She turned away about to lock the door put I pulled out my gun aiming it at her.

"Don't move!"

She looked at me a little startled making me question for a moment but I knew this wasn't Sabrina. She wouldn't out right curse or ask these things. She didn't work that way.

"What have you done with her?"

"Sam, chill. It's me, all right?"

"No, I don't think so. Where's my friend?"

"You're about to shoot her. Sam, calm down."

"You hurt your head when we went into the sewers and you don't curse or ask these things."

"My head's better. What do you want me to do, cry? I'm also twenty-two Sam. Cursing is not illegal."

"You're not Sabrina."

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Sam, you know me." She said moving close to me.

I doubted again when all the sudden she had her gun out and hit my on the head with it and I was out cold.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I groaned awake putting my head back on something cold and solid.

"Look who's awake." A voice said.

I opened my eyes to see me standing right in front of me. The shapeshifter turned into my form. She came over standing there for a moment before slapping me across the face. I let out a short cry but nothing more.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" I asked as she walked away.

"You don't want to know that. I think it will hurt your innocent little image."

I growled slightly trying to spread my wings but I realized they were tied together behind me.

"Where are my friends?"

"What did I tell you?" She smiled. "But man, the more I learn about you three, I don't think anyone has had a more messed up relationship."

"What do you mean, learn?" I asked.

The shapeshifter looked back at me. All the sudden she grabbed her head in pain and grimaced. I looked at her confused and she stopped all the sudden.

"You're lying little angel aren't you?"

I looked at her confident.

"I mean, Sam and Dean don't even know a thing about you. Your real origins and that's just everything you have. You don't have anything after that."

"Where are they?" I repeated trying to change the subject. "Where are my friends?"

"Friends? Oh honey." She said leaning close to me. "That's sympathy. That don't give a damn about you. If you look close enough you can see it. Sam just has you around to make him feel better and Dean is just waiting to get a one night stand off of you."

"That's not true." I told her clenching my hands into fists behind me.

"Oh yes it is. Once they are done you'll be thrown to the curb. All alone no longer that innocent little angel."

"You're wrong!" I screamed.

"Oh I'm right. Even you're father sees you as a burden. This abomination that he's had to take care of for twenty-two long years. You don't even know the worst bits of you!" She laughed moving away. "Your little angel power? No. Not even close."

I gulped quietly. I put the moving of the mirror down to an angel grace power. It couldn't be anything else.

"Castiel could care less about your well being." She said smiling. "Why don't you think he healed your wing? Less time for you to come bother him."

"Shut up!" I screamed trying to force my wings to spread.

"The only reason why he rescued you was because he didn't want anyone to know his _mistake!_ "

"I'm not a mistake! My father loves me!" I screamed ringing coming to my ears.

"Sure he does, just like Sam and Dean do. No, sorry _sweetheart_." She said sarcastically. "No one could give two shits about you. You're nothing but an abomination and a tool to use."

I gritted my teeth.

"They are my friends and my father."

"They are the boys that are going to use you for fun and an angel that prays himself that you die on a hunt."

I heard a few bits of glass that were around explode. My anger was rising and things tend to get hit by _my_ true voice. It was hard for me to get out most of the time and when I did you better get up and run because you were so dead.

"Oh honey, I'm you. You can't hurt me with that angel crap."

She punched me in the gut and I groaned.

"You're not an angel any ways. You're just a useless little hunter that can't even kill something like me." She hissed in my ear.

"You're…wrong." I breathed.

"I'm right and you know it. Once Sam is better and Dean has had a little fun say bye, bye Brie. They aren't going to even remember you and you'll be alone a disgrace to Heaven and your father, who will finally have an opportunity to get rid of your sorry abomination ass."

Now both of us heard a groan. I was about to call out knowing that groan but she punched my in the jaw and I just spit out a bit of blood.

"Have a good sleep Sabrina."

She picked a metal pole up and hit me across the head with it and I was out again.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I woke up again my neck and hands bound to a post. The shapeshifter walked out a metal pole in her hand. She put it down before coming over to me then backhanded me. I groaned as she walked away.

"Where is she? Where's Sabrina?"

"I wouldn't worry about her. I'd worry about you."

"Where is she?" I thought for a moment before continuing. "Where's my brother?"

"You don't really wanna know where they are." She giggled turning back to me. "I swear, the more I learn about you three, so broken when it comes to relationships."

"What do you mean, learn?" I asked as she moved away.

She stopped.

"I already learned enough. Seen, heard, thought. So many little things she has yet to tell you." She smiled looking at me.

"Sabrina tells us only what she has to." I defended her. I knew it couldn't be anything horrible.

The shapeshifter clicked her tongue shaking her head.

"If only you knew…Sammy." She smirked. "She's sure got issues with you too. You got to go to college. You had a life and girlfriend. But poor little Sabrina."

She paused then smiled more.

"Poor little me. I got none of that. You know what to know something Sammy?" She asked crossing her arms. "I never went to school. My father sure as heck didn't teach me."

She was dialing down. Becoming more of Sabrina.

"I got nothing you had. I had to stay home. Be an angel." She laughed like it was the biggest thing in the world. "I hunt to become less innocent. Not to save these stupid humans."

"Where is my friend and brother?" I repeated.

She leaned in close.

"I'm your friend. I'm little Brie. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Both of you just need me for some reason or another. Dean to get in my pants and you, well, probably the same reason as soon as you're done healing."

I scoffed at that. That's not what we wanted at all, we cared about her.

"But, still, this life? It's not without its perks." She laughed. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. All Sabrina wants is a friend. So, let's see what happens when I try to make one."

She picked up a sheet throwing it over me before leaving.


	27. Deny All You Want

"Damn it." I said I was trying to get the ropes off.

Now I heard a cough behind me.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature." I heard Dean say.

I laughed.

"Yeah, it's me. They went to Rebecca's, lookin' like Sabrina."

"Well, their not stupid. They picked the cute one of us."

"Dean." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Is that all you think about!"

I knew that voice.

"Sabrina?" I called. "Please tell me that's you."

"Is that all I am?" She asked proving me right.

"All what sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"A tool to you two."

"Sabrina." I said. "No, we don't think of you like how they said. Brie, you're our friend."

She didn't speak and it killed me that she was doubting us right now.

"So she looks like me?" She muttered.

"Yeah, that's the thing. She didn't just look like you, she was you. Or she was becoming you." I told her.

"Yeah, I figured that. She knew a lot of things."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked now.

"I don't know, it was like she was downloading her thoughts and memories."

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?"

"The what?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." I told him smiling at Sabrina. "I mean, maybe that's why she doesn't just kill us."

Dean had gotten free and was now by me.

"Maybe she needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection."

He started untying my ropes.

"Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already."

I got out of my ropes then got up to where Brie was. She didn't look pleasant. Her head was bleeding quite badly as she had a black eye and bleeding lip. I bent down untying her ropes then took the sheet the shapeshifter had put on me, tore off a part, then wrapped it around her open head wound.

"Thanks." She muttered getting up too quickly causing her to sway a bit.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine." She said walking forward.

I sighed. Whatever the shapeshifter said to her it struck her hard.

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us walked out of the alley into the street. Sabrina kept her wound hidden as best as she could with her hair as we walked.

"Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me." Brie stopped me.

"Sorry."

"This way." Dean pointed before we started running.

I saw Brie struggle a bit seeing as she was not at all well so I slowed down stopping her.

"Hey, I know you might doubt me right now but Brie please let me take care of you."

She looked at me then sighed."Fine, only because I can't run well."

"Come on. Just like at Blackwater."

"Like that was any better." She muttered before climbing on my back.

She was really light so it was easy to hold her up and still run to keep up with Dean. She may not trust me at all right now but at least she let me still take care of her and be concerned about what her health was like.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Third Person POV**_  
There was a knock on Rebecca's door and she went downstairs answering it to see the shapeshifter Sabrina standing there giving a guilty smile.

"Oh. Hi." Rebecca said sounding crossed.

"I know what you're gonna say." The shapeshifter told her.

"Oh, you do?"

"Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess. Get off my porch?" The shifter laughed

"That's about right."

"I admit it, we lied. Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam and Dean told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, what the heck, I have to try." The shifter smiled.

 ** _~S~_**

Rebecca and the shapeshifter sat in front of the fireplace with two beers in front of them.

"So, you're saying that there's something out there that made itself look like my brother." Rebecca summed up what the shapeshifter told her.

"Mmhmm."

"What'd you call it?"

"A shapeshifter." Rebecca laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe we're crazy. But what if we're not? I mean, look, you said it yourself that Zack was in two places at once. Now, tell me how that can happen."

"Okay, so, this thing—it can make itself look like anybody?"

"That's right."

Rebecca laughed.

"Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?"

The shapeshifter laughed quietly.

"Maybe. Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human but was different. Hideous and hated. Until she learned to become someone else."

She looked away for the shapeshifter as its eyes glint silver, and she smiles.

"It's funny. I kind of understand her." The shifter said as she picked up the beer. "She's all alone—close to no one. All she wants is for someone to be her friend. She's like me."

Rebecca looked away very uncomfortable.

"You know, I've got this little secret that makes me really different from everyone. It's so hard to be different. You know with the guys around all the time, it just makes you feel worse."

"You should go." Rebecca whispered.

"You want to know my little secret?" The shapeshifter muttered before leaning close to Rebecca and whispering Sabrina's big secret.

"You are crazy, just get the hell out of here!" Rebecca yelled jumping up and moving away.

"Rebecca, just calm down." The shifter told her stand up.

"Calm down? What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Their voice rose.

Rebecca went over to the phone.

"I'm calling the police."

The shapeshifter walked over to her and threw the phone to the floor. She screamed and tried to run away, but the shifter tripped her and she fell to the ground. She straddles her legs and begins tying her hands with the telephone cord.

"Give me your hands!" She yelled as Rebecca continued to scream. "Shut up!"

 ** _~S~_**

Rebecca was now tied in a chair, beaten and bloody.

"You're a nice girl, Rebecca. I mean, I liked you. I hoped to be your friend. Believe me, that makes this harder." She took out a knife and examined it. "But I gotta do what I gotta do."

She moved towards her. Suddenly, they hear a crash come from another room of the house. Rebecca screamed slightly muffled by the rag in her mouth but the shapeshifter covered her mouth and held the knife to her throat.

"Shh."

They left Rebecca going into a new bedroom looking around frantically. She moved to a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as she opened the doors, the S.W.A.T team entered the room.

"Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife!"

The shapeshifter turned and threw the knife at the police officer, and the rest of the team begins shooting. The shapeshifter kicked one of the men, then went outside and jumped off the balcony, onto the grass below. They ran away, while the team continued to shoot and miss her several times until they ran off into the night.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Dean and I were standing in front of a store window, watching a news report that was being shown on a display of televisions as Sabrina rested her head on my shoulder as I still held her.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white female, approximately twenty to twenty-five years of age, was discovered hiding in her home."

A sketch of Sabrina appeared on the screen.

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Dean joked for her benefit as she groaned quietly.

I looked around cautiously.

"It's good enough." I told him walking away.

"Oh come on." Dean said as he stepped in a puddle when we got in an alley.

"Come on." I told him. "They said attempted murder. At least we know—"

"I didn't kill her." Sabrina muttered.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right."

"All right, but first I wanna find that cut devil and kick the holy crap out of her." He told us.

"Should I take offense?" Sabrina whispered to me as we stopped.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets." I told Dean.

"Well she's walking around with my face." Sabrina said. "It's a little personal, I wanna find her."

"Okay. Where do we look?"

"Well, we could start with the sewers." Dean suggested

"We have no weapons." Sabrina and I repeated to him. "She stole our guns, we need more."

I paused thinking.

"The car?" I threw out.

"I'm bettin' she drove over to Rebecca's."

"The news said she fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Brie agreed.

"The thought of her drivin' my car." Dean said turning away.

All right, come on." I said shaking my head at my brother.

"It's killin' me."

"If it makes you feel better," Sabrina started, "I drove your car too."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I guess it doesn't."

She may have sounded a bit guilty about it but she was smiling one hundred percent.

"When did you drive my car?!"

"When I stole the keys." She lied.

"Don't take my car!" He scolded her.

She smiled a bit more. The shapeshifter might have made her doubt us but she was still happy with us.

 ** _~S~_**

We walked around the side of Rebecca's house and saw the car parked.

"Oh, there she is!" Dean said relieved going to the car. "Finally, something went right tonight."

Then a police car appeared and parked next to the car.

"Oh, crap."

We turned around, but another police car was parked a few yards away.

"This way, this way." He moved toward the fence.

I put Sabrina down then gave her a boost over the fence. She sat on top holding out her hand to me. I took it looking at Dean.

"Come on." I nodded.

"You two go. I'll hold 'em off." Dean told us.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you."

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight."

"Dean, you have a record. They can hold you."

"We need to go." Brie urged.

I looked at her then let go of her hand pushing Dean to her.

"Take care of her. Meet me at Rebecca's. My records clean, mostly." I shrugged. "Keep her out of sight Dean."

He climbed over Sabrina giving me a pleading look to come but I shook my head. She jumped off the rest of the way now as Dean was on top of the fence.

"Dean." He stopped and looked at me. "Stay out of the sewers alone with her."

He didn't say anything as he hopped over.

"I mean it!" I called.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"We'll try!" Sabrina called as well then I could hear them run off.

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em." An officer told me.

I raised my hands in the air as I prayed just this one time Dean listened to me. Sabrina was in no condition to hunt and Dean couldn't do it alone with her.

"Please let him not be an idiot." I thought as they cuffed me. "Please."

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I sat on the edge of the open trunk with a proper bandage around my head.

"We really going to do this?" I asked.

"Yup." He answered loading his gun.

"This is a really bad idea Dean."

"Look, Sabrina." He told me as he looked directly at me. "I'm not forcing you to go. I'll go by myself, but I'm not waiting for Sam."

I watched him for a moment before reaching in and taking my own gun. I checked the clip then put it in standing up.

"Who's going to watch your sorry butt if I don't come?" I told him.

"Alright then." He nodded closing the trunk.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean led the way through the sewers as I covered his back. We came across a chamber filled with candles and chains which was not complete without revolting piles of skin and blood are on the floor. We were looking around at everything when there was a noise. Both of us raised our guns moving towards it. I spotted the sheet with a large figure under it so I nodded and Dean went forward.

He removed it and there was Rebecca. Her hands and feet were bound together with rope.

"Rebecca?" We asked.

She shakily nodded.

"Sam." I muttered looking back.

"You go get Sam." Dean commanded me. "I'll get Rebecca."

He did not need to tell me twice. I sprinted off ignoring all pain as I spread my wings. No matter what the shapeshifter told me, Sam was still my friend. I wasn't letting anything happen to him.

I turned the corner and flew. I landed inside right in behind the front door. I heard fighting so I ran towards it seeing the shapeshifter looking like me just punch Sam into a bookshelf.

"Hey!" I shouted pointing my gun.

They turned and I fired but I missed. Vision was off. Wonderful. They lunged at me but I made a quick dodge then punched them down. I went to aim again but they kicked my gun out of my hand and it slid across the floor the swiped my legs and I fell catching myself before I could hurt my head further.

She came over me punching me in the face a few times before I pinned her holding her arms and holding down her legs.

"Does an angel act like this?" She smirked.

"Yes." I growled.

"Hey."

Both of us turned our heads seeing Sam, and he was holding me gun pointing at the two of us.

"Sam." We both said warningly.

Then we glared at each other.

"Both of you stand up."

We did slowly both of us glaring at each other. We wanted to murder each other but Sam had the gun. He looked between the two of us but we were too similar to tell apart. She even had my proper wounds on herself. No coat around her.

"Sam, you can't use basic questions." I started but she cut me off.

"She knows everything about me."

"Me? You're going for that tactic. Really?"

"Both of you stop." Sam told us.

We did. All the sudden Dean came in gun ready too with Rebecca behind him.

"Casanova, keep that gun down." She told him.

"Oh shut up sweetheart." I snapped.

I started to form a plan. So couldn't be flawless. She didn't have angel traits.

"Sam told us to shut up." She said.

"Please, like you would listen to him. You don't know anything about him or Dean."

"I know everything about them since I hunt with them shapeshifter."

"Oh yeah? You don't know what they even say to each other jerk." I tried not to smirk.

"Of course I do bitch."

I smirked taking a step towards Sam but he didn't object as he pointed at the shapeshifter. I don't curse.

"Come here Sabrina."

I went next to him as both the brothers trained their weapons on them. I held out my hand for the gun and Sam gave it to me.

"Nice try." I told her then fired hitting her perfectly this time.

"Are you ok?" Sam said tilting my head up to look at my new wounds.

"I will be eventually." I muttered moving away and going to the shapeshifter.

I pulled down the collar of her shirt finding my necklaces. I took them off putting them on along with my bracelet she stole. She knew nothing about me. Sam, Dean, and my father would always care for me, no matter how much of an abomination I am.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
"So, this is what you do? You and your brother with your friend there—you hunt down these kinds of things?" Rebecca asked.

We were outside her house as Dean was looking at a map and Sabrina asleep in the front seat with fully patched up wounds.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this?"

"No."

"Did Jessica know?"

"No, she didn't."

Both of us were silent for a moment.

"Must be lonely."

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family."

She laughed.

"And Sabrina?"

I looked at her sleeping form.

"Yeah, she's…she's right there too."

"Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you."

She hugged me as I felt down about not being at college any more.

"Yeah, me too."

We pulled away.

"Well, will you call sometime?"

"It might not be for a little while."

She nodded and waved goodbye to Dean. He waved back, and she went back inside the house. I walked over to the car.

"So, what about your friend, Zack?"

"Cops are blamin' this Sabrina Flowers girl for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the girl's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon."

I smiled. Both of us got in leaving Sabrina in the front with us. We drove down the road and as we did she put her head on my shoulder and I made no move to move her.

"Sorry, man." Dean said now.

"About what?"

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be…Joe College."

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well, that's 'cause you're a freak."

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled.

"Well, I'm a freak, too. I'm right there with ya, all the way."

"Yeah, I know you are."

"Rock on to the freaks." Sabrina mumbled obviously waking up.

I laughed as she kept her forehead on my shoulder.

"You know, I gotta say—I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it." She muttered.

"Miss what?"

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" She told us.

"No more than this." I thought as I could feel her dozing off once again.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Dean's POV (Night)**_  
I glanced over at Sam and Sabrina. Sam was asleep with Sabrina leaning against him. I took out my phone going to my camera. I took a picture of the both of them chuckling at them. Sam can tell me he doesn't like her all he wants but I knew other wise.

I went to the picture I took this week the morning we went to Zack's house. It was the two of them together in her bed. I had gotten up to use the toilet, saw Sam was gone, went to Sabrina's room, and there they were with Sam's arm draped over her. No way was I missing the opportunity to take a picture of that.

"You can deny it all you want Sammy." I muttered putting my phone away. "But you aren't getting far."

I wasn't even going to try for Sabrina, she was all Sam's.


	28. Hook Man

_**Sabrina's POV**_

"Alright, thank you for your time." I heard Sam say as I sipped my coffee and Dean worked on his computer.

He hung up and walked back to our table.

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis." Dean told him.

"Bite me." He sat down.

"So, anything?" I asked.

Sam shook his head. "I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

"Sam, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found." Sam looked disappointed. I knew he really wanted to get this thing. "Check this out."

Dean showed Sam the article on the computer about some kid named Rich. Dean showed me and I knew we've looked into less when it came to his death.

"It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road." Sam read off.

"Keep reading." I said.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible."

"Could be something interesting." I shrugged.

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man."

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out." Dean told him.

I rolled my eyes. If Sam didn't do what Dean wanted when it came to the job he played that "Dad would…" card. It was a cheap move in my opinion.

"Come on boys. Time to go to Iowa." I said standing up.

 _ **~S~**_

We stopped at the fraternity where Rich lived. Sam and Dean gave me the quickest run down about fraternities and college. Such so I could do the case pretty well without looking like a complete idiot.

"One more time, why are we here?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Victim lived here." We walked up to the guys outside the house working on a car. "Nice wheels. We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay."

He grinned as they looked at him strangely.

 _ **~S~**_

A shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts was painting his face and body purple. They knocked on his door as I stood behind them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We're your new roommates."

"What's she doing here?" He asked looking over at me.

He grinned as I held up a hand then brought it back down.

"She's his girlfriend." Dean pointed at Sam.

"Hm." I hummed looking at him slightly shocked as Sam glared at him. Then again, I did say we were married at that case during Christmas.

"Yup. I'm going to join a sonority as soon as we're done here." I smiled rolling with it.

I looked at Sam to make sure I said it right and he nodded slightly. Now Dean walked over to the boy. The boy held the brush and paint can out to him.

"Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today."

"He's the artist." He pointed to Sam. "Things he can do with a brush."

Sam, I'm pretty sure mortified, took the brush and can. Dean on the other had sat on a chair and picked up a magazine. I stood next to Dean then quietly and quickly whacked him on the back of the head for forcing Sam to do it. He glared at me before looking at the magazine.

"So Murph. Is it true?" He asked.

"What?"

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week."

"Yeah." He told us sadly.

"What happened?" Sam questioned.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy."

"Rich he was with somebody?"

"Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen."

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You missed a spot. Just down there on the back." Dean told Sam pointing.

Sam looked at him annoyed but Dean just grinned

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super hot. And get this: she's a reverend's daughter."

"You wouldn't happen to know which church, would you?" I questioned.

 _ **~S~**_

"And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church." A reverend said as we entered but then the door slammed behind us. The congregation went silent and turned to look at us. I tried to make my wings as hidden as possible. Some people at churches could see them. I didn't need them to ask right now.

"As a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings." He continued as we sat down. A girl at the front stared at us and Sam smiled weakly and she did as well turning away. "So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children."

Everyone bowed their head in prayer, except Dean. I elbowed him slightly annoyed, and he, noticing everyone else, did the same.

Soon after mass ended.

"I think that girl is Lori." I said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"She's a reverend's daughter. They always sit in the front out of respect. Also cause their father sort of forces them but beside the point." I told him. "She's her."

I looked over at her as she was talking to another girl.

"You seem to speak from experience sweetheart."

I looked at Dean confused as Sam shrugged.

"You kind of do."

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not a reverend's daughter. Now come on." I walked towards Lori as I thought to myself. "I'm just an angel's daughter."

The three of us walked up to Lori.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean."

Dean waved. "Hi."

"This is…my girlfriend, Sabrina." Sam hesitated but said it.

"Hi." I smiled holding out my hand and we shook. "We just transferred here to the university."

"I saw you inside."

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and…" I started.

"We wanted to say how sorry we were." Dean finished.

"I kind of know what you're going through. I-I saw someone…get hurt once. It's something you don't forget." Sam said.

Lori nodded slightly as I knew exactly who he was talking about. Now her father walked over.

"Dad, um, this is Sam, Sabrina, and Dean. They're new students."

Dean shook the reverend's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon."

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message."

Dean chuckled. "Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually." He led him away from us. "And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group."

Once they were away we looked back at Lori.

"Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?" Sam asked as we started to walk.

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was seeing things." We stopped walking.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real." We said and she watched us for a moment.

We got the whole story. We gave our condolences about to leave but she called out my name.

"Go on." I told Sam and he nodded going to find Dean. "Yes?"

"What…What are those?"

I noticed her looking behind me.

"Always the reverend daughter right." I laughed quietly. "Yeah. You can't tell anyone about those."

"They're wings aren't they?"

I shrugged.

"What can I say? Angel of the lord at your service ma'am." I curtsied.

"An actual angel."

I nodded.

"Wow."

"But no one can know. I'm down here to…explore mostly. So do you have a sorority I could possibly join?"

"Of course." She nodded.

I smiled.

"Well then I'll join you tonight. Good day Lori and I do offer you condolences."

I walked away now joining the guys. The angel hanging out with the reverend's daughter. I had to see that coming.

 _ **~S~**_

"So you believe her?" Dean asked as we walked in a library.

"I do." Sam said as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too."

I rolled my eyes punching his arm.

"Ow, so violent for an angel."

"Oh shut up." I told him shaking my head with a smile. If only he knew.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." Sam explained.

"Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—"

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend."

"The who what?" I asked.

"It's one of the most famous urban legends ever." Dean said. "You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man."

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began." I nodded.

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?"

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam put out.

"Just like Mary." I muttered.

I still thought about the Bloody Mary case but I was a lot better. Sam helped me out a lot and I was making progress on him, I think.

"She's right." Sam agreed. "Mary was a spirit maybe we have the same deal."

"Well let's have a look then."

We sat at a table in the library. The librarian placed a few big boxes in front of us.

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851." Dean blew some dust off a box and coughed as I leaned away from all the dust.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Ok." She walked away.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" Dean questioned opening the box.

"Welcome to higher education." Sam said and we started our search.

It was hours later and we were still looking. I don't know when or how it happened but Sam was shaking me awake seeing as I passed out.

"I'm up. I'm up." I said blinking a few times.

"You ok?"

"Peachy."

I pulled a book over to me putting a hand where my cut was. I still had that. Sam forced me to go to the hospital the next day and the doctors gave me stitches and now I wore a bandage over it but my hair could cover pretty well so no one really saw it.

"Hey, check this out." Sam called to us. "1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, "some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.""

Dean looked another page as I reread Sam's.

"Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook."

I pointed to another page spotting something very familiar to the case.

"Look where all this happened."

"9 Mile Road." Dean read.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed."

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen."

"Not going to ask." I said. "Let's check it out."

I stood up only to yawn as I swayed. Sam stood up too putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sabrina, why don't you find a bed?"

"Heaven no. I am not going to bed."

"Sabrina. You're tired, you're still injured. Dean and I, we'll be ok. It's just a spirit."

"Limits Sam. Limits."

"Yeah, I know but you're still tired and you can't hunt well when you're tired."

Dean butted in.

"He's right sweetheart. It's better if you go to sleep for the night."

"This is not your…" But I yawned cutting myself off.

Sam had a victorious smile as I grumbled under my breath.

"Fine. I'll go to the sorority and sleep but you better call me if you need anything or you finished."

"Yes Brie. Now go. Get some sleep and rest."

"Night guys."

I left now wrapping myself greedily in my coat as I yawned. I tried my best to sense. I wasn't the best but if they were holy they were kind of easy. I found Lori heading that way to find myself in front of a rather nice building as Lori got out of a car then slammed the door.

"Oh, not good." I thought walking forward as the car drove away. "Lori!"

She looked back and smiled a little at me.

"Sabrina."

"Who was that?" I asked standing next to her.

She frowned.

"My father."

"Ah, the age old father and only daughter right?"

She nodded.

"Trust me. I know what you mean."

We walked toward the house.

"How? Isn't God your father?"

I sighed through my nose.

"No. God did not create me. I have an angel for a father. In Heaven though it is not known. I work as well as an angel but in Heaven, I'm an abomination, immoral. I lie to keep my life."

"So you're only half?"

I nodded. "I am almost an exact copy of an angel but I'm also part human. I copy them too which to angels is immoral to our beliefs. I've done my best to keep my angel ways."

"And for being immoral, what happens?"

"They don't know I am." I went on. "I would be punished in the highest court of Heaven. I would more than likely be locked up or killed. In Heaven we have strict morals, I go against almost every single one."

"Wow."

"Yup, I'm pretty heavy with that but let's not worry about that now. I'm rather tired." I yawned stretching my arms. "A bed?"

"I have a spare in my room."

"Lead the way."

Both of us went in the sorority and up the stairs. But she stopped looking at a girl's bedroom doorway. I looked confused then noticed there was a long scratch on the wall leading up to the doorway.

"Odd." I muttered.

"It's probably nothing. Someone might have accidentally done it."

"Ok." I nodded.

We went the rest of the way to the room. She is about to turn on the light when she saw the girl she was talking to earlier sleeping and stopped herself.

"Taylor, you awake?" Lori asked.

Taylor didn't wake up. Both of us left her alone and she went into the bathroom while I realized that I left my bag in the backseat of the Impala. I looked at the closed bathroom door and prayed for myself before I swooped out. I landed in the backseat behind the chair as the car was driving. I snatched my bag about to fly out when I stopped hearing my name in their conversation.

"Dean, just drop it for that last time! Sabrina is just a friend! Nothing more!"

"Really? Then what's this?"

I heard Sam be silent then a small scuffle in the front seat.

"When did you get that?"

"When I woke up to use the can. I saw you weren't in bed so I went Sabrina and found you two there together."

I felt myself heat up as I realized what he was talking about.

"Dean, that's nothing. It's just how we get through the nights lately."

"Right." He said holding it out.

"Drop it ok? There's nothing going on between us we're just friends."

"Whatever."

Then both of them were silent. I flew out now landing in the room and got dressed. After I land down in the plain bed not decorated as I watched out the window. I could hear Lori come into the room then go to sleep herself. I kept watching out as I wrapped my wings around myself at the cold air. I didn't know why it was so bad as I heard scratching of a tree against the wall I think.

What the guys were talking about kept coming into my head as my eyes slightly drooped. Just a friend. Did Dean seriously think Sam and I were together? Why would he think that? As I thought I saw something gleam. I thought it was just a play of light until I saw it come straight at me. I screamed swooping out of bed and onto the floor as the Hook man struck where I had just been.

The girls stirred after my scream as I flew at my bag and pulled out my angel blade. The Hook man went for another strike put I blocked it gulping as it was inches from my face. Both the other girls screamed as I flew behind him and slashed his back making him disappear for the moment.

"Go!" I shouted. "Out now!"

They did not need to be told twice. They ran out with me guarding the door waiting for him to appear again when he appeared beside me and struck my arm making a large gash. I let out a cry of pain as I hit him again before running out with the girls finding the whole building awake. Lori and Taylor were talking about the manic and my mark was proof but he didn't appear again. He was gone and he went after me, an angel of all things.


	29. Lookout

At first, the cops thought that it was a prank call. An attacker with a hook was not something you see every day. Then I started to ever so slightly bleed out and the cops came. Ambulances, cop cars, a random '67 Chevy Impala, all parked outside the sorority. A medic wrapped up my arm as a officer questioned me on what happened. As they were doing that I spotted Dean and Sam trying to get past the line.

"Hey, they're with me." I said pointing to them.

The cop looked over then waved to let them come over. They did as the medic finished wrapping me up.

"The wound isn't deep but you did lose a lot of blood so you need rest." He told me.

I nodded as he went over to Sam and Dean. The cop asked me a few more questions and I answered with whatever lie came first then the three of us were alone.

"You ok sweetheart?"

"Do I seriously look and sound ok?" I asked slowly as I felt dizzy from the blood lose.

"Dumb question got it." Dean said as he sat next to me.

"What happened?" Sam asked standing still.

"Can I sleep first?" I questioned. "I already have a head wound!"

"Sabrina."

I looked over seeing Lori coming to us. She looked pretty shaken up and I honestly couldn't blame her. If I was not an angel I would be too.

"You ok?"

"Why do you people ask this?" I sighed putting my head back and looking at the stars.

I could see her look at Sam.

"She'll be fine. Just needs sleep and maybe a bit of sugar." He told her.

"Right. Well I hope you get better Sabrina."

"Me too." I nodded. "Watch out for yourself Lori. Bye."

"Bye."

She left and I looked at the guys.

"Can I sleep now? I was nice to someone." I smiled sweetly as I could.

They looked at each other.

"Sorry Brie, but we still need to look around the room." Sam said looking back at me.

"Sam do you see what I'm wearing?" I gestured to my pajamas. "And I haven't slept in a good sixteen hours. Can I sleep?"

He sighed watching me. He didn't want to just leave me alone and we technically didn't have a place to sleep other than the Impala. I could tell he did want to let me sleep though.

"I promise as soon as we check the room I'll let you sleep."

I shook my head looking at the ground.

"Fine." I said standing up slowly. "I know where the window is that's not in the room."

We went around as I started with Sam hovering a bit close since I was a bit shaky.

"I was about to go to sleep. I just got dressed and then I saw the hook. If I hadn't of still been up thinking about some things, I wouldn't be here." I told them. "The only thing is, why did he go for me away from the 9 Mile Road."

"Yeah about that." Sam said as we were below the window. "We went down there and got caught. Only reason why we were let go was because they knew we weren't the murders."

"So me getting attacked frees you guys. Good to know. But you didn't see him there?"

"No."

"It's something else. Give me a boost."

Sam cupped his hands and lifted me up. I grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled myself in using mostly my wings though. I was on top then I held my good hand down. Sam was about to take it but Dean did instead.

"What was that?" Sam asked as I pulled him up.

"Dude, sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" He joked after I pulled him up.

"Hey, I'm on of them." I said holding my hand down again for Sam.

"You could join them sweetheart." He smirked.

"Shut up before I punch you."

I pulled Sam up as he rolled his eyes at his brother. I went over the window opening it quietly then climbed in. I moved forward peeking into the room when I heard a lot of noise behind me. Dean had fallen on top of Sam.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Be quiet." Sam told him.

"You be quiet!"

"You be quiet!"

"Shut the heck up!" I hissed seeing a cop.

I waited until he left the room and went down the stairs till I walked back into the room. When we came into the bedroom, the first thing I noticed was the writing on the wall.

""Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" That's right out of the legend." Sam aid.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right. I'm going to assume you didn't do that sweetheart."

"No but I heard it." I muttered crossing my arms. "I thought it might have been a tree against the wall. It's definitely a spirit though."

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before." Sam agreed as I went over picking up my stuff off the floor. "Hey, come here."

Dean and I looked at him seeing him point to the cross symbol beneath the writing. We came over next to him.

"Does that look familiar to you?"

"We'll look it up later. Right now." I yawned stretching but wincing slightly. "It's time to sleep. Come on."

 _ **~S~**_

I clutched my coffee greedily as Dean drove and Sam was researching. I was about ready to punch a Winchester but I restrained from doing anything my father wouldn't do. My outfit was horrible, I knew that but give a girl some sympathy! It was baggy shit and some bag pants as well while my hair was a mess in a bun but that's what three hours of sleep makes me look like ok?

Dean thought I just crawled out of bed so he told me to change after I took my coffee. I told him I was not and that I had. I was ok at that point. Yet Sam tried to talk me out of wearing, what did he call it, oh yeah. He tried to make me change out of my rough night outfit. I don't look that bad! Then Dean made it worse about mumbling about Sam causing that and I pretty much would have lunged at him but I still had enough sense to just snap.

"Sam and I are not together! Get that out of your thick head!"

Both of them jumped shocked at my out burst then surprised at what I said.

"Thin walls." I lied. "Now let's get in the stupid car and go!"

Dean didn't even argue with me that I called his car stupid. Now we were here as they didn't say anything so they didn't trigger my wrath.

"It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns." Sam said finally.

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down." Dean threw out.

Though Sam read from the paper; "After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave."

"Wonderful." I muttered watching out the window. "Ok. So we know its Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why."

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." Dean said.

 ** _~S~_**

I didn't change for this party. I was making a statement. Three guys came up asking to dance with me as Dean and I looked for information on Lori. Dean told me it didn't count since they were drunk. I thought they were sober enough to count. Now we came back to Sam.

"Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" Dean told him as he winked and smiled at a passing girl.

"This wasn't really my experience." Sam said.

"Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?" Dean listed.

Sam nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with it. Just like my outfit."

"Brie, I'm sorry but it looks like you just woke up after a hangover."

I was pretty sure this was the tenth time he has said this.

"But you're not the one that nearly died. So shut up about my outfit. It's wonderful."

"Ok then." Dean said getting back to work. "You do your homework?"

"Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori?" Sam asked. "So I think I came up with something."

He took out a piece of paper.

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage." I said looking over his shoulder as we walked.

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality." I stopped as they kept walking. "And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument."

"What's the connection to Lori?"

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?" Dean looked to understand from where he was. "Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter."

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay."

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it."

"Why would he want…" Dean started to look at me but realized I was stopped away from them. "Why the hell are you over there?"

 _"…to angels is immoral to our beliefs."_

My immorality of being an angel set the hook man off on me but how could the reverend possibly know? Unless another angel knew and relayed the information to him.

"Sabrina."

I snapped looking up at Sam. He looked at me concerned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded walking over. "Just…just thinking about something."

"Why he would send the hook man after you?" Dean asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah well, if you're immoral then I'd sell my car."

"Wow thanks."

"You're one of us sweetheart and the least immoral thing ever."

Sam nodded in agreement. Oh how wrong they were but I couldn't tell them without exposing my secret.

"Either way, you two should keep an eye on Lori tonight."

Sam and I nodded. If I went I could find out who this angel might be if there was one at all.

"What about you?" I asked.

Dean looked at a blonde smiling at him by the pool table. I was trying not to smile at his disappointment. It was a funny face.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grave."

He looked at the blonde again, shook his head in disappointment, and walked away as Sam and I went to watch Lori.

 _ **~S~**_

Sam said while I was still a target for the reverend I had to not be in direct line of sight in case he wanted to finish the job. So I got to hide on the ground behind a bush as Sam sat on a bench watching Lori and the reverend fight as my only defense was a rock salt shotgun. My phone vibrated now and I took it out seeing it was Dean.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"How's lookout?"

"Boring and painful."

"Why?"

"Sam refused to let me sit on the bench since the reverend would see me so I'm sitting behind a bush."

"Hey, it's better than being dead."

"I know but still. How's the unmarked grave going?"

"Not as awesome."

"Want to trade?"

"Any day." There was a pause. "Found it."

"Alright, I'll stay on the line."

I could hear him put down the phone and start digging the grave he found. As I waited I tried to sense for an angel but there was no kind of power around. After a few minutes Dean spoke again.

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house."

"You could have let me come and I would have helped."

"Sweetheart, you have a head and arm wound. No way I'm letting you dig a grave."

"Don't I feel special." I smiled.

It annoyed me that Sam was contagious and infected Dean with watch for Sabrina but it felt nice that both of them cared for me.

"Hello, preacher." He said now.

"You find the bones?"

"Yes."

I looked over at Sam then I frowned seeing Lori outside sitting next to him.

"Things just got interesting here."

"How?" He asked as I heard wood being smashed.

"Lori is outside sitting with Sam. Shh. I'm listening now.

"What are you doing here?" Lori asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on the place." Lori looked at him. "I was worried."

"About me?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's cool. I already called the cops." She smiled as Sam laughed. I couldn't help my small smile. "No, seriously. I think you're sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's like I'm cursed or something. People around me keep dying."

"I think I know how you feel."

"Christo." I muttered. "Sam."

"What?" Dean asked.

"He thinks he's cursed again. I thought I fixed that."

"Fixed that?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to help Sam since, you know, the fire."

"You two have no lives."

"Yes we do, we hang out with you don't we? Or does that mean you have no life?"

"Hey. At least I know how to have fun. You two are always downers."

"Oh I am not."

"Fine, prove it after this. You and I are going to a bar and we'll see how much of a downer you are."

"Deal."

Now I heard a match being sparked.

"Goodbye, preacher."

I waited.

"Bones burnt?"

"They're working on it sweetheart."

"Except you and Sabrina." Lori saying my name brought me back to their conversation.

"Hang on." I mumbled watching.

"The sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?" She asked.

"I heard you guys fighting before."

"He's seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It's like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don't know what to think anymore."

Now she hugged Sam and after a second of confusion he hugged her back.

"Dude." I whispered to Dean.

"What?"

"They're hugging."

"What? Why?"

"She was…"

I stopped as soon at they started kissing.

"Sabrina. Sabrina!" Dean called.

"They're kissing."

"What in the hell is going on over there?!"

"I don't know but I feel like a stalker right now."

"You sound like one too."

"Shut up."

Now Sam pulled away from the kiss.

"Sam?" Lori questioned.

"Lori, I can't."

"Sabrina?"

I was now very confused then I remembered the lie we came up with, totally forgot we were suppose to be a couple. Sam didn't say anything to this.

"I'm sorry."

The reverend came out now.

"Lori? Come inside, please." He told her.

"I'll come in when I'm ready." She said rather angry.

Suddenly, the Hook Man appeared behind him and put his hook into his shoulder. The reverend screamed and the Hook Man slammed the door shut.

"Oh gosh. Got to go!" I told Dean quickly jumping up with my gun as I ran following Sam as he was running to the house.

"What's going on?"

"Bad stuff. Bye!"

I closed the phone and put it away as Sam and I stood in the house. We looked around until we heard him screaming upstairs.

"No! No, please! No!"

We ran upstairs just in time to see a door shutting. We ran over Sam kicking the door open to see the Hook Man over the reverend about to put his hook into him. We both shot Hook Man in the side. The Hook Man turned to us and we shot again. The Hook Man turned to dust and the gun blasts shattered the bedroom window.

"Dad! Dad!" Lori screamed running up the stairs.

She burst into the room then ran over to her father.

"Okay. It's ok, Dad, it's ok. It's ok."

Sam and I looked at each other. The reverend would never send the Hook Man on himself. Things got more interesting.


	30. How much long?

Sam and I were talking to the sheriff as Lori was with her dad. Being as I was attacked once already I was not as high on the suspect list but I knew I was there along with Sam and Dean. The outsiders that just happen to be here when murders start happening.

"We were just talking. Then Lori's dad came out. And then he appeared." Sam told him.

"A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded.

"Ever seen him before?"

"Yes, sir." I told him. "He was my attacker before."

He nodded looking at me then turned to Sam.

"Son, it seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble. You and your girlfriend."

Both of us nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Then there was Dean behind him being blocked by two other officers. I could hear him from here.

"No, it's alright, I'm with them. He's my brother." Dean raised his hand up. "Hey! Brother!"

Dean smiled and waved as he had everyone's attention now.

"Let him through." He said and they did Dean coming right over to us losing the smile.

"Go ahead." The sheriff nodded and Sam and I met Dean half way.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." We answered.

"What the hell happened?"

We walked away so the sheriff wouldn't hear.

"Hook Man." Sam told him.

"You saw him?"

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?"

"What are you talking about, I did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?"

"It sure as heaven looked like him." I said. "That's twice I've seen him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend."

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself."

"I think it's latching onto Lori." Sam told him. We had talked about the theory last night as we were sitting her with nothing to do. "Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman."

"So what?" Dean questioned.

"So she's upset about it." We explained. "She's upset about the immorality of it."

"She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished." Sam finished.

"Ok, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?"

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Sabrina tries to…"

He looked at me for help on that.

"Dude, don't ask. I wish I knew." I told him looking at the ground as I crossed my arms knowing perfectly well why I was target now.

"I don't see why she would she her immoral." Dean agreed with my lie.

"Yeah I know. It's strange though. But her dad has an affair also." Sam went on.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?"

"You must have missed something."

"No. I burned everything in that coffin."

"Did you get the hook?" I questioned.

"The hook?" Dean asked.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him." I explained thinking about it.

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power."

"So if we find the hook…" Sam jumped in.

"We stop the Hook Man." The three of us smiled together.

 ** _~S~_**

We were all back at the library flipping through papers again. I had still yet to change but at the moment I didn't care as long as I could help people.

"Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary." Dean said reading off of it. "Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof."

"Does it mention the hook?" I questioned trying to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe." He read more. "Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

"Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Where Lori lives?"

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past two hundred years." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it?" I countered. "I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?"

"Check the church records." Dean told us.

 ** _~S~_**

We started researching for a while longer looking through all the church records.

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary." Sam read all the sudden. "Reforged."

I put my head on the table as he sighed.

"They melted it down. Made it into something else."

 _ **~S~**_

Dean parked the car outside the church and the three of us got out.

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire." Dean told us.

"Agreed." Sam and I nodded.

"So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in." Sam went on.

"Alright, take your pick." Dean said.

"I'll take the house." Sam told him.

"Church." I raised my hand.

Church was a place I could feel safe. Even just the slightest bit knowing I was ok. I wasn't immoral.

"Ok." Dean nodded.

Sam walked toward the house as Dean and I made a move to the church.

"Hey." Dean called. Sam and I both looked at him. "Stay out of her underwear drawer."

"Wow." I muttered turning and walking away.

I didn't hear Sam or Dean retort anything back to the other which was surprising. Dean and I split up in the church grabbing anything that even looked silver. I took what I grabbed into the basement where Dean had started a fire and was throwing things in. I dumped what I had in his pile and started to help shovel things in.

Soon the door opening sounded and I stood up going to the stairs. Luckily it was only Sam and I moved aside as he brought a bag of things he had gotten at Lori's.

"I got everything that even looked silver." Sam said.

"Trust me, we did too." I told him shoveling more things in.

"Better safe than sorry." Dean agreed.

Dean threw something into the fire when suddenly the floor boards creaked and dust rained down lightly. The three of us looked up before Dean spok.

"Move, move."

I picked up my gun following him up the stairs with Sam as well. Dean and I went out guns ready but we lowered them seeing Lori sitting there at a pew alone looking to be crying. Dean nodded to Sam to go forward and he did as I watched.

"Come on you stalker." Dean whispered low so Sam nor Lori could hear.

"I'm going to watch behind, just to be save. You got the silver?"

"Yeah, I'll let you watch." He said using air quotes as he smirked.

"Shut up and kill us a hook man. Move it."

He shook his head leaving. I crouched behind the back pew watching Sam and Lori talk. They were too quiet for me to hear so I just stayed there silently. As I did noticed the angel pedestal. I sighed through my nose before putting my gun down and clasping my hand together.

"God forgive me for my sin." I thought. "I own to my immoral ways, of who I am. I will not defy your word. I shall protect all and honor your will. Let me live to protect this world you have created."

There was nothing as I sat there. It was normal when I prayed. God had more important things than an immoral angel like me. Then there was the temperature drop. I stood up slowly seeing Sam and Lori talking but I heard what she said.

"They didn't deserve to be punished. I do."

"Christo." I muttered.

The candles at the altar blew out as the temperature stayed low.

"Sam." I said coming over now.

"Yeah, I know." He told me as he started moving. "Come on. We gotta go."

He lead the way to the door as I watched our backs holding my gun ready. Sam opened the door a little but quickly closed it as a hook came through the door. Lori started screaming as I took her arm pulling her the other way now.

"Go!"

We ran down the aisle and into a back room. The Hook Man followed us and smashed the glass of the door with his hook. I gathered Lori at the farthest wall as the Hook man swung at Sam a few times but missed. I took aim with my gun and fired but he disappeared. I turned around wildly seeing him appear behind Lori.

"No!" Sam shouted as he took a swung at Lori but got Sam instead.

"Sam!" I screamed coming to his side.

All the sudden an invisible force dragged Lori on her back across the floor into another room. I helped Sam up and we ran to her.

"Come on. You okay?" I asked about to help her up.

"Sabrina!" Sam shouted but too late.

I looked up just in time to see him swing at me hitting me on the cheek. I flew across the room into a bookshelf as it landed on me. I saw Sam fly into the wall next to me then quickly get up to help me.

"Lori." I told him.

He looked at Lori then me.

"Now." I growled and he went behind the Hook Man. As his back was turned I lifted my wings up moving the bookshelf just enough to let me crawl out.

Then Dean appeared. "Sam, drop!"

Sam ducked down and Dean shoot the Hook Man once. He disappear again as rock salt hit the wall making a rather large hole. I walked over to Sam and Lori on the ground as Dean came in.

"I thought we got all the silver." I said frantically picking up the gun.

"So did I."

"Then why is he still here?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe we missed something!"

I looked around running my hand through my hair when Sam spoke up.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?"

"My father gave it to me." Lori answered.

"Where'd your dad get it?" I questioned.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?!" We shouted.

"Yes!"

Sam ripped the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man, who was now invisible, made a long scratch on the wall as Dean turned around to look at it.

"Sam!"

Dean threw him his gun as Sam tossed him the necklace. He also threw a few more rounds as Sam stood up before running to burn the necklace. On the wall above the door the Hook Man was making another scratch so Sam took and shot before getting down and reloading.

I stood in front of him to cover. He appeared in front of me but I fired and he disappeared.

"I'm out." I said taking a step back as Sam finished loading the gun.

The Hook Man appeared again as Sam lifted his gun but he knocked it out of his hand. Both of them retreated back as I stood in front of them ready to take whatever the Hook Man gave. He raised his hook and I got ready for the blow but he stopped with his hook in the air looking at it. The hook started to melt and the rest of his body burned into nothing. Dean did it.

Speaking of him, he ran through the door to the room we were in and smiled seeing the three of us were alive and the Hook Man gone. What an eventful night.

 _ **~S~**_

Sam and I sat in an ambulance getting patched up as one of the officers talked to Dean. Lori stood there watching as both of us finally got done.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked as we stood up.

"Yeah." We nodded.

I looked between Lori and him. There was something there and I didn't want to disturb it.

"I'll wait in the car." I decided and walked to the car getting in the back as Dean watched through his mirror.

"Twenty bucks he says he doesn't kiss her." I said watching his posture.

"Done." He agreed still watching. "And remember sweetheart, next town, you and I are going out to a bar."

"Fifty that both of us will have fun." I smirked.

"It's your money."

Then I noticed in the mirror Sam was walking away from Lori without a word.

"Pay up later." I told him leaning back.

He grumbled quietly before Sam got in the car.

"We could stay." Dean offered to him but he shook his head.

I looked back at Lori and waved slightly and she nodded. I put my hands together then pointed at myself and she received the message. If she ever needed me, just pray. Though I hoped she would be ok enough that she wouldn't need me.

My eyes were forward again as Dean started driving.

"Hey, Sabrina. You ever find out why she thought you were immoral?"

"Ah, I probably said something she didn't like." I shrugged. "Like you said, you would sell your car before I'm immoral so other than that option I don't what else it could be."

"There's not much else Dean." Sam agreed. "It was probably nothing any ways."

"My life nothing to you Winchester?" I said leaning into the front seat.

"I didn't mean it like that." He quickly told me.

I pushed the back of his head smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you. Now let's go to our newest adventure."

They were calm like always but I was restless like always. I couldn't tell either of them what I was thinking without exposing who I was. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up the lies or taking to my father without them knowing or going to heaven without them noticing I was gone. I didn't know if I could hunt with them much longer.


	31. Night Out

All was quiet in the room. Sam was typing on his laptop finding either his dad or a case. Dean was cleaning his gun on his bed. I was leaning back in the chair opposite from Sam reading the newest book to Harry Potter, the Half-Blood Prince. I only just bought it not but two hours ago, it was already a thrill.

I was so absorbed in the third chapter that I didn't hear I was being spoken too. Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face and I blinked looking up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow this night is going to be boring." He said shaking his head as he turned back to his bed.

I looked at Sam and by the look on his face, he and his brother had an argument while I was zoned.

"What do you mean?" I questioned picking up a piece of paper and putting it in my spot.

"Defiantly." Dean muttered. "Sabrina, remember? The bar?"

Now everything came back.

"Oh really. Dean come on." I said putting the book on the table. "We only just got finished and I'm barely healed."

Lie, I basically was but they didn't know that.

"Hey, it's your money."

And I forget I put fifty bucks to this. Why must I be a cocky half-angel?

"Dean, just let her stay here." Sam told him. "I told you she might not want to go."

Previous conversation revealed to me. I sighed getting up.

"Let me get changed." I grumbled.

"Brie, you can stay." Sam offered as Dean smirked at him.

"No, I'll be ok."

As I walked by I brought my voice down.

"And between you and me I don't have fifty bucks after I bought that book. I have like twenty. So I need to win."

He sighed but was smiling all the same.

"Get the car ready." I told Dean before going to my room, which was a few doors down from theirs, and changed.

I threw a few things on then left my purse on me containing my blade and gun of course along with my phone and the twenty I had left. Dean was waiting his car so I climbed in buckling in the passenger's seat for once with Dean in the car.

"If really don't feel up to it sweetheart you can stay." He told me.

"And lose the bet? I'm not that easy."

"Whatever you say." He said driving forward.

The sun was almost completely down as we drove down the half crowded street of cars. Soon Dean pulled into the over populated bike parking bar. Both of us got out and went in.

"You be somewhere." He motioned. "I'll get some beers."

Well I just saw a flaw in this bet. I don't drink. I haven't ever drunk a beer, wine, or anything!

"Right." I nodded looking around.

Satisfied he left. He was probably really cocky right now. I had to knock him down a few levels. Then I spotted the pool table. I smirked. Some hustling never hurt anyone. I composed myself into a very lazy, loopy state that was so very fake as I went over to the table.

"Hey. Could…Could I play?" I asked as two rather large guys were setting up for another break.

"Hon, do you even know how to play?" One asked.

"Of course!" I demanded. "I could beat y…you if I wanted!"

"Really now?" The second questioned. "Well put some money where your mouth is."

I dug through my purse putting my twenty down. The first one did the same.

"I'll…I'll break." I said clumsy getting a pool cue.

Both of them looked skeptical but thought it would be fine since they believed they were getting a free twenty. Don't try to play a hunter. That's my advice for anyone. Pay sucks so this was our mode of money making including credit card scams. I missed the ball on purpose.

"I think you should sit…" The second started but I held the pool cue at him and he held up his hands backing up smiling.

"I'm…I'm playing. You nor…anyone is stopping me."

"Sabrina."

I looked at Dean as he looked at me confused coming over. I gave him a look to roll with me. I personally needed the money. He quickly jumped on what I was doing looking skeptical himself but rolled with me.

"Sweetheart. What are you doing?" He asked standing next to me now.

"I'm playing a…quick game."

He looked at the other two guys.

"Look, my girlfriend is a bit tipsy. I'm just going to take her away." Dean told them acting rather well and quick on his feet.

"No." I told him. "I…I already put money down. I'm doing it. And…And I'm winning."

"Sweetheart…"

I threatened him with a pool cue now. He backed off shaking his head. Now I lined up the cue for a split second losing my fake drunken state. I hit the cue ball and broke the rake sinking four balls easy. I winked at Dean before standing straight and raising my arms up.

"Yeah. I broke the balls." I smiled drunken like.

Everything was pretty smooth after that. Dean "helped" me. As in, he made my charade better sounding. Soon I was holding three twenties in my hand.

"Did…did I do it?" I asked Dean.

"Yup, you did it sweetheart. Now let's go sit down."

The two guys obviously looked really pissed off they gotten beat by a girl , "drunk" no less. They sucked any way.

"Where'd you learn to do that sweetheart?" Dean asked as we sat.

"Hey, I have to get my paper money some how. I play a mean game of poker too."

"I'd like to see that." He said handing me a beer after I put the money in my purse.

"Nah, I'm ok."

"Dude, seriously?" He questioned giving me a skeptical look again. "Come on. It's one beer."

"I'm fine Dean. I'll pay you back. Now I'm getting some water."

I started to get up but Dean spoke.

"You don't drink you are down fifty bucks." He said.

I glared at him.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would do a lot of things sweetheart."

I growled quietly as I sat down taking the beer from him.

"That's the spirit." He told me holding up his beer.

I clinked mine against his and he promptly drank it. I looked at mine for another moment before taking a sip. I coughed putting it down.

"That is vile!" I said once I stopped coughing.

Only now did I notice was Dean bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"Was that your first drink of alcohol?" He asked going down to chuckles.

I looked at the beer then him.

"Well…maybe just a little."

He kept chuckling as he drank some more. I sighed taking another sip it burning in my throat as I thought it was the most revolting thing. How did people drink this stuff?

"So, little miss angel." He said still amused. "What made you wind up in the big bad world of hunting?"

I keep forgetting Sam knows about me…mostly. I took another disgusting drink before looking at him.

"My dad knew about it. He didn't hunt but I decided, what the heck? Let's stop the big bad monsters. So I left home a year ago. Of course two months after I had THAT case but we'll ignore that. I've just been hunting since."

"And you learned the tricks of the trade?"

I nodded swirling my beer in the bottle. I already drank half of it surprisingly.

"How did you get around without a car?"

"I just didn't." I said taking another drink. It was becoming a little easier.

He was still amused by the expressions I was making as he went on.

"And you didn't know about your mom?"

"Nope. Found out as soon as I was with you guys. Called my dad and he told me the blanks."

"What's that like? Your dad I mean."

"He's a saint." I muttered going to take another drink but it was gone. "Wow. That was quick for something so vile."

"You'll get use to it. I'll get us a few more rounds."

He took my empty bottle leaving. I put a hand on my head looking around. I blinked a little as I heard singing. Kind of bad singing. I found the culprit singing to karaoke. By the looks they only just started up the karaoke. I blinked again as I felt a little woozy. Gosh did I feel weird and it only got better from there.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Dean's POV**_  
I started to bring some beers back to the table thinking why it was a surprise that I didn't know Sabrina never drank before. It was Sabrina for god's sake. She doesn't cuss let alone drink. She sat there watching the horrible singer at karaoke as I handed her another beer.

"Awesome." She said quickly opening it and taking a drink.

I raised an eyebrow sitting across from her as I took my own drink.

"You ok sweetheart?"

She looked at me nodding before taking another drink. Well that went quicker. I was glad I brought a few beers. I was about to speak up when some hot chicks went by and I watched them. When I was no longer distracted I looked back up and Sabrina was gone.

"Crap." I said standing and looking around.

I was a hunter. She could not get snatched away from me that easily. A familiar beat and guitar started playing on the karaoke but I didn't give a damn right now. Sabrina just up and disappeared right under my nose. She wasn't hard to spot. How did I lose her that fast?

Then I heard the person sing and my head snapped up.

" _Back in black. I hit the sack. I been too long, I'm glad to be back. Yes I am, let loose from the noose. That's kept me hanging about._ " Sabrina sang.

I don't know how but she was drunk as hell as she pranced on the stage. She had all of two beers! Sam didn't even get that drunk his first time!

She sang loudly but nicely all the same. She was horrible at dancing though yet the crowd around cheered her on. I shook my head pushing through the crowd to get her after she was finished. I stood there by the stage unable to help chuckling watching her as she kept going easily. She knew the rhythm, beat, and definitely the words. As soon as it ended I was about to go up and get her but she was a whole lot quicker than she put on with Sam and I.

All the sudden she was gone in the crowd and I lost her again. I went through the crowd again seeing what I guessed the streak that was her going to the bar.

"Oh no more drinking for you sweetheart." I mumbled moving over.

I found her getting something from the bartender and she drank a shot. Crap.

"Another please." She said as I came over.

"What's she having?"

"Whiskey." He answered pouring her another shot.

She was too quick for me. I tried to take it but she downed it. She giggled her face already red. I had to listen to Sam more when he says just let her stay.

"Dean, this is awesome." She giggled bouncing like a five year old.

"Uh huh." I said grabbing her shoulder making her stop. "Why don't we go back to the motel?"

"No." She pulled away from me and darted away.

As annoying as it was I couldn't say it wasn't amusing. I followed her as music came on again.

"I'm an angel!" She squealed jumping on a table.

She started dancing on it and I couldn't help but laugh at her. Next thing I knew a purse was in my face as Sabrina crossed her arms like a toddler.

"Don't laugh." She protested.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

She nodded then started dancing again. The drunker ones encouraged her on and even the ones that weren't even that bad because she was not bad looking. I knew this was going to escalate quickly, especially if she got more to drink. I knew she wasn't going to listen to me either. So I had one option.

I took my phone out making sure to keep an eye on her incase she bolted again or someone got too close.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Sabrina."

"Ok, with what exactly Dean?"

"She may be drunk."

"What? You've been gone for thirty minutes! How much did she drink?"

"Two beers. Then she found whiskey. She was drunk before the whiskey."

"Wow. Ok. Light weight, heavily. Why do need me?"

Now she ran off.

"Shit." I swore following her. "She's a streak at this point. That's what I need help with. One minute she'll be in front of me next she'll be on a freaking table! She won't listen to me either."

He sighed and I could practical hear the I told you so speech. He tried talking me out of the bar because he figured Sabrina was not able to hold her drinks.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said. "Just, try to keep her still."

"Yeah, I'll need a miracle for that."

Both of us hung up now as I spotted Sabrina at the table we had been at and I forgot I had gotten more beers leaving them there. She was drinking another still looking disgusted but drank.

"Sabrina."

She looked at me then frowned.

"Don't steal my purse." She said taking it from me. I forgot I still had it.

"You threw it at me."

"I know." She grinned. "And it was fun."

"Wow thanks sweetheart."

"You're welcome." She grinned more putting her purse around her. "Can I get more?"

"I think you've had enough."

"No, I think I need more."

And she was gone again. I swear, if she kept doing this, I was going to lose her before Sam even got within a block from the motel. Though I had admit, the way she was acting was amusing.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I ran the whole way to the bar. I figured Sabrina would get drunk but not this quickly. It was Sabrina after all, I thought she probably didn't drink a lot. But her to get drunk this quick, it was a surprise even to me. I got to the bar after five minutes taking a few deep breaths before walking in.

They weren't hard to find. She was standing on a stage holding a bottle in her hand singing in time to a song amazingly as people cheered her own while Dean stood there just watching at the stairs. I went over to him and he looked relieved.

"Thank god. This was the only way I could pin her down. I tried to talk her out of drinking or go back to the motel but obviously my plan didn't work well."

"How many has she had now?"

"Three more beers."

When she finished I noticed how red her face was as she giggled.

"Brie!" I called.

She looked over me quickly then smiled widely before running over and practically materializing in front of me.

"Sammy!" She squealed hugging me. "You're here!"

"Yeah. I came to watch." I said making it up on the spot. If I was going to get her back to the motel I had to get on her good side right now.

"I can go up again." She pointed to the stage.

"I got a better idea, how about we go back to the motel and you can sing there?"

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm sure you would sound a lot better with less noise."

She thought about it then nodded.

"Ok."

"Come on then." I told her guiding her out.

I looked her over to make sure she had everything she had when she left as we walked outside Dean right behind us. So moved out of my grip and spun in circles in the parking lot.

"She's been like this since which beer?" I asked watching her to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Maybe the first."

"Should have seen that coming." I muttered. "Sabrina! Come on!"

She looked at me before jumping onto the roof of the car and sitting there smiling.

"Hey, off the roof sweetheart."

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Come on Brie." I told her.

She looked away but came down. I opened the back door holding it for her and she went in laying down as she hummed. I shook my head closing the door before getting in myself. I watched her from the rearview mirror and she looked rather bored as Dean started driving.

"Are we there yet?" She whined.

I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Brie, we just left wait a few minutes."

She crossed her arms sighing. I looked out the window now hearing her move behind me but didn't look back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

Now I looked and she was upside down in her seat her feet on the top of seat.

"I don't know." She said putting her hand on the back of the seat. "It's fun."

"Just…just get us back to the motel." I chuckled.

"What do you think I'm doing? Feet off the seat sweetheart."

So now she held them high in the air just barely touching the roof. Dean sighed frustrated as I kept chuckling at her. She was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
Sam was so nice to me. He helped me get out of the car we had trouble getting out then lead me to my room. He even complemented my singing when I started to when we were in my room. He was just so nice.

"Why don't you sit on your bed ok Brie?" He told me.

"Ok."

He lowered me onto my bed then stood up straight looking around. I moved so I was upside down again. I giggled looking at him, he looked funny.

"What are you giggling at?" He asked smiling a little.

"You. You look funny upside down."

"You're the one upside down. I'm going to get my computer. You get right side up and get dressed."

I put my hands on the ground bringing my body up but shrieked falling right on one of my wings.

"Ow." I muttered. "That hurt my poor wing."

"Is it going to be ok?"

"I guess." I mumbled sitting up. "You believe I'm an angel right Sammy?"

"I don't doubt it for a second Brie. Now get dressed in something to sleep in."

"Ok." I nodded smiling.

He left chuckling as he went before closing the door. I got up going to my bag.

"Sam thinks I'm an angel. Take that." I pointed at the ceiling. "I'm an angel. I'll always be an angel."

I put my clothes on jumping around as I did. Clothes were hard to put on! Once they were on I sat on my bed humming until someone appeared in front of me. I shrieked falling off my bed.

"Daddy!" I whined rubbing my head. "Don't do that!"

"You have been drinking." He said.

"Yeah and? I'm a big angel now." I told him spreading my wings wide.

He sighed coming over about to put two fingers on my forehead.

"No!" I shrieked jumping up and backing away. "Do not do that!"

"Sabrina." He gave me his usual stern look. "This is not normal angel behavior."

He was about to take a step forward but I flew over the bed. I saw my angel blade in my purse so I held out my hand and it flew into my hand. I held it out armed and ready. Dad didn't seem to care though.

"Sabrina, how long have you been doing that?" He asked.

"When me, Sammy, and Dean hunted down Bloody Mary. A mirror flew into my hand." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because its not like you care!" I screamed.

"What?"

"What am I to you dad! Honestly tell me!" I yelled but I went on. "I'm just an abomination so there is no need to care right! I'm only half angel! Angels have tried to kill me and…and I've broken my wing but what did you do?! I'm just an abomination of a daughter to you!"

"Sabrina." He said coming around the bed as tears filled my eyes. "You're my daughter. Do not think you are an abomination. You are not."

I looked away from him trying not to cry.

"I am and you hate me for it."

"I do not." He told me. "Sabrina…"

"Then why haven't you answered my prayers!" I screamed.

He didn't answer.

"I tried to tell you! BUT WHERE WERE YOU!"

He still didn't speak. It was silent until I heard wings fluttering and the door opening.

"So what…?"

"Sammy!" I cried running at him dropping my blade it rolling some where.

"Whoa!" He said catching himself on the door as he closed the door. "Sabrina, what's wrong?"

I cried tears streaming out unstoppable now.

"Hey, it's ok." He told me putting a hand on the back of my head. "It's ok."

"He…he doesn't love me!"

"What? Who?"

"My…My father."

"Brie, I'm sure he does."

"He doesn't! He…he thinks I'm an…an abomination."

"I'm sure he does not think that Brie. Now come on. You should get some sleep."

"Don't…don't leave."

"I won't. It's ok. I won't."

He lead me over to my bed helping me sit again the rest blurring away…

 ** _~S~_**

I groaned my head pounding hard against my temple. I tried to open my eyes but instead recoiled into my blankets shutting them tight.

"When were the lights so bright?" I muttered.

"Since you got really drunk." A booming voice said.

"Shh!" I hissed searching for a pillow and after finding one I put it over my head.

I could hear someone laughing as I groaned into the pillow. Everything was a blur. I couldn't remember much of the night other than taking a sip of that vile junk.

"Hey, I got some medicine that will help." The person told me. "You only get it though if you come out."

"You're a big jerk." I grumbled slowly moving the blankets back squinting against the bright light.

I saw it was Sam with a rather amused smile on his face as he held out the pill bottle and held a cup of coffee in his hands. I sat up putting my back against the headboard before taking the bottle and opening it. As I did I noticed all the lights were off but the curtains where opened just a crack.

"Wow, that's bright." I blinked rapidly as I looked away.

He chuckled again as I took two pills. Now he handed me the coffee and I gladly enjoyed it. The medicine was already working along with a bit of grace mixed in working away the vile sickness as best it could. My grace personally wasn't the best at driving sickness away. Wounds sure. Cut me and I'll heal within twenty-four hours. Sickness, no dice.

"Dean wants to head out pretty soon." He told me sitting at his computer. Why was it in my room? "But I'll hold him back for a few hours so you can get over the hangover."

"Hangover?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "The thing you get after you get horribly drunk."

"Oh heaven above. How bad?" I groaned drinking.

"I'm pretty sure you drunk dialed your dad."

I spit out my drinking coughing.

"What?" I coughed

My father had responded to my prayers? After all this time he finally did and when I was drunk no less?

"Yeah, you were talking about a few things about it."

"Like?"

He shrugged.

"Something about you saying he thought you were an abomination."

My shoulders drooped. Did dad actually say that? I tried to retrieve the memories but everything was a bunch of mixed up images.

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing Brie." Sam said realizing my saddened mood. "You were pretty out of it last night. Probably just the thoughts of a rambling Sabrina."

He was teasing trying to make me better and he was probably right. If I couldn't remember anything and my grace couldn't retrieve it, I was really out of it and I was probably spouting my fears for the last few days.

There was a knock on the door and I winced at the noise. The door opened pouring light in which caused me to put the blanket over me.

"Dude. Seriously." Sam said as I could hear Dean laugh.

"She throw up yet?"

"No, that was two in the morning." He muttered.

"Wait, what?" I asked coming out a little from the blanket.

"I'll explain to you what happened later." Sam promised me.

"Here's your fifty bucks sweetheart." Dean told me tossing the money next to me. "Nothing was more entertaining than you last night."

I blushed.

"I don't remember anything."

"As…out of this world you were I would be surprised if you did remember." Dean told me.

It must have been truly one eventful night and I didn't know if to be glad I couldn't remember or sad. After three hours of just sitting there I could turn on the lights again and see fine and the guys left me to get dressed. Dean didn't leave so Sam didn't tell me what happened but for now I wasn't worried. I had been pretty out of it.

I took my phone out of my purse to check if I had gotten any messages when the bright screen startled me as I was still a little sensitive to light and dropped it. I rolled my eyes at myself as I bent down picking it up but stayed down seeing something glint under my bed. I went under pulling out my angel blade.

Why did I have it out? I didn't take it out unless…I felt threatened. I looked felt myself want to shrink away. What had dad said to make me feel threatened? I bowed my head. I had to pray again and even then, it would be a miracle if my father answered. I stood shoving my blade in my purse. None of this was connecting and it wasn't good.

One thing was for defiant after this, I wasn't drinking ever again.

* * *

 _Sabrina was singing Back in Black by ACDC._


	32. Bugs

I was not me for the next week. I knew it well. Every night I would pray to my father to come back down and talk to me until my throat hurt. Thursday was the worst. I prayed night and day begging him till I had no tears to come down. I got no sign from my father, the angel of Thursday

I barely got any sleep, I didn't want to sleep. Whatever conversation we had that night had to be bad for me to pull a blade and for me to say he called me an abomination. I refused to believe the shapeshifter had been right but I was having my doubts.

On the other hand there was Dean. After the drunk thing, he messed around with me a lot. I knew he was joking but it hurt to be reminded of what pushed my father further from me. Then Dean crossed the line by accident on Friday when I had barely spoken since I had been upset about yesterday.

"You need a pick me up or something sweetheart?"

I gave a small glare before going back to my coffee.

"Dean, leave her alone." Sam told him as Dean stood up. He ignored him.

I put my coffee down looking up at him as he stood by my chair.

"Seriously sweetheart, I can put a little something in your coffee."

"Go away." I muttered looking away.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

I wasn't one hundred percent why I snapped at that sentence but I did. I leapt up and pinned Dean to the floor causing Sam to jump up in surprise.

"Shut up." I snarled before getting up and walking out the door slamming it on the way.

Sam tried to get what was wrong out of me but I blamed the alcohol, telling him I just didn't like I did it. I was sure he didn't believe me but he didn't press.

Now I sat on the hood of the Impala looking up at the stars as Sam read a newspaper looking for a new job to take. Dean on the other hand was inside hustling right now. Both of us were silent as the noises of the bar rang across.

"Hey."

I looked down at Sam seeing as he was laying down.

"Did you…did you ever talk to your dad?"

I looked up at the stars again thinking about heaven. How my dad showed me everything there when I was little and saving me several times when I first started flying.

"No. He won't answer." I told him. "I tried to get him the day after."

"Have you tried again?"

"No." I lied.

"It's ok." He told me. "Dad's are like that."

I realized why I was even here. Why I even started with this crazy adventure. Their dad was missing still. So if anyone could relate to a dad abandoning you, it's them. I was about to say something when I heard Dean's laugh. I looked seeing him wave a bunch of cash in his hand.

"You know, we could get day jobs once in a while." Sam told him.

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap." Dean told him counting his earn.

"Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean."

"Well, let's see honest." He held up one hand. "Fun and easy." He held up the other, and gestured that fun and easy outweighed honest. "It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."

"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked."

"Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?"

"Maybe." He said getting off the car. "Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?" Dean questioned as Sam put the paper by my feet.

"Human mad cow disease." I piped in.

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?" He asked leaning on his hands like Sam.

Both of us quickly looked at him shocked.

"You watch Oprah?" We asked.

Dean looked embarrassed as he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he changed the topic.

"So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less."

"Okay, that's weird." Dean agreed.

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier."

"All right. Oklahoma." Dean nodded.

I got off the car going to my side of the backseat.

"Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money." Dean said as we all got in.

"You'll live." I muttered curling up with my jacket. "I'm sleeping. Good night."

"Night." They both said and soon I drifted off.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Sabrina was different lately. I knew it had to do with her dad because she was pretty broken up about it that night. It was her business so I wasn't going to get involved unless I needed to. I would also tell her that she doesn't need to worry about her dad and what he thinks but Sabrina isn't me, she was something else.

Dean parked outside the gas company and she was still sleeping. It was easy to see that she hadn't slept in a few nights and since she refused to let me in her room, I knew she wasn't make much progress to get sleep.

"Come on." I told Dean.

He got the message and we left her in the car as we got out. We approached Travis Weaver standing outside.

"Travis Weaver?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?"

"Dustin never mentioned nephews."

"Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest."

"Yeah." I agreed going on with the story.

"Oh, he did? Huh." He smiled.

"Listen, we wanted to ask you…what exactly happened out there?"

"I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh…by the time I got back…"

"What did you see?"

"Nothin'. Just Dustin."

"No wounds or anything?" I asked.

"Well, he was bleeding…from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it."

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'."

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?" I went on.

"No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question." Dean agreed.

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We got back in the car and Sabrina was still sleeping.

"She been talking to you?" I questioned.

"No, been then again, she's pissed off at me."

"I don't know man. She just hasn't been the same."

"It was her first time having a drunk and she was completely wasted. She's just…adjusting to it."

"Yeah." I said looking at her as Dean started driving.

"Give her time."

I didn't say anything. She wasn't happy about being wasted but I knew it had something to do with her family.

 _ **~S~**_

A while later, we arrived at the scene of Dustin's death, Sabrina with us this time. The sinkhole was surrounded by police tape as we stood around it.

"Huh. What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast." I said.

We ducked under the police tape and looked into the hole as Dean shone a flashlight.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Sabrina questioned crouching down.

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside." I told her.

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?" Dean asked me.

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there." I told him as Sabrina watched him walk away.

He picked up a nearby coil of rope then came back over.

"All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?"

"Flip the damn coin."

Dean chuckled and taking a coin out of his pocket as Sabrina stood up straight.

"All right, call it in the air…chicken." He flipped the coin but Sabrina caught in midair.

"Both of you are children. Lower me down please."

She tossed the coin at Dean.

"Brie, I'll go." I offered.

"I'm going." She declared and I knew I couldn't stop her even if I tied her to a tree.

She put the rope around her waist as Dean and I took the other end.

"Don't drop me." She told us looking around.

"Don't worry sweetheart."

 ** _~S~_**

Dean drove as I examined a dead beetle Sabrina had found in the hole as she leaned in the front seat.

"So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sabrina." Dean mocked her.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks." She explained. "No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but…"

"How many did you find down there?"

"Ten."

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."

"Well, maybe there were more." I defended her.

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me."

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before." I suggested.

As he drove he looked out a window.

"What?" I questioned.

"I know a good place to start."

I looked out the window seeing a sign reading, "Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!"

"I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you?" Dean said and I gave him a knowing look. "What, we can't talk to the locals?"

"And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?" Sabrina crossed her arms giving him a knowing look as well.

"Of course not. I'm a professional."

She rolled her eyes leaning back as I shook my head. "Right."

He pulled over and the three of us got out of the car. We started walking down the street to the open house with Sabrina in the back and the two of us right in front.

"Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out."

"I grew up in a place like this." Sabrina told him then immediately looked to the ground.

I looked at Dean accusingly and he shrugged with wide eyes. He didn't know, he just couldn't read her like that.

"There's nothing wrong with "normal"." I told him looking forward again.

"I'd take our family over normal any day." He said back.

We approached the house and Dean knock on the door. The homeowner answered.

"Welcome." He greeted.

"This the barbeque?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but…I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are…?"

"Dean. This is Sam. This is Sabrina." Dean shook his hand as he introduced us. He shook my hand as well as Sabrina nodded to him.

"Sam, Dean, Sabrina, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir." Dean answered.

"Let me just say, we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or…sexual orientation."

I realize what he was saying as Sabrina put a hand over her mouth looking away. She was trying really hard not to laugh but snickers were coming out. This is one of the few smiles she made this week.

"We're brothers." Dean told him looking surprised.

Larry looked slightly embarrassed now.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him." I lied. "And…uh…"

We had done it enough but it was still really awkward. I put my arm around Sabrina's shoulders bringing her forward. She looked shocked then realized what I was doing to bring her in.

"We're looking for our first house." I continued.

"Great, great. Well, seniors and newlyweds are welcome, too. Come on in."

He lead us through the house then outside to the backyard. There were lots of people walking around, chatting and eating.

"You said you were the developer?" I asked.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team." He explained as I let go of Sabrina now but she stayed close. "There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains. This is my wife, Joanie."

Joanie had come over and he put his arm around her.

"Hi there." She shook Dean's hand.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

She shook Sabrina's hand as well and she gave a polite smile.

"Sam, Sabrina, and Dean." Larry introduced us.

"Sam." I told her shaking her hand as well.

"Pleasure."

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses."

"Right." They laughed.

"Boys, girl, will you excuse me?" He left us now with his wife.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live."

Another woman approached us with her hair pulled back tightly.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales." She introduced herself.

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though."

She left us now with Lynda.

Lynda laughed. "She's kidding, of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well…" Dean started looking at us.

"Y-yeah, well…" I started myself.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or…sexual orientation."

Dean chuckled as Sabrina still tried not to laugh.

"Right. Um…I'm gonna go talk to Larry." He then looked at me. "Okay, honey?"

He walked away, smacking me on my ass! I glared at him as he walked away.

"He's…he's joking." I laughed awkwardly.

"He's my brother." Sabrina told her. "Always like that with me just to screw around. Sam and I are together. Now do tell us about the houses."

She lead her away shrugging to me then mouthed, "Look."

I understood and I started to walk around the party as Sabrina crossed her arms listening to Lynda but obviously looking very bored and seemed to zone her out. I talked to a few people and looked around but there wasn't much to go on.  
I went to where they were but as I did Sabrina took a step back from Lynda her eyes wide.

"Are you ok?" She questioned her.

She opened her mouth but no words came out as she looked like she just saw a ghost. Yet, she dealt with ghost, she went on a plane that was about to crash from a demon, she fought Bloody Mary, and she was freaking fearless no matter what was happening. The only thing that could freak her out the smallest bit was a shapeshifter and she even fought one of those.

"Brie." I said putting a hand on her shoulder making her jump and look at me startled. "What's wrong?"

She tried to speak but couldn't as she glanced at the table. Then I noticed the tarantula and the kid looking to be enjoying that it was about to crawl on Lynda's hand on the table.

"Excuse me." I pushed pass Lynda causing her to walk off as Sabrina stood there basically petrified as I picked up the spider. "Come on."

She shook her head quickly stepping back from me. I tried my best not smile as this was the first time she was truly scared of something.

"Come on oh mighty hunter." I joked with her walking over to the kid then held out the spider to him. "Is this yours?"

He took it from me as Sabrina slowly approached on my other side away from the spider.

"You gonna tell my dad?" He asked.

"I don't know. Who's your dad?" I questioned.

He scoffed. "Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."

"Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim."

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material."

"Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise." Sabrina told him at a whisper surprising me.

"When?" He asked her.

"Matthew." Larry called behind us and we turned seeing him and Dean walking toward us. "I am so sorry about my son and his…pet."

"It's no bother." I told him.

"Honestly." Sabrina nodded but I could see that fear striking her.

"Excuse us." Larry said leading Matthew away.

"Don't tell Dean." Sabrina quickly hissed as he came over.

I chuckled nodding. I knew he would take advantage of her fear.

"Remind you of somebody?" I asked as he was with us now.

Dean looked over at Larry, who was yelling at Matthew. He looked back at me, confused.

"Dad?" I reminded him.

"Dad never treated us like that." He said.

I scoffed. "Well, dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case." He shook his head. "You don't remember?"

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line." Dean told me.

"Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting."

"Bowhunting's an important skill." Dean and Brie said but Brie shrunk away realizing she took sides with Dean.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. How was your tour?"

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy." He smiled and I laughed. "So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?" Sabrina questioned.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs." We said.

Dean nodded. "More Bugs."


	33. History

I was driving through the neighborhood as Dean was looking through dad's journal while Sabrina was using my laptop to look any information she could find.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean asked now.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." I said.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Sabrina commented.

"Yeah, me neither." I agreed.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone." Dean suggested.

"You mean, like Willard?"

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats."

"Elaboration." Sabrina said from the back having the normal confused face.

"Later." I told her trying not to smile then I went back to Dean. "There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths."

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Sabrina muttering. "Never understood that."

"Larry's kid," Dean said now. "He's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a…tarantula." Sabrina remembered shuttering.

"You think he's our Willard?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess." I decided for now.

"Oh, hey. Pull over here." Dean told me now.

So I did pulling into the empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains homes.

"What are we doing here?" Sabrina questioned closing my laptop.

Dean got out of the car as he called to us.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else."

He started opening the garage.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" I questioned.

"We've done it before." Sabrina reminded me.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." Dean told me and I didn't budge. "Come on!"

I looked at Brie and she shrugged. Reluctantly, I pulled the car into the garage, and Dean closed it. I guess it was better than a motel. Brie stayed with Dean and I for about another two hours before going to find a room to claim as her own. I waited an hour before getting up myself.

"I'm going to bed."

"Whatever." Dean said and I walked away but looked behind me seeing he hadn't so I quietly walked to a room opening it slowly.

I looked in seeing nothing before closing it. We had checked the house before but I wasn't looking for people we didn't know, I was looking for Sabrina. I was starting to take matters in my own hands. She was upset about her dad and I was working to find out what and why it happened. I went into another two rooms until I found her.

She was already sleeping, which was lucky, and I slipped in closing the door behind me just incase Dean walked by. I felt guilty for going through her stuff but it was to help. I went into her purse finding the small amount of things I expected. There was some cash, her fake IDs, her gun, and her phone. I took out her phone leaving everything else as it was before slipping out again and going into my own room.

I sat on the ground as I could hear Dean walking outside getting his room for the night. I opened her phone and easily finding her contacts, but this was the bad part. Dean and I were her only contacts. She had no contact number for her father. So that meant she deleted it. I sighed putting my head on the wall.

I just hoped everything was cursed with her and her father. She always looked up to him by the looks and something like this could really break her and ruin what she was. I hoped that wasn't the case for her. I prayed it could be fixed.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
 _I sat in the grass watching it wave as the wind blew across the clear blue skies. Flowers were sprouted around and trees covered the outer rim of the patch. This was my happy place. The only place I could feel like me. Then I heard a flutter of wings and they were strong._

 _"What?" I asked putting my arms around my knees._

 _"What's up with you sweetheart?" He asked._

 _"Nothing."_

 _I could feel him sit down next to me. I felt slightly hostile but he had the upper hand, he could change everything around us. He had more practice. He taught me. I was not yet him._

 _"Both of us know that's a lie."_

 _"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it."_

 _He snorted._

 _"You've been around these humans too long."_

 _I turned my head glaring at him._

 _"Like you haven't." I snapped._

 _"And I have yet to become one." His eyes danced with playfulness, just like they always did._

 _"Really? You sure seem to "trick" them hard enough with their own "jokes"." I said using air quotes._

 _He shrugged. "It's funny."_

 _"It's cruel."_

 _"Hey, I haven't killed anyone now have I?"_

 _I snorted looking back at the trees in front of us._

 _"You were before I came along."_

 _"And I nearly killed you."_

 _I was silent now._

 _"Look, we both know you're a Nephilim…"_

 _"Shh!" I hissed looking around quickly as I got in a defensive set of mind._

 _He laughed! I glared at him._

 _"Sabrina, your father may not be strong, but I'm stronger than him. I can cloak all dreams."_

 _I looked away as he said father. Everything clicked._

 _"Oh, it's daddy."_

 _"Like you don't have family issues." I snapped._

 _He looked angry but didn't do anything._

 _"Yeah, I have family issues but you're starting to find them too."_

 _"Yeah but I'm a Nephilim. You're an archangel, you're perfect." I said waving my hand at him._

 _"I'm an archangel that sided with a Nephilim." He pointed out._

 _"You know, you stink with support."_

 _He shrugged. "I'm not into the touchy feely crap."_

 _"I know." I said looking forward. "You're a trickster right?"_

 _"And you left Heaven for humans."_

 _"You technically did too."_

 _"I left to get away from my brothers. Now what are your issues?"_

 _I was silent for a moment._

 _"Dad refuses to speak with me. He thinks I am…" I couldn't finish._

 _"An abomination." He finished for me._

 _I nodded. "And I know I am. I just…"_

 _"Don't say that. You are better then half of those bag of dicks up there."_

 _I laughed quietly looking at the ground._

 _"I don't think so. I'm only a half-breed. An insult to Heaven."_

 _"No, you're not. If stick in his ass doesn't want to talk to you, then screw him."_

 _"Really?" I asked looking at him. "But he's my father."_

 _"And if he won't come talk to you he isn't worth it."_

 _"But…"_

 _"No, just forget it Sabrina."_

 _I looked at the ground._

 _"Your blade was on the ground, things had gotten hostile."_

 _"Wait, you normally would tell me the whole story. It was?"_

 _I went red._

 _"I got drunk."_

 _He laughed._

 _"You? Drunk? You should have invited me."_

 _"Shut up." I muttered bringing my legs up and he went deathly silent for him. Everything was silent for a minute before I continued. "One of my friends took me out and I got drunk. My other friend had taken care of me that night and said I said Castiel called me an abomination. I tried to get a hold of him but he won't answer. Obviously it had been bad and now he won't talk…"_

 _"I'm sure it's fine." He tried to assure me._

 _"But he won't talk to me. Not matter what I try. And…and it just proves that is all he thinks of me."_

 _"Well screw him if he does. It's his fault anyways." He told me. "Just forget about him. Live your life Sabrina. Forget about Heaven."_

 _"And become you?" I questioned looking at him._

 _"It's an option." He shrugged. "You're doing something Heaven doesn't have enough balls to do. Just keep doing it."_

 _"I haven't talked to you in over six months. Why should I listen?"_

 _"Because I've been doing this longer than you."_

 _He was right. I sighed nodding._

 _"Alright. I'll…I'll just forget about Heaven."_

 _"Good." He nodded._

 _Now there was a voice coming through the dream connection._

 _"I should go." I told him._

 _"You don't change a thing." He said standing._

 _"You don't kill anyone."_

 _"I'll try." He chuckled._

 _"See you Gabriel."_

 _"And to you Sabrina."_

 _Now he spread his wings and disappeared. I heard the voice again and I spread my own wings flying out and into conscience._

 _ **~S~**_

There was a knock on the door as I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed a hand over them before sitting up.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Call on the scanner." Sam called through the door. "We got another body."

"Got it. Give me five minutes."

"Alright. And good morning Brie."

"Good morning."

He left now and I sighed going to my bag ready for another day full of bugs as I debated the advice from my friendly archangel.

 _ **~S~**_

We pulled up to the house as someone's body bag was being loaded into the coroner's car. The three of us got out taking out umbrellas before we approached Larry as he was talking on his phone. There were all of two people who lived here I was sure of Larry and Lynda. It wasn't Larry's house, so it was Lynda.

We came over to Larry now and he hung up his phone.

"Hello. You're, uh, back early."

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood." Dean lied.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked.

"You guys met, uh, Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?" He asked.

"The realtor." I nodded.

"Well, she, uh…passed away last night."

We all put on our shocked faces.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I'm still tryin' to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now."

"It's okay." Sam told him.

"Excuse me." Larry said.

He left now.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Get in that house." Sam and I nodded.

"See if we got a bug problem."

We waited till the cops were gone then we climbed on the fence, up the side of the house, and through Lynda's window. There was an outline of her dead body drawn on the carpet along with wrecked glass from the shower.

"This looks like the place."

We walked over the outline as Dean went into the bathroom. Dean picked up the towel on the floor and what fell out made me quickly take Sam's arm hugging it tightly as I held my breath. Spiders. Why spiders?

"They're dead." He whispered quietly.

I took a deep breath slowly letting go of his arm as Dean spoke now.

"Spiders." He turned his head looking at us as I let go of Sam's arm. "From Spider Boy?"

"Matt - maybe." Sam decided.

I nodded as well. Time to test a theory


	34. Disappointment

Dean pulled up to the curb where Matt was crossing the street from a school bus.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked pointing the opposite way Matt was walking, which was the woods.

"Yup." I nodded leaning into the front seat.

"So where's he goin'?"

We waited a second before getting out of the car and following. I kept my wings folded back to make sure they didn't get caught on anything as we found him examining a grasshopper.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam said as we came forward.

"What are you doin' out here?" He asked.

"Well, we wanna talk to you." Dean told him.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" He questioned and I shook my head. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?"

The three of us smiled at that.

"No, no. No, I think you're safe." I told him putting my hands in my pockets.

"So, Matt…you sure know a lot about insects." Dean stated flat out.

"So?"

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?" He went on.

"I hear she died this morning."

"Mm, that's right. Spider bites."

I kept back my wince as Sam went on. "Matt…you tried to scare her with a spider."

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?"

"You tell us." I told him.

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

I tilted my head surprised. "You know about those?"

"There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what…but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something."

He picked up his backpack and began. We shared a look before following him through the forest.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out." Sam suggested.

"Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?"

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."

Sam and I both scoffed. "I hear you."

He looked at me confused as Dean spoke up. "You do?"

Sam gave him a look before turning back to Matt. "Matt, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." He answered.

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen."

"What?"

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad." Sam encouraged him.

Oh no. I saw where this was going.

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family." Dean proved my thoughts.

Sam sighed then glared at him.

"How much further, Matt?" I changed the subject.

"We're close." He answered.

Sam glared at Dean one more time before we continued walking. Soon we reached a large clearing. There was the sounds of different insects all around. I looked around seeing some float around some just resting some where. This place had almost every kind of insect.

"I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class." Matt explained.

"You two are like peas in a pod." Dean muttered.

Sam ignored him. This was wonderful. Maybe I shouldn't stay quiet so often.

"What's been happening?" I asked keeping the subject that was important rolling.

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles…you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know."

Then I noticed Sam spotted something.

"What's that?" He inquired.

Dean looked at the spot then him before shrugging and walked over towards it. The three of us followed him and seeing as we got closer it was covered with worms. Dean stepped on top of it and immediately a hole appeared. He looked back before crouching down and grabbing a stick. He poked around in the hole before we heard him hitting something solid.

"There's somethin' down there." He said before putting the stick down and sticking his hand in instead.

The three of us behind him watched silently as he dug around until he got a hold on what it was and pulled it out. I looked at it shocked as he held it up. In his hand covered in dirt and worms, was a human skull.

 ** _~S~_**

Sam, Dean, and I agreed to go somewhere to see what the bones were in general. So we pulled up to a university and got out as I took my coat off and covered it over the box so the bones we found more of didn't freak people out. I picked it up and carried it as I walked between the boys.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave." Sam said flat out.

"Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?"

"Yeah, maybe." I mumbled adjusting the box. "Question is, why bugs? And why now?"

"That's two questions." I gave him a blank look as he smirked.

Now Dean turned his attention towards Sam. "Yeah, so with that kid back there…why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?"

"Just, uh…I know what the kid's goin' through." Sam answered.

"How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?"

I stopped in front of him and he looked at me confused.

"Because maybe fathers suck ok Dean? Now give Sam a break."

I turned my back to him as I kept walking.

"What's wrong with you sweetheart?" He asked catching up.

"Not now Dean. We're working."

"Brie, come on. He's right." Sam butted in.

I stopped again. "Will both of you just back off ok? I've got my family issues, you have yours."

Dean shrugged. "We're only talk about Matt's family."

My lips became a thin line as I shook my head. I was going to speak but Sam took that.

"Dean come on. This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about."

"Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up." Dean said about to walk away but Sam spoke up again as the subject now shied away from me.

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough." Sam told him.

"So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?"

"Was? Is. Always has been."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak."

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters."

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house."

"I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth."

I groaned quietly in my head at them.

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad…I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me."

"Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared." I watched confused now.

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam questioned.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talkin'…he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe."

Sam looked just as surprised as I was.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me any of that?" Sam questioned looking slightly angry.

"Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone." His anger faded as he looked sad. "Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment."

He walked away as Sam and I both stood there. Gabriel told me to ignore my family. It was a better option. But what if my father was ignoring me for a reason? I looked at Sam.

"Think I screwed up?" Sam asked.

"Well it depends. Do you?"

He looked away before walking forward. He did. I followed him quickly but stopped at the door looking back.

"Dad…where are you?"

"Brie." Sam called.

I watched people walk by before moving back with the boys.

 ** _~S~_**

"So, you three are students?" The professor asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class - Anthro 101?" Sam lied.

"Oh, yeah."

We were mostly lucky when we lied. Nothing different today.

"So, what about the bones, Professor?" Dean asked.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're hundred and seventy years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American."

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" I questioned.

"Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time."

"Right. Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?"

"Well…you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth."

"All right." Dean nodded.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean drove through Sapulpa asking for directions once before we ended up at diner where the chief per say was. We got out and walked in to find a few people but Dean nodded one playing cards close by so we walked over.

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asked and the man nodded. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

"We're students from the university." Dean told him.

"No, you're not. You're lying." The man said to him.

Dean was taken aback for a second. That's why our lies _mostly_ worked.

"Well, truth is…" Dean started.

"You know who starts sentence with "truth is"? Liars."

He shared a looked with us and I spoke up. "Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley."

The man turned to Dean. "I like her. She's not a liar." Dean looked a little ticked off as the man answered me. "I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam went on.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Something…something bad is happening in Oasis Plains." I explained. "We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones."

The man nodded. "I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped.

"The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead." He paused for a moment before going on. "They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

"Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days." Dean told us.

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive."

Great, just wonderful. We thanked him before walking out going back to the car.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth." Dean answered.

"March twentieth?" I asked and Dean nodded. "That's the spring equinox."

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals."

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land." Sam spelled out.

"And on the sixth night - that's tonight." I nodded. "If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?"

"You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now." Dean told me.

We got in the car and drove off quickly.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean kept driving fast down the road as he talked on the phone with Larry.

"Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood." I couldn't hear what Larry was saying but he had to be questioning it. "Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe."

I shared a look with Sam as we waited.

"Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power." Dean said now then he had a caught look. "Uh…"

He hung up the phone then Sam sighed frustrated as he took the phone. "Give me the phone."

"Matt, it's Sam." Sam said after a moment. "Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?" There was a beat of silence as I felt jumpy. Things could get really ugly. "Because something's coming…Yeah, a lot more." More silence. "You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

Dean got aggravated now. "Give me the phone, give me the phone."

He grabbed the phone from Sam. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts." Quick moment. "Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?"  
Now Dean hung up and looked at Sam before turning to the road again. "Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?"

 ** _~S~_**

Not long after we pulled up outside Larry's house where their car was still parked in the driveway.

"Damn it, they're still here. Come on." Dean told us turning off the car.

We got out as Larry came out with Matt not far behind.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." He threatened.

"Mr. Pike, listen." I begged.

"Dad, they're just tryin' to help." Matt defended us.

"Get in the house!" Larry yelled pointing to Matt before turning back to us.

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth." Matt explained to us.

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?" Dean questioned.

"Look, it's twelve AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late." Sam told him.

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm." Larry scoffed.

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh?" Dean listed. "And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem." Larry went on with the threats.

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now."

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger." Matt tried to reason with him.

"Matt, get inside! Now!" Larry shouted.

"No! Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed!" I yelled. "People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?"

"Wait." Everyone went silent as Dean said that. "You hear it?"

There was very loud buzzing noise I knew all of us could hear and it was only getting louder. We needed a plan B now.

"What the hell?" Larry questioned right before the bug zapper on the porch killed several bugs at a time.

"All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife." Dean said calmer as my wings fluttered panicked.

Larry went towards the house before Matt interrupted him. "Guys!"

All of us looked where Matt was looking. In the sky was millions of bugs flying towards the house, blanketing the sky till it was black.

Oh my God." Larry mumbled.

"We'll never make it." I muttered taking a step back.

"Everybody in the house." Dean commanded. Everybody in the house, go!"

The five of us rushed inside the house and locked the door.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" I questioned ready to fly to save anyone's life.

"No, it's just us." Larry answered as I nodded and his wife entered the room.

"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?"

"Call 911." Larry told her but she didn't move. "Joanie!"

"Okay."

"I need towels." Dean said as the three of us started to move.

"Uh, in the closet."

Larry and Dean ran off as Sam and I went to Matt.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" Sam told him.

The three of us went upstairs covering that first. We ran to every window and door sealing them when the power went out.

"Think they cut through the power lines?" I called to Sam and Matt.

"They could." Matt told me.

I screamed now as a lot of things hit the window. Sam ran to me as we watched the bugs cluttered the window. The three of us ran back downstairs seeing they were covering everything. The six of us stood there watching as the family looked terrified. Sam, Dean, and I shared a look. This was going to be a long night.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked as Dean walked off.

"We try to outlast it." Sam started then I finished. "Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise."

"Hopefully?" Larry questioned.

"We don't have much else. Curses can't be broken." I explained when Dean came back.

"Bug spray?" Joanie asked looking at what Dean had in his hand.

"Trust me." Dean told her as I felt a little skeptical myself.

Then there was loud creaking sounds.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

I looked around before walking towards the fireplace where it was coming from Dean and Sam not far behind.

"The flue." I mumbled.

"All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Dean suggested but then something broke and thousands of bugs flew in.

There was screaming from the family as everyone covered their selves quickly before Dean sprayed the bug spray sending fire covering the stairs. He had made a flame thrower.

"All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" Dean shouted.

Sam and I herded the family up the stairs as Dean followed trying to give cover. We ran only stopping when Larry pulled a ladder down to the attic. All of us quickly climbed up the family first then me as Sam pushed me forward then him then Dean. I pulled the ladder shut as Dean spread down keeping the bugs at bay.

I had just finished closing it when sawdust started falling from the roof as I could still hear the buzzing.

"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie asked.

We came over looking up at it.

"Something's eating through the wood." Dean answered.

"Termites." Matt muttered.

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!"

They moved back into the corner huddling together as Sam, Dean, and I stood ready. A second later, the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarmed around the room. Dean started spraying again as Sam and I grabbed the nearest things quickly patching up the hole. For a second it seemed like it worked but another hole appeared and we were attacked again. Dean went to hold them off as Sam and I went over covering the family. Then the hole we just fixed broke again and we were stuck.

Soon Dean's flame thrower ran up and we all huddled together protecting each other from the bugs. Then Matt spoke. "Look!"

I looked over my coat I held over me and saw the light. The six of us stood up as the bugs backed off. They all started flying through the two holes. The curse stopped. It was sunrise. Dean, Sam, and I looked through one of the holes seeing all the bugs leaving. The three of us shared a relieved look. We survived.

 ** _~S~_**

We went back to the house we were squatting in grabbing our things and changing of course before coming back to Larry's, where a moving van was parked out front as Larry loaded boxes.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean asked as we got out and approached him.

"Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone." Larry told him.

He shook all of our hands.

"For good?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem too upset about it." I said smiling slightly.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…" He looked over at Matt who was carrying a box to the garbage. "…somehow, I really don't care."

I nodded as Sam looked over at Matt then went over as Dean and I stayed behind helping Larry pack boxes for a few minutes as they talked. After we helped Dean and I stood by the car waiting for him to come back. Dean leaned on the car as I sat on the hood. Soon Sam came over and leaned against the car next to Dean.

There was silence before he spoke.

"I wanna find Dad."

"Yeah, me too." Dean agreed.

"I'm cool with finding him." I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but I just…I want to apologize to him." Sam went on but not before shaking his head at me.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could."

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats." Dean said.

Sam laughed as my smile went a bit wider.

"Yeah, probably. Let's hit the road." Sam suggested.

"Let's." Dean and I agreed.

I got off the hood going to the backseat as they sat in the front like usual. Though I knew I had to make a few amends.

 _ **~S~**_

I gently brushed through my hair before going over to my bed. I got on my knees, folded my hands together and wings back, then bowed my head to pray.

"Father, Angel of the lord and Angel of Thursday, I beg of you to listen to me. I wish to make amends to you. Please come down from your place in Heaven and speak with me."

I waited. And waited. I sighed heavily my wings drooping. Another day of bad luck. I stood up about to curl up in my bed feeling just as down as ever but thought for a moment. I bit my tongue as I looked at the door then sighed once again going out then knocked on the door next door.

Luckily it was Sam as I noticed Dean sleeping in the background.

"Care to join me tonight?" I asked.

He looked back at Dean before looking back at me and nodding a smile on his lips.

"Yeah."

I walked back to my room him joining me. I laid down on my bed my wings wrapped around me as Sam laid down with his back to me as always.

"Night Sam."

"Good night Brie."

Tonight, I easily drifted off as I once had deciding against Gabriel's advice and instead going with Dean's. He may not have said anything but he gave me enough to believe maybe my father did want to talk to me. Though it seemed slim, maybe he would. I just hoped the boys didn't ask about it because if they did, I couldn't say anything. If my father didn't speak to me and I just couldn't hold it any more, I would have to split or my secret could come out. But I would cross that bridge when I get there.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I heard her breathing go soft. I didn't ask about her father's number not being in her phone yet but I was going to. I just had to wait for the right time. I just hoped between now and then, whatever was going on didn't break Brie too much


	35. Home

I woke up panicked. I put my head in my hands. A woman was calling at me for help but I didn't know who she was. Yet, there was a detail I knew about. A tree outside of the house. It felt like Jessica all over again. Now I heard a whimper beside me and I looked down seeing Sabrina clenching onto the covers.

I forgot about everything I was dealing with as I put a hand on her side. She relaxed slightly still sleeping soundly. She went to sleep well enough but her not having a nightmare was different. At this point both of us were going backwards. Both of us had felt ok for a while then everything quickly went down hill.

I looked at the time. It was five in the morning. Four hours was enough for me. I remembered why I woke up so I got up taking a pad of paper and a pen. I sat next to Sabrina and started to draw the tree. Where had I seen it?

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
Sam swears up and down that he slept until six thirty. I call horse poop but he just refused to admit it. So I just went and got us coffee and breakfast. I came back and Sam had moved to his and Dean's room. Dean stopped bugging us about being together a long time back so he honestly didn't care about Sam being in the same room as me for the night.

I leaned back in my chair drinking my coffee gladly as Dean did _research!_ Dean was working! Sam on the other hand was sitting on a bed drawing something I think. I found him like that when I woke up.

I felt a bit better compared to the last few weeks. I was dressing brighter than normal. The slim hope was dragging me along through the days. I didn't pray to dad any more. If he wanted to talk to me, he would come down himself.

"All right. I've been cruisin' some websites." Dean told us now. I looked up at him as he spoke but Sam kept drawing. "I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas." Dean noticed Sam was paying very little attention. "Hey." Sam finally looked up from his drawing. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No. I'm listening. Keep going." He went back to drawing.

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times." Dean waved his hand but Sam stayed distracted. Dean looked to me and I shrugged. "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait. I've seen this." Sam said realization hitting him.

"Seen what?" I questioned as he got up and searched through a duffel bag. "What are you doing?"

Dean and I exchanged confused looks as Sam brought out their father's journal. Sam was acting really weird.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next."

Now I was forgotten as Sam looked slightly startled at his brother.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Back home, back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"

"All right, um," he came over putting a family photo in front of Dean, "this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah." Dean answers looking at it.

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but…the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger." He said sitting in the chair next to me.

I straightened realizing what he was talking about. His nightmares, he had another that might be coming true.

"Why would you think that?" Dean questions not knowing.

"Uh…it's just, um…look, just trust me on this, okay?" He started to walk away as I slowly stood up.

Dean stood up now.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean asked as I bit my lip.

"Yeah." Sam told him quickly packing.

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well, tough. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do."

Sam sighed looking at me. I shrugged as Dean waited expectantly. He looked back at Dean.

"I have these nightmares."

"I've noticed." Dean nodded.

"And sometimes they come true."

Dean looked stunned. "Come again?"

"Look, Dean…I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Dean tried to convince more of himself as he sat down.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

Dean was too stunned to speak for a moment. "I don't know."

Sam sat across from Dean. "What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"Sam, slow down." I told him as Dean stood up. "It's going to take him a minute."

"You knew?" Dean asked.

I looked down as I crossed my arms. I nodded. "Since we went to the movies."

He laughs quietly pacing the floor for a moment. Now he turned to Sam

"First you tell me that you've got the Shining and she knew before me? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…"

It was one of the few times I was sure Dean was on the verge of tears.

"When what?" Sam asks.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?"

I looked between the both of them then stepped up. "Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure."

He was silent looking at me for a moment. "I know we do."

 _ **~S~**_

It was one of the few awkward car rides I had with them. Everything had been silent the whole way to Lawrence, Kansas. Dean didn't even turn on any music. It was just that bad.

Soon Dean stopped in front of a light blue, black roofed house. This was their home. There was still that silence until Sam spoke.

"You gonna be all right, man?"

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean answered before we got out of the car.

I followed behind them. This one was personal to them. I was staying closer to the sideline. Dean knocked on the front door and we waited. A woman answered it. I glanced at Sam to see him shocked. We were in the right place.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal—"

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean." Sam interrupted. Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "This is my girlfriend Sabrina." Back to that lie again. "Dean and I used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by showing Sabrina around, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

That was a really weird coincidence.

"You did?" Dean questioned.

Jenny nodded as she stepped inside. "Come on in."

We shared a quick look before going in. We followed the woman into the house.

"My name's Jenny." She told us.

She lead us into the kitchen where a little girl was going homework and a small toddler boy was jumping in a playpen chanting one word: "Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!"

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny explained getting a sippy cup then happened it to Ritche. "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy." Now she went over to the girl. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here. And that's their friend Sabrina."

I gave a small smile waving.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey, Sari." Sam said.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny told him.

"You got family here, or…?" I questioned.

"No. I just, uh, needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job, I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiled weakly at that. "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Sam pressed.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

I shifted at my spot. Flickering lights were never good.

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean went on.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." She paused for a moment as I nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean tried to get her to elaborate.

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" As Jenny was distracted by Sari we all shared a look. This could be bad. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

Jenny looked slightly embarrassed for a moment.

"What, Sari?" Sam questions.

"The thing in my closet." Sari explains.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." She turned to them for help. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not." Sam nodded.

She looked back at Sari. "She had a nightmare the other night."

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire."

I closed my eyes. This was bad on many, many levels.

 ** _~S~_**

We walked back to the car as Sam turned to Dean. I quickly followed behind as they were moving rather fast.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam repeated.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true."

"Well, forget about that for a minute." Sam told him. "The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

I whistled and they both turned to me shutting up.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet." I tried to reason. Sam opened his mouth but I went on. "I know that family is in trouble but we don't have all the facts. And do you think she'll believe us if we say you have a spirit in your house and we think it killed your girlfriend and mom and my mom for that matter?"

They were both silent watched me silent. I took a deep breath going to my door. That's when Sam spoke.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

I looked over at him before I got in the car.

 _ **~S~**_

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" I explained to them sitting on the trunk of the car at the gas station as Dean filled up the car.

Sam sighed. "We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly." I pointed to him.

"Except this time, we already know what happened." Dean told me.

"Yeah, but how much do you know?" He gave me a look and I held up my hand. "All due respect, you were what, four? Sam was only a few months old. I was too when my house burned. How much do _you_ actually remember Dean?"

He watched me for a moment before looking away. "Not much. I remember the fire…the heat." He paused for a moment looking at Sam. "And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean questioned.

"No." Sam shook his head.

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was…was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" I pressed on.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean told me as he sat next to me with Sam on my other side now.

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now, we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time.

There was a pause.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asked us.

Dean said nothing about his thoughts instead he said, "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom."

He walked off and Sam and I were alone. I looked at the ground.

"How are you so ok with this?" Sam interrogated me now.

I looked up watching the cars go by.

"I'm not. I just know how to keep my head level sometimes. You guys…anything to do with family you flip. I will admit, I do too, but…I didn't know my mom. My dad never talked about her. I just…It feels personal but it's not high on that list of things to do. The only reason it's so high is because…" I turned to him. "Well because it killed your guys mom and it killed Jessica and it messed up everything for you guys so bad."

He watched me for a moment.

"And it didn't screw up yours?"

I shrugged. "I'm a hunter now and I save a lot of people being who I am. Sure I get hurt a lot but it's a good price to pay if I save lives. And again, it killed my mom who I didn't know. My personal revenge isn't high."

He nodded looking away. He had felt that way not too long ago.

"Still think it's weird our mothers died on the same day…"

"Same way? Yeah, every day."

Whatever killed our mothers wanted something if it was back. But what could it be?


	36. Missouri

The three of us went to Guenther's Auto Repair where apparently their dad us to work. The three of us walked and talked with the owner.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em." I told him.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind." Dean suggested.

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." He laughs. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing." The guys nodded. "But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"

Sam was pressing kind of hard.

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean questioned.

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident, an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but…"

"But what?" I asked now.

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?" I pressed.

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" Dean hoped as he pulled out paper and a pen.

"No." The owner scoffed.

 ** _~S~_**

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town." I called to the boys as I read from a payphone book as they leaned against the car listening. "There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh…" I laugh, "there's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley…"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean stopped me.

"What?" I questioned.

"That's a psychic?"

I looked at the page nodding. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

Dean went into the backseat of the car and pulling out John's journal as he spoke. "In Dad's journal…here, look at this."

I went over as Sam took the book that Dean had opened to the first page. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." Sam read out.

Dean shrugged. "I always thought he meant the state."

 ** _~S~_**

We went to the house of Missouri and were now currently waiting on a couch for her. Both boys were antsy as I tried not to gather their antsy feelings. Then we heard a voice and we looked seeing Missouri escorting a man out of the house.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." She told him. The man thanked her as he left closing the door. Now she turned to us. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

I looked confused as we watched her walk away.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." Everything was silent for a second. "Well? Sam, Sabrina, and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day." She left the room and we all exchanged confused looks before we followed her into the room.

"Well, lemme look at ya." She laughed at the boys as I stayed behind them. This wasn't my business, it was theirs. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She pointed a finger at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." I bowed my head trying not to laugh as I could feel my wings shake slightly.

"Sam." I looked up just she grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend." We were all shocked. "And your father, he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now."

My wings fluttered quickly nervously. Not a good place to be if she could read thoughts.

"Could she…Anything else Sabrina, anything else."

I tried to think everything and anything that didn't involve who I was.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean quickly said.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please."

Now I was trying not to laugh. Sam and I shared a look. We both trying our hardest but we both had grins on our faces. Sam and Dean sat as Missouri still stood. Now she pointed Dean again.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything." Dean said looking startled.

"But you were thinkin' about it."

Sam and I shared a smile again. About time Dean got picked on for a little bit.

"Sabrina. Come with me."

My face fell as my wings folded up as much as they could. This was not good. I looked at Sam and he shrugged as Missouri left.

"Just go with her. You'll be fine."

I nodded standing and following her. My wings stayed back as though trying to hide. I didn't need to be discovered now. Not now when the boys needed me most.

She lead me into a room and closed the door.

"What is it?" I asked standing still.

"I ain't tellin' anyone so stop thinkin' that."

I gulped quietly. "I'm…well what are you going to do?"

"Which one is it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Which one is the angel?"

"Oh…um…" Everything reeled through my head. "My father."

She looked to be in thought. My wings fluttered nervously again. I was in a corner here.

"It's been hard for you hasn't it?" She asked.

"W-What?"

"Tryin' to hide your secret and your daddy not talkin' to you, you're slowly losin' everythin' ain't you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek then nodded. "I've been trying to figure out what to do recently. Honestly, the best would probably be to run off on my own again but…"

"You want to help Sam and Dean."

"Yeah."

"Well you can't do that with all those thoughts."

I sighed looking around the room. "But I can't exactly get rid of them. I can't tell them or they'll be in trouble. I can't go to Heaven for a long period of time without telling them."

She watched me for a moment. "They're concerned about you honey."

"What?" I asked surprised crossing my arms.

"They both see you're stressin' over somethin'. Sam's been tryin' to figure it out more than Dean but they both want to know why you ain't the same as you were before."

I looked at a wall thinking. I had been very cocky in the beginning. Always outgoing. Sometimes I saw how much I was losing sometimes I didn't.

"How would I fix it?" I asked.

"I don't know honey but you need to try or those boys might search a lot more than you think."

I nodded. "Ok. Thank you." I ran my hands over my face. "We should get back so you can tell them about their father."

"There you go worryin' about them."

I looked at her with a weak smile. "They're my partners and my only friends that are human. I need to worry."

I left the room now joining them. I sat on the edge of the couch as they were next to each other. As Missouri cam in Sam gave me concerned look.

"Are you ok?" He mouthed.

I held up an ok sign giving a small smile before I looked at Missouri. It was a moment before anyone spoke up.

"Okay. So, our dad, when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him." Missouri explained.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean questioned.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam hoped.

"I…" She shook her head.

"What was it?" I muttered.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil." She told us softly.

All of us were silent for a moment. Something evil. Dad said whatever it was, was trying to do something to me. Something so evil tried…something to me. But what? And what did it want?

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?" Missouri asked.

"Definitely." Sam told her as I nodded.

"I don't understand."

"What?" I questioned sitting up straight.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and meeting Sabrina and now this house all happening at once, it just feels like something's starting." Sam explained.

"That's a comforting thought." I muttered shaking my head.

So many good things at once and so little time to fix them all.


	37. Going Home

We went back to their house. Dean knocked on the door again and Jenny came out holding Ritchie but I looked at her confused when she looked worried.

"Sam, Dean, Sabrina. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri." Sam told her.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake."

"Are you both blind?" I thought.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy." Jenny said.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean urged but then Missouri smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

I kept the best serious face on I could.

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Missouri told him then turned to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

"About what?" Jenny questioned.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

Jenny looked at all of us. "Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

She looked uncertain for a moment but we got in. We probably never would have without Missouri. We followed her through the house right into I assumed Sari's room as it looked like a girl's room.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri explained to us.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Sam glanced at the ceiling and him on the shoulder. I honestly couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. As Missouri walked around the room Dean pulled out his EMF and she asked. "That an EMF?

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Amateur." I couldn't help the snort earning a glare from Dean as he turned it on the nudged us showing it going off the radar. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

I was kind of relieved. I honestly didn't think we could go up against whatever it was, not right now.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked and she nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Not it." She opened the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean went on.

"They're here because of what happened to your family." She came back over to us. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected."

I knew my facial expression changed. If that was true, then my old house might be the same way. What if people were living there and my house was giving shelter to spirits? That could be bad

"I don't understand." Sam said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit." I piped up.

"There is." She went back to the closet. "I just can't quite make out the second one."

She came back out again as Dean stepped forward.

"Well, one thing's for damn sure – nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

 ** _~S~_**

We went back to Missouri's and started to make hex bags full of different kinds of herbs and roots.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked looking specifics.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri answered.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live."

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" I asked.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

"Wonderful." I thought. "And I've got to do the same thing to my house."

A new thought occurred to me that I had never thought of. Where was my house? Where did I use to live with my mother? Father took me to Heaven when he saved me from the being and I had been raised as basically an angel. But if I were to check out the old place to find out if spirits had settled in, how was I going to learn where it was when I didn't even know and my father wasn't talking to me?

 _ **~S~**_

We went back to the house with the hex bags ready. Since there were only three floors, I was assigned to help Sam. Right now we were standing outside with Jenny holding her kids.  
"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." She told us.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back." Missouri assured her.

Jenny looked unsure but she left. If we didn't have Missouri, we would be screwed. Sam nodded towards the stairs and we both went up. I had my shotgun ready for any ghost. Sam tapped on the wall with his hammer trying to find a good spot to break through.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He said suddenly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Tell me what you're thinking. Something has been bugging you since Missouri told us about the poltergeist."

Sam was too observant.

"Well…uh…I'm think about my house." I mumbled and he nodded. "What if mine has ghosts in it?"

"I got to admit, I was thinking the same thing." He laughed quietly breaking the wall. "We can head that way if you want. Check it out."

Then it hit me. This is something personal. This was my own hunt I had to solve or figure out. This could be the alone time I needed to think and figure everything out. I was about to tell him I had it myself but then there was a crash. I whirled around shotgun ready when a cord wrapped around my throat pulling me down to the floor.

"Sabrina!" Sam shouted.

I struggled to get the cord off my neck. He came over trying to help me but I pointed vigorously at the as black spots danced in my eyes. He looked at the wall then scrambled up grabbing the hex bag. He made the hole bigger before he tossed in the bag. I saw a blinding white like flash through the room as the cord loosened. I still struggled to breath slightly but it was a bit easier.

Sam quickly came over and pulled the cord off me. He helped me sit up hugging me tightly.

"That…That was close." I coughed.

"Kind of." He laughed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm getting there."

I heard running coming towards the room.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"You're late!" I groaned.

Sam lifted me up and I saw Dean smirking for the door way.

"You good sweetheart?"

"This is…the second time…I've nearly died…like this! I hate you people."

Both of them chuckled and I smiled. I managed to climb out of Sam's arms but still used him for support. The three of us went down stairs finding Missouri in a wrecked kitchen.

"Dean, what the heck did you?" I asked.

"I didn't do it!" He quickly defended himself.

I snickered patting his shoulder. "Sure."

He was about to whack me on the back of my head but Sam caught his hand glaring at him.

"What?" Dean questioned taking his hand back.

"Really? She was just nearly strangled to death."

"Oh right, sorry sweetheart."

I waved my hand at him acting like it was nothing as Sam turned to Missouri.

"You sure this is over?"

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." He sighed. "It's nothin', I guess."

In a way I agreed with Sam. Something felt a little off in my gut but I couldn't say what it was. I couldn't tell.

Then I heard Jenny enter the house. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Hello? We're home." She called. She took one look at the kitchen and shock went across her face. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this." Sam promised.

Now Dean looked confused as I gave a curt nod.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." I smirked again as Dean looked more confused. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." He started to walk away looking pissed.

"And don't cuss at me!" Dean glared at her, muttering under his breath.

"He's going to need help." I decided about to walk but Sam held me back. I glared at him and he held up his hands.

"Brie, come on. Just this one time."

I pointed at him. "Limits."

"Brie, a cord nearly killed you two minutes ago, please just sit. I'll help Dean."

I glared at him but turned and walked out into the living room sitting on the couch probably making Sam smile. Honestly, I could use a sit down, not that I would admit it to Sam. Missouri followed me in the living room sitting in a chair.

"When are you leavin' them?" She asked.

I laughed quietly laying down on the couch. "After we leave town."

"And you're goin' try and talk to your daddy?"

I nodded. "I'm going to Heaven and I'm going to find him. Also, probably try and talk to him about the old place and see if this is going on."

She nodded.

"Do…do you have any idea what they might say?" I questioned.

She sat there for a moment. "I think that's somethin' you're gonna have to find out yourself."

I laughed. "Right, of course."

 _ **~S~**_

It was a little while later when the boys finished and the four of us left the house. Jenny watched us go as Dean, Sam, and I went back to the Impala and Missouri left to her home. Though there was a small detail.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Dean asked as we sat in the Impala outside the dark house.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling." Sam told us.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"I agree, something doesn't really feel right to me. We got to make sure." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean protested.

I rolled my eyes leaning across the front seat as he slid down in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys about something." I spoke up.

"What?" Dean grumbled.

"I…"

But Sam interrupted me.

"Guys." I looked where he was and saw Jenny banging the window and calling for help.

I was out of the car faster then they were running towards the house them soon hot on my heels.

"I'll grab Ritchie! Sam get Sari! Dean get Jenny!" I shouted opening the door quickly.

The three of us went up the stairs and quickly split up into respective rooms. I found Ritchie and I quickly lifted him up making my way towards the stairs. I met Sam there and I quickly moved down before him as he was right behind me.

"Sabrina."

I looked back at him and he handed me Sari.

"Sam what are you doing?" I questioned frantic.

"Take them outside as fast as you can, and don't look back."

Then something grabbed him and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Sam!" I yelled but I couldn't do anything. I had Sari and Ritchie. I whined running to the porch. I put them down there and I ran right back then flew into the kitchen running over to Sam. "Sam. Sam!"

"I'm ok." He groaned.

"Oh thank gosh." I mumbled.

I helped him up when something threw us both into a set of cabinets. Then it kept flinging us until it stopped Sam on a set of cabinets and I on the wall near the door to the kitchen. I struggled to move trying to use my wings but the poltergeist held them back too.

Then a figure appeared. I looked at it confused. It was a woman in a white nightgown with blonde hair. Who the heck was she? After that there was Dean's voice as she came forward.

"Sam? Sabrina?" He walked into the kitchen obviously seeing his brother first. "Sam!"

Then he noticed the woman. He held up his gun ready but Sam stopped him.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam shouted.

"What, why?!" Dean questioned.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

Realization hit me kind of hard. It was their mother. Mary Winchester.

Dean's face quickly turned to shock. I must have seen something different because of my grace but the shock was still the same all around.

"Mom?" Dean asked lowering his gun.

Mary smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Dean." Dean stared at her as she went over to Sam. "Sam." Sam smiled weakly crying slightly as Mary went on. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked.

She didn't tell him as she just looked at him sadly. She walked away from them and walked to me. I looked slightly shocked as she smiled gently at me.

"Thank you for helping them."

I laughed quietly. "I think they've helped me more Mrs. Winchester. They're great guys."

She gave me a grateful smile before walking away from me and looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son and his friend."

This time I probably saw what the boys saw. Mary burst into flames and shot straight up at the ceiling attacking whatever was there until the flames disappeared. I was released from my hold with Sam. I watched them both as Sam walked over to Dean and they just stared at where their mother had been.

"Now it's over." Sam told us quietly.

 _ **~S~**_

I sat on the hood of the Impala with my legs pulled up and my coat under me as I watched the street. Dean was getting old photos from Jenny and Sam was waiting for Missouri to finish checking the house once more. I was trying to think of the best way to bring it up, my departure for a few days.

I didn't want to go but I had to find my father and talk to him. I also had to find my house and see if it was having the same problem. I sighed getting off the hood and shrugging on the slightly damp coat. It was now or never I suppose.

"Sam, you ready?" Dean called.

Sam nodded and came to the car as Jenny went towards the house thanking him on the way as she stood next to Missouri. They were about to go to their doors but I spoke up.

"Guys."

They both turned to me.

"Yeah Brie?" Sam asked.

"I…I need to go back home." I said.

"Right, so you can check your house out." Sam remembered. "We can head that way right Dean?"

Dean nodded but I interrupted the thought.

"No, I mean. I need to go back home, alone." They both were silent as they waited for more. "I…I honestly don't know how I feel about home right now and I don't know how I feel about my mother. I never knew her. I honestly don't even know what she looks like."

"Brie, we could…" Sam started but I stopped him.

"No, Sam. I need to do this on my own. It's my family, my problem. I…" I looked at the ground. "I got to get in contact with my dad to actually find my house and so dad and I can have an important talk."

I looked up again as they were both silent. Sam didn't look too thrilled and Dean had a neutral face. I didn't know how this was going to go.

"You got to do what you got to do sweetheart." Dean told me. "I could still give you a ride some where."

I shook my head. "I can find myself one." He nodded as I turned to Sam. He wasn't happy about this at all.

"Sabrina…" He stood there for a moment before he sighed. "I hope you have better luck than us."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you. I hope you guys have some luck while I'm gone."

"Yeah, right." Dean scoffed as I went into the backseat taking my bag out. I held an arm out and Dean shook his head but he gave me a hug. "Watch yourself out their sweetheart."

"Look who you're talking to." I smirked.

He chuckled letting go. I looked to Sam holding out my arm.

"One more for the road?" I asked.

He came over hugging me tightly. "Please be careful. Call us if you need anything at all."

I gripped onto the back of his jacket. "I will." I laughed quietly. "Going to be hard to sleep."

He chuckled. "You'll manage. I know you will."

We let go of each other and I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll see you guys around. I'll call you up when I'm good."

They both nodded. I adjusted my jacket before walking away. It flew behind me slightly as I spread my wings out. As I got to a corner I glanced over seeing them get in the car and drive opposite of where I was heading. I took a deep breath as I fully turned the corner then flew away landing in my home in Heaven. I put my bag down in the house then I flew to where I actually knew he would be.

I landed behind him as he stood in the field watching the soul of the autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953. It was his favorite Heaven.

"Father." I called.

He turned and I put my hands in my pocket ready for the worst.


	38. Further Along

The both of us stood there staring at each other. Neither of us made a move for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sabrina." He finally said.

I nodded. "Well, I needed to talk to you some how and prayers don't seem to work."

He bowed his head. "I believed you didn't wish to see me."

"You…father, I called to you every day for a week and you believe that I don't want to see you?"

"You were rather angry at me when we last talked."

"That's because you called me an abomination!" I shouted.

He looked confused of all things!

"Sabrina, I could barely get out a word." He told me. "You said abomination, I said daughter."

"W-What?" I stuttered confused.

He came forward doing what dad always does. He put two fingers on my forehead and I closed my eyes losing the fuzz to that night. I remembered all the embarrassing things I did but I also remembered when he came. I shouted, I'm the one that threatened, and I used some power. I blinked again and looked at dad.

"I…I didn't mean any of it dad. It was a shapeshifter and an angel that put those thoughts in my head." I explained quickly.

"I will admit," he looked away from me, "that I had been avoiding you before but for other reasons."

"Like?" I asked.

He looked at me again. "Follow me."

He flew away and I flew after him. The both of us flew through Heaven side by side like we use to. He brought us among several clouds and we both sat.

"There is something you need to know about the thing that killed your mother." He told me.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Not having Sabrina around was difficult. I barely realized how many arguments between Dean and I she broke up. How much dad talk she kept at bay. Now that she wasn't around it was more about dad than ever and Dean and I weren't getting along real well. It wasn't any better when dad sent us coordinates and a case.

We went to the Roosevelt Asylum after interviewing a cop that had been partners with one that shot himself and his wife. We broke in and were currently looking around.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here…into the south wing." I explained to Dean what the cop told me as I pointed to the sign that indicated the wing.

"South wing, huh? Wait a second." He took out dad's journal flipping through it. " South wing, south wing. 1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it." I said.

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?"

Then I noticed the broken chain by the door. "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in." Dean suggested.

We went into the wing walking through the halls of what was a disaster area but it was to be expected from a place abandoned for years.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." Dean said now.

Dean's also been screwing with me about my dreams and he wouldn't shut up about it. I couldn't talk to him about like I could Sabrina.

"Dude, enough." I told him.

"I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on."

"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell."

"You get any reading on that thing or not?" I changed the subject.

"Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home."

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day."

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night."

"Yeah."

"Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?

I hit him and he laughed. We came out of the hallway into another room filled with horrible stuff. Dean whistled as we split up looking around.

"Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest."

I just choose to ignore him.

"So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting."

"Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining." He smiles.

He looked away and I had to speak my mind.

"Dean." He looked back at me. "When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"About the fact Dad's not here."

"Oh. I see. How 'bout…never."

"I'm being serious, man."

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later."

"It doesn't matter what he wants."

"See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie."

"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about."

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order."

"So what, we gotta always follow dad's orders?"

"Of course we do."

I felt frustrated. Dean turned away and I knew he was done talking. This was tiring that he wouldn't understand we just had to find dad. Sabrina, even after all the crap of her dad ignoring her, went off to find him and only him. Now if only Dean would do the same.

"'Sanford Ellicott'." He read now holding a sign. "You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing." He came back over to me. "See if something happened here."

He walked away pushing the sign into my hands. I looked at it reading it before putting it down and following him out.

 _ **~S~**_

I sat in a waiting room for Dr. James Ellicott waiting for my 'appointment'. We figured if anyone knew anything it was him. Right now though I was staring at my phone in my hands. I gave in and opened it calling. I listened to the rings then hung my head when I got voicemail.

"This is Sabrina, if you're looking for some help leave your name and number. Anything else you know what to do."

There was a beep and I sighed. "Hey, its Sam. I just wanted to see how things were on your end. Our…our dad contacted us and gave us coordinates again. Only that. And you should see how much we're fighting without you." I laughed quietly as I looked up at the wall. "We miss you Brie. Stay safe and I hope you're having luck. Give me a call back when you can. Bye."

I hung the phone up tapping it on my hand when I heard my name.

"Sam Winchester?"

I looked up seeing the doctor.

"That's me."

"Come on in."

I got up and he led me into his office. I sat down as he closed the door.

"Thanks again for seeing me last minute." I said as he sat down and I looked around then tried to bring up the topic subtly. "Dr…Ellicott. Ellicott, that name. Wasn't there a...a Dr. Sanford Ellicott? Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere."

"My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know? "

"Ah. Well, I'm sorta…a local history buff. Hey, wasn't there, an incident or something? In the hospital, I guess. In the south wing, right?"

"We're on your dollar, Sam. We're here to talk about you."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"So. How's things?"

"Ah, things are good, doctor."

"Good. Whatcha been doing"

"Ahh, same old. I just been on a…on a road trip with my brother and a new friend of ours."

"Was that fun?"

There was a pause as I thought about all the crap that's been going on.

"Loads." I lied. "Umm. You know, we…ahh…we…met…a lot of …interesting people. Did a lot of…ah…interesting things…ahhh. You know? What was it exactly that happened in the south wing? I forget…"

"Look, if you're a local history buff, you know all about the Roosevelt riot. "

"The riot. Well, no. I know. I'm just…"

"Sam. Let's cut the bull, shall we. You're avoiding the subject."

"What subject?"

"You. Now I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, this brother and friend you're road tripping with. How do you feel about them?"

There was too much too tell. I looked at him then decided to admit it all.

 _ **~S~**_

I came out to find Dean leaning against the window waiting. I walked right past him going towards the car as Dean caught up matching my pace.

"Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?"

"Just the hospital, you know." I lied.

"And…?"

"And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane."

"Sounds cozy."

"Yeah. And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other."

"So the patients took over the asylum?"

"Apparently."

"Any deaths?"

"Some patients, some staff." We stopped at the back of the car. "I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott."

"Whaddaya mean, never recovered?" He questioned.

"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've…stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden."

"That's grim."

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down."

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies."

"And a bunch of angry spirits."

"Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight."

Both of us went for the car as I got a text. I looked smiling to see it was Sabrina. It was short but at least I got one.

 _'I'm fine. Found dad. Going to play with ghosts. Play nice with Dean.'_

I chuckled putting my phone away. That's Sabrina and I was glad she was getting further than we were.


	39. To Which Brother

Dean and I went back to the asylum. Our luck, we found people that snuck into the building at night. It wasn't long while we were there I figured the patients weren't trying to hurt us, they were talking to us. The one kid, a girl named Kat, managed to get one to talk to her. Dean went to look for the room she was given and I went to escorted Kat and Gavin out, didn't work that way. Every door out was locked and I was pretty sure it wasn't the patients that died here.

I went to check down when my phone rang. I answered looking around.

"Yeah?"

"Sam."

It was Sabrina. I couldn't help but smile at relief to hear her voice.

"Hey, aren't you ghost hunting?" I asked walking down the hall trying to open another set of doors but no dice.

"Yeah no. I lost my whole house. So…I'm done here. Where are you guys?" She questioned.

She sounded so tired and honestly I could hear some of the sadness dripping out of her voice.

"You know the Roosevelt Asylum?" I tried.

"Uh…yeah. It's haunted isn't it but no one's died?" She said.

I laughed quietly as she got it right on the dot. "That's right. Though, whatever was making people go psycho is back again and it's locked us in the asylum."

"Wait, you're there now?" I could hear worry. "How locked in?"

"I can't find any open doors and all the windows are barred."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. You two stay safe or I swear to Heaven…Just be safe."

Then she hung up. I looked at the phone confused. When she said Heaven she sounded slightly off. I hoped she had a conversation with her father but I hoped it wasn't complete crap and instead wish she didn't. I shook her out of my thoughts for the moment glad to know there was now a back up plan if this wasn't going to go well.

Then I came back to Kat and Gavin.

"Alright, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out." I told them.

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Gavin asked.

"Well for starters, we're not gonna panic."

"Why the hell not!"

This is guy was annoying just a little bit. Then my phone rang again and I answered again.

"Hey."

The line was bad but I could hear dean well enough. "Sam, it's me. I see it. It's coming at me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement. Hurry up!"

"I'm on my way."

I hung up and turned to them again.

"Alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?"

"What? No!" Gavin panicked.

"I can." Kat answered. Well good for this girl. "My dad took me skeet shooting a coupla times."

"Alright, here." I handed her the gun. "It's loaded with rock salt. It may not kill a spirit, but it will repel it. So if you see something, shoot."

"Ok."

"Ok."

I left them and walked down the hall again. I went down to the basement holding my flashlight and salt gun up and looked around.

"Dean!" I called.

I was checking a door when there was a noise behind me I turned around shining my light on the caution sign before walking in.

"Dean?"

Now my light started to flicker. Not a good sign. I hit hoping to get it back on when the door behind me opened. I held my gun ready as I carefully went in. I checked corners as I kept moving still calling for my brother when I noticed the shadow move behind the curtain. I went over quietly holding my gun ready then pulled it back to find…nothing. I looked around confused until I turned around and a beaten man with ragged clothes grabbed my head and I felt electricity shot through me as I could vaguely hear him speak.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better."

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Dean's POV**_  
I went looking for Sam to see how far he got and was about to move a corner when I noticed the gun pointed at me and I quickly dropped as they pulled the trigger hitting the wall.

"Damn it, damn it, don't shoot! It's me!" I yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry." Kat called back.

"Son of a…" I came around the corner now seeing the hole where the marks were as I went over to them. "What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?"

"He went to the basement. You called him." Gavin told me.

"I didn't call anybody." I said confused.

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you."

"Basement, huh?"

I looked around then grabbed another gun.

"Alright. Watch yourselves…and watch out for me!"

We did not need a shifter incident again. One being Sabrina was enough for me.

I went into the basement looking around as I walked slowly.

"Sammy?" I called out. "Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!"

I looked around the corner shining my flashlight down and when I turned forward I jumped back as I saw Sam.

"Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?" I asked relaxed.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here."

"I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. How do you know it was him?"

"'Cause I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a couple of aspirin."

"But it was the patients who rioted."

"Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal…Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch 'em." I went around him walking down the hall.

"How? The police never found his body."

"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself."

"I don't know, it sounds kinda…"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Exactly."

Crazy works for the job. I shined a light in a room before going in as Sam followed not far from me.

"I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room."

"Well, that's why they call it hidden." Then I heard some wind. "You hear that?"

"What?"

I looked around then noticed the small hole in the wall. I bent down putting my hand in front of it. Defiantly wind.

"There's a door here." I told him.

"Dean." I turned around and he had his shotgun pointed at me! Then blood dripped from his nose. "Step back from the door."

I stood up slowly looking at the gun then back up at him. "Sam, put the gun down."

"Is that an order?" He asked.

"Nah, it's more of a friendly request."

He pointed it at my chest. "'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders."

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you."

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth."

"What are you gonna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gonna kill me."

He shot me! I went threw the wall as I was winded then passed out. The second I came to I was gasping for breath. Then Sam was over me.

"Sam. We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal." I told him.

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? 'Cause you're following dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam."

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you."

"So what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna kill me?"

"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding dad today than we were six months ago."

"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you." I held out my gun to him which he might think have bullets. "Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." Sam hesitated. "Take it!"

He took it and pointed it at my head.

"You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!"

Then all the sudden something happened I didn't expect. Someone tackled Sam.

"Sam! No!" Sabrina shouted sitting on top of him pinning his wrists. "Dean! Find the bones! Now!"

Sam struggled to get her off as she struggled to keep him pinned. I moved trying to find it when I saw her be tossed aside.

"This doesn't involve you Sabrina." I heard him say.

"Yes it does Samuel and you know."

"When the fuck did she call him that?" I thought as I kept looking around through everything.

I glanced over seeing he had the shotgun again but she stood her ground from where she was standing.

"Sabrina none of it involves you. You're the only thing I don't want hurt here."

"But Dean's your brother Sam. Listen to me."

He watched her but shot but she was quick and moved and groaned quietly before she immediately went after him. The way she fought him you would have thought she was military at least.

Then I saw a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard. I went over and opened the door to find a mummified corpse and I flinched back from the smell, gagging.

"Oh, that's just gross." I muttered taking out salt and kerosene.

"Sam, this isn't you! Listen!" She told him.

I glanced over seeing him pin her but I could see he wasn't trying to hurt her. She fought against him trying not hurt him either but she realized she had to.

"Sorry Sam."

She clocked him hard knocking him out. I winced as I started salting the bones and she came over throwing kerosene on as well.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I told her.

She shook her head. We both finished soaking the bones with salt and accelerate. I went to take my lighter out when she shouted.

"Dean!"

She shoved me out of the way then flew back groaning after a gurney came flying across the room. Then Dr. Ellicott himself grabbed her face and she struggled against him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better."

I picked up my lighter and tossed it on the bones and she quickly moved away as his ghost started to crumble. I held out a hand to her once he was gone and she took it. I helped her up as I heard Sam groan across the room. I couldn't help a smirk as he held his jaw.

"You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?"

"No." He said.

"Good. Because that would be awkward."

I thought about some of the shit he said though. He really thought that about me. That was just awesome.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I leaned on the Impala with crossed arms watching the boys saying good-bye to a pair of kids. I was trying to concentrate on them but there was just too much in my head. What dad told me…it made things a hundred times worse. I found him, he wanted to talk to me, he thought nothing horrible of me but…I was something more than a Nephilim.

Then I heard one of the doors close. My head snapped up and I saw Sam coming over.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll…I'll be ok."

"About nearly shooting you and all that…" Sam started but I held up my hand.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." I told him.

He smiled. "I'll try not to. Now come on."

He got in the car and I looked up at the sky before getting in the car remembering our conversation.

 _"There is something you need to know about the thing that killed your mother." He told me._

 _I stayed silent watching him confused before he sighed._

 _"The thing that killed your mother did something to you."_

 _"You said you stopped it." I remembered interrupting him._

 _He gave me a look and I was silent. He went on. "I didn't. Your mother prayed to me too late. There's something in you now that even I can't cure. You have something in you…that works with your angel grace. It's trying to make you evil."_

 _"Evil?" I laughed at that. "Dad, it's me. I can't curse let alone be evil."_

 _"But it can happen if you indulge in the power. This is why I believe you and the Winchesters were destined to meet because of this."_

 _"Wait, wait, wait. Is this…something in Sam too?" He was silent. "Well what exactly is it?"_

 _"You can't know yet."_

 _"Like heck I can't!" I shouted. "It's in me! I have the right to know!"_

 _"Not yet."_

 _I went through the thought of being evil. "What if it takes over?"_

 _He was silent._

 _"What if it takes over?" I repeated._

 _"You will be a danger to those around you."_

 _"I'll…" I looked at him shocked. "Why did you never tell me?!"_

 _"I didn't think you would start using this power!" He exclaimed._

 _I put my hands over my mouth. "Ok…I'll avoid using it. I-" I tried to get my thoughts together. What if I had hurt Sam or Dean? I shook the thought away. "My house. The one with mom, where…where is it?"_

 _"There isn't one, the house burned down."_

 _"Completely?"_

 _He nodded and I looked at my lap._

 _"But." He said and I looked up and he went into his pocket handing me something. "This was her."_

 _I took it and there she was. The house behind her looked like the one dad created for me in Heaven. Then I noticed the baby in her arms._

 _"Where are you?" I mumbled._

 _"Heaven kept me away a lot." He answered._

 _I stared at the picture before handing it to him but he shook his head._

 _"Keep it."_

 _I put it in my pocket looking up at him. "It's getting harder to keep my secret from the Winchesters."_

 _"You must not tell them." He commanded me immediately._

 _"Father. This kind of thing…there's just too much. I need to…"_

 _"You can't." He interrupted me._

 _I sighed. "Yes father."_

 _ **~S~**_

I knocked on the boys door after getting dressed in my room. I had to stop thinking I was going to turn evil with whatever was in me. It was hard as there was now another weight on my shoulders but I tried my hardest. I also had to not think about it being in Sam. I didn't want to tell him. It was breaking me, I couldn't imagine what it would do to him.

No one answered so I let myself in. They were both sleeping still so I went to Dean's jacket looking for the keys so I could get coffee when there was a ringing. I looked up seeing it was Dean's phone.

"Dean." I called hoping to wake him.

He didn't even stir. I shook my head going over and picking it up. I looked at the number but there was no name. I answered it now.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Who is this?" A male voice asked.

I kept looking for the keys. "A friend of the person who owns this phone. Who's this?"

I could hear the boys stirring.

"Not until I get a name from you." He said.

I rolled my eyes turning to see Sam awake. He looked at me confused and I mouthed keys to him. He pointed to the table then pointed at the phone. I shrugged going to the table and picking up the keys.

"Sorry buddy. No can do. Name from you first."

They were silent for a moment as I sat on the table for a moment.

"John Winchester."

My eyes went wide. "I'm sorry sir. I'm Sabrina Flowers."

Sam looked utterly confused as I gulped quietly. Sam wasn't really cool with his father, what would he do if I told him?

"I remember you. You are with my boys?"

"Yes sir. I am."

Now Dean started waking. "Who is she talking to?"

Sam shrugged at him.

"Put one of them on would you."

"Of course sir."

I handed Sam the phone as he was closer. He looked at me confused.

"It's your father." I told them now.

Sam's eyes went wide as he quickly took it from me as Dean was shocked as well.

"Dad? Are you hurt?" Sam asked. "We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."

Dean looked at me questioningly to ask what he called about and I just shrugged blushing slightly when I realized Dean had no shirt.

"We're fine. Dad, where are you?" There was silence for a moment. "What? Why not?" Sam got realization on his face as he listened to his father. "You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom." Silence again. "A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean questioned putting a shirt on now.

"You know where it is?" Sam asked then went on. "Let us help." Then he looked aggravated. "Why not?"

"Give me the phone." Dean demanded.

"Names?" He was getting more upset. "What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on." This wasn't good. "No. Alright? No way."

"Give me the phone." Dean commanded again.

Sam looked super frustrated as Dean now got upset himself and took the phone from Sam. Sam clenched his hands and I went over taking one of his hand in mine. He looked at me trying to relax now.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" He's expression changed. "Yes, sir. Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?" He went for a pen and paper and it made Sam more upset. This wasn't good.

 _ **~S~**_

Sam was driving as Dean was looking over the info I printed out back at the motel. I sat in the backseat really awkward as Sam looked really ticked off but Dean looked perfectly fine.

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam repeated the information.

"Three different couples. All went missing." Dean nodded.

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere." Sam tried to justify.

"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April."

"Yep."

"So, dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master."

Sam looked annoyed before he pulled over to the side of the road and turning off the car. Uh oh.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned.

"We're not going to Indiana."

"We're not?"

"No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam."

"Dean, if this demon killed mom and Jess, and dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help."

"Dad doesn't want our help."

"I don't care."

"He's given us an order."

"I don't care." Sam told him firmly. "We don't always have to do what he says."

"Sam, dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important.

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

"Alright, look, I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Dean was shocked at Sam's tone. "How old were you when mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Guys." I spoke now. "Please."

They ignored me.

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him."

"Sam…" I tried to justify for Dean but Dean spoke.

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!"

"Dean!" I exclaimed.

Sam got out of the car. Dean followed and I squirmed following as well. Sam was in the trunk packing his things.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

"Dean, stop!" I shouted.

"That's what you really think?"

"Sam, don't." I warned.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California."

He put on his backpack and started walking away.

"Sam." I called.

"Come on, you're not serious." Dean told him.

"I am serious."

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?"

Sam stopped and turned around. "That's what I want you to do."

Dean stood there silent as I clenched my jacket nervously.

"Goodbye, Sam." He decided closing the trunk and getting in the car. "Sabrina!"

Now he notices me. I watched Sam for a moment as his look softened meeting my eyes.

"Go." He told me. "Watch him for me."

"I-I-" This was the moment I was trying to avoid with the Winchesters, the choosing sides. I looked at the car as Dean waited frustrated. I looked back at Sam and he nodded to the car. "I can't."

I made my choice. I opened the trunk then slammed it shouldering my bag. Dean said some pretty harsh things. Sam did too but he was upset. He wanted answers. I walked over to Sam as I looked over my shoulder seeing Dean glare at me before driving away.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't sleep." I told him walking down the road. "California's a long walk, let's go."

He came beside me then put an arm around my shoulders. "Thanks."

I sighed. "I hate taking sides you know right?"

"I tried to tell you to go with Dean."

"How would watch your back though?" I smiled. "And help you sleep? And who would help me sleep?"

Sam chuckled. "So, want to see if we can hitchhike then find a bus stop?"

"Heaven yes. You're taking first shift though buddy."

"Alright." He smiled.

I didn't like choosing sides but Sam had been there more than Dean. We had a bigger connection. All of this really sucked but I had to go some where and with Sam was better. Dean was my friend but Sam was just higher up. Though I was going to defiantly work on fixing it like this. I would make sure they weren't made each other even states apart.


	40. No Trust for You

"Seriously?" I laughed.

Sam nodded as he adjusted me in his arms with a smile. Right now I was riding on his back but I also was holding our bags but my wings helped with that problem and we were telling each other random facts about each other.

"I was always the smallest kid in my class." He told me.

"I don't believe you."

"Well believe it because I was freaking small for a while."

"No." I shook my head. "I won't."

"I have a picture somewhere. I will prove it. Your turn."

I hummed putting my head on top of his head. "I've never stepped foot in a school."

"Really?" He questioned surprised.

"Yup, I don't have any kind of educational degree because my dad homeschooled me from kindergarten to high school."

"What about college?"

"He covered most of it in the high school chapter. After that I hunted when I turned twenty-one."

"I'm surprised, you're really smart."

"My dad's a genius."

"So the both of you are ok now?"

I picked my head up nodding. "Yes, I fixed the problem."

"Good, I knew it was really getting to you."

"Really?"

He looked back at me before looking forward nodding. "Yeah, you're kind of an open book to me."

I stayed silent for a moment before groaning. "I got to fix that."

He laughed. "Come on. My arms are starting to get tried now."

He stopped and I hopped off. I handed him his bag before we started walking again side by side. We had waited at a spot for a bit waiting for a car but we had no luck. So we had kept on walking, after both of us slept of course Sam taking first shift to watch as I slept then we switched. We got some pretty good miles down. Then she was on the side of the road.

A girl with short blonde hair wearing a heavy jacket sitting on top of some bags was on the side of the road. And she made me nervous as heck. I didn't know why, but she did. Sam nodded over to her before walking over. My wings fluttered nervously as I came close behind him.

"Hey." He called out to her but she couldn't hear him. I now noticed the headphones she had in. Sam went over and put a hand on her shoulder making her jump up and take her headphones out as she turned to us.

"You scared the hell outta me." She told him.

She glanced at me and that aura that I felt got stronger.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some help." Sam said.

She looked back at him. "No, I'm good, thanks."

She rolled up her headphones as Sam adjusted his bag. "Uh, so where you headed?"

"No offense, but no way I'm telling you two."

"Why not?" I asked.

She looked at me before turning to Sam. "You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking."

I learned this from hanging around Dean. I knew it well enough. She was flirting with him.

"Well, so are you." Sam told her making her laugh. I couldn't quite tell if he was flirting back but the thought of him flirting back made the aura worse.

Then there was a honking. The three of us looked to see a man in a van pull up.

"Need a ride?"

"Yeah." The three of us answered at the same time.

The drive pointed to the girl as he spoke to Sam. "Just her." Then pointed at me. "And her. I ain't takin' you." As she gathered her thing Sam put his arm in front of me putting me behind him.

"She's good." He told the driver. Then he turned to the girl as she got in. "You trust shady van guy and not me?"

"Definitely." She answered right before they drove off.

Sam laughed shaking his head as I glared slightly at the retreating car. I didn't trust her. If I was left the option, I would have taken the van all the way.

"Come on." I told him. "We still got ground to cover."

"Right." He nodded.

We started to walk again and as we did I started to hum a song quietly.

"What song is that?" Sam questioned after a minute.

"Sorry. Gotta remember I'm with other people."

"No." He smiled. "It's ok. Sometimes Dean and I can hear you singing from our room."

I blushed slightly. I didn't realize they could.

"Uh…I was singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day."

He nudged me gently smiling. "Come on. We don't have a radio so sing it out loud."

I looked at him before looking in front of me humming the musical part first before actually singing out loud.

" _I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone._ "

He chuckled as we kept walking.

" _I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a…My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone._

 _"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah. Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah."_ I was going to stop but Sam nudged me to keep going and I smiled now. _"I'm walking down the line. That divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line. Of the edge and where I walk alone._

 _"Read between the lines. Of what's freaked up_ ," He laughed realizing I changed a word, " _and everything's alright. Check my vital signs. To know I'm still alive and I walk alone."_

He joined me this time. " _I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone._ _ _I walk a…My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone."__

 _"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah. Ah-ah, ah-ah."_

I started singing alone again as Sam just listened with a smile on his face. It was nice to know he liked listening to me sing. I never really sang in public often.

 _"I walk alone. I walk a…"_ I hummed the musical part until the words came back. " _I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone…"_

Sam gave a clap chuckling and I gave a mocking bow. After that we kept walking, talking, and laughing as though this is something we did often. Walked down a lonely road, but together.

 _ **~S~**_

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow." The woman at the desk of bus station told us as she checked the schedule. "Uh, 5:05 PM."

"Tomorrow? There's got to be another way." Sam said.

"Well, there is. Buy a car."

Sam looked annoyed as he turned away from the ticket window. I handed him his bag before patting him on the shoulder. "We'll wait here if you want."

Sam thought for a moment before he took out his phone. I glanced and hid my smile seeing him debating on calling Dean. Sam just needed to calm down and forget about the fight. I thought he might call him until we heard a voice.

"Hey." I looked and if I cursed I would have as I saw her sitting there with her bags.

Also, Sam hung up his phone once he saw her. It was so close! Why did the bad aura one have to show up?

"Hey." Sam said.

"You two again."

She noticed me now.

"What happened to your ride?" Sam questioned.

"You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands." Sam nodded since it was obvious. "I cut him loose." Now Sam looked over at a leaving bus. "What's the matter?"

I really didn't want to tell her but I spoke. "Just trying to get to California."

"No way." She sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Sam agreed with me.

"Me too." She stood up and walked toward him. "You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the problem." Sam nodded.

Maybe it was flirting and it was making my wings go nuts.

"Why? What's in Cali that's so important?"

"Just something I've been looking for. For a long time."

"Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day, right?" Sam laughed ducking his head. Then she held out her hand. "I'm Meg."

Sam took it shaking it. "Sam." Then he put a hand on my shoulder. "And this is Sabrina."

"Hi." I nodded.

I didn't like this woman in any way. I didn't like her knowing my name any more.

All of us sat a small freaking table. I'm pretty sure Meg found it funny I don't drink but after the whole dad and everything else fiasco, I wasn't ready to drink another beer so I got water from Sam instead.

"So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?" Sam asked and Meg laughed.

"Yeah, right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me." They both laughed as I just sort of sat there letting my wings flutter as nervously as they like. "No. I had to get away from my family."

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"I love my parents. And they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband." Sam smiled. "It's just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead." Everything was silent. I didn't like her any more. We just so happen to run into a girl with the same story as Sam as she kept flirting with him? No, this wasn't a good thing. "I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know."

"No, no, it's okay." Sam told her not realizing what I had. "I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with?" Meg nodded. "It's, uh, it's kind of the same deal."

"And that's why you're not riding with him anymore?" Sam shook his head. She didn't bother to ask me anything. I was just full on suspicious. Meg raised her bottle. "Here's to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we're living our own lives. And nobody else's."

Sam tapped his bottle against hers and they both drank. Didn't I just feel so special.

"Uh, Sabrina's actually been the only one to support me." Sam said now.

"I haven't done much." I rolled my eyes.

"You left to come with me." I smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder. "She's been there through every step helping me with my brother."

I shrugged. "I'm just trying make you more bearable."

He laughed as Meg nodded watching us.

"You two brother and sister?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, just best friends."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

I could see the small spark of hate in her eyes and it made me want to smirk as my wings gave a large flap glad I got one over on her as I was able to butt in.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
It was morning when Dean called. Sabrina had fallen asleep spread out on the chairs, and her head in my lap. She didn't want to at first but I insisted so she was comfortable. The second my phone rang she squirmed in her sleep so I answered quickly so she wouldn't wake. The voice I got surprised me at first but then I accepted it and talked to Dean.

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun Town."

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?"

"No. I can't cope without you and her, you know."

"So, something must be animating it. A spirit."

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey."

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims."

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god."

"So, a god possesses the scarecrow…"

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread."

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."

"I know. I'm actually on my way to a local community college. I've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy and his angel on his shoulder to do all the research."

I laughed quietly. "You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask."

"I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know…I mean, don't think…"

Dean was never good with words so I sped it up for him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too."

"Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life."

That was surprising. "Are you serious?"

"You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway…I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy."

"I don't even know what to say." I admitted.

"Say you'll take care of yourself and that kid who's probably attached to you right now.

I looked down at Sabrina before nodding. "I will."

"Call me when you find Dad."

"Ok. Bye, Dean." We both hung up and I sat there for a moment thinking still surprised at what he said when Meg came over.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My brother."

"What'd he say?"

"Goodbye."


	41. How We Are

_**Sabrina's POV**_  
I sat with Sam as he tried Dean again. He told me everything about Dean and the case he had. He also told me they apologized to each other as Dean said he could go his own way. I was utterly shocked to say the least but now he couldn't get a hold of the guy.

"Sabrina, could you try?" He asked me hanging up as it probably went straight to voicemail again.

I nodded taking out my phone and dialing him but I got the same results, none.

"Hey. Our bus came in." Meg told us.

I still didn't like her and Sam was now over her to because he stood up putting on his bag.

"You better catch it. We gotta go."

I hid my smile as I stood up and grabbed my bag as well.

"Go where?" Meg questioned.

"Burkitsville." Sam answered.

We started to walk away but she called out. "Sam, wait."

"I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours." He told her. "I'm just getting his voicemail."

"Well, maybe his phone's turned off." She suggested.

She was really playing this come with me game.

"No, that's not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"We can't really explain right now." I said. "I'm sorry, look, we don't want you to miss your bus."

I kept back the sarcasm as I started heading towards the door hanging back. If Sam went, he went. But if Dean was in trouble, I had to help. I couldn't follow Sam all the way if the other was in trouble.

"But I don't understand." I heard Meg say. "You're running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won't pick up his phone? Sam—come with me to California."

There was a moment I thought Sam might leave me and his brother and head off with this girl I could not trust in any way, shape, or form but then he answered her.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"He's my family."

Sam came over and I held the door for him. I looked back at Meg and she was glaring at me and I was pretty sure she glanced at my wings. If she did I brandished them giving her a clear warning to leave us alone. Because these were my best friends. I wasn't letting anything happen to them.

I quickly followed after Sam smiling now that we had gotten rid of her. Then Sam slowed looking at a car then me.

"We need to move."

I laughed quietly. "Let's go Sammy and save your idiot brother."

He smiled and we went over to the car ready to move.

 _ **~S~**_

Sam parked us outside of an apple orchard.

"We got no weapons." I reminded him.

"I know but we don't know how to stop the god."

I nodded. "Alright. Well let's see if we can't find something."

I was about to get out but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He had that warning, protect Sabrina tone. I hated that tone.

"What?"

"Well…the god takes fertility sacrifices."

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't want to set off the Pagan on us right away. We're basically setting up ourselves as bait with a man and woman walking straight in."

I bit my tongue as I closed my eyes knowing he was right.

"Fine, but be back in ten minutes or I'm coming in after."

He nodded before getting out and leaving me alone. I was giving him five. I pulled out my angel blade holding it close waiting. I was at three minutes when I heard screaming. I leapt out of the car running to the edge as Sam and Dean ran out with a girl.

"I heard screaming." I immediately said.

"We're fine." Sam nodded looking back and watching the orchard with the other two.

"Dean." I nodded to him.

"Sweetheart." He greeted back.

It was like nothing happened. The four of us stood there watching to make sure the scarecrow didn't follow and for once, luck was on our side.

 _ **~S~**_

Once morning was upon us, Emily lead us to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter. Dean explained that the tree was the source of the Pagan god's power. So we figured, torch the tree, you lose the pagan.

I scoffed mentally as Sam went over and pours the gasoline on it as I thought about how I should have called Gabriel and told him to get his lovely friend out of town. Though the god would still be around and I was still concerned if the archangel was still killing people with his 'harmless' pranks. He probably liked us no less than his brothers.

Now Dean picked up a long branch and lit it about to go over but Emily spoke.

"Let me." She took the branch from Dean, who willingly let her have at it.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die." He warned her first though.

"Good." She stated.

She went over as Sam came next to Dean and I. She threw the burning branch onto the tree, and the four of us watched it go up in flames until it was ashes to make sure.

 _ **~S~**_

We went to a bus stop letting Emily catch a bus to Boston to start over. As she got on she looked back at us giving us a small smile. I nodded to her as Dean waved and Sam smiled weakly back. She took a seat now and the bus was gone.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" I asked.

"I hope so." Dean told me.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" Sam said.

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." I scoffed.

The three of us walked back towards the Impala.

"So, can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked.

It was mostly towards Sam as I only followed the one I knew best of the two.

"No, I think you're stuck with me and her." Sam told him as we stopped at the car.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked surprised.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass." I laughed quietly as Dean nodded. "But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me and Brie. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." Dean mocked as he went to put his hand on his shoulder but Sam hit it away as the three of us held smiling laughing slightly.

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude." Sam told him.

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out." Dean decide on going to the driver's side.

"Right." I nodded.

The three of us got in. I leaned into the front seat.

"So where now my pains in the butt?" I asked.

"Where ever the road leads." Dean answered smiling not even denying it.

"Well let's walk this lonely road."

Sam laughed as Dean looked confused.

"It's a long story." We told him smiling at his confusion.

"But let's stick together on this lonely road." I said putting my hands on their shoulders. "Because I don't want to lose my two best friends."

"Yeah, what ever kitten." Dean joked glancing at my shirt.

I scrunched up my nose whacking him on the back of the head but I smiled enjoying it. It was how we were and I liked it.


	42. Faith

Dean stopped outside of the abandoned house and just as quickly the three of us got out and went to the trunk. Dean opened it and handed us each a taser.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked.

"A hundred thousand volts." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy." I told him grabbing a flashlight.

"And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." Dean reminded us and in we went.

The three of us held the tasers ready shining the flashlights in the rooms. Our last stop, the basement. The boys took point down the stairs as I followed closely behind. Then the three of us heard a noise and we moved toward a cupboard. Sam and Dean took the sides as I took right in front.

"On three." Dean whispered. "One. Two. Three."

Dean swung the door open and there were young boy and girl crouched inside, covering their ears, we had been looking for.

"Is it still here?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here." Dean and Sam lead them out as I watched our backs. "Let's go, let's go." The four of them moved up the stairs as I walked behind. "Alright, go!"

They were almost up the stairs when something grabbed Dean's leg making fall and lose his taser.

"Dean!" Sam shouted helping him up while I went behind the stairs firing.

I hit nothing and we were now two tasers down with two children with us.

"Guys, get 'em outta here!" I commanded.

"Here take this!" Sam told me tossing me his taser.

I caught it discarding the other as the two of them moved the children out.

"Last one." I thought shining my flash light around keeping my eyes peeled. "Last one."

I kept shining my light around frustrated when it leapt up and shoved me backwards. I lost the taser and my flashlight as I fell but quickly recovered scrambling as I saw it coming towards me. I looked and spotted the taser making a move for it as the rawhead came right at me. I scooped it up, aimed, and fired electrocuting it but I also felt a large jolt run up my body making me scream right before I entered the pitch blackness.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I ran down the stairs, Dean staying behind with the kids, as I went to help Sabrina. We both heard her scream, it was loud enough, and I just hoped she was ok or as ok as Brie normally was, standing there with a wound and complaining to me as I helped about her limits again. But then I saw her unconscious on the floor in a puddle of water.

"Sabrina!" I shouted running over.

I got next to her, half lifting her up as I held her face.

"Sabrina, hey. Hey."

She didn't respond as she was deathly pale and barely breathing. I glanced next to her hand seeing the taser and the water. She did the job, but got herself.

"Crap." I muttered quickly picking her up.

I ran up as quickly as I could going back to the car. Dean had been on the hood waiting but quickly sat up seeing her passed out.

"What…?" He started.

"Get the car started! We need to go now!" I told him.

He didn't argue as he raced to his seat and I got in the passenger's putting Sabrina in the middle of us. The kids were in the backseat as Dean floored it down the road. Her breathing got worse as we drove.

"Come on. Stay with me Sabrina." I mumbled. "We're almost there."

As Dean drove I couldn't help any of the panic that was going through me as I worried about our hunting partner and best friend.

 ** _~S~_**

I stood at the desk with a receptionist slightly zoned out as Dean was talking to the cops.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file."

"Right. Uh, ok."

I took the card out of my wallet giving it to her.

"Okay, Mr. Burkovitz." She said glancing at the card.

I looked over at Dean and the cops before I walked over.

"Look, we can finish this up later." One the cops told me.

"No, no, it's okay. We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in."

We made the story up after we got her help. We weren't too calm though as we were worrying out of our minds.

"And you found the kids in the basement?" The other cop asked.

"Yeah." We nodded.

"Well, thank god you did."

Then I saw the doctor walking towards us. This was it.

"Excuse us." I told them.

"Sure. Thanks for your help." One of them said as we went over to the doctor.

"Hey, Doc. Is she…" I started.

"She's resting."

"And?" Dean questioned.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. Her heart…it's damaged."

I felt a lump in my throat. "How damaged?"

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep her comfortable at this point. But, I'd give her a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"No, no. There's, there's…gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment." I insisted as Dean put a hand over his mouth.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry."

There was too much going through my head. Sabrina…she couldn't, she just couldn't.

"Come on." Dean told me moving me away from the doctor. Once we were out of his ear shot Dean spoke again. "Crap."

"What are we going to do?" I quickly asked trying to bite my panic back.

"What can we do?"

"Look for a way to help her." I told him.

"Sam, I don't think there's much we _can_ do."

I looked at him in disbelief. She was the only person we had on this ride and he was just saying we couldn't help her? "We can at least try."

He looked around then sighed nodding. "You're right. Let's just talk to her first though."

I nodded and we both went to her room.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I sat there watching TV. I felt horrible and probably looked horrible too. I wasn't healing my way out of this one. The only way I could was calling dad but I needed time to make the miracle look natural. Then I heard the door open and I knew it was the boys. The doctor told me they were here waiting but I didn't look over at them yet because I knew I had to lie to them in this moment to make them leave.

"I normally don't watch TV. I read but I must say it's not too terrible." I muttered weakly

I heard Sam sigh as Dean was silent. "We talked to your doctor."

"Oh yeah, he was just awesome."

"Sabrina."

I sighed mentally as I looked up now seeing he was really upset along with Dean but it was hard to tell because it was Dean. I turned the TV off now ready to wind the threads.

"Yeah. All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me."

"What are you talking about? We're not gonna leave you here sweetheart." Dean said this time.

I got slightly serious as I kept going. "Hey, you better take care of each other and find your dad. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your butts."

"I don't think that's funny." Sam told me.

Dean didn't even say anything about it. I just needed them to leave town so I could work my miracle. Well my father's but I still needed it. Both of them were silent still and it was getting awkward as I could tell Sam was fighting tears as he looked down and Dean just looked away in general.

"Look, guys what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story." I tried to tell them.

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options." Sam insisted looking up.

"What options? I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it. I just went a little over my limits and that's what I get."

"And you told me when you reached your limits I can do what I have to." Sam reminded me. "So watch me stop it."

He left and I looked at Dean. Could I get through to him at least?

"Are you going to preach?" I asked first.

"Sorry Sabrina but I'm with Sam on this one. We're going to get you better. You just rest."

He followed Sam now and I groaned quietly. Curse these boys. Time for plan B.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
It was three days since we talked to Sabrina. Dean and I searched everything we could. We called dad's contacts, searched all over the internet, and we barely had anything at all. We had one option, Dean said it was complete shit but I begged him to at least let us try. So we were. Then we decided it was time to make some more important calls.

"How do you not know her father's name?" Dean asked as I searched for Sabrina's record.

"It's not something I've asked alright? She's been sensitive with her dad lately."

He rolled his eyes as I finally found the right record, but we had amazing luck lately.

"Great." I said closing my laptop.

"What?" Dean question.

"No father listed."

As I found out more and more about Sabrina's father I was starting to find less and less about him actually existing.

"We've called everyone in dad's journal and searched every where and we only got the one thing."

"Well…there's one person we haven't tried." Dean said.

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Dad's not going to help. He barely talks to us let alone help Sabrina."

"Hey, he hooked us up with her, you never know." I clenched my jaw before taking out my phone. He smacked me on the shoulder. "That's the spirit. I'll be outside."

He left and I sighed calling dad. I listened to the ring then got the normal voicemail.

"Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh…you probably won't even get this, but, uh…it's Sabrina. The girl you asked us to find. She's sick, and uh…the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um…but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right." I didn't know what to say. I honestly didn't know how to ask. "So, don't worry, cause I'm uh…gonna do whatever it takes to get her better. Alright…just wanted you to know."

I hung up frustrated as I tossed my phone on the bed and just sat there. Why can he never pick up? Then there was a knock on the door and I looked up quickly. I got up and answered it finding Sabrina smiling at me weakly looking no better than she did before. I watched her surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I checked myself out." She answered coming in and holding onto the first thing she could.

"What, are you crazy?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the doctors aren't even hot." She smiled.

I knew she was kidding as I closed the door laughing slightly.

"That, and I kind of can't be without my best friends." She shrugged

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it." I told her.

She looked over at me. "Am I laughing? Huh." She walked struggling. "Have you even slept? You look worse than me."

She was avoiding what I said. I went over helping her into a chair and she didn't complain like she normally does when I help her.

"I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in dad's journal. Dean too."

"For what?"

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" She questioned.

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going."

She shook her head. "Only because it's you Sam."

I smiled as Dean came in.

"Wow, that was a quick spring. Good job Sammy." He told me surprised seeing Sabrina.

"I sprung myself." She said. "Mind you dying or not…" She stood up. "I can do anything. Anything means checking myself out. Now you two sleep and I'll sleep."

She tried to walk out but I took her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Get a room?"

"No, you'll stay here."

Dean knew I often left to sleep in the same bed with Sabrina. It always helped me. Now was no different.

"Sam, I'll get…"

"Sabrina, you can barely move two feet."

"Just stay here sweetheart." Dean cut in. "It's a lot easier for all of us. We'll head out in the morning."

"Great, now I'm being ganged up on." She muttered before pulling away from my hand. "Let's sleep then."

She went over shifting some of the papers out of the way before laying down.

"I like how she knew that was yours." Dean smirked hitting my shoulder before going to the bathroom.

I sighed gathering up all the paper hoping tomorrow actually turned out the way I want it to.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I hated the car ride. It kind of hurt every time we hit a bump or anything. My wings were drooping a lot almost becoming dead weight and I will tell you, wings weigh a ton when they're dead weight. Soon Dean stopped outside a house with a white tent out front. I slowly opened my door and look out seeing several people walking to the tent looking ill or injured one way or another as I say a sign that said: _The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle._

A faith healer. I was all for faith but this was always a scam. But it could help me later and I could pretend this guy had a delayed reaction or something.

I started to pull myself out of the car as Sam got out and immediately tried to help me. You don't even understand how many times he asked if I needed help this morning! The only thing he didn't ask to help with was dressing and I was sure he was pretty close to.

"I got ya." He told me.

I pushed him away though as I used the Impala for support. "I got it." I looked at the tent again as Dean got out coming over to us. "I thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

"I believe I said a specialist. Look, Brie, this guy's supposed to be the real deal." He explained as we started walking.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." I mumbled.

Sam knew better normally. This wasn't knowing better. This was a scam.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man." A woman told me as she passed by.

"I told you." Dean said to Sam regarding my statement.

"Shut up." Sam said.

As we kept walking, was passed an angry man remonstrating with a cop.

"I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money." The man said.

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it."

They walked away as we kept moving forward.

"I take it he's not part of the flock." I snorted.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy."

"Come on, Sam, a faith healer?" Dean questioned him instead.

"I take it this wasn't Dean's idea either." I muttered.

Sam gave me a look before turning to Dean. "Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean."

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?"

I was sparking a fight between them because I was dying. I did them no good sometimes.

"Exactly. We see them, we know there real."

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?"

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people like Sabrina."

Then someone spoke up hearing their conversation. "Maybe God works in mysterious ways."

And now Dean was using my death to check out girls.

"Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Dean held out his hand as I looked at Sam rolling my eyes as he chuckled quietly.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and Sabrina."

She shook his hand. "Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for the three of us."

Then an older woman came over putting an arm around Layla. "Come on, Layla. It's about to start."

The women smiled at us and the two of them moved inside the tent.

Dean watched after her. "Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways."

I hit his arm.

"Ow! What?" He questioned putting a hand where I punched him.

"God is a powerful man. You understand that? Don't be comparing Him to your thoughts you have."

"Why are you sitting here complaining if you have faith?" Dean asked.

"Because I don't believe in this. I believe in angels and God himself. I don't trust a scam but I'm here now so let's go."

I led the way inside Sam coming beside me immediately as I knew Dean was probably rolling his eyes at me. I looked around finding a small stage up from with a small lectern on it and a woman playing a piano. I turned to a corner and snorted quietly.

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over."

They followed my gaze to the security camera. I went to take a seat in the back but Sam had other plans as he took my arm bringing me forward.

"Come on." He told me.

"Don't! What are you doing? Let's sit here." I hissed quietly.

"We're sitting up front." He demanded.

"Sam." I warned him.

He forced me up the aisle. "Come on."

I looked at Dean pleadingly but he just shrugged following.

"Oh, come on, Sam." I begged.

"You alright?" He asked as he lead me.

"This is ridiculous." I mumbled shrugging his hands off me.

Now he pointed to three seats actually right behind Layla and who I assumed was her mother.

"Perfect." He said.

"Yeah, perfect." I sighed

"You take the aisle." He told me forcing Dean to sit on the end but inside.

Sam continued to try and help me and I kept getting irritated by it. When I wasn't hurt was enough but now it was like five hundred times worse.

I looked up as a man with sunglasses came up and this must be Roy.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news." I then figured he was blind. "Never seems good, does it?" The crowd agreed with him. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act."

"Don't start." I thought.

"But, I say to you, God is watching." I was agreeing a bit there. "God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt." I nodded slightly earning a smirk from Sam but then I stepped on his foot to shut him up as now this Roy man lost me. "It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

"Yeah, and into their wallets." I scoffed under my breath.

I didn't like faith healers and I wasn't sorry that I didn't. They thought He belonged to them or they used Him as a scam and I didn't like it.

"You think so, young lady?" Roy said and I stiffened looking up as I gulped quietly as everyone went silent.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears."

The crowd laughed as I couldn't help a small smile.

"What's your name, miss?"

I cleared my throat. "Sabrina."

"Sabrina." He nodded to himself. "I want-I want you to come up here with me."

The crowd clapped as I was surprised. My little miracle might be really easy. Then I looked at everyone else. They believed and they wanted this help.

"No, it's ok." I told him.

"What are you doing?!" Sam whisper shouted me

I glared at him as Roy spoke again.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?"

"Well, yeah, but ahh…" The crowd kept cheering. "…maybe you should just pick someone else."

Sam looked at me like I had lost my mind. He cared a whole lot.

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Sabrina, the Lord did."

"Sure he did. If God wanted me, he'd call down upon me." I thought my wings trying to lift slightly.

"Get up there!"

I looked to Dean and he shrugged mouthing to me. "It can't hurt sweetheart, good luck."

"I hate my life." I thought before rising.

Knowing Sam, he would pick me up and carrying me so this was my best option. Note to self, pray to dad after the scam. I went up there standing next to Roy and his wife.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as a Nephilim can ever be." I thought before speaking. "Yeah."

"Pray with me, friends." He told the crowd.

The crowd lifted their arms up and joined hands with each other. Roy lifted his hands to the air, then placed one on my shoulder, then on the side of my head. I wanted to lean away but I met Sam's eye and I stayed put.

"Alright now. Alright now."

I started to feel really dizzy and I went down on my knees as I felt another hand I thought. Everything around me spun and I collapsed everything going dark for a moment.  
"Sabrina, Brie!"

I opened my eyes, blinking the haze away as I saw Sam with Dean behind him. The two of them looked so worried but…I felt ok. My wings were spreading themselves out as I looked over at Roy. I could hear Sam speak to me but what I was more concerned about the man standing behind Roy. What worried me the most was he disappeared and all I could think was I felt a second hand.


	43. My Saving Grace

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked again.

I put my head in my hands nodding. "I feel fine, Sam."

"Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart." The doctor said coming in and I looked up. "No sign there ever was. Not that a woman your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen."

"What do you mean, strange?" I asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a young man like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack."

I blinked. I didn't like where this was. "Thanks, Doc."

"No problem." She left the three of us alone.

"That's odd." I said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man." Sam tried to convince me.

"No, they don't."

My wings fluttered rapidly. If I was the reason this guy died…

"Look, Brie, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why." I demanded standing up and turning my back from him.

"What feeling?" Dean asked this time.

"When I was healed, I just…I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second…I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, Sam, Dean, it was a spirit."

I had a different theory but I hoped to Heaven I was wrong.

"But if there was something there, Brie, I think I would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately." Sam told me.

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder." I snapped. "But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."

Sam seemed a bit hurt about this comment but he was trying to push a bad thing aside. I had to get to the bottom of it.

He looked at Dean and he shrugged. "I trust Sabrina on this one. If she said she saw something and there's something out their, it's our job to look for it."

He sighed now seeing he was beat. "Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I want you to go check out the heart attack guy." I told Sam. "I'm gonna visit the reverend and Dean's going to come because I need a ride."

Sam nodded along with Dean. Now I let the guilt take over.

"And…I'm sorry about the psychic wonder thing ok? I'm…I don't trust things right now and your trying to push it away."

"It's ok. I understand. I just…I don't think we should prod at a good thing Brie."

"And I say you're wrong. I've got to say, I haven't said it often. See you Sam."

I left leaving Sam behind. I had to admit, I felt like a jerk, Sam and I never talked that way to each other but today was different. Today I was healed by someone that didn't talk to God and sure as heck didn't talk to an angel.

 ** _~S~_**

Roy sat away from Dean and I while Sue Ann was filling glasses.

"I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened." I said Roy nodding.

"A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy." Sue Ann told me as she sat.

"When did they start? The miracles." Dean asked.

"Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone." Roy took off his sunglasses showing his white eyes. "If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people." I said.

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways."

My wings fluttered. My father hadn't met God. Most angels haven't but Roy get's a blessing with out any angels knowing? Well I didn't know that fact, I had to ask dad after this.

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning." Sue Ann explained.

Then I couldn't help but think. If he could heal…

"Can I ask you one last question?" I said.

"Of course you can." Roy told me.

"Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?"

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood out from all the rest."

"What did you see in my heart?" I asked.

"A young lady with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished."

My wings fluttered with hope. If all of this was God's work, he knew me. He accepted me. Though, evidence piled against it. Roy healed me and a man drops dead with my condition? I just had to dig.

After a while Dean and I excused ourselves and left. We were going down the stairs when Layla was in front of us.

"Sabrina, Dean, hey." Layla greeted.

I nodded.

"Hey." Dean said.

"How you feeling?" She asked me.

"I feel good. Cured, I guess." I shrugged putting my hands in my coat.

"What are you doing here?" Dean questioned.

"You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend."

Speaking of such, her mother and Sue Ann both came forward.

"Layla?" Sue Ann called.

"Yes, I'm here again." Layla went over to her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now."

"Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time, he's got to see us." Her mother begged.

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke."

Sue Ann went inside again. I felt sorry for them. Whatever Layla must have, it was crushing her mother and Layla may not show it much, but it was hurting her too. Now her mother turned to me.

"Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted." She protested at me.

I looked at her shocked as Dean put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mom. Stop." Layla told her.

"No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder."

She gave me the stink eye! It wasn't my choice! I couldn't help it!

"Layla, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I have this thing…" She said.

"It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say…" Her mother explained as she looked in the distance.

Layla put a hand on her mother's shoulder, stopping her.

"I'm sorry." Dean and I told her at the same time.

"It's okay." Layla assured us.

"No. It isn't." Her mother argued then turned to me. "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"

My heart swelled. I thought that way for too long and just got rid of it now…it was back with vengeance in ways I didn't even like. I didn't even realize Layla and her mother were gone.

"Sabrina." Dean said in my ear.

I jumped looking at him.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past two minutes." He told me. "You going to be ok?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be ok."

I started walking away the thoughts flooding back. The abomination of Heaven can live to see another day while an innocent girl dies. I wish I could change it, but I couldn't. My wings drooped as I got in. I had to talk to my father and if this was a miracle of God, I was going to feel a whole lot worse.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Dean came into the room throwing his keys on the bed after he closed the door. Sabrina hadn't come yet, good. What I found was worse and Sabrina…I knew she was going to break hearing this.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked coming over.

I stayed quiet because I didn't want it to be true. I wanted it to disappear. All I was trying to do was save the first best friend that I didn't have to leave or keep secrets from while she didn't hold anything back for me. I didn't mean for this.

"What?" He questioned sitting down.

I took a shaky breath. "Marshall Hall died at 4:17."

He was silent for a second. "The exact time Sabrina was healed."

"Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time."

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?"

"Somehow. LeGrange…he's trading a life for another."

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save Sabrina?"

I looked down.

"Oh crap." Dean groaned.

"Yeah. Right on the dot too. Clock was stopped the moment Marshall died, and Sabrina was healed." I said.

"Well how are you going to tell her?"

"I…I don't know. She's been in some rough spots lately but this…this one will take the top. And it's my fault. I was just trying to save her life." I muttered.

"Well she needs to know." He told me. "She bought herself her own room next to ours. I would go tell her."

I took a deep breath standing. "Right. I'm going to talk to her."

"Good luck Sammy."

I scoffed. "Thanks."

I left the room and I was going to knock on her door but I stopped hearing her talking aloud.

"Dad, yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you but what kind of miracle could you perform that wouldn't be noticed?" I heard Sabrina say.

"You should have told me."

I listened. Was that her dad? Her phone is loud then.

"Yeah well I was a bit worried about other things. Demons are a pain and I'm pretty sure one was being buddy, buddy with me and they were looking at these things. Well actually weren't trying to be my friend, they hated me but its because they saw them."

What the hell was she talking about?

"Why are you sure it is a demon?"

"Castiel, you know why."

"You're upset."

"Yeah dad! Just a little because I almost died and I don't know what saved me!" She sighed. "Please, oh please, tell me this was actually God."

Everything was silent. I heard something being knocked on then Sabrina hiss. She must have hit something.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She was silent again. "Daddy, I'm scared."

Her father was quiet for a long moment until I heard him again. "I know."

"I understood why Sam did it but it's…" She trailed off. "I have faith in the Lord and you and the angels and…Now I'm being saved by whatever this is and I can't help but think about what you told me."

"I told you it will be fine."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know. But…I'm worried for my friends."

"I know."

It was silent again until Sabrina sighed. "I…I got to talk to the boys. I'll give a call if you need me."

"I understand."

"Bye dad."

"Good bye Sabrina."

I waited before knocking.

"Yeah?" She called.

"It's Sam. I…I need to talk to you."

The door opened and she motioned me in. "Come on in."

I did and she closed the door before turning to me. This was going to be very difficult. So I started with the best thing.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry."

She laughed quietly. "For what?"

"I…I looked into Roy's history."

The small smile she had from the laugh faded. "What about it?"

I sighed. "I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time."

She just stood there looking paralyzed. "And…And me?"

I looked away from her.

"Sam. What about me?" She demanded.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17." I told her looking over at her again.

She crossed her arms gripping her arms with both her hands. "He…He died when I was healed."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked away from me. I took a step to her but she held out a hand to me as she looked back at me.

"I…I'm the reason he's dead Sam! I told you we shouldn't have come here!" She shouted.

"Brie, someone else would have been healed and this guy would have died."

"But who was the one healed?!" She screamed.

"I was just trying to save your life." I pleaded with her.

She turned from me putting her hands through her hair. "Sam, some guy is dead now because of me."

"I didn't know."

She looked to be struggling to breath as tears were falling quickly.

"Where's Dean?" She whispered.

"In our room."

She quickly lead the way out and I followed.

"Sabrina." Dean said standing from his chair as she came in and I closed the door.

"Shut up." She told him immediately.

She took some water and slowly drank it as she tried to get herself under control. I had to bring it up again because we had to stop it.

"The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?" I said.

"Oh, he's not doing it." Sabrina mumbled. "Something else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"The old man I saw on stage." She took a deep breath before going on. "I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew."

"You knew what? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that." Dean and I exchanged a look before looking at her confused. "We're dealing with a Reaper."

I saw Dean's expression change. "You sure?"

"Yup." She nodded. "It explains a lot. You can't see a Reaper unless you're so close to death you might as well be dead or you are dead."

That was an amazing thought…

"You really think it's THE Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?" I questioned.

She didn't speak to me. That was just great. I screwed up big time on this one.

"No, no, no, not THE reaper, A reaper." Dean spoke for her instead. "There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by hundred different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them."

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit." I was trying to lighten the mood but Sabrina just sat down.

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?" Dean decided to jump on again. "You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you too which is why you," he turned to Sabrina, "could see it and we couldn't."

"Maybe." I said silently hoping it wasn't.

"There's nothing else it could be Sam." Sabrina spoke to me now. "The question is how is Roy controlling the stupid thing?"

Then I remembered something I saw at the church. "That cross."

"What?"

"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before." I went to my bag sorting through some thing until I found tarot cards. Then I found the one I was looking for then handed it to Sabrina. "Here."

She took it looking at it then looked surprised as Dean looked over her shoulder.

"A Tarot?" He questioned.

"It makes sense." Brie said. "A tarot dates back to the early Christian era right, when some priests were still using magic. And a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it."

"So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he is he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white." I crossed my arms.

"Ok then we stop Roy." Dean decided.

"How?" Sabrina and I both asked.

"You know how."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean, we can't kill Roy." I protested.

"Sam the guys playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book."

"No. We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than he is."

"Ok, we cant kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?"

"I have one if anyone would care to ask." Sabrina said looking aggravated. I think that was the first time we aggravated her with a fight.

"And?" I asked.

"If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta figure out what it is. And how to break it."


	44. Wicked?

_**Sabrina's POV**_  
I told Sam this was all bad news but he just didn't believe me. Grant it, it wasn't as bad as I first thought but now…A guy was dead because of me. I may not have done it directly but Heaven help me because he didn't for me. He should have never died.

After we figured we had to stop Roy as soon as possible and with our luck, there was a service today. We parked close to the house and tent getting out quickly.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book." Sam told us.

"See if you can find it." Dean said looking at his watch. "Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy."

"I'll help." I piped up.

I could see Sam's hurt look but I just couldn't be with him right now. I knew Sam was trying to help but he tried to push it aside after when I swore up and down something was wrong. The three of us were about to split up when the protestor spoke to us.

"Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer." He told us handing us each a leaflet.

"Amen Brother." Dean said as the two of us went towards the tent.

"You keep up the good work." Sam went on before going his way.

"Thank you."

That man probably never got praised before. Dean and I were slowly walking along the aisle waiting for the service to start when not to long after the split my phone ran. I looked seeing Sam. I sighed answering.

"What have you got?"

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral." Why does that word keep coming back up around me? I was trying not to call myself immoral but recently it's been coming back a lot more. "And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?"

"What, the guy in the parking lot?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?"

"Ok."

I hung up and moved further toward the front of the tent whispering to Dean what Sam told me. I thought it could just be straight forward. Then Roy spoke.

"Layla. Layla Rourke. Come up here child."

The crowd burst into applause. Layla was stunned as she looked around then rose to hug her mother. Our lives sucked.

"Oh man." Dean spoke my thoughts.

As Layla passed us Dean grabbed her arm.

"Layla, listen to me. You can't go up there." He warned her.

"Why not? We've waited for months!"

"You can't let Roy heal you." I told her.

"I don't understand, Roy healed you didn't he? Why can't you let him try?"

"Cause if you do something bad is going to happen. I can't explain. I just need you to believe me." Dean tried to convince her.

Sue Ann now got involved calling for her and holding out her hand.

"Please." Dean begged.

Layla stared at Sue Ann's hand, then turned back and stared at her mother, who was standing ringing her hands. Her mother nodded at her and Layla looked back at Dean and I shaking her head.

"I'm sorry."

She left and I put my hand behind my head. This was bad. Dean and I exchanged a look before moving quietly to the back of the tent frustrated.

"Pray with me friends." Roy said.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He said.

"Dean, we've got to do something or that Reaper is going to kill that man."

"I know!" He hissed looking around as Roy laid his hand on Layla. "FIRE! Hurry, tent's on fire!"

Everyone started to rise and evacuate.

"NO! No, please. Please don't stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!" Layla's mother begged.

I looked at Dean. We both felt like horrible people. Layla was going to die, and we just stopped her only hope. We had to though. Roy was going to kill another innocent man.

"We did it, we stopped Roy." Dean told Sam.

I looked around putting a hand on my heart necklace. I had to remind myself it was the right thing to do. Roy was killing people. But what did you call what we did to Layla? Dad would probably call it destiny but I never liked destiny.

"The Reaper hasn't stopped." Dean told me.

"What?" I questioned straightening up and looking around.

Then Roy wasn't controlling it, but who was?

Then I noticed Sue Ann facing into a corner looking to be reciting something.

"Sue Ann." I pointed to Dean before running over and spinning her around.

She gasped and stopped reciting, reaching down to hold a cross on a chain around her neck. The cross was the same on stage, the same on the Tarot. She stared at me for a moment before stuffing the necklace away.

"Help! Help me!"

All the sudden a cop grabbed me and I struggled flapping my wings wildly, not that the cop would notice. I saw Dean being dragged out too by another cop. They roughly pulled us out of the entrance still holding us as Sue Ann followed. She came in front of us speaking to me.

"I just don't understand. After everything we've done for you. After Roy healed you. I'm just very, very disappointed Sabrina." I stared at her, saying nothing as I thought for a preacher's wife she was some pretty nasty things. "You can let them go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with them as he sees fit."

Sue Ann left and all I could think was that wasn't a very comforting threat.

"We catch you round here again you two, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?" One of the cops told us.

"Yes sir, fear of god. Got it." Dean nodded.

The cops gave us one last push before they left and behind us was Layla. I didn't think God was starting to like me much. I looked to Dean and he nodded he had it. I nodded before leaving to find Sam. There was no way this ended good and one thing was for sure, if the Reaper went after anyone again the boys couldn't see and couldn't kill it. I put my hand in my purse feeling the handle. But I could. Dying or not, I had grace and I could find it and kill it with any luck.

The only problem was, I had two boys around that didn't know and I just couldn't use my powers around them.

 _ **~S~**_

"So Roy really believes." Sam said sitting on a bed.

I nodded sitting in a chair I had brought over as Dean spoke coming over to sit on the other bed. "I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing."

"Well, I found this." He held up a little book. "Hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

"Must be a hell of a spell." Dean commented.

"Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preachers wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil."

Then I thought about it.

"Desperate." I decided. "Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

"Cheating death, literally." Sam agreed.

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean questioned.

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral." Sam explained.

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work." I mumbled.

"We gotta break that binding spell." Sam said.

"You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this." Dean told him and I looked over his shoulder nodding seeing the cross. "When she dropped it the reaper backed off."

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?"

"Maybe both." I sighed. "Whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight."

 ** _~S~_**

We parked outside the house and tent again looking out.

"That's Layla's car. She's already here." Sam said.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah."

Sam looked back at me.

"Brie…" Sam started but I cut him off.

"You know if Roy would have picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gonna die in a couple of months. "

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her?" I looked down. "You said it yourself Sabrina, you can't play God."

"Doesn't mean I don't like it." I mumbled looking up.

There was silence until I got out of the car. I lead the way to the tent as I could hear the boys quietly following. The three of us peeked inside as Roy was starting the ceremony, but Sue Ann wasn't there.

"Where's Sue Ann?" I muttered.

"House." Sam decided.

We went over to the house and I could see the two cops that had dragged us out.

"Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up." Dean told us.

"What are you gonna…?" I started but he went right up to cops.

Sam pulled me over out of view and we watched and waited.

"Hey! You gonna put that fear of God in me?"

The cops immediately took off after Dean as he went off too. Sam and I shared a look before going up the stairs and checking around the house but all was dark and quiet. We walked around the porch when I noticed light to a basement. I grabbed Sam's arm pointing as it. We exchanged a look again then went down. Sam opened the doors and I went down first as he followed close by.

We both moved quietly through the basement to a candlelit alter littered with different parts now dead things. As we got closer I gulped. Right in the middle was a picture of me, my face crossed out with what looked like blood. This was awesome.

Then I jumped hearing a voice behind us.

"I gave you life and I can take it away."

I whirled around and there was Sue Ann. Sam then got furious and flipped the table over as I went for Sue Ann but she was quick. She was up the stairs and closed the door before I knew it. I slammed against it even using my wings as a force.

"Sabrina, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And you're wicked and you deserve to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will."

My rage rose. I had called myself wicked. I had called myself immoral. I had called myself an abomination. Yet every time there was someone there to prove me wrong. Sam and dad and even Dean proved I was wrong and I refused to be called those things any more and be told it was God's will when it was no where close.

"I! AM! NOT!" I screamed slamming with all my might but the doors just moved slightly.

"Good bye Sabrina."

I didn't hear her any more as I screamed.

"Sabrina." Sam said.

I got down looking around frantically. Then…there he was. I was in a corner and the Reaper appeared.

"Sam." I breathed stepping back a few steps.

"What?" He questioned.

"Reaper."

Sam followed my gaze not seeing anything obviously but he stood in front of me. I was in a corner, I couldn't get out. I was going to die. Then I sat the small flash of black in the corner of my eye. My wings. I looked at Sam then the Reaper.

"S-Sam." I stuttered hitting the wall.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I told him as the Reaper went around him.

"What do you mean?"

I didn't answer. As the Reaper went to touch me I spread my wings and flew out of the basement…

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
There was a noise behind me and I looked back. Sabrina was gone. She was just completely gone! I whirled around looking to see if she was any where else but she wasn't.

"Sabrina!" I yelled.

She was sorry but for what?! Where had she gone?! I looked around and now noticed the window. I picked up a board and hit the window with it giving me an escape route. I had to find Sue Ann before the Reaper did anything to Sabrina.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I appeared in the parking lot. I looked around frantically as I pulled my blade. The Reaper had followed and was beside me but I swung my blade making them move back as I ran. I got to the tent and that's when I saw Sue Ann.

"Sue Ann." I spoke and she looked at me surprised. "Sue Ann, stop this. It's not God's will."

"You are too wicked to know." She told me.

"I used to think that too but I'm not."

I glanced behind me seeing the Reaper. And that wasn't the only thing. Sam had gotten free and saw us running over.

"Sue Ann, I can't be wicked." I explained trying to get her to stop without spilling any blood.

As the Reaper got closer I held my blade at them as I glanced at Sue Ann who shook her head.

"You are immoral. Nothing but a wicked girl."

"Really?"

I glanced at the moon now and it was at a perfect spot…but so was Sam. I bit my lip before I spread my wings proudly. Both Sam and Sue Ann were surprised.

"You can't call one of God's own wicked now can you?" I asked.

Both of them were just in a state of shock. I kept my tears back as Sam now knew my big secret that I could get in trouble for. Sue Ann broke first.

"This is a lie. You are faking this to save yourself. You are truly wicked to pretend to be God's."

She started chanting again and the Reaper started going for me again. I held my blade ready when Sam snapped out of it. He rushed Sue Ann taking the necklace and smashing it.

"No!" She shouted. "My God, what have you done!"

"He's not your God." Sam told her.

I watched as the Reaper went for her. I turned my head closing my eyes tightly as I heard Sue Ann die. Magic like that comes with a price, always. Once I knew it was over I looked up and turned to Sam. He was already watching me but his face was neutral, I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Sam…" I muttered.

He watched me another moment before turning away. I put my blade away as my throat tightened. What did Sam think of me now? And how in the world was I going to explain it?

 ** _~S~_**

I sat in my room playing with my hands. Sam hadn't spoken the whole way here. He had yet to speak to me. I had prayed to Gabriel in the mean time and cashed in a favor. A day after I left town, Layla was gaining a miracle with no strings. Then there was a knock on my door. I snapped my head up taking a deep breath before getting up and answering.

There stood Sam. He had his hands in his pockets as he stood there quietly. Neither of us spoke. I just moved out of the way and he came in sitting on one of the beds as I closed the door putting my back on it. There was nothing but silence for a moment and it was killing me. Then finally…

"I didn't tell Dean." He told me looking down.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I…I would appreciate if you don't…tell him. I should."

He nodded. "I understand."

I put my hands in my pockets going over. "So…I guess I owe you one heck of an explanation."

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" He asked immediately looking up at me. "Why'd…why'd you accept dying and get…"

I sat on the bed across from him. "It's not that easy. I'm…It's a long story."

"So start. Dean's busy, he's talking to Layla." He told me.

I laughed quietly. "I'm not an angel. Not completely. I'm only half, a Nephilim to be specific, but if Heaven knew I would be killed on the spot. I'm an abomination to them. My father says there's more to me than I know but I…" I shrugged. "I don't know what it is yet but I plan to stay the way I am. A Nephilim with a little extra kick."

"So…that's why your dad isn't on your birth records or on your phone? He's an angel?"

"You looked at my phone?" I questioned surprised.

He had a little smile now. "Yeah…uh…when you two weren't talking I thought maybe I could talk for you but then I didn't see his number. At first I just thought maybe…you were that mad at him."

"No, I don't call my dad on a phone. As hilarious as it would be to see him do that no. I pray to him." I folded my hands together.

"Why do they call you abomination?" He asked scrunching up his nose.

"Because to them I'm immoral. Or that's how I explained it to Lori and that's how I nearly got Hook maned."

He looked shocked as he was now slowly connecting dots. "Well they're wrong. Hell, you don't curse Sabrina let alone be immoral."

I smiled. "I didn't drink either until Dean forced me."

"That's why you were so drunk." He nodded.

I hummed nodding. "Yeah. My grace didn't agree."

He kept going through the rest of the past. "And when you wanted to go home…you didn't let us go because…"

"I had to put my halo back on." I joked.

He smiled. Then it went away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…You're not suppose to know. My father has forbidden me to tell you." I explained looking at my hands. "Honestly I'm a special Nephilim. I have wings and I have more grace powers than the last one. And…I didn't know what you would think."

"Sabrina, I've told you before…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm an innocent angel."

I felt the bed go down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I closed my eyes. I always felt better when he did this.

"And now it proves to be even more true. Screw the guys who think you are an abomination, screw the people that say you're nothing more than immoral. I say other wise and I probably know you a hell of a lot better than them."

"I think you know me better than my dad." I muttered.

"See? I could never see you different Brie, Nephilim or not. You're my best friend that I know would go to hell and back for me. So only the truth from now on ok?"

I couldn't help it. I hugged him tightly keeping the tears of joy from falling as my wings fluttered softly. He wrapped his arms around me as well telling me words of reassurance as he promised me it would be ok. I was so dead if dad found out Sam knew but I didn't care. He was my best friend and now he was my saving grace. I couldn't lose Sam and Heaven forbid if I did, I was going to lose my mind because Sam was the one and only person I could trust and count on.


	45. Back In Style

Sam and I were both looking at a map laid out on top of the car trying to find a way around some construction. I was slowly coming back to the way I was. Playful, cocky, energetic. Telling Sam what I was really lifted a weight off me. I had him swear never to tell Dean until I said. I didn't know when that might be but it wasn't any time soon. One person knowing was risky enough but I trusted Sam with my life.

I traced my hand along a road. "Here."

He looked and nodded. "That looks good." Now we both looked at Dean who was on the phone. "Ok. I think we found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought."

He hung up his phone coming over to the car. "Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania."

"Wait what?" I questioned.

"I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn't need us." He got into the car. "Come on, are you coming or not?"

Sam and I shared a look before getting in. We drove down the road a bit while Dean explained the basics of this girl, Cassie, as I leaned into the front seat putting my head on Sam's shoulder. Now the questions began.

"By _old friend_ you mean…?" Sam started.

"A friend that's not new." Dean told us bluntly.

"Oh yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

"Yeah, we went out."

Whoa. I was new to the Winchester brothers but Dean dating, ha!

"You mean you dated somebody? For more than one night." I smiled.

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Dad and I were working a job in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks."

"And…?" Sam pressed.

Dean shrugged.

"Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident." Sam told him and I had to admit he was kind of right. Sounded that way. "I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?"

That was a good question. Dean was silent.

"Oh my Heaven." I muttered lifting my head up.

I was scared a fist fight my start in the car slightly. Because if I know one thing about the Winchesters…it was this.

"You told her. You told her, the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?" Dean just kept looking forward. "Dean!"

"Yeah. Looks like."

He stared ahead again. I put a hand on Sam's shoulder to calm him down as he shook his head. Sam always told me he's dad said no to that stuff and that's why he never had friends because in the hunter life, you move a lot. You shut up and get the bad guy. You just don't tell people that stuff because there is the bad guy. And you don't know if or when the bad guy will get that friend you tell because you told.

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us walked into a newspaper office once we got there. Dean took lead as Sam and I walked behind him. We waited as there was a woman and two men talking but we got lucky and arrived after the conversation was done. Both of the men walked away and the woman turned around. When she turned she saw Dean and stared as Dean nodded smiling slightly. This was Cassie.

"Dean."

"Hey Cassie."

They just stared at each other for a long moment, not even speaking. The way they looked at each other though, I thought maybe a Cherub was around. I kept back my giggle as I leaned on Sam as he smiled to himself at his brother's actions. I hadn't seen Dean like this and I knew Sam hadn't either. Finally Dean got his senses.

"This my brother Sam." Dean introduced.

Cassie smiled and nodded at him as he returned it while Dean got distracted by Cassie again forgetting about another element.

"No, I'm totally cool. I'm not here. I'm invso." I whispered to Sam.

He chuckled as I paid attention to the two of them again.

]"Sorry bout your dad."

"Yeah. Me too."

Get a room. All I had to say.

I cleared my throat and they both turned to me. I waved.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina. Friend, partner? Ringing any bells? I say we get working don't you Dean?"

"Right." Dean said.

After that we started to leave with Sam and I in the rear again.

"Does the little angel hate being ignored?" Sam teased me.

"Shut up. If they stared at each other any longer they would burn holes in each other."

He chuckled. "Right."

"I'm leaving the garrison and taking a bow now. If I don't make this happen, shoot me." I told him

"You and me both." He nodded.

Today we became cherubs, because these two were all for each other.

 ** _~S~_**

Once we left, all of us went to Cassie's house. She left us a minute ago and came back with tea.

"My mother is in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad "

"Why?" Dean asked.

She poured the tea into cups. "He was scared. He was seeing things."

"Like what?"

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him."

"A truck. Who was the driver?" Sam and I questioned.

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck." She gave both the boys a drink before giving me mine. "He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big."

"Thanks." I nodded. "Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?"

Dean of course knew only a few things, tea wasn't one so he put it on the table. I rolled my eyes before drinking quietly.

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car…leading right to the edge, where he went over." She bowed her head trying to get her emotions under control. This poor woman. "One set of tracks. His."

"The first was a friend of your father's?" Dean asked changing the subject from her dad slightly.

"Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No Tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car.'"

"Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?"

"No."

"And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?" Sam questioned.

"When you say it aloud like that…listen, I'm a little skeptical about this…ghost stuff…or whatever it is you guys are into."

"Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts." Dean reminded her.

"That was then." There was a quick moment of silence. "I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you."

Now the door opened. All of us looked to see a woman come in.

"Mom." Cassie went over as the three of us stood up. Her mother was surprised by us as she put a hand on her chest. "Where have you been I was so…"

"I had no idea you'd invited friends over."

"Mom, this is Dean, a…friend of mine from…college. And his brother Sam and friend Sabrina." Cassie introduced us.

"Well I won't interrupt you." She told us.

"Mrs. Robinson. We're sorry for your loss. We'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind?" Dean asked.

"I'm really not up for that right now."

She seemed slightly offended. Odd.

 ** _~S~_**

Sam and I sat in my room as I was grooming my wings and he was on his computer.

"You know seeing you just messing with the air is odd right?" He told me.

"I know but my wings need to be maintained." I giggled quietly. "I haven't fixed them in a while because I couldn't exactly get a while alone or I was upset about a lot of things."

"Tell me about your wings." He said closing his computer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do they look like Brie?"

I hummed finishing my grooming. "They're black like my father's…"

"Black wings?" He questioned.

"I told you, don't believe the Hallmark stuff." I pointed at him. "They are quite a long, maybe a bit longer than the bed from one wing end to other."

"Can they break?"

He always asked a lot of questions but I liked it. I always use to ask him a lot of questions, now he could ask me a few.

"Yes they can. The Wendigo broke them actually." He looked surprised as I smiled. "What, do you think my grace didn't heal me quickly? I was perfectly healed in the chest but my wings…"

"When you were hurt, it was your wing that was bothering you."

"Yes, that's why I tried to get you to stop fussing because it was nothing you could see or help with."

"Why can't I see them?"

I fluttered them gently. "Only special people can see them. I've had a few that could like Lucas and Lori but there are people that can't like you."

He nods. "And I guess that explains also why you go on about limits."

"Oh yeah. Now you will listen won't you?"

He smirked now. "Nope."

I groaned laying back on the bed putting my hands over my face. "Sam Winchester, why must you do this?"

"Cause I'm a pain in the ass according to Dean."

"Dean's an idiot so stop following him!"

He laughed, the bed sinking next to me. "So we going to bed or what?"

I looked at him then shrugged sitting up then standing. "Yeah, just let me put something comfortable to sleep in."

He nodded laying back on the bed putting his hands behind his head. I gathered my clothes before going into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror after I changed and I could see difference in myself. Like I said, I felt better and I looked better. You just honestly never know how bad you are till it changes.

I came out turning off the light. Sam quickly moved so his back to me. I got in bed putting my back to him as well pulling the covers.

"Good night Sammy." I muttered.

"Good night Brie." He chuckled.

I closed my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep. It was a good change.


	46. Researching and Relaxing

In the morning, not too long after we all woke up, Dean got a call from Cassie about another wreck so we went down. As we came over Cassie was talking to one of the men from yesterday.

"Close the main road. The only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen Cassie, and that's what they are. Accidents."

"Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Who's this?" He questioned Cassie.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. Family friends. And their friend Sabrina. This is Mayor Harold Todd."

"There's one set of tire tracks. One. Doesn't point to foul play." The mayor told me.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about…" Cassie said.

"Indifferent!" He exclaimed.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?"

Wow, she was rather aggressive.

"You suggesting I'm racist Cassie. I'm the last person you should talk to like that."

"And why is that."

"Why don't you ask your mother."

The mayor walked away, leaving us standing in the cold field.

 ** _~S~_**

I adjusted my blazer scrunching up my nose. I hated wearing this stupid outfit. It was ridiculous and uncomfortable. I've worn it all of twice now and it was just stupid.

I went over knocking on the boys door. "Come on boys, so I can get out of this ridiculous outfit!"

Sam answered seeming already amused after probably messing with Dean. I knew he was going to have a field day with him and Cassie staring at each other so often.

"Can we go?" I asked already playing with the outfit.

"Stop playing with it." He told me taking my hand away from it. "And we'll be ready in a minute. Just wait and don't mess with it too much."

"Yeah, that's going to be easy." I rolled my eyes making him chuckle before I left.

I stood by the car. I was cold and I was uncomfortable. I didn't like it. I wrapped my wings around me as the boys finally came out, Sam looked amused, Dean not.

"Great, let's go." I told them.

"Eager sweetheart?" Dean asked unlocking the car.

"To get out of these clothes? Yes."

"Still hate it?"

"Forever and always."

I slipped into the car as I saw Sam shake his head as they got in as well taking us to next lead.

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us were walking down a pier as we were trying to find a certain man. We didn't get much until we found two older men having lunch.

"Excuse me. Are you Ron Stubbins?" Sam asked.

Ron nodded.

"You were friends with Jimmy Anderson?" Dean went on.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're Mr Anderson's insurance company. We're just here to dot 'I's' and cross 'T's'."

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" I questioned.

"What do you mean, unusual?"

"Well visions, hallucinations."

"It's part of a medical examination kind of thing. All very standard." Dean lied.

"What company did you say you were with?"

"All National Mutual." He held up the fake paper quickly before moving on. "Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big black truck?"

"What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?"

"Son this truck, a big scary monster looking thing?" The man beside Ron asked.

"Yeah actually, I think so." Dean nodded.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I have heard of a truck like that."

"You have. Where?" I questioned trying really hard not to mess with the collar.

"Not where. When. Back in the '60s there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck."

"They ever catch the guy who did it?" I went on.

"Never found him. Hell, not sure they even really looked. See there was a time, this town wasn't too friendly to all it's citizens."

"Thank you." Sam said.

The three of us walked away and I messed with my collar all I wanted. Sam chuckled at me taking my hand from it fixing it as I glared at him. He shrugged, smiling. I huffed as Dean started talking.

"Truck."

"Keeps coming up doesn't it?" I muttered.

"You know, I was thinking. You heard of the flying dutchman?"

"Yeah, a ghost ship, infused with the Captain's evil spirit. It was basically part of him." Sam nodded.

"So what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard's ghost, re-enacting past crimes."

"The victims have all been black men." I agreed.

"I think it's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family." Dean went on.

"All right. Well, you work that angle, go talk to her." Sam told him.

"Yeah I will."

"Oh, and you might also wanna mention that other thing." Sam carried on and I looked at him confused along with Dean.

"What other thing?"

"The serious, unfinished business?" Oh, that thing. Sam let out a laugh. "Dean, what is going on between you two?"

"All right, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said."

"Oh, ok." Sam waiting for more.

"Ok, a lot more. Maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn't have."

"Ah look man, everybody's gotta open up to someone sometime."

"Yeah I don't. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended." Sam smiled at Dean as I crossed my arms watching them both. "Would you stop!" Sam just kept staring and smiling. "Blink or something!"

"You loved her." I spoke up now.

"Oh God."

"Name in vain." I mumbled

Dean turned to the Impala.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her." Sam decided.

Dean was silent as he stared at the ground. And the plot thickens.

"Oh wow. She dumped you." Sam stated.

"Get in the car." Dean got in the car as Sam looked surprised. "Get in the car!"

Sam turned to me and I shrugged.

"Let's get in the car." I told him patting him on the shoulder.

"Right."

We both got in the car now as I now fiddled with my outfit the whole time.

 ** _~S~_**

I held my wing in my lap brushing my hand down the top. Dean had left a long time ago and it was just Sam and I. We had been researching for a while and I decided to just sit now.

"Still grooming?" Sam asked.

I looked up at him before shaking my head. "No. Just stroking."

"Can you feel everything on your wings?"

I nodded before thinking for a minute then motioned him over. "Come here."

He looked confused but came over sitting next to me. I held out my hand asking to his and he gave it to me. I put his hand on my wing.

"You might not feel it but I do. Move it like this." I showed him. He did and I smiled as my other wing fluttered. "No one's truly touched my wing but my father."

He nodded. "Do is it feel nice to have some one else?"

He kept going back where I put his hand and doing the same motioned and it relaxed me heavily.

"Yeah. It really does. Other wing."

My other wing was fluttering for attention so I changed which one sat in my lap as I showed him what to do again.

"So…what else are you able to do?"

"Heal fast, fly, hopefully one day kill demons with my hands." I laughed quietly. "Everyone in Heaven can. If they really wanted, they could kill one of us. Angels I mean."

"Wow."

"There's more and I don't have these yet but I could get them. I can dream walk, heal others, send myself back in time, send someone else, have telekinesis…"

I stopped there. My telekinesis I had wasn't apparently good. I hadn't used it at all and I didn't plan to.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I assured him before changing the subject. "Dean's been gone a while don't you think?"

"Well he went to Cassie's."

"True." I nodded.

We just sat there for a moment. I barely noticed he was still stroking my wing. Even though he couldn't see it or feel it, I could and it felt so wonderful.

"Tell me more about Heaven." He decided after a while.

"Well…it's really not Heaven singular. It's Heavens. Imagine it as this one giant place with several little sections, like a book. A chapter is one person and the next is another, and another, and another."

"At the end?"

"You have God. Of course I've never been that far. I've been pretty far though. Some days I would fly in and out of clouds, other days I would visit the souls of the Heavens. Then there was training but being raised as an angel you get us to it."

"How do that angels not know your human?"

"My dad and I were very careful. Took care of my needs before I went any where. Not even the archangels knew as well as I acted."

"You've met the archangels?" He asked surprised.

"Well one. I hope never meet Michael and Raphael. The only reason I should is if I'm in trouble. That's never good."

"Right." He nodded. "So what's flying like?"

"Flying is pretty cool." I told him. "Learning. That's a different story."

"Did it take you a while?"

When he asked that, honestly, all I could think about was when I tried to fly by jumping off the foot of my bed and landing face first on the floor. I was five but oh my gosh did it hurt. Also my dad didn't quite understand at that point because he was still new to it but he didn't need to tell me not to do it again. I got the message quick.

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to fly because every time I did and failed I kind of didn't land well."

He chuckled.

"Hey you try flying with these things first try. My first success flying I was ten. I was just first starting to train and my instructor was cruel. He summoned fake demons. Of course, I didn't know. All I knew was these black eyed things that I've been told to murder if I see them were all coming at me. I was ten. I panicked.

"So the first thing I did was throw the blade I had been given, because in Heaven we have weapons of mass destruction, so it could kill it." He was very surprised. "After that I had no weapon and nine other demons coming at me. So I started to run but of course there was wall to keep me in. My instincts kicked in I guess. I leapt up, pushed off the wall, spread my wings, and flew. I freaked out for a split second then dived at my blade tucking and rolling into a perfect landing."

"You wouldn't happen to still have this blade?" He asked now.

I laughed. "Nah. I don't."

I know, it was cruel not to tell Sam, but I couldn't always use the blade. One it was Gabriel's. One angel already caught me luckily I had a reason to kill them. Second, angels would know if an angel blade was going around killing things and I couldn't get caught.

"That would be useful. So who was the dick angel that locked you up with demons?"

I smiled at him. "Ah, his name is Uriel. He's not too bad after a while."

"Still a dick move." He muttered. "If I ever meet him I'm going to give him what he deserves."

I giggled ruffling his hair. "You'll get your butt whooped. He's an angel and a tough one at that."

"You still don't deserve to be treated like that Sabrina."

"Ok, look at it this way. I don't have to deal with him until a war starts. The only war that could probably happen to get us involved, is the Apocalypse and I don't think my uncle is getting out any time soon."

"You mean the devil."

"Yeah, I tend to call him Samael. Locked away in hell, that's where he lies but the second those doors open…"

"He's home free."

"And he and Michael will destroy half the planet. Samael won't be set free though as long as angels like me around to stop it."

He nodded. "Good. Should we look more into this truck now?"

"No." I thought. His hand was still stroking my wing. I didn't want to move.

"Yeah." I told him.

He got up going to his computer and I was about to get up and follow but he picked it up sitting next to me again.

"Is your wing still there?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah."

He went back to the same spot stroking again as he continued research on his laptop. I leaned on his shoulder watching the screen.

"This is kind of unfair for you. You're working and I'm not." I said.

"No, I like it like this." He looked at me. "You need relax sometimes Brie and honestly it's helping me relax."

I giggled quietly. "Alright. Thanks Sam."

"No problem."

He went back to researching as I rested against him feeling content.


	47. Emotions

I woke up not too early but not too late either. I sat up stretching not seeing Sam around. I actually didn't remember going to sleep. I got up when I noticed a note on the nightstand. I picked it up reading it as I went to the bathroom.

 _Went to get coffee. I'll be back soon. Dean didn't come back to the motel last night. I think he's still with Cassie. You also fell asleep on me last night. Went to talk to you and you were sleeping. Stroking your wings must really help you. You know I'm going to remember that. See you soon Brie._

"You have to get me to tell you where my wings are Sammy boy." I muttered smiling.

I got ready peaking outside to see snow so I put my warm clothes on. I was sitting quietly watching the news when my phone rang. I looked and answered seeing Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there's been another accident." He said.

"Really? When?"

"Not too long ago apparently. Same stretch of road. How long do you think it will take for you to get down here?"

"Not long." I told him shrugging on my coat and putting on my boots. "Is anyone around you?"

"No, why?"

I hung up putting my phone in my purse before flying to him. "So…"

He jumped high in the air. "Whoa!" He took a deep breath. "Don't do that Sabrina!"

"What?"

He shook his head. "I'm not an angel. I'm not use to it. So, some warning would be nice."

"Oh, right sorry." I smiled guilty.

"It's ok. Here's your coffee too."

He held out the cup and I gladly took it.

"Who died?" I asked.

"Well let me call Dean and then I'll go into details."

I nodded as he now dialed Dean. It wasn't that long of a talk but it apparently got him over here. Now Sam nodded where the police where as he put his phone away.

"Now can I know?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"It was the Mayor."

I looked at him baffled. "But he's not black. Why would he be a target?"

"Let's go see what the cops have."

I dug in my purse pulling out a random badge.

"Uh, home lance." I said. "We were just driving by and saw the commotion."

He nodded pulling out his as well. Then we went over to an officer questioning him for a few good minutes. Almost every bone broken and organs beaten, almost like a truck did it, but no other tracks to indicate so. I asked why he was out here and apparently he owned the place.

We just wrapped up when I spotted Dean. I nudged Sam nodding over to him the cop getting my attention too looking.

"He's with us." I told him.

The cop nodded leaving as we turned to Dean.

"Where were you last night?" Sam smiled. "You didn't make it back to the hotel."

"Well…" He started walking and we followed.

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out?" I smiled as well.

"We'll be working things out when we're ninety. So what happened?"

"Every bone crushed." Sam and I said at the same time. "Internal organ's turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it's like something ran him over."

Dean looked at us then shook his head before speaking.

"Something like a truck?"

"Yep." We nodded.

"Tracks?"

"Nope."

"What was the Mayor doing here anyway?"

"He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago." I said myself this time.

"But he's white, he doesn't fit the pattern."

"Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either." Sam finished.

Something more was going on.

 ** _~S~_**

"Ok, the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property." Sam told Dean on his phone as we walked. He went to the newspaper to see if he could find a connection while we went to dig about the property. "The previous owner was the Dorian family for, like, one hundred and fifty years."

I leaned close to hear Dean.

"Dorian?"

"Yeah."

Dean didn't speak more probably talking to Cassie real quick. Sam chuckled at me before pushing me away. I glared at him before looking forward again. Soon we stopped as Sam waited for Dean to come back.

"What?" Sam asked when he came back.

He now motioned me over putting the phone between the both of us so we could hear.

"He vanished in April of '63." Dean said. "The case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then."

"Well I pulled a bunch of papers up on the Dorian place, it musta been in bad shape when the Mayor bought."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place." I answered.

Dean was silent again for a moment.

"You got a date?" He asked coming back.

"Ahhh. The 3rd of last month." Sam told him.

Moment of silence.

"Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the third. The first killing was the very next day."

There's our connection.

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us were sitting around researching for a few hours. Gathering up what we could about Cyrus. Sam and I had just turned into my room for night. Well, we told Dean that. We actually both researched for a while longer as Sam stroked my wing again. Then Dean started banging on the door.

Both of us came out to find him frantic. There was something about Cassie being in trouble before he forced into the car. I didn't like how I looked one bit, I was in my pajamas. But if Cassie was in trouble, we had to go now. When we got there Cassie and her mother were both terrified. We got the short version of the truck showed up. This wasn't good.

So we sat them both down. Sam and I quickly made some tea while Dean stayed with Cassie and her mother, Cassie mostly. Soon we came out with cups. Sam gave Cassie a cup and I gave her mother one. Sam sat in the last chair and I sat on the arm of it.

"Maybe you could throw a couple of shots in that." Cassie said before taking a drink of her cup.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?" Sam asked.

"It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

"Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first." Dean told them.

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died." I brought up.

She started shaking slightly.

"Mom?" Cassie questioned.

"Oh. Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing."

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck." Dean said. "What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Ok? Your daughter could die. So if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it."

"Dean…" Cassie started.

"Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck." She interrupted her.

"Did he know who it belonged to?" I asked.

"He thought he did."

"Who was that?" Dean pressed.

"Cyrus. A man named Cyrus."

The three of us shared a look before Dean pulled out a paper. It was the article about Cyrus' disappearance.

"Is this Cyrus?" Dean held it up for her.

"Cyrus Dorian died more than forty years ago."

Wait…

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" I asked folding my hands. "The paper's said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin…in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening."

"The murders." Sam stated.

"There were rumors. People of color disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a…Martin and I, we were gonna be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention."

"And Cyrus?" Dean questioned.

She was started breaking down. "The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died."

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam went on.

"No! There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" I asked.

She looked at me surprised. "This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years."

"And now all three are gone." Sam said.

"And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?" Dean brought up.

"He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he…he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie questioned.

"I thought I was protecting them. And now there's no one left to protect."

"Yes there is." Dean told her looking at Cassie.

 ** _~S~_**

We had gone outside to talk for a bit. I sat on the hood wearing Sam's jacket because he insisted as I was shivering. My pajamas weren't exactly perfect for warmth. Sam was leaning on the Impala as Dean paced.

"Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam said as Dean now leaned on the car

I smiled at that.

"So I guess I saved you from a boring existence." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, occasionally I miss boring."

"So this killer truck." I went back to the case.

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'. Ahhh." Sam laughed.

I chuckled quietly as Dean smiled as well.

"Well this Cyrus guy." I went on. "Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for forty years."

"So what woke it up?" Sam questioned.

"The construction on his house. Or the destruction." Dean stated.

"Right. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make them restless." I nodded.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Like that theatre in Illinois, ya know?" Sam reminded Dean.

"Yup. And the guy that tore down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved." Dean went on.

"So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood." Sam and I finished.

"Yeah I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway."

"You know we're going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp right." Sam said.

Dean smiled at him.

"Man." I muttered.

"You said it."

"Yeah." I shook my head.

Cassie now came down from the house. Dean straightened up when she did.

"Hey."

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what." Cassie asked.

"Well you should stay put and look after her and we'll be back. Don't leave the house."

She smiled as Sam and I shared a look shaking our heads. "Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it."

"Don't leave the house please?" He said instead.

Then Dean leaned over and kissed her.

"You know, I've never had that emotion." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sam muttered under his breath.

"Love. I've felt everything else but love."

He looked at me surprised.

"What? I've been an angel for twenty-two long years. Only last year did I start touching my human side and emotions. Love is one I just haven't touched. Well the one for someone else. Family I have, relationship I haven't."

He watched me for a moment before grinning. "Our pure little angel."

"Shut up." I told him shoving his shoulder.

Sam chuckled at me before looking at Dean again. But something seemed off about his chuckle, I didn't know what but it did. I looked and giggled still seeing them kiss. Sam now cleared his throat and Dean just held up a finger up telling him to give him a moment. I shook my head jumping over the hood. A few seconds after Dean pulled back turning to us.

"You comin' or what?" he asked us before getting in the car.

Sam and I shared a look before getting in as well.

 ** _~S~_**

We managed to hook the truck to a tractor as Dean was driving as Sam and I stood there to the side to instruct him.

"All right. Let's get her up." Sam told him.

Dean started driving pulling the truck up.

"All right." Sam told him. "A little more. Little more. All right, stop."

Dean cut the engine and jumped down.

"Nice." Sam said.

"Hell yeah."

The three of us went to the trunk as Sam continued to tease Dean.

"Now I know what she sees in you."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Come on man, you can admit it. You're still in love with her."

"Ahh, can we focus please." Dean told him going in the trunk.

"I'm just saying Dean."

"Hold that." Dean told him now.

"All right. What am I getting?" Sam asked as I stood behind them.

"Gas. Flashlight."

"Got it. got it." Sam nodded.

"Ok, let's get this done."

"All right."

Dean closed the trunk and we now went over to the truck. Both boys looked at me and I gave them a dead pan look.

"Really?"

"Hey, we're holding the stuff sweetheart."

I gave him a sarcastic smile before going over. I looked at them then the truck before opening the door. I waved my hand in front of my face as the smell was horrid.

"All right let's get to it." Dean said.

The three of us got the body out before they put the salt and gas on burning the bones. We stood there now watching as they burned,

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked.

I shrugged just as there was a sound of an engine revving.

"I guess not." Dean said as we all watching the truck pointed at us.

"So burning the body had no effect on that thing?" Sam said.

"Sure it did. Now it's really mad." I nodded.

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right Sabrina?"

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck." Dean explained for me.

Then he started going towards the Impala.

"Where you going?" Sam and I questioned.

"Goin' for a little ride."

"What!" We exclaimed.

"Gonna lead that thing away. That busted piece of crap, you two gotta burn it."

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Figure something out."

Then Dean threw a bag at us and I quickly caught it.

"Figure some – something –" Sam sputtered before Dean drove his car away.

Sam pulled me down to duck behind a table until Dean disappeared with the truck. We stood and both looked panicked.

"Your dad's journal?" I spouted the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't have it!"

I quickly opened the bag and searched through it finding it and tossing it to him.

"Light." He said.

I scooped up a flashlight and shined it on the pages as he quickly slipped through skimming the pages.

"Here." He pointed.

I read quickly.

"Hallowed ground." I muttered. "I got it!"

I put the flashlight in his hand and I spread my wings concentrating.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm angel! Now shut up and let me think!" I yelled.

I took a deep breath as I focused on Dean. I knew the boys well enough to sense them better. I finally found him moving fast. I followed the road he was going towards the closest hallowed ground.

I heard something ring now and I felt Sam take his phone probably from me.

"Hey, you gotta give us a minute." He said as I stopped.

I knew there was no church standing there. Why? I felt the area and realized why it was. It was the church Cyrus burned.

"Ahh. Let me get back to you." Sam told him.

I went back towards Dean.

"Sabrina?" He asked now.

"Give me a second." I demanded.

"Sabrina! Dean's in trouble!"

"I know!" I shouted then found him connecting points. "Got it! Call him now! Ask where he is!"

"All right, Dean? Where are you?" He asked.

I rolled my hand for him to keep going with it as I kept my eyes closed.

"Listen to me, this is important. I have to know exactly where you are." Sam told me where he was.

"Up ahead, turn right." I told Sam.

I felt Dean make the turn.

"You make the turn?" Sam asked.

He must have put it on speaker because I could hear Dean.

"Yeah I made the turn! You need to move this thing along a little faster."

"All right, you see a road up ahead?" I called.

"No! Wait. No, yes, I see it."

"Ok, Turn left."

"Wha…?"

I heard breaks then felt him turn left.

"All right, now what?" He asked.

"You need to go seven tenths of a mile and then stop." I commanded.

"Stop?" He questioned like I was insane.

"Exactly seven tenths Dean." I told him opening my eyes and coming next to Sam.

I heard Dean's brakes as I felt him stop right on the holy ground. I gripped Sam's arm as we waited.

"Dean, you still there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"What's happening?"

"It's just staring at me, what do I do?"

"Just what you are doing, bringing it to you." I said.

"Wha…"

We didn't hear him as we both stood waiting. Then I felt something hit the hallowed ground barrier. It wasn't good so I felt it break up immediately. I put my head on Sam's shoulder fluttering my wings gently.

"Dean. You still there? Dean?" Sam questioned having not felt what I did.

"Where'd it go?" Dean spoke shocked.

"Dean, you're where the church was." I explained picking my head up.

Sam looked at me surprised. I shrugged.

"What church!" Dean yelled.

"The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids." I went on.

"Good job." Sam muttered under his breath.

I gave him a smile as Dean spoke again.

"There's not a whole lot left."

"Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not." Sam explained for me. "Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed, so we figured, maybe, that would get rid of it."

"Maybe? Maybe! What if you were wrong?" Dean shouted.

"Huh. Honestly that thought hadn't occurred to us."

Sam looked at the phone as the call disconnected. He smiled at me before hugging me.

"What was that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Half or not, I can sense anything holy. I've also been around you two enough to sense you where ever you are."

"That's kind of creepy you know that right?"

"Who said I wasn't creepy?" I teased picking up the bag. "Now come on. I think Dean might make us walk after that."

He chuckled putting his arm around my shoulder as he took my hand as well. It was going to be a long, cold walk. Yet, I was ok with it. As long as I was walking with Sam.

 ** _~S~_**

Sam and I sat in the Impala waiting for Dean. Currently he was talking to Cassie. So with that advantage for me I jumped into the passenger's seat and I was now resting against Sam with my legs crossed. I didn't pay attention to their conversation. I felt like I was now personally invading on Dean's privacy if I did.

When they were kissing Sam put his arm around me.

"Why wouldn't you feel emotion?" He asked me.

"Because angels don't." I explained putting my hand on his. "We're cocky, self righteous. Emotions also mean you can rebel. I always felt emotions. Little ones though like happiness, fear, anger. Then when I wanted to leave I felt one, guilt. I wanted to help people. Not sit in Heaven all day long. My emotions develop based on events. The events for things like love just hasn't happened yet."

"Is that way you're never uncomfortable with me?"

"No, I do feel uncomfortable sometimes but I've gotten to know you. Heck, we're best friends Sam. I've never had one of those so I'm just going with it. Thinking, what would best friends do? And I think they would do anything. So I go with it."

He nodded. "And how would you know you're feeling a new emotion?"

"I'll act on it or I'll hide it." I shrugged. "It just honestly depends on the moment."

Now Dean stopped and came back to us. He obviously didn't look the happiest. He didn't even force me out of the seat. He accepted the back. I may not know love feels like but I know what it looks like. Dean was leaving what he loved behind.

Dean just stared out the window while Sam drove and I kept leaning on him.

"I like her." Sam said after a while breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"You meet someone like her, doesn't it makes you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?"

Dean looked at him for a long moment, then smiled and reached for his sunglasses, which he slipped on.

"Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?"

He leaned back in his seat and I sighed mentally. I knew Dean hid his emotions. This was just another show of it. I hoped one day maybe he would break that habit. Heck, maybe one day find someone he can love that much.


	48. Happy Birthday

I yawned quietly curling up with my blankets. Sam had insisted to Dean that we take a break so we did. It was confusing though. Dean normally wouldn't say yes. Though I didn't question it and I was using it to catch up on my sleep. I was the picture of grace as I had my wing on top of my head the other spread out slightly hanging of the edge of the bed as I was nuzzled with a pillow and the blankets on top of me messily. I hadn't slept like this since I was little.

I tried to go back to sleep thinking slowly when my gears worked again. I immediately shot up putting my hands on my head.

"Oh my gosh. I'm twenty-three."

I smiled widely before jumping up.

"Sam's twenty-three."

Sam and I quickly figured out we both have the same birthday. Dean thought it was hilarious. We found it extremely ironic. There was a lot of similarities that matched up with us. I threw on my clothes and brushed my hair before going into my room and going to get my gifts for him. But I heard a flutter first. I turned around and smiled.

"Dad!" I laughed hugging him.

He caught me hugging me back. "Hello Sabrina. Happy birthday."

I let go fluttering my wings. "Thank you father."

He nodded before holding out an object from me. I took it and giggled seeing it was a Polaroid camera.

"This is awesome. Thank you father."

"Of course." He nodded then he left.

"Bye." I called.

Yeah, I was working on my dad's hello and good byes still.

I put the camera down on my bedside table before grabbing my gifts for Sam and running to the door to go to the boys room. This was the one time Sam didn't stay with me and it made sense now. Everything did as he wanted to stay and way Dean actually agreed.

When I opened the door I found Sam standing there looking ready to knock but smiled seeing me.

"Happy birthday." We both said then laughed.

"Coffee and a muffin?" He offered.

I realized his hands were full with not just breakfast but the gifts he must have gotten me.

"Yeah, sure. Let me help you."

I took the coffee along with one of the bigger presents.

"Sam, what have I said about gifts."

"It's your birthday, shut up." He smiled.

I put the things on the table as he closed the door.

"Nice camera." He said putting the other things on the table.

"My dad got it for me. He was here before you." I told him going over and picking it up.

I held it up and took a picture of him taking the picture and airing it. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why such an old camera?"

"Because it's the first one he got me silly. My first broke and I've always wanted another since. You can't go wrong with this."

"Alright then."

I handed him the picture and he shook his head giving it back to me. I put the camera and picture down on the table before sitting and taking my coffee. He sat as well taking his own.

"So who's going first?" I asked.

"Dean." He chuckled holding me a smaller present.

I took it before thinking.

"Did he get you one?"

"A book." He smiled. "It's normal."

"You two." I shook my head opening the present.

Inside I found a small charm of a wolf.

"He says its because you're like a dog. He tried to find a puppy one apparently."

I laughed putting it on my bracelet. "Right. Little angel over here."

He chuckled before I handed him one of my presents.

"What shall this be?" He questioned taking it.

He opened it up to find a watch.

"Nice. I've been needing one of these." He smiled.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to just give you a book and you already had everything else you wanted."

"I like it Sabrina thank you." He assured me taking it out and putting it on. "Now open my present."

I picked it up and opened it up and looked slightly confused.

"A…laptop bag? Sam, is this suppose to be yours?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's yours."

"I don't own a laptop." I said slowly. Only I could focus on was his gigantic grin. "Sam…What's with that grin?"

"Open it."

My eyes immediately went wide as I looked at the bag then opened it.

"Sam!" I exclaimed pulling out the laptop.

It even had one of my favorite quotes on it, "Ohana means family. Family means no is left behind or forgotten." Yes, it was from a Disney movie but I liked it.

"You are the best!" I smiled. "Oh my gosh!"

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

"I feel kind of guilty, you got me such awesome gifts and I got you a watch and well…" I took my last gift pushing it to him. "This."

"Sabrina. I like what I got. It's better than all my other birthdays. I can tell you that."

He opened the last gift and smiled laughing.

"Partners in crime?" He questioned.

I put a hand on the back of my neck. "Yeah. I didn't know what else to get. They all said best friend but were really girly. I asked and they showed me that and I kind of couldn't help but think we are."

It was silent for a moment before he took them out. He gave me one before putting his on.

"It fits us perfectly."

I smiled widely putting the other on.

"So, I got one more gift. Well, more of cashing in a rain check." He told me.

"What rain check?" I asked.

"You remember how we were suppose to go out and eat on Valentine's day but you got attacked by that random guy?"

"Oh yeah." I said putting a hand on the back of my neck. "Wasn't random."

He looked at me confused. "What was it?"

"An angel come to kill the abomination." I said.

He frowned at me.

"What? Those were his words." I told him. "I'm not calling myself one I swear."

"Ok." He said shaking his head. "Well you do you remember then."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well that's my rain check. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." He smiled again.

"Sam…"

"Oh come on. It's our birthday today. Can't you accept going to dinner with me?"

"I didn't say no." I smiled. "I was Sam, thank you. You're so wonderful."

"I can't wait then." He chuckled.

"Now let's go take some pictures." I told him standing up and grabbing my camera.

"You don't want to use all the film in one day." He warned me.

"What's film?" I smirked and he looked confused. "Grace infused camera. Never runs out."

He laughed standing. "Only you. Yeah, ok, let's go out."

I took his hand leading him out to capture the memory of our first birthdays together.

 ** _~S~_**

I danced around listening to music on my radio. We came back to the motel after a few hours and I was now dressed and ready to go out. I still blamed the boys for my need to buy things such as my new dress. It was silver with a sash around the middle as it flowed beautifully at the bottom.

I kept dancing, singing occasionally, when there was a knock on my door. This time I was ready.

I turned off my radio, picked up my purse putting my hand in it gripping onto my blade, and opened the door. Luckily, this time it was Sam.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled taking my hand out of my purse.

"Then come on."

He went over to the Impala and I quickly followed getting in the passenger's seat.

"Dean not mad at you for stealing his Baby?"

"Nah." He said starting up the car. "He let me take it so its ok."

"Well at least he's useful for something."

He laughed as he started to drive. I realized now too that he was in his suit, the one he usually used when he was being an FBI agent. He didn't tell me how to dress, I dress as I wanted but this place must be really nice if he was dressed in that. It was only a few minutes before he parked in front of a nice restaurant.

"Wow. This is really nice Sam." I said getting out.

"Only the best." He smiled getting out as well and coming over to me.

He took my hand leading me inside. I felt slightly overwhelmed in the place and kind of out of place. I was a hunter and Nephilim for goodness sake. This wasn't some where I went to often. We easily got a table and sat across from each other.

"I…I honestly don't know what I'm doing now." I laughed quietly.

"Brie, you'll be fine." He assured me. "Now I'm going to assume you don't want any wine or champagne?"

"Don't even joke about that." I pointed at him.

"I know." He smiled. "I know. Don't worry. I'm not my brother."

"Thank father for that." I muttered looking at the menu. "What the heck are these names?"

He laughed quietly telling me what things were. I was in new territory but Sam was walking over it like it was nothing. When the waiter came over I just settled with a steak and water. Sam got the same but instead of water he got a beer.

"You're a lot better at this then me." I muttered.

He smiled at me taking my hand. "Brie, you've been an angel for how long again?"

"My whole life."

"Exactly. Besides, I only did this for a few years. Only at Stanford. Dad didn't exactly take us to these places either."

I nodded smiling again.

The rest of the time was amazing. Honestly, we didn't pay attention to the people around us. We were ourselves. We joked and laughed, we talked about whatever subject came to mind first, and we just went on with our lives. When we got the check I tried to insist on splitting it with him but he refused to let me. Once he paid we stood and went back to the car.

"So the motel?" I asked.

"Nope." He shook his head holding my door open for me. "We got one more stop. You bring your camera?"

I nodded as I got in.

"Good. Let's capture a few memories then." He told me before closing the door.

He drove and drove. We went for a good few miles until he turned onto dirt and grass.

"Sam, what are we doing?" I questioned.

He parked in the empty field before getting out. "Come on."

As I did he went into the trunk pulling out a blanket. He put it on the grass before going back in the trunk. I went over sitting on the blanket as he finally closed the trunk sitting next to me.

"Here." He handed me a can of soda and I smiled taking it.

"Now are you going to tell me why we're here?" I asked as he opened his own.

"This was something I liked Dean and I did when we were kids." He explained. "We'd sit out here, sometimes on the Impala, on a blanket if we brought one, and just sat and watched the stars."

I nodded opening my own soda as I looked up at the sky. All the sudden there was just pure silence between us. Both of us just sat there quietly looking up at the stars. As we sat there we must have noticed each other because when I snapped out of it for a moment I had Sam's jacket on as I was leaned against his shoulder and his arm was around me.

The two of us just stayed for maybe an hour. It was a bliss of silence and just each other. After the probable hour, I started to fall asleep so I curled up against Sam.

"Happy birthday Sam." I whispered.

"Happy birthday Sabrina." He muttered,

I drifted off now. Of all my birthdays, this one took the top as I knew the rest of my birthdays with Sam's was going to be great.


	49. Nightmares and Fears

I remembered going to sleep with my wing on my head as I could see the glint of my bracelet that matched Sam's. I had been in the motel bed at that point as Sam was with Dean this time because he felt better about sleeping alone. Well, I then woke up in the back seat of the Impala.

I sat up rubbing my eyes as I looked at both the guys bright eyed and bushy tailed, more or less.

"What in Heaven am I doing in the car?" I asked.

Sam looked at me in the rearview mirror gave me a small smile in apology.

"I'm sorry. We had to go so I just picked you up and brought you into the car." Sam told me.

"Sammy relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." Dean cut in now.

I looked between the two confused as I now noticed Sam was on his phone as Dean seemed to be hiding emotions again.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said to him now.

"I mean it. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out. You'll see."

"It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica."

"Whoa huh?" I questioned. "Did you have another vision?"

Sam looked at me and that face told me it all.

"And this one?" I whispered.

"I saw a guy dying." He answered looking away.

"Look the last ones make sense. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?"

"No." Sam answered.

"No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan. "

"I don't know." Then he quickly turned to the phone. "Yes I'm here."

He looked at Dean and me before picking up his pen and writing down the information as he spoke.

"Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks." He hung up his phone now. "Checks out. How far are we?"

"From Saginaw? Coupla hours."

"Drive faster." Sam told him.

I felt a little guilty in the backseat. I had heads up about a death. I could fly and rescue them but I also couldn't. That meant exposure in a lot of different ways. Hopefully Dean's driving skills didn't fail him now.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean didn't let up. Those couple of hours didn't last long with him behind the wheel but sadly that didn't cut it this time. We came to a stop outside a house with emergency vehicles and a crowd outside.

We got here just in time to see them zip up the body.

The boys went, I stayed. I watched from the window taking in everyone's reactions. I gathered sadness from them all especially the family. Up at the door there they were distraught from the events that had just happened. Then I turned from everyone else and instead turned to Sam. Sam looked the worst.

As he and Dean talked to a woman, I just wanted to jump out and hug my best friend. He had this vision before it happened but we hadn't made it here in time. Right now he looked like a kicked puppy and I just wanted to drop everything and tell him he did he best, comforting him through it.

Now Sam stood there looking even worse as he came back to the Impala. I got out unable to resist as he leaned on the car. I wrapped my arms around him from the side not saying a word. He didn't say anything as well as he went through my hair as though I was the one that needed to be comforted. Soon Dean came over.

"Sam we got here as fast we could." Dean tried.

"Not fast enough." Sam told him. "It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?"

"I dunno." Dean shrugged.

San shook his head then sighed. "So what do you think killed him?"

"Maybe the guy just killed himself? Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all." Dean tried to convince him.

"I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage."

"What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?"

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening Dean." Sam said getting slightly worked up.

"Sam." I muttered.

He looked at me before wrapping an arm around me taking a deep breath. I was getting to a point it took no effort to comfort Sam. We were just starting to click onto each other easier suppressing and relaxing each others emotions.

"What?" Sam asked Dean now sounding aggravated again but not as much as before.

"Nothing. I'm just, I'm worried about you man." Dean answered.

"Well, don't look at me like that." Sam told him.

"I'm not looking at you like anything. Though I gotta say, you do look like crap."

"Nice. Thanks."

"You do look bad Sam." I said letting go of him now but he didn't let go of me.

Now Dean went for the car door.

"Come on, lets just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family."

"Dean, you saw them, they're devastated They're not going to want to talk to us." Sam said.

Dean thought for a second. "Yeah you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to."

Sam and I shared a confused look before looking back at him.

"Who?" We both asked.

Dean just smirked.

 _ **~S~**_

I got out of the car feeling really awkward. Right about now I wished for the FBI outfit because I was now at an all time new low. Sam and Dean got out as well and I went over to Sam as Dean started walking to the house.

"I don't like this." I muttered.

"Hey, at least you're an angel. You can actually fit your outfit."

"And I'm totally not wearing a pentagram under my outfit." I hissed. "Protection or not, it's not exactly smiled upon by nuns."

"Look at me. I'm some kind of psychic and I'm wearing a priest outfit." He said as we started walking towards the house now.

"Being this isn't a bad thing Sam." I told him gently for the fifth time now.

"It is if I can't help people with it." I took his hand and he sighed. "I know. I know."

I gave him a soft smile as we came next to Dean now. I let go of Sam's hand as Dean rang the door bell.

"This has gotta be a whole new low for us." Sam told him now.

I nodded.

Dean just turned to us and smirked before looking back at the door. A man from last night answered the door as we stood before him as priests and a nun.

"Good Afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley and Sister Singer We're new junior priests and nun over at St Augustine's. May we come in?"

The man nodded.

"Thanks." Dean said going in Sam and I following.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Sam nodded.

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance is most needed." Dean went on.

I stayed quiet biting my lip. Dean was really going at this priest thing.

"Look, you wanna pitch your whole 'Lord has a plan' thing? Fine. Just don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead." The man told us.

"Roger. Please!" A woman's voice said behind us now and we looked seeing another from last night.

"Excuse me." Roger said leaving now as the woman came over.

"I'm sorry about my brother in law. He's…he's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great." Dean answered.

The three of us went into the living room sitting, Dean on the couch while Sam and I sat in chairs, waiting for Ms. Miller. She came into the living room after a few minutes with a tray of coffee and cups. She started pouring them handing them around.

"It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now." She told us.

"Of course. After all we are all God's children."

I just started at Dean with a blank look after Ms. Miller left. Even more so when he dove for a sausage. He noticed me and Sam, who was also shaking his head.

"What?" He asked.

"Just…tone it down a little bit, _Father."_ I said cutting off about it as Ms. Miller came back.

"So Ms. Miller, did you husband have a history of depression?" Dean questioned as she sat.

"Nothing like that. We had our ups and downs like everyone but we were happy." She already sounded depressed but was now starting to break down. "I just don't understand…how Jim could do something like this."

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that." Sam told her looking upset as I sighed to myself.

"Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him." She said gesturing to the young man that made the three in front of the house last night.

Sam and I shared a look and I gave a small nod.

"Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?" I asked turning to her.

"Oh thank you Sister."

I nodded smiling gently before getting up and going over to Max. He was sitting in his own spot away from everyone staring off into space when I stepped in front of him.

"Max? Hey, I'm Sabrina." I said quietly.

He just looked at me and nodded. I got a chair sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I wish I could say I know how your feel but I can't. Though I am here if you need to talk."

He watched me for a moment before nodding. "Ok."

I smiled gently. "So what was your Dad like?"

He shrugged. "Just a normal Dad."

"Yeah. You live at home now?"

"Yeah. Trying to save up for school but it's hard."

I nodded before looking down for a second then back up. "So when you found your dad…"

He looked upset but didn't turn after from me.

"I woke up, I heard the engine running." He paused before going on. "I don't know why he did it."

This poor kid.

"I know it's rough, losing a parent. That much I do know. Especially when you don't have all the answers."

I had been around Sam and Dean enough to know what it was like and it wasn't even near easy when the supernatural was involved. Now I looked around grabbing a napkin and searching my outfit pulling out a pen.

"If you ever need me or the Fathers." I said writing down my number on the napkin before handing it to him. "Give a call. We'll come as soon as we can."

He nodded taking it. "Thank you."

I gave him another smile before standing and going back towards the living room not seeing them for a moment until they came down the stairs. I went over to them.

"Anything?" I whispered.

They shook their heads.

"Me neither. We should get out of here."

Sam nodded in agreement as Dean already started heading for the door. The two of us followed him and once the door behind us was closed I took Sam's hand. He needed the comfort more than anyone.

He looked at me giving me a thankful smile before we went for the Impala sharing the backseat this time. Sam needed everything I could give him right now.

 _ **~S~**_

Dean cleaned his weapons as Sam put up the information on the wall while I sat on the bed typing away on my laptop still looking. This time around, we could only get the one room. I was sharing this time around with the guys but luckily Sam was already ok with sleeping with me.

"What do you have?" Dean asked.

"A whole lotta nothing." We both answered. "Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built."

He shook his head at us as he went on. "What about the land?"

"No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." Sam said himself this time.

"Hey man I told you, I searched that house up and down. No cold spots, sulfur scent. Nada."

"And the family said everything was normal?" Sam asked us.

I nodded. "Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think somebody would have noticed something?"

"I used the infer-red thermal scanner man, and there was nothing." Dean agreed.

I believed Sam and this vision thing he had going on but there was just no evidence.

"So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sorta freakish coincidence?" He asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged closing my computer looking up at him.

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house." Dean said.

"Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." Sam tried but I looked at him confused as he seemed to be in pain. "Maybe it's just…Gosh." He held his head in his hands. "Maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?"

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked and I glared at him for the way he said it.

He cried out slightly in pain as he got off the bed onto his knees on the floor. "Ahh! My head!"

"Sam." I said worried quickly getting off the bed and getting in front of him taking his arms as Dean came over behind me. "Hey, hey! What's going on? Talk to me."

He stopped holding his head as he held my shoulder breathing heavy. I glanced at Dean then him.

"Sam. Sammy come on." I muttered. "Talk to me Sam!"

I didn't know what was wrong right now and it worried me to now end. Sam was in pain and something was happening right now as he didn't respond to me or Dean as he tried calling his name now. Then all the sudden he focused on me again.

"It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller."

 ** _~S~_**

Sam didn't give us much time to respond to what he said. He practically forced us into the car. Dean was now driving as I sat in the back with Sam. He was holding a phone to his ear as he held my hand with his other. He ran circles on the back of my hand with his thumb, again, as though I needed to be comforted. I was a bit stressed about what was going on as Sam was now having his visions awake but he was just freaking out and tired in general. One clear sign was how slow he was talking now.

"Roger Miller. Ah no, no, just the address please. Ok, thanks." He hung up and looked towards Dean. "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120."

"You ok?" I whispered now.

"Yeah."

"If you're gonna hurl I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery…" Dean joked.

I knew that was Dean's way to hide how scared he was when it came to his brother.

"I'm fine. Just drive."

"All right." Dean nodded continuing to drive.

Sam looked slightly pale as he was slightly sweaty as he looked so scared. I couldn't help but wrap a wing around him even though he couldn't feel it. I squeezed his hand gently now and he looked at me before sighing heavily.

"Guys, I'm scared. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful."

"Come on man, you'll be all right. It'll be fine." Dean tried to tell him.

"What is it about the Millers. Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?"

"I don't know Sam but we'll figure it out." I told him softly as his voice was get panicked. "We've faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing."

"Sabrina's right. Just another thing to go at."

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this." He looked at Dean now. "Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out."

Dean stared ahead for a long moment before speaking. "This doesn't freak me out."

Sam stared at him before turning away. I put my head on his shoulder closing my eyes as I held his hand with both of mine. He put his other hand on top of my other putting our hands between us. I was worried for Sam. I wasn't freaked out, I was worried.

 ** _~S~_**

It wasn't long until we pulled up to Roger's apartment entrance. As we did there was the said man walking down the sidewalk with grocery bags.

"Hey Roger." Sam called out to him.

"Hey hold up a second." Dean told him.

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone." He told us.

"Please!" Sam tried as he walked away but Roger was quickly making a B-line for his building.

Dean hurriedly parked the Impala as he did Sam and I leaping out before it stopped.

"Hey. Roger. We're trying to help!" Sam explained running after him.

"Please! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." I spoke this time running behind Sam as Roger closed the door behind him.

"I don't want your help." He said finally before walking away.

"We're not priests, you gotta listen to us!" Sam shouted desperate as Dean joined us.

"Roger, you're in danger!"

I looked around quickly before taking point to the back.

"Come on. Come on, come on."

They both followed me into a back alley where there was a back entrance. I tried opening it first but it was locked. I stepped back as Dean looked around before kicking it open. Sam went first with Dean and me right behind him. Sam climbed up where the fire escapes stairs were and we quickly followed after. We got to the stairs easily taking it two, three steps at a time almost there when there was a noise of something dropping and something being cut. Sam froze where he was as Dean kept going being behind him. I looked at Sam before he went up slowly after Dean my wings drooped as I followed behind him

When we got there…there was a lot of blood spattered on the window as Roger Miller's head was sitting in a flower box. Sam had that look again as I put a hand over my mouth crossing an arm over my chest. When I looked at Sam again his eyes were closed as he was taking deep breaths.

Dean took point at his brother's reaction. He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket tossing it to Sam.

"Start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here. Come on, come on!"

Dean tossed me another before getting his own. Sam and I worked on the stairs as Dean went to a window on the fire escape.

"I'm gonna take a look inside." He told us.

We nodded as he went in and the two of wiped down the rail working on one side. When we got to the bottom Sam pocketed his rag as I watched him before attacking him with a hug. It took him a minute before he responded back hugging me just as tight as I was him.

"Sabrina…why can't I save them?" He whispered.

"Sam, you're doing your best. We're just not getting enough time." I assured him.

"But what's the point?" He asked.

"The point is trying Sam. We're going as quick as we can to save them. We're doing our best and that's what matters." I promised.

"But our best just isn't working." He mumbled still holding me tightly.

I was going to pull away but Sam just kept on holding me. I started connecting a few things. Each time Sam did something that was like he was comforting me, it was him comforting _himself._ Right now just proved the little thought I had.

"Sam, do you really think I'm going to disappear on you?" I mumbled.

"I'm so scared right now Sabrina and…and there are so many bad things going on that…I'm scared to lose you. The one really good thing I've had in a while." He admitted. "And…I just can't lose you. Not when you make things seem so much better."

"I can't be the only thing that makes you better. What about Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah, he helps a little but never as much as you have these past few months."

I couldn't help but smile to myself when he said that. I really did help him then.

"Sam, I'm never going any where. You're stuck with me." I raised my wrist holding my bracelets. "Because we're partners in crime. Whether you like it or not."

He didn't say another now as he let out a relieved sigh holding me still.

"Hey, we got to get going." Dean said now coming down the fire escape.

Sam nodded as he let me go now but took my hand as Dean took lead, the two of us following not far behind.

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house." Dean told us as we walked out of the alley.

"I saw something, in the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was…something was stalking Roger."

"Whatever it was, we can be sure it's not connected to their house." I mumbled.

"No, it's connected to the family themselves. So what do you think, like a vengeful spirit?"

"Well yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow them for years." Dean agreed getting in the front as we went for the back.

"Angiak. Banshees." Sam and I nodded.

"Basically like a curse. So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy."

"And now the something is out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying." I said.

"Hey you think Max is in danger?" Sam questioned now.

"Let's figure it our before he is." Dean decided.

I nodded staying close to Sam as I held on tightly to his hand.

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people." Sam sighed.

"What's that?"

"Both our families are cursed."

"Our family's not cursed! We just…had our dark spots."

"Our dark spots are…pretty dark."

"You're…dark." Dean retorted.

I shook my head I laid it on Sam's shoulder again. I just hope we got this over with. I didn't like how Sam was reacting to this whole thing and I wanted him to stop.


	50. Psychic Powers

Max lead us into the house as we were wearing those outfits again. We came over as news spread about Rogers death.

"My mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked." He told us.

"Of course." Dean nodded.

"All these people kept coming with like, casseroles." He explained looking over at the table full of them. "I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole."

Sam smiled at that shaking his head as I rolled my eyes nodding. Sam smiled slightly before gesturing to the chairs and we all took seats. There was a moment of silence, then I sighed.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm ok."

"Your dad and your uncle were close?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little."

"But not lately much?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…we used to be neighbors when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time."

"Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?" I went on.

Then his expression change. "It was fine. Why?"

"All good memories?" Dean asked now. "Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?"

Max shook his head something completely different about him. "What do ya…why do you ask?"

"Just a question." Dean told him.

"No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy."

"Good. That's good. Well you must be exhausted. We should take off." Dean said.

"Right." I agreed. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Max nodded.

We left as I took the head wear off his face stuff in my head.

"No one's family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house?" Dean asked as we went to the car Sam taking my hand again.

"He sounded scared." We said.

"Yeah Max isn't telling us everything. I say we go find the old neighborhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers."

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us stood on the footpath, talking to a man in his front yard that we were able to great.

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, almost twenty years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?"

"No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe." Sam explained.

"Yeah the Millers. They had a little boy called Max." Dean nodded.

"Right." Sam agreed with him.

"Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?" He asked as he had a hard and sad kind of expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of."

"This was going on regularly?" Sam questioned as I looked down.

"Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

The step-mother thing caught my attention.

"Now you said step-mother." I mumbled.

"I think his real mother died. Some sorta…accident. Car accident I think." Then he stopped and looked at something. "Are you ok there?"

I quickly looked seeing Sam holding his head in pain. I took his arm starting to lead him away.

"Sam." I whispered. "Come on Sam."

I heard Dean thanking the man as I supported Sam.

"God." He said clutching his head.

"Sam."

All the sudden Sam became dead weight.

"Dean!" I shrieked about to fall over but Dean caught him and I fell on my butt. "Ow."

Dean got Sam in the car offering me a hand and I took it getting up. I got in the back with Sam as he went in the driver's side starting to drive. I put Sam's head in my lap going through his hair as he grimaced at his vision. I hated to see him like this! Though it wasn't long till Sam got out of it.

"Sam. Hey. You with us?" I asked.

He didn't sit up as he nodded holding the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah…I'm ok."

I kept watching him worried as Dean looked back at us then the road.

"What you see?" Dean asked.

Sam was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing"

I looked at him surprised. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I saw him."

"How's he pulling it off?" Dean questioned now.

"I don't know, like telekinesis?"

I stiffened slightly staying quiet.

"What so he's psychic, a spoon bender?" Dean went on no one realizing my stiffen.

"I didn't even realize it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, he was in the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time – I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess – because we're so alike?"

"What are you talking about. The dude's nothing like you." Dean told him.

"Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both…"

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third." Dean explained as I bit my lip.

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!"

"Dean…"

Dean pulled up to the house now. "He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him."

"We're not going to kill Max." I said quickly.

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer; he kills with the power of his mind.'"

"No way. Forget it." Sam agreed sitting up looking at him.

"Sam, Sabrina…" He started.

"Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow our lead on this one." Sam told him.

"You're lead." I whispered.

Now they both looked at me confused. I looked down sighing.

"I…I can't tell you right now. It's not the time. For all we know Max is doing his thing right now. But I can't go in there. You two _have_ to trust me one this and Dean you _have_ to follow Sam on this one."

There was long pause before Dean sighed as Sam still looked at me concerned now. "All right fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else."

Dean took out his pistol from the glove compartment, glaring at Sam, glancing at me, then opening the door leaving. Sam gave me a worried look and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be ok out here."

"Is a…"

"No…that's why I need to stay here. Now go."

He watched me before nodding and leaving now. I took a shaky breath before looking at my hands. Telekinesis. I clenched my hands closing my eyes.

"You're not a freak, you're not an abomination, and you're not wicked. You're Sabrina." I whispered to myself before repeating it over and over trying to forget about the part of me that made me evil.

I just sat in the backseat of the Impala cradling my head waiting for the boys to come back with Max. To prove me wrong someone like him can be dealt with by talking…or I had no hope. What if my powers took over and I started doing thing like Max?

"Sam, Dean, and dad won't let it." I promised myself. "You just don't have to use it Sabrina. Just don't use it…"

Then my head snapped up as I heard a door slam. I whipped my head towards the Miller's house just as all the blinds closed.

"No, no, no, no, no." I repeated leaping out of the car and running towards the house. I went to the door slamming on it. "Sam! Dean!"

"Tell her to leave!" I heard Max shout.

"Sabrina." I heard Sam say now. "Go."

"No!" I shouted kicking at the door.

"Sabrina…funky town."

I clenched my hand. Sam didn't have time to talk me down. He just had time for a code word. The boys ran me down on a few they created. Max had a gun to his head.

"O-Ok." I nodded. "I'm going."

I stepped a few paces back from the door before standing there my wings spread and ready as I closed my eyes sensing. They stayed in the same room for a while when something felt horrible the everything relaxed and they went to different rooms. When Dean went upstairs I opened my eyes looking around before flying into the kitchen quickly hiding as Max's and Sam's voices carried from the living room.

I felt myself sadden for Max as he explained his story. It was horrible what happened to him. I kept waiting for the right moment when I heard something interesting.

"He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my mom's death."

"Why would he blame you for your mom's death?" Sam asked.

"Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib. As if that makes it my fault."

I knew Sam must have the same expression of shock as me.

"She died in your nursery?" He questioned.

"There was a fire. And he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up. Pinned to the ceiling!"

I bit my finger as my wings fluttered.

"You're not a freak, you're not an abomination, and you're not wicked. You're Sabrina." I repeated in my head.

Max had the same thing Sam and I did. And it just made the Telekinesis even better…

"Listen to me Max. What your dad said, about what happened to your Mom. It's real." Sam told him.

"What?" Max asked.

"It happened to my mom too, exactly the same. My nursery, my crib, my dad saw her on the ceiling. And my friend out there, her mom was the same exact way."

"Your dads must have been as drunk as mine."

"No, no. It's the same thing, Max. The same thing killed our mothers."

"That's impossible."

"This must be why I'm having visions during the day. Why they're getting more intense. Cause you and I must be connected in some way. Your abilities, they started six, seven months ago right, out of the blue?" Sam explained slightly frantic.

"How'd you know that?" Max asked shocked.

"Cause that's when my abilities started Max. Yours seem to me much further along but still, this has to mean something right? I mean for some reason, you and I…you and I were chosen."

"For what?"

"I don't know. But Dean, Sabrina, and I; my brother, my friend, and I, we're hunting for your mom's killer. We can find answers, answers that can help us both. But you gotta let us go Max. You gotta let your stepmother go."

I glanced quietly into the room as Max was silent.

"No. What they did to me. I still have nightmares. I'm so scared all the time, like I'm just waiting for that next beating. I'm so sick of being scared all the time," he said getting up ad I hid again, "I just want this to be over!"

"It won't. Don't you get it? The nightmares won't end, Max. Not like this. It's just, more pain. And it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don't have to go through all this by yourself."

It was silent again and I peaked again.

"I'm sorry."

Max used his power to fling Sam backward into a closest and slam the door. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from calling out. He then moved a bookshelf to slide in front of the door, blocking them.

"No. Max!" Sam shouted banging on the doors as Max now left.

I waited before running to the closet.

"Sam." I said trying to move the bookshelf.

"Sabrina?" He asked surprised.

"Perks of an angel." I grunted as I flapped my wings to give me more strength but I got nothing. "Sam I can't move this."

He was silent until I heard his groan of pain. He was having another vision. I put my hands behind my head panicking. I couldn't go against Max. He had abilities that over powered small amount of angels one for sure. Then I heard Sam gasping.

"Sabrina!" He shouted panicked. "Dean! He's going to get Dean!"

And that just sent me over the edge. I let out a scream before pushing my hands forward, the bookshelf flying clear into the kitchen into pieces. I breathed heavy as Sam was silent before swinging the door open looking at me surprised but I gave him no reaction other then sprinting for the stairs and up.

I came to the door Sam not far behind trying to kick it down but when it didn't work I took a deep breath before flinging my hand at the door and it banged open. I saw the gun and held out my hand keeping it in the position it was as Sam came in.

"No don't! Don't!" Sam shouted beside me as I kept the gun still with difficulty. "Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. All right. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything."

"Sam." I breathed holding up two hands now as I felt something wet on my face.

I saw Max was a mess. I felt where he wanted to point that gun. I was losing strength fast. I caught Dean's surprised face as he knew the only thing that was stopping Max from using that gun on him was me. And I just couldn't do it any longer.

"Sam." I muttered before collapsing everything going black.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
A medic checked on an unconscious Sabrina's state. We lied saying Sabrina fainted from the shock of Dean being held by gun point and having exerted herself earlier. I didn't know how I didn't think about her having abilities like us. I thought maybe her not wanting to go in was an angel thing. But…she had been freaked out she was like Max.

I remembered what she told me when she first explained about being an angel.

 _"My father says there's more to me than I know but I…I don't know what it is yet but I plan to stay the way I am. A Nephilim with a little extra kick."_

She knew what that extra kick gave her, she just didn't know what exactly it was. I remember with Max and the gun, she had the most determined face but the most scared. Then her nose started to bleed and she started to go pale as she held up two hands instead. Then she fainted. I just managed to catch her as Max's face went calm and he killed himself.

The abilities Sabrina had in her, they weren't meant for her. This psychic stuff responded to her easily, but her body didn't respond to it easily.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the medic told me she needed a lot of rest and I nodded before telling them I could take her home. I picked her up easily and carried her outside. I was worried for her as much as I was worried for myself. Hell, what if this thing knew about her angel side and her hidden psychic side and if it got her…who knows what it might do…

No I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I wasn't losing her too.

 _ **~S~**_

Dean was driving down the road after we packed up the motel. Sabrina and I were in the backseat. Sabrina was still out as I had her laying in my lap. I was sitting back still thinking about her different kinds of powers she might have when Dean cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"How is she doing?"

I sighed. "Sleeping. Still."

We had the conversation already. I told him about the bookshelf and how Sabrina threw it across the room like it was nothing with her powers even destroying it. He saw what happened with her struggle with the gun and we both put it down she was just like me and Max. Though I didn't tell him about her angel side. She begged me not to ever tell him until she did.

"So when are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Tell her…tell her what?" I questioned confused.

"That you like her."

"Oh Dean, shut the hell up ok? We've had this conversation before and we're not having it again." I told him turning back to Sabrina.

"The one really good thing I've had in a while. And…I just can't lose you." He mocked me. Apparently he heard that.

I closed my eyes. "I'm just worried for my…"

"Yeah, your friend, you know each time I hear that, I hear a lot more pain in your voice. Like you don't like being called the best friend. But when you're called the boyfriend or you call her the girlfriend…"

"Dean shut up." I said.

He just ignored me. "You seem more pleased. Happy to think about that."

"Dean."

"No, don't Dean me. Stop lying to me about this. You like that girl in your lap right now. After this case there is no denying it for you."

I sighed. "I…I just can't believe I'm over Jess that quick." I admitted looking up seeing him watching me through the mirror.

"Man, I know you don't want to hear this but Jessica was months ago ok? Sabrina, she's here. She's now. Christ, you've been sharing a bed with her! You just can't say no to her."

"But what if she says no?"

"Sam…"

"No Dean. What if she says no? How will hunting with her be after that?" I looked down at her stroking her hair. "I like what we have now. I don't want to go further if that means we can stay like this forever."

"But how long can you hold it back?" He asked calmer then he had been before.

I closed my eyes. Sabrina had been with me for everything now. She admitted everything to me and I admitted everything to her. I just couldn't deny it to myself any longer…but I just couldn't have her say no.

Then Sabrina sneezed. I opened my eyes seeing her still pale face. I put my hand on her forehead and I looked at her concerned.

"She's burning up. We should get some where soon so she can rest better." I managed to change the subject now.

He sighed but nodded. "Alright."

I closed my eyes again sighing to myself. I couldn't deny it any more. I liked Sabrina, if not more, loved her. I had fallen for her.


	51. Sickness

Dean and I both went to interview the little boy that witnessed a Alvin Jenkins getting kidnapped. The way the kid described it, it sounded supernatural. We were dressed as sheriffs and it was one of the few times Sabrina wasn't with us.

"I know you're just doing your job," Mrs. McKay told us, "but the police have been here all week already. I don't see why we have to go through this again. The more he tells the story, the more he believes it's true."

"Mrs. McKay, we know you spoke with the local authorities." I started taking my hat off as Dean went on. "But, uh, this seems like a matter for the state police, so…" Then I finished. "Don't worry about how crazy it sounds, Evan. You just tell us what you saw."

"I was up late, watching TV. When I heard this weird noise."

"What did it sound like?" I questioned.

"It sounded like…a monster."

Dean and I shared a look.

"Tell the officers what you were watching on TV." Mrs. McKay said now.

"Godzilla Vs. Mothra."

"That's my favorite Godzilla movie." Dean smiled and I looked over at him waiting for him to shut up. "It's so much better than the original, huh?"

"Totally." Evan agreed with him.

"Yeah." Now Dean nodded towards me. "He likes the remake."

"Yuck!" Evan said.

Dean was going to carry on but I cleared my throat to remind him why we were actually here.

"Evan, did you see what this thing was?" I asked now.

"No. But I saw it grab Mr. Jenkins. It pulled him underneath the car."

"Then what?" I went on.

"It took him away. I heard the monster leaving. It made this really scary sound."

"What did it sound like, Evan?"

"Like this…whining growl."

Dean and I shared another look before we looked back at them.

"Thanks for your time." I nodded and the two of us left.

"She could have made it." Dean said as we started going for the car.

"No she wouldn't have." I protested. "You saw her. It was like she was on a hangover all over again."

He nodded to that as I sighed. If I had it my way, we would not be hunting and Sabrina would be able to sleep and rest the whole day but we were still hunting because Dean and Sabrina insisted on it. That girl just keeps testing her limits and I was about to learn she just did not have a limit line.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I held my jacket tightly around me as I had a killer headache and felt like, well Hell itself. Against all of Sam's protests I went to the bar with them to help research as Dean refused to stay in the motel all night. The only way I satisfied Sam so far was by agreeing to share a room with them and not going to talk to the witness.

My angel powers didn't heal sickness to start off with but they were pretty good defenders of it. Though this…it felt like a war inside me. I figured a bit out just by common sense. I didn't get sick till I used my powers. My powers and my angel grace, I was ninety-nine percent sure, were fighting against each other right now and I got stuck with the explosion results as they did. I wasn't going to actually hunt anything because I was really weak right now but Lord smite me if I don't at least help research.

When I sneezed one of my explosive sneezes Dean liked to call it, Sam said bless you then put an arm around my shoulder and I rest against him as he read the newspaper article again about Alvin Jenkins.

"So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle." Sam explained to Dean as he was playing darts.

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig." Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean." Sam also had his father's journal open and I looked at it as Dean came over seeing in fact their father had. "Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker."

"Why would he even do that?" Dean questioned.

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."

"That is weird." I agreed.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot." Dean countered us now as he went back to the dart board.

"Well, there are all kinds." I said sitting up straight speaking slower than usual. "You know, Spring Heeled Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime."

"Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either." Sam admitted.

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around more tomorrow." Dean decided.

"Right." Sam took out his wallet now. "I saw a motel about five miles back."

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Let's have another round." Dean protested.

"We should get an early start. And Sabrina needs to rest."

"Sam, I'm fine." I tried to say instead what came out was an explosive sneeze and a loud cough at the same time. That didn't feel fun.

Sam gave me that look as he patted me on the back then looked at Dean who sighed.

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandmas?" Sam smiled at that. "Alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak."

Sam and I stood up as Dean left. Sam lead me outside as I yawned.

"Yeah, maybe I need a little rest." I muttered as we went to the car.

"A little, you're like dying. Can't your angel stuff do anything to help?" He asked.

"I think my _angel stuff_ is causing the apocalypse inside me." I groaned quietly as I felt a headache. "That and my psychic stuff too. Let me tell you, they are not buddy-buddy."

He nodded when we both heard a noise and stopped. Sam handed me the journal and took out a flashlight from his coat pocket. I watched as he turned it on and looked around, then bent down to look under the car. I waited when I heard a hiss and I let out a small shriek as Sam backed off.

"Whoa!"

Then I realized it was a cat hiss. We both looked at each other before laughing slightly.

"Scared cat." I mocked.

"Hey, you shrieked too." He told me.

We both smiled when I sneezed again shaking my head. He came over feeling my forehead shaking his head.

"I think you got warmer." He put his hand in his pocket giving me the keys. "Why don't you get in the car, put some music on, and go to sleep while I go and hurry Dean up ok?"

"Sam…"

"Please Sabrina. You look like a train wreck."

I sighed taking the keys. "You make a girl feel so special."

"I'll be back." He chuckled before leaving me alone.

I put the journal on the trunk of the car so I could use the free hand to hold me jacket tightly as I went to go unlock the car when all the sudden I felt something grab my ankles. I shrieked as I fell then felt myself being knocked out.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I found Dean out of the bathroom, but flirting with a girl. I wanted to smack him on the back of the head, and I did, before dragging him out.

"Come on man." He protested. "It was just a little harmless flirting."

"Dude, Sabrina's worse ok? I want her to be able to sleep in a real bed, not the backseat of the Impala." I told him as we left the bar.

He still didn't look convinced about having to leave early so I rolled my eyes going on.

"I think she might advance to puking. So if you want the car to be thrown up in…"

That convinced him pretty quickly. "Ok, ok. We'll go now. But I'm telling, if your girlfriend pukes in my car Romeo…"

I hit him on the back of the head again earning a glare but I didn't care as we went up to the car. I saw the cat on the other car then I noticed something off. I went over picking up dad's journal.  
Sabrina had been holding it.

I quickly went over looking in the car but she wasn't in there.

"Sabrina." I called out closing the door as I looked around.

Dean looked at me confused as I threw dad's journal in the car.

"Do you see her any where?" I asked moving away from the car and looking by the other ones.

He was silent and I turned to see him crouching down picking something up.

"What?" I questioned.

He looked at me before standing and showing me something that made my blood turn cold. I took the bracelet from him gulping quietly before looking up again.

"Sabrina!" I called louder as I noticed people leaving the bar.

"Sam." Dean tried to call me as I ran over but I didn't care right now. Sabrina was missing.

"Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?" I asked a pair and they shook their heads walking away. "Sabrina! Brie!"

"Sam." Dean said taking my shoulders. "Calm down."

"Dean she's missing right now. And she can't fend for herself, not how sick she is."

"Sam! Relax!" He demanded but it seemed impossible. "Ok, look." He pointed behind me and I looked seeing a surveillance camera. "That was bound to show us where she went, all we got to do is look at the tape."

I nodded slightly taking deep breaths. She just told me her body was having a war with itself and I just left her alone. I couldn't help but think that Sabrina getting kidnapped…it was all my fault.

 ** _~S~_**

Dean refused to let me start looking right away so we went to the motel. Didn't mean I slept…at all. I was so worried. I didn't know what was happening to her, I didn't know how bad she was sickness wise, and I didn't have her right next to me as I slept. Where ever she was, I knew she wasn't safe and it was nerve wreaking.

When morning finally came I rushed him out the door and we went down to the station quickly showing the sheriff, Kathleen I think, our badges.

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington and Wolfee?" She asked.

"We're working a missing persons." Dean answered first.

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police." She said.

"Oh, no. No, there's someone else." I said quickly. "Actually, it's my girlfriend. We were havin' a few last night at this bar down by the highway and she was with us." I explained pointing at Dean. "And we haven't seen her since."

"Does your girlfriend have a drinking problem?"

"Brie? Half a beer and she's doin' karaoke." Dean smirked and I stepped on his foot for that. She still hated what happened.

"No, she wasn't drunk. She doesn't drink. She was taken." I told her.

She nodded before going to sit at a computer and I quickly went around the counter following her.

"Alright. What's her name?"

"Novak. Brie Novak."

There was a really good reason for the name change. One, _Sabrina_ _Flowers_ is a 'murderer' that is 'dead'. After the shifter case she had to change her name. Two, apparently Novak was also her father's name if he needed to come down from Heaven. It was strange but she started to use that name if something like this came up saying she put a few things down for the record.

Kathleen typed her name in the computer and brought up her police record.

"Brie Novak. So, you know that her mother died when she was six months old and she had a sister, Sabrina Flowers that died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder."

"That's why she changed her last name. Sabrina was kind of the black sheep of the family." Dean told her.

"Uh-huh." She said typing something else. "Well, she's not showing up in any current field reports."

"Oh, we already have a lead. We saw a surveillance camera by the highway." I told her.

"Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?"

"Right. Yeah. We're thinking the camera picked up whatever took her. Or, whoever."

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let's do this the right way." She stood up and got papers from a filing cabinet. "Why don't you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?"

She handed me a clipboard but I couldn't sit here and do this. Not while Sabrina was out there. I stood up looking at her.

"Officer, look, she's family. I-I look out for her. You gotta let me go with you." I begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." She said.

"Well, tell me something." Dean spoke up now. "Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" She looked saddened by that. "Brie's his responsibility." He told her putting a hand on my shoulder. "And she's comin' back. We're bringin' her back."

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I startled awake, my wings feeling heavy as I slowly sat up. I looked around seeing I was in a cage in a place I didn't know. The cage gave me enough room to barely stand up. I went to the door rattling it but it wasn't old or rustic enough to break. I didn't have the power to do so any way.

I tried to flap my wings but instead I let out a small cry of pain as my wings fell down hopelessly. Then I noticed another cage. I went over looking to see a man laying there either asleep, dead, or knocked out by what took us. I sneezed now feeling horrible as ever.

I sat on the floor pulling my knees to my chest. I shivered from the cold noticing I no longer had my coat and I put a hand on my neck. Tears formed as I was sick, I was tired, and I was scared.

"Sam. Dean." I whispered hugging my knees tightly. "Help. Please. Sam. Dean."

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I was pacing in front of the bench Dean was sitting at waiting for Kathleen. I was aggravating to Dean to no end, I knew that, but it was hard to relax. I was worried when we took the asylum case without her. At least then I _thought_ I knew where she was. Now being apart this long was horror.

"Guys." Kathleen called now and I quickly turned to her meeting he halfway Dean following with a sigh. "I think we've got something." She hand me printouts and I looked through them. "These traffic cams take an image every three seconds, as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your girlfriend, Brie, disappeared."

"This really isn't what I'm looking for." I told her not seeing anything.

"Just wait, wait—next one." I glanced at her before turning the page of a rusty old RV. "This one was taken right after Brie left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates."

I turned another page and saw a close-up image of the truck's license plates. This thing was a rust bucket, but those plates were brand new.

"Oh, the plates look new. It's probably stolen." Dean agreed seeing it as well.

"So, whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved."

Then I heard a whining growl. I looked towards the road seeing a van drive off emitting the sound.

"Hear that engine?" Dean asked realizing what I just did.

"Yeah." Kathleen said.

"Kind of a whining growl, isn't it?" I questioned clenching one of my hands slightly.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"I'll be damned." Dean muttered as we watched the van.

A human had taken Sabrina. I didn't know if to feel relieved or majorly pissed. Yet it made things easier. A human, we could track a whole lot easier and find her faster. I just hoped she could hold out for us long enough.

"God Sabrina. Please be ok." I begged silently. "You have to be ok."


	52. Family

_**Sabrina's POV**_  
I had gathered my wings into my lap as I rested against the cold bars as I memorized everything around me. Taking in sights and sounds and smells. When I wasn't, well I was _appreciating_ how sick I was in this situation and how _useful_ my dead weight wings were as feathers would drop from them every few minutes. I was sneezing when I heard a groan.

I looked up and went towards the edge of the bars with wide eyes. The man was awake.

"You're alive." I said. "Hey, you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm doin' okay?"

I nodded to that. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country."

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" I questioned now.

"Yeah."

I sighed putting my forehead against the bars. "I was lookin' for ya."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue."

"Well, my friends are out there right now, too. They're lookin' for us. So—"

"So, they;re not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere. Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."

"What are they? Have you seen them?" I asked now.

If I knew what I was against I could possibly use something to at least get him out and run to get help. Maybe even bring back Sam and Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Jenkins countered.

"Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?"

"See for yourself." He said as I heard the door open.

I gulped quietly shrinking back. There was a thing that confused me though. I didn't sense the supernatural, I sensed people. I watched as one of them went to Jenkins cage hitting it and the other opened the panel on the pillar putting a key in before hitting a button. The one man could now open Jenkins' cage.

"Leave me alone! Don't you touch me, leave me alone!" Jenkins' yelled until the man put a plate of food in front of him then they both left locking his cage again.

"They're just people." I whispered holding one of my wings.

"Yeah. What'd you expect?" Jenkins' asked as we both went to the bars again.

"How often do they feed you?" I questioned.

"Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage." He pointed to the panel.

"And that's the only time you see 'em?"

"So far. But I'm waitin'."

"Waitin' for what?" I coughed as I followed the cord from the panel.

"Ned Beatty time, man."

I scoffed getting up weakly and grabbing the cord.

"I think that's the least of your worries right now."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think they want, then?"

I started to pull on it weakly my wings laying on the ground. "Depends on who they are."

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places."

I sneezed before starting to pull with what little strength I had.

"Sam." I mumbled under my breath. "I'm never letting you be nice to me again."

I didn't blame Sam, not in any way, but I'm never going alone when I'm sick again. Now Sam and Dean just needed to hurry up because monsters I could handle, humans, they were unpredictable.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
The three of us were driving down the road in Kathleen's car following the traffic cams down the road.

"Okay, the next traffic cam," she said pointing to one we were passing getting my attention, "is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn't pass that one, so…"

"So, it must've pulled off somewhere. I didn't see any other roads here."

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads."

"Great." I sighed annoyed.

This was taking to long. Sabrina needed us now.

"So, Gregory." Kathleen spoke after a minute glancing at Dean in the back.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I ran your badge number." I started to get slightly panicked when she said that. "It's routine when we're working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you."

"Mmh." Dean nodded.

"And, uh, they just got back to me." She pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"No, no, no. We can't stop." I thought.

"It says here your badge was stolen. And there's a picture of you." She turned the computer to let us both see a picture of a heavy African-American man.

"I lost some weight. And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease." Dean joked as I closed my eyes swearing.

I heard her take her seatbelt off.

"Okay, would you step out of the car, please?"

"Look, look, look." I told her opening my eyes and looking at her. "If you wanna arrest me, that's fine. I'll cooperate, I swear. But, first, please—let me find Brie."

"I don't even know who you are. Or if this Brie person is missing."

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this."

"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer."

"Look, here's the thing. Brie, she's been with me through all the crap I've been going through and right now she's sick and hurting. And I left her alone. I've felt responsible for her ever since she helped me. It's my job to keep her safe and right now, I'm not doing a good job of that. I'm just afraid if we don't find her fast—please." I begged. "She's my family."

"Our family." Dean nodded from the back.

She was silent for a split second watching us.

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I have to take you in."

I swore loudly in my head. This was my one chance to find Sabrina. To help her and make sure she stayed safe but now I was screwed and so was Sabrina. I was tempted to run out of the car and look by myself when she spoke again.

"After we find Brie Novak."

I looked at her shocked and confused but so relieved. I could continue looking for Sabrina, fixing what I did wrong.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I kept trying to pull the cord but my strength wasn't at max so it was proving really difficult.

"What's your name, again?" Jenkins asked me.

I never said my name, I'm surprised he realized it now.

"It's Sabrina." I grunted trying to pull the cord still.

"Why don't you give it up, Sabby, there's no way out."

I growled under my breath. Sabby was a nickname I was given when I was training to be angel by the other angels that were trying beside me. It was insult. I used to cry a lot so I was called Sabby since I tended to sob a lot. They liked Sabby better than Sobby.

"Don't…call me…Sabby!" I yelled using my anger to give a final pull that managed to take the cord off the wall.

There was a clang of metal as something hit the ground. I sat down breathing heavy before I picked it up inspecting it.

"What is it?" Jenkins asked.

"It's a bracket." I told him pocketing it.

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" I despised this mans sarcasm as much as I hated Dean's.

Then suddenly Jenkins' cage unlocked itself and it opened! I looked at it shocked and confused. Humans were smarter than this. If it could break that easy then it wouldn't be where I could get it.

"Must've been short." Jenkins said starting to climb out. "Maybe you knocked somethin' loose."

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins." I warned him.

"What?"

"This isn't right."

"Don't you wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah. But that was too easy."

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry."

"No, I'm serious. Jenkins—this might be a trap." I protested as he started to leave.

"Bye, Sabby." He pushed open the door and left.

"Jenkins!" I screamed earning myself a cough after.

It wasn't but a few moments later that the door closed and locked on the cage. I hit the bars closing my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth.

"Come on. Jenkins, do it." I prayed hoping he could get out of the trap.

It was a few minutes after when I heard his scream. I choked out a sob as I brought my legs to my chest again weakly putting my wings on top of my knees. Tears fell from my eyes as I buried my face in my legs.

"Sam!" I cried out. "Sam!"

I couldn't help but imagine myself in my motel room sitting there crying. I could just picture Sam running in hearing me in the room beside mine. I could just see him coming over and promising me it would all be ok as he held me to him.

But Sam wasn't here. I was alone, scared, cold, and sick with a war raging inside me.

"Sammy. Sam." I begged.

I just needed him here. I needed him next to me and I just couldn't pin point why but I knew that I just needed him right now to comfort me.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Dean's POV**_  
Sam was freaked out to hell. I couldn't get him to relax no matter what I did. Luckily though as we were driving he finally passed out. The cop and I got coffee, one for him as well, after we pulled over while we were able to. After he admitted he felt guilty for her getting kidnapped, I felt sorry for my kid brother. I tried to even imagine what I would be like if he got kidnapped. I don't have someone like Sabrina, but I got Sam.

While I was on the thought too while we were walking to the car, I decided to press my luck a bit.

"Hey, Officer? Look, I don't mean to press my luck."

"Your luck is so pressed." She warned me.

"Right. I was wondering—why are you helping us out, anyway? Why don't you just lock us up?"

"My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot like Brie. We searched for him, but—nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone, and for them—Come on. Let's keep at it."  
She got in the car and I nodded. After what Sam told me last job, I knew he felt responsible for her, but man, he was acting like I did for him sometimes. He was really all for this girl.

Sam was still sleeping, thank god, when I noticed a road finally. It was in the middle of no where, but that was a good place to be.

"Wait, wait, wait—pull over here. Pull over." I told her and she pulled over and we got out of the car starting to walk. If we got Sabrina out with Sam still asleep, that was a bonus since he could freak out about her _after_ we got out of dodge. "It's the first turn-off I've seen so far."

"You stay here, I'll check it out." She told me.

"No way."

"Hey." We stopped walking now. "You're a civilian. And a felon, I think. I'm not taking you with me."

"You're not goin' without me. If Brie's in there, she's going to want to see someone she knows."

She sighed. "Alright. You promise you won't get involved? You'll let me handle it?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Huge lie.

"Shake on it." She held her hand out to me.

I didn't know what this was but if it let me get Sabrina for Sam, might as well. I took her hand shaking it and when I did I swore at myself for falling for it as she put handcuffs on me.

"Oh, come on." I said as she forced me to the car and handcuffed me there. "This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you're gonna need my help."

"I'll manage." She locked the door. "Thank you."

And she was gone. Great.

"I gotta start carrying paper clips." I mumbled looking around then noticed Sam in the car. "That could work too."

I hit the window and I saw him jump awake looking around quickly then looked at me confused.

"Could use a bit of help, I'm cuffed to the door." I told him.

He unlocked the car before getting out. "Where are we?"

"First turn-off we've seen."

"Where's Kathleen?"

"She went on her own after she cuffed me. Now help me get out of this."

He looked in the car, trying to mask his eagerness to go but not real well, shaking his head as he got up. "No keys." Then he noticed something coming over to my side. "But we do have this."

He started to unscrew the antenna off the car when we both looked up hearing a 'whining growl'.

"Oh, son of a bitch." I muttered as Sam moved quicker coming over and start to work on it. "Come on."

"I'm going." He snapped when it clicked. "Let's go."

We both ran towards the forests as two guys came around for the car. We looked at each other before running off quietly. It was time to find the angel of our group.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I quickly scrambled to the corner of the cage, biting back a whimper, when some men came in putting a new woman in the cage where Jenkins' had been. I was shaking massively from cold and sickness and sleep deprivation. I refused to sleep while I was here. So when one of them glanced at me, they were satisfied by my shaking thinking it was all out of fear.

They left us here like that and I closed my eyes tightly. I had been the newcomer and Jenkins' died. She was now the newcomer and…

Where were the bothers?! I needed them desperately.

Then I heard the woman groan. I looked up at her taking a deep breath.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Are you Brie Novak?" She questioned instead.

Brie Novak? Brie Novak! That was my second name I made up for the boys!

"Yeah." I nodded hopeful.

"Your, uh, your boyfriend and his friend are looking for you."

"Thank father." I smiled, not even caring about the boyfriend part. "Where is he?"

"I, uh—I locked him inside and cuffed his friend."

I sighed all my hope crashing. Then the door opened. I went stiff waiting trying to be silent but one of my sneezes rang out.

"Sabrina?"

I looked up quickly seeing Sam. He ran over to the bars as I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I came as close as I could towards the bars.

"Sam!"

He put his hand through the bars taking one of mine. "Are you hurt?"

"No." I shook my head holding onto his hand tightly.

"Damn, it's good to see you sweetheart."

I looked past him smiling as I saw Dean. "You too Casanova."

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" The woman asked.

Dean turned around to see her but Sam didn't seem to care as he kept making sure I was ok.

"Oh, we know a trick or two." Now Dean turned this way and went to the front of the cage. "Alright." Then he saw the lock. "Oh, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch."

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there." I pointed to the control panel.

Now I coughed and I rested against the bars, Sam staying beside me as Dean went to the panel.

"Have you seen 'em?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. They're just people."

"And they jumped you?" Dean smirked. "Must be gettin' a little rusty there, sweetheart." He started to hit random buttons.

"Leave me alone. I'm sick." I grumbled.

"What do they want?" Sam went on.

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy." He closed the control panel nothing working apparently.

"See anything else out there?" I asked them now.

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back." Dean answered.

"Plates from all over, so we're thinkin' when they take someone, they take their car, too." Sam finished.

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?" The woman asked now.

"Yeah, actually, I did." Dean nodded and she looked sad. "Your brother's?" She nodded and I felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry. Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards." He now turned back to me pointing at the panel. "This thing takes a key. Key?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Alright, I better go find it. You, stay here and watch them." Dean told Sam before going to leave.

"Hey." Sam called out to him and he stopped. "Be careful."

"Yeah." Dean nodded leaving now.

Sam looked at me again and put a hand on my forehead. "I think you got worse."

"I did." I sneezed leaning against the bars. "They're dead weight now. Massive dead weight."

He watched me for a moment before putting a hand on my knee.

"Where is it?" He whispered.

I glanced at the woman seeing she wasn't paying attention to us so I brought my wing up on my knee then took his hand showing him how to go and he did. I hummed feeling slightly better under his touch. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to get me to relax after a long time.

"Sam." I yawned quietly. "I want to sleep."

"Not yet Sabrina. Just wait until Dean gets back ok?"

"Ok."

I could feel myself dozing off though. That was until I heard walking outside. I looked up at the door as Sam did as well.

"Sam, go." I told him.

He looked at me then the door before running to hide. Both the woman and I watched as one of the men from before came in going for the control panel, with the key. I noticed Sam going behind him quietly so it was my turn to distract.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

The door to the woman's cage unlocked but not much got to happen as Sam jumped the guy, both of them fighting for the rifle he had.

"Sam." I mumbled as the woman got out.

I tried to lift my wings up as I watched the struggle. Sam was starting to lose and I knew it.

"Sam!" I called grabbing on the bars. "Come on Sam!"

But then the guy hit him with the gun. The guy pointed his gun at him.

"Sam!" I screamed my wings all the sudden spreading wide and I flew out of the cage.

I was standing shakily outside the cage door before my face hardened and I took the bracket out of my pocket chucking at him. He whirled aiming his gun at me and shooting but Sam was quicker. He tripped him just as he was about to fire, knocking him out as soon as he hit the ground. It missed me as I gulped quietly from the close call. Sam took the rifle as I came over shakily. He tried to cock it but it was jammed.

"Damn." He said tossing it aside then turning to me. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Don't mention it." I mumbled leaning against him.

"Come on." He said to the woman as he put an arm around my shoulder and led us to a different room to hide.

Sam had me hide behind a bale of hay as he quickly went to kill the lights before coming back over to me. He stood waiting when the door opened. He put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet and wait here. I shook my head but he gave me a look. Then there were voices.

"Damn it, Jared, get the lights!"

"They must have blown the fuses."

Sam kept watching until he came down next to me. I put a hand over my mouth as I could feel a sneeze coming on.

"Not now. Come on." I begged.

Sam saw my struggle and put a hand over my nose and mouth as well pulling me close as we waited. Then there was creak of a door. A moment after I flinched when there was a sound of a rifle. Sam held me tighter as it went off several times, then it stopped. Sounds of a struggle rang out now and Sam slowly looked then ducked as there was a gunshot.

"Stay." He whispered quietly before taking off.

I put both hands over my mouth as I heard more gunshots then saw a man running after Sam with a rifle.

"Be safe, please." I thought when I heard someone speak.

"You stupid bitch."

I peeked out still holding my sneeze seeing another man pointing his rifle at the woman. So I thought sorry Sam as I released my sneeze hiding behind the bale again. I ran out the other way Sam had run and shrieked when they shot at me. I glanced at them praying as I went for the edge jumping off and landing on the man. The two of us grappled for the gun when it went off and I saw it go right for Sam as he came in but he ducked out of the way as it hit the man chasing him.

I stole the gun now standing up and knocking out the man with it breathing heavy.

"Sorry Sam." I shrugged handing him the gun.

"Why don't you ever listen?" He shook his head turning to the other man as the woman came over. He handed her the gun and she trained it on the man.

"You know you love it when I put myself in danger Sammy." I joked putting my hand on his shoulder.

He still shook his head but cracked a small smile before taking the unconscious man to the cages. I glanced at the woman coughing slightly as I saw a look in her eyes. A story that unfolded in front of me, and the possible ending.

"You know." I said and she glanced at me. "You are ending his misery right now if you do that. Hell, well it's not pretty, but why not let him suffer a bit before he goes down under?"

The man on the ground glared at me and I just gave a sweet, but sickly, smile in return. I still saw the same look in the woman's eye so I went over whispering to her.

"Also, I don't think your brother would like you becoming a murderer."

She thought for a moment then nodded that looking leaver her eyes. "He wouldn't."

"So why don't we save this one for jail?" I coughed turning away as I patted her shoulder.

She nodded as Sam now came back.

"I'll watch this one. You go ahead." She told him but Sam didn't move watching her for a moment. "Go ahead."

"Let's go Sammy." I said taking his hand instead and dragging him out.

He took point now going up to the house. He stopped on the porch letting go of my hand.

"Stay here please?"

"Ok." I nodded. I was going to listen this time because I was too tired to do much more now.

It was a few minutes later when Dean and Sam came out. I gave a wave to Dean.

"You ok sweetheart?"

"More or less." I shrugged as Sam put an arm around my shoulder.

Now the woman came out. "Where's the girl?"

I suppose there was a fourth.

"Locked her in a closet. What about the dad?" Dean asked.

"I knocked him out and put him in the cage as well."

She looked at me and I nodded. I was able to stop at least one bad thing today.

 ** _~S~_**

"I think the car's at the police station." Dean said as we walked in front of the cop, Kathleen, as I learned after going with her to get a radio.

She was currently talking on it so we stopped for a moment waiting.

"So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour." She told us coming over now. "They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you're all long gone by then."

"Thanks." Dean said as Sam and I nodded. "Hey, listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?"

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car." She answered.

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam nodded starting to lead me away.

"Listen, uh…" Dean started making us stop to wait. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth—but it isn't really." She explained starting to tear up. "Anyway, you should go."

We nodded before leaving and walking down the road.

"Never do that again." Sam said looking at me now.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Go missin' like that."

I laughed but nodded. "Yeah, alright." I looked at Dean. "You worried about me too Casanova."

"All I'm sayin' is, you vanish like that again, I'm not lookin' for ya." He smirked.

"Sure, you won't." I giggled.

"I'm not."

I shook my head before sneezing. Sam slowed down before crouching down.

"Come on."

I smiled climbing on his back as he stood back up. I put my arms around his neck, burying my face in his hair. They found my coat in the house, and returned the one bracelet I had been missing. My wings were also better as I felt vaguely better. I probably still had to get rid of the common cold but after that, I think the war was over and I was out of the explosive sickness.

"So, you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?" Sam asked now.

"Oh, shut up." Dean told him.

"He's just sayin', gettin' rusty there, kiddo." I giggled.

I could hear Dean chuckle. "Shut up both of you."

Sam laughed as they kept walking and I yawned. Everything was better. Everything was a whole lot better now that I was back with Sam and Dean. They were my family. Dean was the big brother I never really had. A kind, funny one. Sam…well I didn't know what Sam was yet but he was there. And I couldn't imagine being away from him that long again. It was just unbearable and it was not happening again from now on.


	53. Jealousy

I sat in the backseat with my back against Sam's, who was in the front seat, as Dean parked outside the apartment complex where someone broke into a room undetected. This was the third. Right now we were posing as electricians in outfits Sam had suggested. Dean got out as we stayed inside for a moment. I get rid of the sickness relatively, so hunting was easier again and I was back in.

"Come on." Sam told me now and I moved, both of us getting out as Dean got a toolbox from the trunk of the car.

The three of us started to walk to the apartment now.

"All right. This is the place." Sam said.

"You know, I've gotta say dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." Dean told Sam before smiling. "What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute."

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?" I asked but smiled myself.

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Whose?" Sam and I asked.

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as we walked inside.

 **~S~**

The landlady let us in and so far nothing seemed odd.

"Thanks for lettin' us look around." Sam told her.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…" We moved further into the room and that's when the blood showed. I looked at it sadly before looking around the rest of the room. "You guys said you were with the alarm company?"

"That's right." Dean answered.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." She commented and the boys shared a look as I smirked slightly.

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again." Dean decided walking around Sam and I soon following.

"Now, ma'am, you found the body?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Right after it happened?" Sam continued.

"No. Few days later. Meredith's work called—she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell."

"Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" Dean went on.

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?"

"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doin'."

"Mhm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?" I listed.

She shook her head though. "Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith."

"And what condition was Meredith in?" I went on turning towards her.

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it."

The three of us shared a look. I already knew the lunar cycle wasn't right but it could be more than that.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out."

Once she was gone, Dean opened the tool box and pulled out the EMF.

"So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'." Dean listed off the information we had turning on the EMF.

"I'm tellin' ya, the minute we found that article, we knew this was our kind of gig." I told him as the EMF already started to go off.

"I think I agree with you."

"So, you talked to the cops?" Sam asked as we all got up looking around with our tools now.

"Uh, yeah." Dean answered. "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

"Yeah? What'd you find out?" I questioned knowing this was a Casanova moment.

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo—" Dean droned on.

"Dean!" Sam shouted making me smirk.

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers."

"Hm?"

"Meredith's heart was missing."

"Her heart?" We asked surprised.

"Yeah. Her heart."

"So, what do you think did it to her?" I asked as we grouped back up.

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was—werewolf?"

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right." Sam and I both told him smiling before Sam went on. "Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit."

Then Dean seemed to notice something with the blood splatters.

"See if you can find any masking tape around." He told us.

The three of us looked around before finding some. Dean took it and started to connect the blood spots. When he was done it formed a symbol and I looked slightly shocked.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Sam asked as my wings fluttered.

"Never." Dean answered.

"Me neither." Sam agreed.

"But I have." I muttered.

They both looked at me as I played with my necklace. I've seen it but I couldn't quite remember where. All I knew, is it was big, big trouble.

 **~S~**

Sam and I came into the bar after researching for hours as we were looking for Dean. My wings were fluttering slightly as we did for some reason wanting to brandish themselves. I ignored them as best I could as I looked for Dean.

"Casanova is over there." I pointed to the bar.

"Probably flirting, come on." He took my hand leading me to a table to sit.

We both sat right next to each other as Sam took out his dad's journal putting it in front of us and pulling out the newspaper entries that have been out the past week. Soon Dean came over sitting across from us.

"I talked to the bartender." He said.

"Did you get anything? Besides her number?" We asked.

"Dudes, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." We were both giving him a knowing look. "All right, yeah."

He chuckled and holding up a napkin with the bartender's phone number on it.

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" Sam questioned.

Dean glanced down and I followed his gaze noticing Sam and I were still holding hands. I didn't let go as I glared at Dean.

"Huh." He said meeting my look before changing the topic. "Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in dad's journal…" Sam started.

"Or in any of the usual books." I finished. "We just have to dig a little deeper, I guess. But I swear I've seen it before."

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?" Dean went on.

"Right. Yeah." Sam pulled out the newspaper clipping concerning the first death. "His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom." He gave it to Dean as he kept explaining. "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?"

"Not that we can tell—I mean, not yet, at least." I sighed. "Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

All the sudden Sam got up letting go of my hand.

"What?" I questioned following where he was looking.

"Sam?" Dean called as I got up to follow him, my fluttering becoming greater.

Then Sam went to a woman putting a hand on his shoulder and I immediately brandished my wings when she turned around.

"Meg." Sam said.

"Sam!" She smiled. "Is that you? Oh, my gosh!" She stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back and my fluttering increased until they finally let go. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in town, visiting friends."

She looked around and saw me, both of us holding eye contact before she looked back at Sam. "Where are they?"

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California."

Dean came over now putting a hand on my shoulder as we watched Sam and Meg talk.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while."

Dean cleared his throat but no one but me paid him attention.

"You're from Chicago?"

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?"

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong."

Sam nodded as Dean cleared his throat again, louder this time.

"Dude, cover your mouth." Meg told him off and I glared again putting a wing in front of Dean.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean." Sam explained.

Meg looked at Dean surprised. "This is Dean?"

Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Sam nodded again.

"So, you've heard of me?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage."

Dean looked at her confused. "Sorry?"

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth."

I was going to take a step towards her to tell her off when Sam spoke up.

"Meg, it's all right."

It was silent for a moment before Dean whistled. "Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now."

"I can I have the keys?" I asked Dean.

He looked at Meg then me before nodding and giving them to me.

"Thanks. I'll be in the car."

I looked at Meg brandishing my wings again before leaving.

Why was I so angry? Why did I just have to get away? I knew Meg just didn't feel right in the pit of my stomach but why in Heaven did I get angry and frustrated every time she talked to Sam? My wings had a fit, _I_ felt like throwing a fit, and it just felt weird.  
I unlocked the car and got in this time without issues of getting kidnapped. I sat there playing with my necklace trying to calm myself and think straight enough about the case.

 **~S~**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
"Who the hell was she?" Dean questioned me as we walked out.

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Sabrina too. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird."

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen—"

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?"

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?"

"What?" He asked stopping now.

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here, Dean."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me."

That's my brother. "No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

"Why do you say that?"

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens."

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on. And did you see half of the looks Sabrina had? She gave them to her the last time we saw her. She's agrees with me here too."

Now Dean smirked and I looked at him confused.

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh? Maybe Sabrina see's that." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh? Maybe not telling Sabrina how you feel has you itching for something."

He was just being an idiot. This had nothing to do with my feelings for Sabrina. Though thinking about her being jealous about Meg…I quickly shook it off.

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor." I said making him shake his head.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

"Yeah, you are." He laughed.

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry."

"All right, you little pervert."

"Dude." I looked at the car seeing Sabrina in the backseat before looking at Dean. "You know what I _actually_ think. So shut up about it. Now go."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'."

He went to the car and I looked at it before sighing and leaving to follow Meg instead of going with Sabrina and Dean.

 **~S~**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
It aggravated me heavily when _only_ Dean got in the car and he told me he was going to watch Meg. But I held back a smile when he said that Sam suspected something was wrong with Meg. Though Dean's smirk confused me as he drove. When we got back to work, Dean had fun using Sam's computer without him around to look up about Meg.

I used my own laptop to look up information on the symbol. I was clicking through a few things when Dean spoke up.

"So Meg checks out." He said.

I nodded quietly. There was something wrong about her. But what?

"So what do you think about Sam liking Meg?" He asked now.

I typed on the computer my gut tightening slightly. "Sam's a big boy, he can do what he wants."

"Right. Right. And that's why you're so jealous of Meg."

"Jealous?" I questioned looking up at him. "Dean, I just don't trust her."

"Sabrina, come on. Sammy's not here. You can tell me."

"Dean. Can we please just work?" I told him looking at the computer again.

Was I jealous?

"Come on. Both you and me know what you really think of Sam."

He said something more but I tuned him out as my eyes went wide standing up.

"Oh my gosh." I mumbled,

"Exactly." Dean said with a smirk.

"No, no. Dean I figured out what we are hunting." I told him.

He frowned. "What?"

"A Daeva." I explained closing my computer. "They're…they're these extremely old creatures. Daeva translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls. But they can only be summoned and not easily. It's also risky, you lose hold of your control with the Daevas? They bite off the hand of their master and everything else."

"Well what do they look like?" He questioned.

"That's the thing, this demon hasn't been seen in a millennia. These things are old, _old_ school. You've got to really know something to bring these demons up."

"Alright, well I guess it's time to tell Sammy." He said taking out his phone.

He called Sam putting him on speaker.

"Hey." Sam answered after a moment.

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" Dean asked smirking and I fluttered my wings frowning at him.

"No." Sam answered but Dean waited. "Yes."

"You've got a funny way of showin' your affection."

"Dean, just tell him." I rolled my eyes.

Dean smirked at me now and I glared at him.

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?" Dean teased him as he watched me as I kept glaring at him.

He was playing a stupid game.

"What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam ignored his comment.

I took the phone now.

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with." I told him. "It's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?"

"It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes, demonic pit bulls to simply put it."

"Alright. Good job Brie."

I smiled as Dean scoffed. "Hey, maybe I helped."

"Oh, yeah? Name the last book you read."

Dean sat there before nodding. "Ok, maybe she did find it all."

"Well I already knew it all." I said. "I knew the symbol and I remembered my dad taught it to me because they are some pretty nasty things. Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"So, someone's controlling it?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah and it's pretty risky business, too. They tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."

"So, what do they look like?"

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen them for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. We've got a major player in town."

Then Dean stole the phone from me. "Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?"

"Bite me." Sam told him as I rolled my eyes at Dean getting up.

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though—"

Sam obviously hung up as I grabbed my jacket.

"Where you going?" Dean asked hanging up his phone now.

"A walk. I'll be back soon." I told him.

"Going to walk off your anger?"

I gave him a look before walking out. "Good bye Dean."

I closed the door before he could respond. I put my hands in my pockets fluttering my wings gently. Was I jealous? Why was I getting jealous like this? I thought through my memories as well. I didn't think I had been jealous before. What caused me to get so jealous?

I scrunched up my nose frowning. Didn't human normally get jealous over people because they liked another person?

"Angels can only have soulmates though." I thought looking around. "Sam would be able to see my wings if he was. Maybe because I'm a Nephilim it's different?"

I kept thinking about it as I wondered but slowed when I sensed Meg and Sam close. I was getting more familiar with Meg's aura, and it honestly didn't feel good. I quietly flew to their location. It was an abandoned warehouse. I looked around before flying to floor they were on and quickly hid behind a pillar when I saw Meg in front of what looked like an altar.

I watched her as I saw her pick up a bowl. I glared at her as I knew exactly what that did with the right liquid. She must have the right liquid because she started chanting and stirring it.

"I don't think you should come." She started speaking. "Because the brothers and the angel, they're in town, I didn't know that—" I watched confused and glared as well as whoever it was talked back. Only certain people or _things_ know I'm an angel. "Yes, sir. Yes, I'll be here—waiting for you."

Meg set down the bowl and blew out the candles at the altar, then left the room as I hid again. Once I knew she was gone I ran over to the altar looking over it. Then I sensed Sam and I whirled around as he climbed into the room from the broken elevator.

"Sam." I said running over and helping him in.

"How the hell did you get here?" He asked panting slightly.

"Angel of the Lord." I reminded him. "I went for a walk, sensed you here, so I popped by."

He nodded before looking at the altar and going over. I followed him back seeing several human hearts on the table, along with other ancient items with the Zoroastrian symbol, drawn in blood in the middle.

"What the hell?" Sam questioned.

"I knew she wasn't good news." I muttered.

"Come on. Let's get back to Dean."

I nodded taking his hand and lead him out the front not sensing Meg too close. Though as I held Sam's hand…It felt weirder this time. Different. And I didn't know if it was what people called love or if it was something else.


	54. Here and Now

Sam and I both made our way quickly to the motel holding onto each other's hands tightly. When we got into the room, all three of us talked at the same time.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you." We all said.

It was pretty weird but once after that everything relaxed and Sam and I explained about Meg, and I made up a quick lie that was some what true that I ran into them on my walk.

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean asked.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing." Sam told him.

"She is." I confirmed. "Those were the right things to control it."

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Dean chuckled while both Sam and I rolled our eyes. "And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"Ok. The bowl." I stepped forward. "Is not necessarily old school but there are easier ways to talk. This…being she was contacting must like it's privacy because with the bowl, you use a bit of blood, well a lot, and use the right words you can speak to them with no interruptions and no snooping of course unless you over hear. Demons and such are hot wired to hear."

That "such" happened to be me but I wasn't close enough. Also, only certain things can communicate like that and hear, gave me a few small hints about what Meg was.

"Who was she talking to then? With the Daeva?" Dean questioned.

"They're savages, no way." I shook my head. "No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse."

Dean looked to be thinking for a moment before glancing at some files on the table. He sat down then looked in them.

"Holy crap." He said.

"What?" We asked.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier, I pulled a favor with my—" he cleared his throat. "–friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time."

"What?" We repeated coming over, now making me realize we were still holding hands, but I kind of didn't want to let go.

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." He pointed to the birth location.

That was defiantly something.

"Lawrence, Kansas." We muttered.

"Mhm." He picked up the second file. "Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from."

Sam had to sit as we saw the paper read the name once again. I, myself, might not have been born there but I was with the Winchesters, the bigger enemies that this demon needed to be afraid of.

"Holy crap." Sam decided to say.

"Yeah." Dean agreed as I nodded.

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom." Sam said. "That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"I think it's a definite possibility."

I was about to speak my thoughts but Sam went on.

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone."

"I have a little thing first." I said now. They both looked at me. "I don't think Meg's human. I…I think she's a demon."

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

They both looked confused and I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"Don't you two listen?" I questioned opening my eyes again. "That speaking method, you know, the little blood in the bowl? Only certain _beings_ , such as _demons,_ can hear it. Humans, no can do. That's why for us it was a one sided conversation."

Everything was silent for a moment as both of them thought about it. Then Dean nodded slowly.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick them Sammy."

I don't think anyone knew what happened in that split second. I was one hundred percent positive I flew as I grabbed Dean's shirt because my wings were fully out ruffling angrily. Dean watched me a bit freaked out as Sam sat shocked.

"He. Doesn't. Like. Her." I growled. "Understood?"

He nodded and I let go of his shirt leaving the room now to get the weapons for tonight. I had to stand there for a minute to compose myself though. I hadn't gotten that defensive since…well since I was like ten. So thirteen years. And I got defensive over Sam.  
I was in some new territory and I was now positive what it was.

I was in love with Sam Winchester.

 **~S~**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I went to check on Sabrina after a few minutes. Mostly because Dean was bringing up what I told him a few weeks ago saying I should tell her, but I wanted to make sure she was ok too. I saw her in the trunk packing a few things in a duffel.

"You good?" I asked her.

She looked at me smiling. "Yeah. I'm good."

She turned back to the trunk her hair falling in front of her face. She rested on hand on the edge of the trunk and it took everything I had not to take it in mine.

"Need any help?"

She stood up zipping up the duffle. "Take this up? I want to pack two bags. The more prepared we are the better."

She turned to me handing me the bag. Her blue eyes sparkled when she watched me and I knew I could get lost in them for hours.

"Right." I nodded shaking away from my thoughts.

I took the bag from her and she smiled. "Thanks. And uh…sorry Meg's a demon. I…I knew you were flirting with her before…at the bus stop."

I looked down knowing I had been myself slightly. But I had been trying to push my feelings for Sabrina back at the time. I didn't want to admit to Sabrina right now that I was but she already knew.

"I'm sorry too. But I knew something was up this time." I tried to save myself with saying I wasn't this time looking up at her. And I wasn't. I had to immediately look away when Meg came in undressed because I felt like I was _betraying Sabrina_!

"I've…well I've kind of known because of angel intuition." She said nodding but I didn't think she believed her own words. Odd. Now she cleared her throat. "We should get ready because…well we got the one coming soon. You…you can get revenge for your mom and Jessica."

Only now did I realize that I had always told Sabrina how much I _still_ loved Jessica. I didn't now but Sabrina didn't know that and she wouldn't believe me when I tell her what I really love.

"Yeah." I nodded sadly. "I'll um…I'll go put this upstairs. See you in few minutes?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I left sighing when I went into the building before going up to the room just as I heard Dean leaving dad a message more than likely.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." He said before hanging up.

"Voicemail?" I asked even though I knew the answer as I put the bag down.

"Yeah." He turned around looking at the bag. "Jesus, what'd you get?"

"Not me. I think Sabrina's ransacking the trunk. She said we're not sure what to expect, so I guess she thought to just expect everything."

Dean nodded as we both went through the bag finding guns so we started loading, giving me a moment to think things through about Sabrina.

"Big night." Dean commented after a minute.

"Yeah. You nervous?" I asked.

"No. Why, are you?"

"No. No way." I answered. We were silent for a few seconds before I spoke again. "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?"

"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school just be a person again."

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing."

"Huh."

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?"

"No. No, it's, uh, great. Good for you."

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?"

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt."

Why would he just want to hunt for his whole life? He had to have a reason to leave.

"But there's got to be somethin' that you want for yourself—"

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam."

He walked a few steps from me.

"Dude, what's your problem?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment. "Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom."

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man." He went silent again. "You and me and Dad—I mean, I want us…I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before." I told him.

"Could be."

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."

Both of us shared a look when the door closed. We both looked seeing Sabrina come in. I watched her sadly before quickly turning away. I knew where Sabrina belonged. She was half angel. I knew she'd never come with me.

 **~S~**

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I knew already that Sam wanted to leave hunting. It just never hurt this much before knowing the fact. I couldn't leave, I was an angel technically speaking. I wasn't ever going to be able to leave but it didn't help to think about it because that still meant Sam was leaving and I wasn't ever going to see him again. Once we got this demon…How do humans handle love?! It was confusing and it hurt.

I pushed it aside for the time. We had more pressing matters. We came to the warehouse and the three of us climbed the same elevator shaft Sam had. The boys climbed out first as I followed them to the place I hid before. Dean and I carried the bags, taking them off as we hid. Dean handed Sam a gun as I pulled my own when…

"Guys." We all went still. "Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean whispered.

Meg turned around to face us. "Why don't you come out?" We had no choice but to stand up from our spot and slowly walk forward with our guns. "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

I growled quietly. "And I must say, I'm sorry I don't branch of cypress from Babylon so I can kill a whore."

She glared at me and I fluttered my wings at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guys shocked faces.

"Oh it's a creature. Don't think I'm swearing." I rolled my eyes.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean questioned as I looked around for them for the first time not thinking about it.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good." She told us.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the Daeva." Dean said.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam questioned.

"You."

Then I saw it. I couldn't help the scream. There was a reason I knew about Daevas. They were something Uriel forced me to fight before when I was ten years old. And angels…we see everything. One hit me clear across the room and I landed shaking as I looked up right at it. Behind it I saw two more throwing Sam and Dean as well.

I spread my wings to fly because forget getting caught, we were in trouble, when the Daeva hit my wings. I screamed as it clawed my back as well a bit of blood and feathers pooling. This was so passed bad, it was hell. And I didn't know if we could get out of it.

"Sabrina!" Sam shouted. "You leave her alone you bitch!"

Meg came over holding my head up with a smirk flashing her eyes black. "Angel bitch."

"Whore of Babylon." I mumbled.

She stepped on my wing and I screamed. Black spots danced in my eyes. I could vaguely hear Sam calling out at her but she was enjoying herself for the moment. Now she dragged me over to a post tying me up making sure my back and wings were pressed against it making sure I stayed in pain.

She tied Sam and Dean up after me, both of them being tied to different posts on either side of me. I didn't know at what point but Sam had been knocked out.

"Sabrina. Who you looking?" Dean asked watching Meg as she went and sat on a table in front of us.

"I see a lot of black." I muttered putting my head against the post.

"Just hang in there sweetheart."

Then I heard Sam's sharp intake of breath. I looked over at him. He saw Meg first before looking over at me and Dean. He fought against his restrains when I think he saw the pool of blood starting to form under me.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend…is a bitch." Dean told him.

"This, the whole thing, was a trap." Sam said. "Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" She laughed. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." Meg told him.

I saw Sam straining as I glanced at Dean. Sam hated going slow and working it through right now but we had to. I noticed a Daeva flash by as well as I watched the both of them. They were still around and it did not help me at all.

"You killed those two people for nothin'."

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean smiled. "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" She leaned forward. "This trap isn't for you."

Dean and I looked confused before I slowly realized it the same time as Sam.

"Dad. It's a trap for dad."

Dean looked at Meg getting the conformation as she smiled at him.

"Oh please Lord. Don't let _my_ father come down now." I thought.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean told her.

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She walked over to him and sat down, straddling his legs. "But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?"

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy."

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some…shadow to kill him."

"Dean, the Daevas are in the room here." I breathed. "They're invisible to most…Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Look at Heaven's bitch speak up." She said getting up and coming in front of me.

I let out vulgar Enochian phrases smirking as I did. She gave a smirk as well before hitting my across the face and pushing against my wing on Sam's side making me bite my lip.

"I'll deal with you after I'm done with them." She told me.

"Why you doin' this, Meg?" Sam called out to her. "What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess. And this…thing."

"Go to hell." Sam told her off.

"Baby, I'm already there." She smiled as she went over to him now straddling him. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She whispered in his ear but loud enough for me and probably Dean to hear. "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

I pulled at my restrains wincing as I did. I needed to kill her now. Even if I could barely see with the black spots, I was going to kill her.

"Get a room, you two." Dean commented though that didn't set me off. I knew what that was.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She began kissing his neck making me pull harder. Love was really hard to deal with.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." Sam distracted her making her smile as she continued. I knew it was a rouse but it did not help what I had going through my mind.

Then Dean made a noise attracting Meg. She went over to Dean as I watched Sam work furiously. Perfect. Those were my boys. I heard a knife clatter as I was blinking furiously to stay awake. I noticed her walk by back over to Sam as he succeed.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" She asked.

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own."

I watched laughing quietly as Sam head butted her. She fell to the ground as Sam groaned himself.

"Sam! Get the altar." Dean said.

Sam went over to the altar and overturned it. Then I saw all the Daevas. I watched as all of them take Meg and drag her out the window. I felt the demon of her be expelled as I was starting to drift off.

"Sabrina." Sam breathed running over for the knife then sprinted over to me cutting my ropes.

"Get Dean." I told him breathlessly.

"Just stay awake ok? You just got to stay awake." He demanded before sprinting to his brother and cut his binds while I furiously blinked away the tiredness away before he came back to me. "Ok, let's get you out of here." He lifted me out and I cried out. "I know. I know. Just hold on Sabrina. I've got you. It will be ok. Dean!"

Dean had already grabbed our bags before going to the door and holding it open for Sam as he quickly carried me out. Thank the Lord for the brothers.

"Sam…" I mumbled my eyes closing slightly.

"Brie, you got to stay awake. Ok? Come on. Talk to me." He instructed me as I saw Dean throw the bags in the trunk then held the back door open for him.

"I…I think Meg's gone for the time…That…That fall can't kill her. She's a demon." I told him as he sat down holding me in his lap. "Sam…I want to sleep."

"No, no, no. Sabrina. Stay awake. We'll be at the motel soon and we'll patch you up. Everything will be ok."

"My wings hurt." I muttered nuzzling into his chest.

"Crap." He swore under his breath. "How bad?"

"Feathers everywhere." I answered looking at some feathers falling.

"Dean, faster." Sam hissed holding me tighter.

"Another minute." Dean said.

I hadn't even realized we had started driving.

"Come on Sabrina. Talk to me." Sam told me softly.

"I…I see Daevas. I'm…I'm special enough to see them. They're…they're horrible."

I felt Sam shifting and I passed out for a moment and when I woke up again he was carrying me down the hall to the room. I put a hand over my mouth as I felt his arm pressing to my back.

"It's ok Sabrina. We're here now." Sam assured me as they went in.

"Hey!" I heard Dean shout before turning on the lights.

The two of them became frozen as I even forgot about my pain for the moment. She hadn't been lying. There in front of the three of us stood John Winchester.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"Hey, boys."

I saw Dean go over as I shifted slightly gasping in pain. That was enough to make Sam realize what he was doing. He quickly brought me over to the bed putting me down in a sitting position before grabbing the first aid kit, towels, and a bottle of whiskey. Sam had been searching for his father for months but here he was ignoring him and running to my aid. It made my heart flutter.

Sam cut the back of my now ruined shirt before cleaning the blood with towels and pouring whiskey on it to help clean it. This was a hunter patch up. He gave me a towel to bit on before starting to stitch me up my wings curling with pain, just causing more pain.

"Hi, Sam."

I glanced over seeing Dean and John were watching Sam work. Only I could ruin the moment that could have possible been touching.

"Hey, dad." Sam muttered not really concentrating on his father as he kept stitching me up.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean spoke up now.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." John said.

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." Both Sam and Dean answered.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

The demon could always spike his interest but he wasn't completely focused on it. This one time he was focused on something more than that. It wasn't the best atmosphere or most romantic thing, but here Sam was with almost all of his attention on me.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Dean questioned.

"I'm workin' on that." John answered.

I could sense Sam's need to beg to help. He wanted this thing dead soon. Though he was going all out on me. He was half way done too…when I saw it. I screamed not out of pain but in fear as I saw the Daevas. Sam was quickly able to indentify the different screams and froze what he was doing.

That's when John was flung across the room then Sam and I. I didn't see Dean because I was blinded with pain. My screams mixed with everyone else's as the Daevas tortured us. Then the thought whirled in my mind.

"Shield your eyes!" I screamed. "Let's give the shadows some light!"

I threw out my hand sending out my blinding white grace. It made me weaker then I already was but I was saving what I called family.

"Sabrina!" I heard Sam shout as I kept my hand up.

"Over here!" I called losing energy faster and faster.

Sam found me with his eyes shut feeling around before picking me up. I would never knew how did it but Sam carried me out as John and Dean followed us. I stopped my grace starting to pass out again. Sam had saved my life so much today. And I don't even know how half the time. As messed up as it was, I was happy we didn't find the demon because that meant Sam and I could stay together for a bit longer and I could keep what I loved close.

"Sam…" I breathed holding onto him right before I passed out.

 **~S~**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
I was losing my mind! Sabrina was bleeding out! Dad was here! The demon wasn't! I didn't know what to jump on first! Sabrina, being what I loved, I immediately jumped on that train but there was so much going on!

I also had one more reason to kill the demon. The way dad put it back in the motel, the demon was behind this whole trap. Sabrina was bleeding in my arms right now because of them. This son of a bitch kept piling up reasons for me to kill it.

When we got to the Impala and Sabrina was passed out I was freaking horribly about her condition and I just needed to get her out of town and safe so I could patch up all her wounds.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." I lied laying Sabrina in the backseat. I knew she used some angel power so I made up whatever sounded best.

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait." Dean told me. Sabrina was bleeding and he was telling me to wait?! "Dad, you can't come with us."

Oh. I hadn't been able to talk to dad because I was preoccupied and I still was but this wasn't good.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" I questioned.

"You boys and her—you're beat to hell."

"We'll be all right."

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons—" I protested still antsy about the girl passed out in the backseat.

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He—he's stronger without us around."

"Dad—no." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "After everything—after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." All of us were silent as I knew we had to move. We couldn't just all stand here debating this for Sabrina's sake and our own. They were right but…I needed to do this…but not now. Now it was Sabrina who needed me and I would take care of it.

I patted dad's shoulder once before the three of us split off. Dad went for his truck as I watched him before sliding into the backseat pulling Sabrina's passed out form to lean on me. Dean got into the driver's seat as I took off my jacket and pressed it against Sabrina's still open wounds. She winced but relaxed when I took one of her hands.

"Get us some where soon." I told Dean.

"You got it Sammy." He muttered. "Just keep your girlfriend back there together."

I didn't even protest. I just kept my one hand pressed against her wounds and the other gripping her hand. Sabrina was now. I couldn't think about the past when I had her right here. Right now. Not when I loved her too much now and forever.

* * *

 ** _I wish I could draw! I would draw the heck out of the first scene of Sam and Sabrina in the backseat right after they "kill" Meg._**


	55. Hell House and Hell Hounds

For once, Sabrina was listening to me and letting me take care of her. She told me her injuries I couldn't see consisted of two broken wings. Her other wounds I had been taking care of for her were healing up pretty quickly. Being an angel pretty much saved her life.

There was also a bit more. I was having an internally struggle tearing me from telling her and not telling her. Hell, it was getting harder not to kiss her. I didn't dare tell Dean or he would start shoving us in a room together and lock us there just to screw with me. Luckily Sabrina and I found a case so I was probably going to be able to distract myself from Sabrina during the hunt. Else of course she ignores everything I say and rushes towards danger (Which was defiantly going to happen, I knew it was.) but other than that I was going to focus on something else to distract me from that struggle.

Dean was driving us to Texas, with Sabrina in the front because she was small enough, and I fell asleep with Brie asleep on my chest. I didn't know when but I didn't care, well of course until Dean happened.

I woke up startled by the music, as Sabrina shrieked quietly, and I felt something in my mouth. I pulled out a spoon tossing it as I wiped my mouth seeing Dean smiling and laughing as he drummed to the music. I reached around Sabrina turning down the music as she groaned resting on my chest again.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I told him.

"Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own." Dean chuckled.

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again." I protested.

"Start what up?"

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates."

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?"

I looked at him as Sabrina was now watching the both of us.

"All right, just remember you started it." I warned him.

"Oh ho, bring it on baldy."

"Where are we anyway?" Sabrina changed the subject stretching slightly.

"A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again." Dean requested.

I picked up the papers on the dash board reading it out.

"All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house."

"Haunted by what?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit." Sabrina said. "Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean went on.

"Well, that's the thing." We both said and I couldn't but smile as we went on. "By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right." Dean suggested.

"Maybe, but we read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts." I shrugged. "They seemed pretty sincere.?"

"Where'd you read these accounts?"

I avoided looking at him as Sabrina leaned back in her seat wincing slightly.

"Well, we knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, we surfed some local…paranormal websites. And we found one."

"And what's it called?" Dean asked.

Sabrina looked away sheepishly now. " ."

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of mom's basement."

"Yeah, probably." We both grinned. It was actually something we said last night.

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter. " Dean told us.

"Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out."

It was one of the few times I brought dad back up. At the time I was only a little bit worried that dad was there. Sabrina had been my main focus at the moment, which I didn't regret, but dad left after we finally found him and I was upset about that.

"All right. So where do we find these kids?" Dean asked.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this." Sabrina answered.

 ** _~S~_**

We drove to a drive-in place where the kids were suppose to hang out often, which they did. We found all three of them differently and split up, each of us taking one. When we all gathered them up together we compared the stories and were all confused by the jumbled up information.

"Ok!" Dean turned to them.

"And…how'd you find out about this place anyway?" I asked.

"Craig." They all said together.

At least they got that together.

 ** _~S~_**

"Gentleman. Lady. Can I help you with anything?" A man asked us walking over holding a stack of records.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" I asked.

"I am."

"Well we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News._ I'm Dean, this is Sam and Sabrina." Dean told him.

"No way. Well I'm writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine." He said putting some of the records away.

"Well, good for you Morrissey."

"Umm. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumor has it you might know of one." Sabrina said.

"You mean the Hell House?" Craig asked.

"That's the one." Dean nodded.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story." I suggested.

"Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside."

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean questioned.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I - I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do." I said.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?"

We shared a quick look.

"Thanks." Sabrina nodded before we left.

 _ **~S~**_

After we left we went to go look at the hell house ourselves. As we walked I could clearly tell Sabrina was in pain but didn't speak up about it. It was just how she was. But I watched her to make sure it was nothing horribly painful.

"Can't say I blame the kid." I spoke up.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal."

We looked around the outside of the house first, Dean taking the EMF out while Sabrina and I looked through the windows inside.

"You ok?" I asked her as we did.

She looked at me then smiled. "I'm fine Sam. Getting better every day, every hour. The healing process just isn't easy." I nodded. "But I wouldn't be healing thanks to you. I never said thank you did I?"

"No but I don't need one. As long as you're up and walking." I told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Still. Thanks Sam." She said putting a hand on top of mine.

Both of us just stood there for a moment and I just wanted to blurt it out now. Then she gained her sense back and looked back at Dean. She nodded towards him before starting to walk over and I followed. I heard the EMF going as we did.

"You got something?" I questioned.

"Yeah. The EMFs no good."

"Why?" We both asked.

He nodded towards the power lines. "I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings."

"Yeah that'd do it." We agreed.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

The three of us went in and it was the pretty much standard trashed old house. Then we saw the walls that were just covered with symbols.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time." Dean whistled.

"And after his time too." I muttered pointing at the symbols as I spoke. "The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Franciso until the '60s."

Dean stared at me for a moment. "That is exactly why you never get laid."

Sabrina hit him on the back of the head surprising us both.

"Be nice." She told him before moving over to another wall.

"Call off your girlfriend." He hissed at me.

"Shut up." Was all I said to him before following Sabrina.

"Hey what about this one, you seen this one before?" She asked tilting her head.

I looked at it and shook my head taking my phone out to take a picture.

"No."

"I have. Somewhere." Dean said.

I ran my hand over the symbol. "It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too."

"I don't know Sam, Sabrina. You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but…the cops may be right about this one."

"Yeah, maybe." We muttered.

Then we heard a noise from the other room. The three of us looked towards it before walking towards it. We stood by the door to the room hearing a few more noises waiting before we all went in, only to have bright lights shining in our faces.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." Someone said as I tried to adjust my eyes with Dean. Sabrina on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. "What are you guys doing here?"

I saw two guys standing in front of me. What the hell were they doing?

"What they hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?" He laughed.

"Professional what?"

"Paranormal Investigators." He handed us business cards. "There you go, take a look at that, boys and lady."

We all took one and I heard a small groan from Sabrina.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler? . You guys run that website?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans. " She muttered sarcastically. I don't think he got the sarcastic part of it.

"Why thank you. And ahh, we know who you guys are too."

All of us looked at him waiting.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Amateurs." Dean immediately looked away from him as Sabrina and I rolled our eyes. "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills with your hot little girlfriend over here."

I glared at him slightly putting a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. She may not actually be my girlfriend but I got defensive when he called her hot.

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." The other one told us.

"Yeah, what have you got so far?" Dean questioned.

"Harry, why don't tell 'em about EMF?"

"EMF?" Sabrina asked crossing her arms. She was playing dumb.

"Electromagnetic field. I'm sure these two don't know enough to tell you." Sabrina held back a giggle as I kept my hand on her shoulder watching as Harry took out an EMF and came back over. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here."

He turned it on as Dean smirked over at us.

"Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg." Harry said.

"2.8. It's hot in here."

Dean whistled as Sabrina giggled quietly.

"Wow. " I nodded.

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or…" Dean asked.

"Once." Ed said. "We were, uh…we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table…"

"By itself." Harry tried to say dramatically.

"Well, we, we, we, we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that…it uh…it changes you."

"Well that's as much paranormal as I can take for the day." Sabrina smiled before taking my hand.

"Well, if you want to see how professionals do it…you could stay." Ed tried to convince her as I glared at him.

"No, no. We should let you get back to work." She looked up at me tugging my hand. "Sam, Dean. Come."

I followed her still holding her hand as Dean followed after us. Once we were outside Sabrina shook her head.

"Adorable idiots." She said.

"Yeah, well, if they saw a real ghost they'd be shitting their pants." Dean muttered before smirking. "But they seemed to like you sweetheart."

"Yeah, no. I'm good where I am." She rolled her eyes holding onto my hand tighter.  
I smiled slightly as I held hers tighter as well. "Alright, well we should look into Mordachai."

She nodded. "I'll help you." She turned to Dean. "Drop us off at the library would you Casanova?"

"As long as I don't have to help." He said getting in and we followed, both of us getting in the back. "Why are you back there?"

"What? Do I have to be in the front?" I asked, honestly just not wanting to let go of Sabrina's hand.

He gave me a knowing smirk before starting to drive shrugging. "Just wondering."

Everything was silent until Dean turned to the radio on. I thought to myself as Sabrina winced before resting on my shoulder. It was getting harder not to tell her. I guess now it was just a matter until I had the guts to tell her or I just accidentally blurted it out.


	56. Blue Oyster

_**Sabrina's POV**_  
Wings were a pain when they broke! I wish there was some way to keep them from getting them broken other than not hunting. I prayed to dad and he told me it was better to let wings set on their own. I hated it. Thank goodness it gave me a reason to be closer to Sam more often though.

Since he knew he wanted to watch for me, which I didn't mind recently. Though the more time I spent with Sam the more I thought about how he wouldn't want me. Sam wanted normal. He wanted to leave the job as soon as he could. I was a Nephilim for father's sake! Why would he ever love me? He cared for me not out romantic love but for sisterly love. I knew it.

 _"Go back to school just be a person again."_ Echoed in my head constantly. Sam was Sam and I would let him go his own way once everything was over and let him be happy. Didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy the time I was with him thought.

Sam and I researched on Mordechai after we met the adorable idiots but neither of us were getting far. There seemed to be no Mordechai. We quit after a while having gathered anything but random junk.

We both walked out seeing Dean coming over.

"Hey." We said.

"Hey. What you got?" He asked as we walked towards the car.

"Well we couldn't find a Mordechai but we did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone." Sam told him.

"Huh."

"What about you?" I questioned.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed." We all stood by the car now. "Dudes, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those hell hound boys made up the whole thing."

"Yeah all right." We sighed.

"I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals." He said before getting into the car.

I was about to follow but Sam held his arm out keeping me back. I looked at him confused as he watched through the window smiling. Dean started the car and I jumped as he did as well as the speakers blasted with music. He quickly turned it all off as I blinked while Sam laughed.

"WHOA! What the…" He questioned as Sam got in the front this time and I got in the back.

Sam licked his finger and marked an imaginary '1' in the air then pointed to himself. I rolled my eyes. So this is the prank stuff they were talking about before.

Dean gave him a dirty look. "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league."

Sam didn't care though. He still laughed. And I couldn't help but think how amazing his laugh and smile were.

 _ **~S~**_

We went to the hell house to look into a bit more and what we found was worse. Emergency vehicles and men moved around outside the house as I noticed a body bag. We all shared a look before going over to a man.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"A coupla cops say a girl hung herself in the house."

"Suicide?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. She was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense."

He walked away as we stood there watching.

"Whaddaya think?" I muttered.

"I think maybe we missed something." Dean said.

 _ **~S~**_

We decided to come back at night, and come back again we did. Thought there was a problem, there were cops stationed outside while we crouched in the bushed.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah but we still gotta get in there." I said.

"Sabrina, I don't think you should go in." He told me.

"Sam, it's my job. We're not arguing over this."

"Sabrina, girls. He goes after girls."

I sighed. "If I stay close to you will it make you feel better?"

He watched me then nodded. "The whole time."

I shook my head. "Fine."

He smiled slightly looking back towards the house. Then I heard noises. I turned around as Dean spoke seeing them too. "I don't believe it."

Sam spun around to see Ed and Harry coming this way towards the house with all of their gadgets whispering and shushing each other.

"I got an idea." Dean said. He stood up slightly glancing over at the cops before cupping a hand to his mouth. "Who ya gonna call!"

Harry and Ed looked confused until the cops ran towards them.

"Hey! You!"

The cops chased them away from the house and we got up making a break for it laughing quietly. We ran inside quickly, Dean closing the door as Sam handed out the guns. I took mine checking it as I looked around before standing straight. Sam pulled me close to him reminding me of what I said and I stuck close to him watching his back as Dean took lead but stopped shining his light on the symbol I didn't know.

"Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!"

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam told him moving forward and I followed.

We went down stairs into the basement looking around carefully. I stayed close to Sam like I said I would keeping my gun raised and ready as I noticed Dean playing with the jars on the shelf.

"Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this." He said.

"The hell would I do that for?" Sam asked.

Dean was silent for a moment. "I double dare you."

Both of us shook our heads at him when there was a noise putting all three of us on alert. We went towards it finding ourselves at a cabinet all aiming our guns at it. Dean and Sam shared a look before Dean nodded and Sam went forward opening the cabinet. And out came rats. I lowered my gun shaking my head.

"Arghh! I hate rats." Dean said.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam and I questioned.

"Yes."

I smiled but it slowly fell when I felt something behind me. I grabbed Sam's arm before we whirled around. There stood Mordechai…with an axe raised above his head. Sam shot then I did but the spirit didn't disappear. Dean shot as well and he misted away.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?!" Sam shouted.

"I dunno. Come on. Come on, come on!" Dean urged us.

The three of us took off and I shrieked falling when Mordechai hit the shelf with his axe causing me to fall. He took a swing at me but Sam held him off with his gun. Dean helped me up.

"Go! Get outta here!" Sam yelled at us.

Dean forced me up the stairs and I glanced back to luckily see Sam following after Dean. The three of us bolted for the door. Mordechai smashed things right behind us being dangerously close. I being ahead slammed into the door with all my weight knocking it down as the guys were right behind me the three of us falling off the porch and through the emergency tape onto the ground.

I groaned my back and my wings burning with pain from the two falls as Sam and Dean scrambled up next to me, Sam pulling me up and helping me run. As we ran I saw Ed and Harry in front of us.

"Get that damn thing outta my face!" Dean shouted.

"Go, go, go!" Sam urged.

"Get out of here!"

The three of us ran off as I could hear Ed and Harry screaming hopefully running as well as we made it to the woods and fled to the motel. That backfired horribly.

 _ **~S~**_

Dean was sitting on his bed drawing something as I sat on Sam's bed with my computer and his father's journal looking into the hell house more as Sam had my shirt up slightly to check my stitches. I shifted slightly when it hurt but mostly stayed still and focused on the research.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks." Dean said.

"It does." We mumbled.

"All right. Well I mean that explains why he went after you, but why me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hilarious." Sam sighed. "The legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"What's up with that?" I questioned pulling up Ed and Harry's website. "And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?"

"But this mook keeps changing." Dean agreed.

"Exactly. We're telling you, the way the story goes…" I started but stopped seeing something new on the MOrdechai page. "Wait a minute."

"What?" They both asked.

"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site." I told them as Sam put my shirt back down carefully and looked over my shoulder. "Listen to this. 'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity.'"

"Where the hell is this going?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." Dean said and we both looked at him as he smiled proud of something.

 _ **~S~**_

Dean took us back to the record shop and we walked in Dean taking point on his discovery as we saw Craig walking from the counter.

"Hey Craig? Remember us?" Dean asked.

He turned to us. "Guys, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions ok?"

"Oh don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all."

Craig turned away as Dean flicked through the albums pulling out a certain one. Dean spoke to us as he walked over to Craig.

"You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult." Now he spoke to Craig. "Tell me Craig, you, uh, you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell outta people?" He handed the album to Craig and he flipped it over and there was the symbol. "Now why'n't you tell us about that house…without lying through your ass this time."

Craig sighed. "All right, um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we…we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I, I thought it was funny at first but…now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!"

"All right." I said softly to relax him.

We turned leaving now.

"If none of it was real how the hell do you explain Mordechai?" Dean questioned us now.

And that was the new million dollar question. What was going on in this house?

 ** _~S~_**

I woke up later than normal due to some pain pills I took to help me sleep past the pain in my wings. Sam encouraged me to take them promising me they would help after of course we tried to experiment with a few ideas about Mordechai. We were starting to think Tulpa before he convinced me to take the pills.

After a minute of just laying there I got up and saw Sam was already gone before getting up and getting dressed. Once I was clothed I took out the spare key they started giving me to their room unlocking it and coming in as I heard their voices but immediately froze where I was. It was hard to keep my mouth shut as I couldn't help but stare at Sam, who was only in a towel.

Sam stumbled on the last sentence he had been saying seeing me. If my wings were working right, they'd be fluttering like mad men as I could feel my face was bright red.

"Holy Heaven." I muttered as Dean turned around smirking like the jerk he was when he saw me. "I'm…I'm sorry. I…I should have knocked and…I'm…" I blushed even brighter some how as I ducked out of the room closing the door behind me putting my back to it as my heart pounded. "Holy Heaven…"

Then there was that problem. I put my hands over my face. He was handsome, he was amazing, he was so hot without shirt. Why'd he have to make all of this so hard?!


	57. Unintentional

_**Sam's POV**_  
I didn't know what to think about Sabrina coming into the room and seeing me only with a towel on! I was pretty close to completely cool with it but a little bit embarrassed myself because I couldn't but think what she might think.

Dean though was fucking ecstatic about it. As soon as she left the room he grinned like an idiot and started teasing me about. After a minute I shoved his ass into the bathroom and got dressed. Once I was done I came out to see Sabrina leaning against the car looking at the ground with a bright red face still.

I came over and leaned on the car with her. "You ok?"

"Um…I don't know honestly." She told me looking forward. "What…what about you?"

"I'm ok. I…uh…don't feel to bad about it."

She nodded. "Good. Good. So…we still on track of Tulpa?"

"Yeah." I said slightly thankful for the topic change.

"Alright." She reached into her laptop bag, which I just saw, and pulled out the camera her dad gave her. "Picture just because?"

I chuckled putting my arm around her. "Sure."

She took the picture and fanned it. "This now my embarrassing moment picture where I'm bright freaking red."

"Hey it's becoming lightly." I told her running a thumb on her cheek.

She looked at me and I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Love birds! Let's go and get some breakfast!" Dean called.

Damn it Dean. I cleared my throat getting off the car as she did as well. I opened her door for her and she smiled gratefully before sliding in. I closed the door shifting slightly as I got an itching feeling in my pants. Weird.

I got in and Dean drove us to a diner. Dean and I got some coffee as Sabrina got us a table waiting with her laptop out. Once we got the coffee we went towards the table but the itch was worse and I adjusted my pants knowing that I was walking weird.

"Dude what's your problem?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, ahhh, all right keep going. What about these Tulpas?" He asked sitting across from Sabrina and I sat beside her handing her, her coffee.

"Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915." Sabrina started. "Group of monks visualized a golem in their head. The meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air."

"So?" Dean questioned.

"That was twenty monks." I said. "Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean asked.

I shifted uncomfortable again and Sabrina looked at me concerned but I waved it off.

"We dunno, maybe." I shrugged.

"People believe in Santa Claus – how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"'Cause you're a bad person." Sabrina nodded and I smiled as Dean glared at her. "And because of this…"

She turned her laptop to him and showed him one of the symbols on the walls at the house.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house." She explained. "Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. We bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass."

"So people are on the HellHounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai…" I wrapped up. "We don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life."

I shifted again.

"It would explain why he keeps changing." Dean agreed.

"Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes." Sabrina nodded. "Like a mere game. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Yeah because he's not a traditional spirit."

"Yeah." We said.

"Ok. So why don't we just…uhh…get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?"

"Well it's not that simple. You see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own." Sabrina told him turning her computer back to her.

"Great. So if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"  
I kept grimacing as I explained. "Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page."

Sabrina brought up the video and showed to him.

"Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone." She sighed.

"Hm. I got an idea. Come on."

"Where we going?" We asked as Sabrina packed up her laptop.

"We gotta find a copy store."

Dean and I stood up as I still kept squirming as Sabrina put the bag on.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." I complained.

Though Dean laughed as he walked away.

"You did this?" I asked and he just kept laughing. "You're a friggin jerk!"

"Oh yeah." Dean called.

Sabrina shook her head looking at me. "Any way I can help?"

"No." I sighed. "It just really sucks."

She looked at the door then me smirking. "Well I'm an angel. I could fly back and get you some clothes."

I smiled grateful as I put my arm around her shoulders still grimacing. "Nah, I'll be ok. Besides, you've already seen me with only a towel, I don't need you looking through my clothes too."

She whined at me pushing my chest and I laughed. "I hate you Sam Winchester."

"Love you too Brie."

I hope my sadness didn't show. I really wanted to tell her how truthful those words were.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
Dean knocked loudly on the door as Sam and I stood behind him. Inside I heard a squeal and I quietly snickered. We heard a bit of their conversation, again, adorable idiots.

"Who is it?" I'm sure Harry asked.

"Come on out here guys, we hear you in there." Dean called.

"It's them!" Ed said.

I shook my head when they opened the door and stuck their heads out.

"Ah, would you look at that! Action figures in their original packaging – what a shock."

"Guys, we need to talk." Sam told them.

"Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ah, a little bit busy right now." Ed answered coming out with Harry.

"Ok well we'll make it quick." I shrugged. "We need you to shut down your website."

Ed laughed. "Man, you know, these guys got us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell…"

"I had to pee in that cell urinal. In front of people. And I get stage fright." Harry said.

I scrunched up my nose. Little too much information.

"Why should we trust you guys?" Ed questioned.

"Look guys. We all know what we saw last night, what's in the house." Sam explained. "But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai."

"That's right. Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Ed maybe she's got a point, maybe…" Harry actually agreed with us.

"Nope." Ed told him.

"No."

"We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth." Ed said.

"Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now –" Dean threatened taking a step forward.

"Dean—Dean, hey, hey, just, forget it, all right?" Sam sighed putting a hand in front of him. "These guys…you could probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai…but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean agreed and I nodded.

The three of us started to walk away, Ed and Harry following.

"Whoa, whoa." They called before Ed spoke alone. "What you say about…?"

"Hang on a second here." Harry begged.

"Wait…wait."

"What thing about Mordechai you guys?"

"Don't tell 'em Sam, Sabrina." Dean told us.

"But if they agree to shut the website down Dean." We shrugged.

"They're not going to do it, you said so yourself."

"No wait. Wait. Don't listen to him ok? We'll do it. We'll do it."

We stopped at the car Dean giving us a look.

"It's a secret you two."

We watched him then turned to the guys. "Look, it is a really big deal all right. And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down."

"Totally." Ed said as his promise.

"All right." We nodded turning back to Dean and he shook his head taking out the paperwork handing it to them.

"It's a death certificate. From the '30s." I lied. "We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right he didn't hang or cut himself." Sam agreed with me.

"He shot himself?" Harry questioned.

"Yep. With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them." Sam continued.

"Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds – it'll kill the son of a bitch." Dean finished.

Ed and Harry smiled with glee before Harry bolted, in an odd sort of fashion I might add. His run was rather odd indeed. Ed followed after him slower.

"Harry. Slow your roll buddy. They're gonna know we're excited." He called quietly but we heard them.

"Smart Casanova." I told him patting him on the shoulder before getting in the car. "Now let's eat."

 _ **~S~**_

The three of us sat in a booth as Sam sat on one side with his laptop and I sat on the other with Dean, my feet up in Sam's lap across from me as I relaxed after eating. Of course it wasn't peaceful whenever Dean pulled that stupid string on the laughing fisherman. He did it again and Sam pulled on it glaring at him.

"If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you." Sam threatened..

Dean just sat there as Sam turned to his computer. Quickly Dean pulled the cord again and just as quickly Sam turned it off definitely having a death glare on his brother as I stole Dean's beer from the top putting it at the edge.

"Mine now." I told him.

"Don't be drinking any." He chuckled before looking at Sam. "Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense."

Sam gave him another dirty looked before turning back to his computer.

"They post it yet?" I changed topics.

Sam turned his laptop to us and we both looked seeing the new update at hand.

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms. All right. How long do we wait?" Dean questioned.

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam answered closing the laptop.

"Sweet." He turned to me holding out his hand. "Beer me sweetheart."

I gave him a sneer as I picked up his beer about to give it to him but stopped looking confused at Sam as his breath hitched and he looked absolutely freaking guilty.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at my hand then my face.

"What Sam? You look like you went to the pit." I said concerned.

"You didn't?" Dean smirked realizing it as he looked at Sam, who didn't say a word. Dean laughed. "You did!"

"I didn't think she would take it from you!" Sam protested.

I tilted my head confused before looking at the beer bottle. I opened my hand and it didn't fall. I looked at Sam and he looked just so guilty.

"Sam Winchester." I said calmly.

"Yeah?" He asked seeming a bit hopefully from my calmness.

"You are so dead."

He picked up his laptop and bag bolting and I ran after him clutching the beer bottle glued to my hand as I could hear Dean's laugh echo behind us.

I might have seemed mad but the whole time I chased him out the door and through parking lot, I was smiling, and when I caught a glimpse of him, I saw he was smiling as well. Unintentional prank went good. Doesn't mean he was getting easy though.

 _ **~S~**_

The three of us walked into the house watching each others backs, as I kept readjusting my gun in my hand, after we used the stupid fisherman thing to lure the guards away.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." I reminded him.

I may or may not have confiscated Sam's laptop for a week or two. Then I used my grace to break the sink while he was in the bathroom and washing his hands so water went all over him.

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Dean muttered.

I didn't get it but Sam did as he shone he took my flashlight shinning it at Dean making him wince before he gave it back to me and we moved on.

"So you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know." Sam and I muttered.

"Me either." Another voice that wasn't ours said behind us.

The three of us whirled around pointing our guns…to see Ed and Harry.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ed shouted as they both raised their hands.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam shouted at them.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok?" Ed told us.

Then there was a sound from the basement. Sam, Dean, and I whirled back around aiming our guns at the ready.

"Oh crap." Ed mumbled, both of them crowding close to us. "Ah guys, you wanna…you wanna open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" I rolled my eyes waiting.

Mordechai burst through the door holding an axe and screaming. The three of us blasted as fast as we could using most of our rounds when he disappeared. The three of us waited before splitting up to check the rooms to make sure he was gone.

I heard Ed and Harry talking as I looked around before going back towards the kitchen when I saw Mordechai appear attacking Harry before disappearing.

"Hey!" I said getting their attention and bring Sam and Dean back. "Didn't you guys post that fake story we gave you?"

"Of course we did." Ed answered.

"But then our server crashed. " Harry explained.

"Yeah."

"So it didn't take?" Dean questioned.

"Umm…" Both boys hummed glancing at the gun.

"So these, these guns don't work?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ed nodded.

"Great. Sam, Sabrina, any ideas?" Dean said to us and I shrugged putting my gun away.

"We are getting outta here." Harry told us starting to leave before coming back and grabbing Ed pushing him forward. "Come on, Ed."

They ran past Dean when I heard them scream.

"Idiots." I hissed running past Dean shouting over my shoulder. "Figure something out now!"

I ran to where they were. Ed screaming his head off. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"

"Power of Sabrina will have to do." I thought before yelling. "Hey! Come and get it you ugly son of a gun."

He swung his axe at me but I ducked. He got it caught in the wall but got it out pretty quick swinging at me again but this time I caught it pushing against him, my hand burning, as I used my grace to help me fight against the spirit.

"Get out of here, now!" I commanded Ed and Harry.

They ran past as I kept pushing my wings aching as they tried to help me.

"Sam!" I screamed feeling my pressure going.

Thank goodness Sam appeared. He held up a spray bottle and a lighter.

"Hey!" He called.

He used the objects to make a plume of fire getting rid of Mordechai before running out behind Sam. He followed after me taking my good hand and leading me out.

"We figured, Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him – We improvise."

Dean waited for us at the door and we ran out, Dean throwing a lighter in after us causing the room to burst into flames.

"That's your guys solution? Burn the whole dang place to the ground?" I asked once we stopped in the bushes Mordechai standing in the door way as the house burned.

"Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works." Dean explained.

"Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" I threw my hands up.

"Well – well then we'll just have to come back." Sam told me.

We stood there for a moment as I didn't know what else to say.

"Kinda makes you wonder." Sam said in thought. "Of all the thing we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them."

 _ **~S~**_

The three of us sat at a picnic table near Ed and Harry's waiting for them to come back. Soon they were walking over carrying grocery bags.

"Gentlemen. Lady." Ed greeted before they started walking away and we got up and followed.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asked.

"Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades." Ed told him.

"So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean questioned.

"No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it."

The put their bag into an extremely overloaded car with a lot of odd things. Odd guys I guess.

"And create the RPG." Harry said proudly.

"The what?" I asked actually confused.

"Role playing game." Harry explained.

"Right." I nodded still confused.

"A little lingo for you. Anyhoo, ahhh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land."

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great." Sam and I told them.

"Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent."

We all nodded.

"Later." Ed told us holding his hand up slightly before getting in.

"Call us if you ever get tired of them." Harry said blushing madly before scrambling into the car looking frightened.

I wonder what scared him so much. Now they drove away.

"Wow." Dean laughed walking forward and we followed.

"We have a confession to make." Sam and I said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I, uh…I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer." Sam confused.

"I was his posh assistant." I said putting on a bit of a fake accent giggling.

"Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat." Dean laughed.

The three of us laughed standing at the car.

"Truce?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah truce. At least for the next hundred miles." Dean smirked.

"Oh yeah. Another confession." I told them leaning on the car. "I'm entering the next one. Sammy boy, don't think you're getting off."

"Ohh." Dean grinned at him as I climbed into the back.

The both of them followed.

"Does that mean I get my laptop back?" Sam hoped.

"Nope." I smiled.

"It was worth a try." He sighed.

"Your own fault." I giggled resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grumbled quietly reaching over and stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes enjoying it as Dean drove. I never wanted this to end…I wanted this to be more. I wanted to say I love you…


	58. Broken

Sam and I were at the table waiting for Dean to get back to us. Well, it was more like I was falling asleep. My head was on Sam's shoulder with one wing in his lap, which he was stroking under the table, and the other was in my lap. They were still broken, no thanks to the Shtriga. It went for my soul because purest and all that fun stuff. It took a little bit of my grace from me so I was refilling that gap, which also made the wing healing process slower but I was almost there.  
Right now though I was falling asleep when I should be helping Sam.

"Sammy…" I mumbled. "I'm getting tired."

"I know Brie." He said putting his arm around my shoulders instead. "We'll leave soon." He tapped on his father's journal. "I got something so we will."

He gestured to Dean at the bar who just gave him a 'wait' gesture and I grumbled nuzzling into Sam's shoulder. I felt gesture again and a minute later I heard Sam speak.

"All right, I think we got something."

"Oh yeah, me too. I think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one."

"So what are we today Dean? I mean, are we rock stars, are we army rangers?" Sam asked and I looked at Dean hugging Sam's arm.

"Reality TV scouts, looking for people with special skills." Dean grinned. Sam laughed and I cracked a small smile. Dean's way of flirting was always hilarious. "I mean hey, it's not that far off right? By the way, she's got a friend over there. Possibly hook you up. What do you think?"

My heart hurt as I turned my head away from him.

"Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates." Sam told him and I didn't know if that was suppose to make me feel better or worse.

"Yeah you can but you don't." Dean commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. What you got?"

"Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their own home, a few days ago. Throats were slit. There were no prints, no murder weapons, all…Dean." I glanced over in time to see Dean turning away from the bar having been staring. "No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and window locked from the inside."

"Could just be a garden variety murder you know, not our department."

"Last time you said that, we had issues." I winced Sam patting my shoulder before continuing his explanation.

"No. Dad says different."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one here in 1912, second one right here in 1945, and the third in 1970, the same M.O. as the Telescas. Their throats were slit, doors were locked from the inside. Now so much time had passed between murders that nobody checked the pattern, except dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one."

"And now we got one. All right, I'm with ya. It's worth checking out. We can't pick this up til first thing though right?"

"Yeah." Sam answered putting a hand on my head I suppose to gesture to him I was needing the sleep.

"Good."

"Dean…"

I looked up seeing Dean going back towards the bar. Sam laughed shaking his head before gathering his things then helping me up.

"Come on, let's find ourselves a motel room." He told me leading me out.

"Sammy, I won't make it to the room." I mumbled.

"Hmm, well I can help with that."

Once we were outside he moved to how he normally stood to have me climb on his back. I smiled grateful before I got on and buried my face in his soft hair. He started walking as I rested my wings on his arms.

"Good night Sabrina."

"Mmh. Night Sam." I yawned right before I clocked out.

 ** _Sam's POV_**  
Sabrina and I slept well, unlike Dean. Though I did wake up to find myself in the position I kept finding myself…hugging Sabrina to my chest with my face nuzzled into her hair. It was getting a lot harder to say no and a lot easier to say three other words. I was there actually. I had something ready a few days later and I prayed we got the case done before then.

I didn't tell Dean because I knew he would tease me about in front of Sabrina and I didn't want her knowing early. I also wanted to tell her my feelings myself as well.

Now I was trying to wrap up the case quickly but right so I could make what I wanted to happen, happen right. So I forced Dean into the car in the morning and drove to the Telescas. As Dean was passed out, Sabrina and I went in investigating their place, which was completely clean of furniture and any kind of supernatural activity. Sabrina and I talked about it as we walked back towards the car thinking maybe a cursed object though we couldn't tell because there were not objects to check.

When we got to the car, I had to have a little fun as I shall Dean still slouched in the passenger's seat. I gave Sabrina a look to be quiet and she smiled watching me. I went over leaning in the window and honked the horn.

Dean jumped as we laughed climbing in.

"Man, that is so not cool." He told me.

"We just swept the Telescas with EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were…well…out…" I said and he smirked. "I checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telescas.

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents. Cursed object or something." He agreed with our theory taking off his glasses.

"The house is clean." Brie told him leaning into the front.

"Yeah I know, he said that."

"No, she means it's empty. No furniture, nothing." I explained.

"Where's all their stuff?" He asked.

Sabrina made quick work of looking up where all of their stuff went and she told me where to go. We ended up at a high end auction house. We didn't look like we should be there at all but we still decided to crash it. Dean just didn't help our case though.

We already looked extremely out of place but with Dean grabbing anything on a tray and stuffing it in his mouth, it made it even worse. I looked at Sabrina and she just shrugged looking around at all of the contents around us. I sighed mentally before agreeing to that and doing our job.

"Consignment auctions, estate sales. Looks like a garage sale for Wasps if you ask me." Dean told us and I gave a small smile at that.

"Can I help you gentlemen and lady?"

The three of us turned around to see a man in a suit staring at us, mostly Dean who was chewing food.

"I'd like some champagne please." Dean told him and I looked over at him.

"He's not a waiter." I said sharply before turning back to the man and holding out my hand. "I'm Sam Connors." He didn't make a move to shake it. I withdrew it before pointing at Dean. "This is my brother Dean and our business partner Sabrina. We're art dealers, with Connors Limited."

"You are art dealers?" He questioned skeptically and I couldn't blame him for that.

"That's right." I nodded.

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house. Now gentlemen, miss, this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look." Dean snarked and I looked at my brother in disbelief as Sabrina turned her head away. Then a tray of champagne went by and Dean snagged one. "Oh. Finally."

Dean sniffed the glass as he looked at Blake before walking away and Sabrina and I followed after him quickly before he got us in more trouble. Finally all three of us were now looking for what might be the cursed object when I saw a painting. I nudged Sabrina and she looked up tilting her head as we went over Dean following as he saw us looking away.

"I fine example of American Primitive wouldn't you say?"

The three of us turned around again to see a young woman walking down in a black dress. I already knew what was going to happen here. Dean was going to take this train for a ride but something bugged me as I looked back at the painting causing Dean to hit my back to make me look at the woman again.

"Well I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses." She smiled ducking her head. "But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did."

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake."

I saw Sabrina shift beside me in pain. Her wings must be bothering her again.

"I'm Sam. This is a business partner of mine, Sabrina. And this is…" I looked at Dean seeing he was stuffing his face again. "Brother, Dean."

"Dean. Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" She asked him obviously sarcastically but I don't think my brother picked it up.

"I'm good, thanks."

"So, can I help you with something?" She questioned me now.

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?" I asked.

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones."

I smiled before continuing on. "Is it possible to see the provenances?"

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that."

I looked to see Blake coming over.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave."

"Well we don't have to be told twice." Dean sassed with a "posh" voice and I tried not to groan about him being an idiot.

"Apparently you do." Blake said.

"Okay. It's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." I told him quickly.

Dean looked at me before walking off Sabrina quickly following after him. I thought it was a little odd she hadn't said a word during that whole encounter but she was in pain. She just needed to think.

"Grant Wood, Grandma Moses?" Dean questioned as we got out of the car.

"Art history course. It's good for meeting girls." I smiled.

I saw Sabrina look down shaking her head at me as Dean unlocked the door.

"It's like I don't even know you."

We went into the room, the whole set up kind of odd.

"Huh." We all said before going in, Sabrina with us to talk about the case before going to hers.

"What was…providence?" He mispronounced.

"Prov-e-nance." Sabrina corrected making me smile. "It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past."

"Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah…" Dean snapped his fingers at me, smirking.

"Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin." I smirked back.

"Not me." He said.

"No, no, no, pick ups are your thing Dean." I told him trying not to glance at Sabrina.

"It wasn't my butt she was checking out."

We shared a look and I snuck a quick glance at Sabrina seeing her standing there neutral.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information." I looked back at Dean.

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team." He pulled out his phone holding it out to me. "Call her."

I hesitantly took the phone as Sabrina cleared her throat. I looked at her to see what she was thinking but this one time, I didn't know what the hell she was thinking.

"Well I'm going to leave you two Casanovas to your night. I'm going to go unpack. Tell me when you got the provenances. Night."

She took her bag and left and I glared at Dean.

"You did that on purpose." I accused immediately.

"Hey, I tried the Sabrina track with you. How about a new one?" He smirked. "Or maybe I'm still on it and making her jealous for you."

"You're an asshole. Stay out of it ok Dean?" I asked dialing the number.

"Then make a move." He told me before I sighed not wanting to go on this date.

 ** _Sabrina's POV_**  
I sat on my bed my heart aching horribly. Sam just didn't like me. I had to realize that. I tried to tell myself this time and time again but no matter what I was still in love with him. Now he was going on a date with a girl, a normal girl, that liked him and I'm positive he'd like her. Why would he even give me a glance? I'm just a Nephilim. I'm just a solider. No, I was worse, I was a hunter.

I went into my bag staring at the angel blade that wasn't mine. It was Gabriel's. I had yet to be given one but Gabriel gave me his because as he put it "I was a riot to be around." He told me I was the first one who didn't try to kill him as a trickster. One because I could see his wings. And two, I just thought I could compromise with a trickster. I was really naïve about my hunting at the time.

I stood up with the blade twirling it before immediately going into my training mode. I fought invisible demons around me using my wings and my blade. My wings ached behind me but I ignored the pain as it seemed dull compared to my heart. I was a solider, an angel, a hunter. I was barely human. I can't have love because no one will love me back.

It didn't help the pain in any way though to think that.

 ** _Sam's POV_**  
I walked towards my door with the provenances. Sarah saw through me the second the date started. She said she knew already that I liked Sabrina. I tried to apologize but she told me it was ok, saying she figured it was Dean's idea to put me there. I was grateful that she was ok with it and gave me the provenances too.

I was about to go in my room but hesitated looking at Sabrina's room. The lights were still on so I went over to her door instead. I heard liked what sounded to be her fighting but I heard no struggle. I knocked on the door and the sounds stopped. When the door was opened I was met by a slightly sweaty Sabrina.

"Yeah?" She asked leaning on the door frame.

"You ok?" I questioned as I saw her pocket a knife.

"Of course, just…" She looked back into the room. "Just remembering how to train. I haven't been a solider in a few months and I thought I might get rusty."

"Aren't your wings hurt?"

She waved her hand. "Only thing they do in battle is fly and create a large gust of wind or beat someone with but mine aren't that strong. I don't have my fully grown wings. Some angels don't. We need to be in a real battle to get them."  
I nodded as silence over took the both of us. I was sticking to what I planned, and what I planned was nice and Brie needed something nice. Didn't mean I considered taking both of her hands and admitting it now.

"I got the provenances." I said now holding them up.

"Oh right. How'd your date go?" She asked her face neutral still.

I shrugged. "It wasn't my kind of date really."

"That sucks." She said looking confused slightly before standing straight. "Let's show Dean then."

I nodded leading the way. I unlocked the and went in.

"How was the date?" Dean smirked sharpening a blade on a whetstone.

"Nothing special." I shrugged before throwing the provenances on the table in front of him. "I got that though."

"And what did you have to do for them?"

I rolled my eyes sitting down, Sabrina sitting on the bed. "She just gave them to me."

I started looking through the papers comparing them to dad's journal.

"So she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean questioned.

"Provenances." Sabrina corrected again laying back on the bed.

"Pro-Provenances?" He finally let out.

"Yes. We went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers."

"And?" He went on.

"And nothing. That's it. I left."

"You didn't have to con her or do any…special favors or anything like that?"

"Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?" Sabrina snapped sitting up again.

I looked at her slightly confused. She seemed frustrated as she rolled her shoulders. Her wings? I didn't think so though.

"You know when this whole thing's done, we could stick around for a little bit." Dean suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you could take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even I could see that."

I quickly changed the subject. I didn't like her, I liked Sabrina and I had to stop Dean from making Sabrina think the wrong things.

"Hey, I think I've got something here." I said.

I handed him the papers as Sabrina came over looking over his shoulder at them.

""Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910."" He read off.

"Now compare the names of the owners with dad's journal." I told them leaning back in my chair.

Sabrina picked up the journal as Dean read off the paper. "First purchased in 1912, Peter Simms."

"Peter Simms murdered 1912." Sabrina muttered looking at the papers then the journal. "Same thing in 1945. Oh, same thing in 1970."

"Then stored, until it was donated to a charity auction last month." I explained. "Where the Telescas bought it. So what do you think, it's haunted? or cursed?"

"Either way, it's toast." Dean decided standing up.

Sabrina put the journal down as I stood up.

"You ok? You seem a bit…frustrated." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She gave me a smile. "I'll be ok." Then walked away.

I knew that kind of smile, I gave it to her when I first met her. She wasn't ok.

The three of us made quick work of getting in. For us, it was like riding a bike. Once we were in, we searched around easily spotting the creepy painting. Dean cut it out with a switchblade and Sabrina took it rolling it up before the three of us ran back out driving to a place to burn it without being caught. We soaked the painting with a bit of gas before Dean lit the match.

"Ugly ass thing. If you ask me we're doing the art world a favor." He told us before throwing the match down and we watched it burn waiting until the deed was done before going back to the motel.

Dean went towards our room as Sabrina went for hers.

"Hey." I called to her and she looked back at me. "Want me to join you?"

"Not tonight." She shook her head. "I'm ok for tonight. Good night Sam."

She closed her door and I sighed putting my hands in my pockets. Something was eating at her and I would find out like every other time. I swore on it. At least though I didn't have to worry about being held in a case when I wanted to take Sabrina out on a date tell her everything.

 ** _Sabrina's POV_**  
I packed my bag quietly in the morning feeling cold after sleeping. It felt different not having Sam beside me and I hated it. Though Sam wasn't for me. I guess not Sarah either as it wasn't his type of date apparently.

I left the room and knocked on theirs this time. After the towel accident I always knocked. Sam answered motioning for me to come in. I did putting my bag down next to the door before sitting on the bed.

"Need any help?" I asked seeing Dean looking for something as Sam continued packing.

"We got a problem, I can't find my wallet." Dean said.

"How is that our problem?" Sam asked as I stood up sighing mentally about to help him look in the room but then he went on.

"'Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night."

"You're kidding, right?" We both questioned.

"No. It's got my prints, my ID, well my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on."

The three of us made it into the warehouse seeing no one for the moment as we looked everywhere we could for Dean's wallet.

"How do you lose your wallet, Dean?" Sam asked frustrated.

"Why did you bring your wallet?" I hissed.

Dean threw his hands in the air and we kept looking. Then I heard a voice behind us.

"Hey guys!"

All three of us spun around and my heart panged when I saw Sarah there smiling.

"Sarah! Hey." Sam smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked watching Sam.

"Ahh, we…we are leaving town and, you know, we came to say goodbye." Sam told her as I nodded.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Dean said coming over to him. "We're sticking around for at least another day or two."

Sam and I both looked at Dean confused. Then I got extremely angry and saddened as Dean spoke and moved pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, Sam. By the way. I'm gonna go ahead and give you that twenty I owe you." He looked at Sarah as I put my hands in my pockets clenching them tightly. "I always forget, you know." He held out the cash to Sam as I avoided looking at him. I guess he would actually tell his brother the truth about the date, not the angel he barely knew. "There you go."

Sam took the cash from him before Dean put a hand on my shoulder

"Well we'll leave you two crazy kids alone, I gotta go do something…somewhere."

He dragged me away as I took deep breaths waiting until we were outside when I pulled away from him.

"I'm walking." I mumbled starting to walk.

"What? Why? Sabrina, come on. Get in the car." He told me.

"I just want to walk Dean." I called still walking. He came over taking my shoulder but I yanked it back glaring at him. "Just leave me alone!"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked looking to smirk slightly.

And my face fell before I clenched my hands getting in his face. "You did this on purpose!" He was about to speak but I went on. "You did this on purpose you fucking asshole!" He had the most shocked look as I was shocked myself but I kept going. "Well good job Dean! You gave the man I love to another woman! I hope you feel awesome about this you prick!"

"Sabrina, listen…"

"No ok! Just leave me alone you ass!"

"Whoa!" Both of us looked up to see Sam coming down the stairs looking panicked but shocked. "Dean, how the hell did you manage to piss her off this much?"

Now I felt tears in my eyes. I looked between the two before bolting. I could hear my name but I didn't stop. I ran and ran until I came to their motel room snatching up my bag. I put a hand on my neck as I stood there. I unclipped my necklaces off and my bracelets putting them on the table.

"No memories." I whispered.

I adjusted my bag before running out. I couldn't fly because of my wings but I could run. I slowed down once I was away from the motel and started walking down the street with a dull pain in my wings and a sharper one in my heart.  
I experienced love and I experienced heartbreak.

Sometimes, I hated being human. I hated feeling broken even more.

* * *

 _ **Lots of updates today because I haven't in a while. Sorry guys between my job and starting college I just never got around to it but I'll try to be better. Hope you enjoy!**_


	59. Low Sodium Freaks!

**_Sam's POV_**  
Sabrina practically flew out of here. She was broken, hurt, and I didn't know why. All I knew was Dean pissed her off to high freaking Heaven. And I knew because she was curing. Something she never did even in the worst times.

"Dean, what in the hell did you do to her?" I said grabbing his jacket.

I was pissed myself because whatever he did had to be pretty bad. Horrible.

He stared at me shocked watching me.

"What did you do!" I shouted.

"She figured out what I was doing!" He yelled back.

"With what?"

"She figured out I was trying to hook you up with Sarah to make you jealous so she got pissed."

My grip tightened on his jacket. "She wasn't just pissed about this Dean. What did you do?"

"That's the truth! Want to know why?! Because she loves you! Neither of you just haven't had the balls to confess!" He shouted back.

I watched him shocked then my face hardened before pushing him away as I let go.

"We got to find her now."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well first so you can apologize for being a dick!" I yelled. "And because the painting isn't burned!"

"What? How do you know?"

"Because Sarah had some guys boxing it up. So thank god for you plan Dean. Because it may have broken Sabrina to pieces but at least we know that's out there right?"

I got in the car slamming the door as I thought it through. Sabrina was hurt. Dean told me she loves me. I thought through all the times I had been with Sabrina lately and she's been broken, hurting, sad, angry. Sabrina had really been jealous and I hadn't seen it. When I saw her again I had to tell her I loved her and not Sarah.

Dean got in starting to drive looking guilty. Good.

"Where would she be?" He asked.

I knew her wings were still broken so she wouldn't run to Heaven and she couldn't get far without her wings.

"The motel. She's probably crying her eyes out."

"Man I'm sorry."

"Dean, I did have the balls." I told him. "I was going to take her to dinner and a walk through a park I found close by two days from now and confess everything. I had everything planned out and now you probably screwed it up. So don't sorry, just drive."

He kept his eyes on the road as the car sped up. I knew now that he wanted to fix what he had broken. He quickly pulled into a spot and I went into her room first.

"Sabrina?" I called looking through her room.

I looked once more before coming out finding Dean leaning on the car. I went to our room looking it over freezing when I saw it. On the table sat four silver objects. I picked up the two I cared most about, her necklace I gave her and the bracelet that was a pair to mine.

Dean royally screwed up this time. But I couldn't just blame him, I was to blame too. I should have just told her sooner. All the doubt she had that I didn't love her could have been avoided and she would still be here.

I came out of the room slightly holding them up to Dean. If Dean thought he screwed up before he knew he did now.

"The one her dad gave her and you gave her are on the table. Happy about your plan Dean?"

I didn't even know where to begin looking for Sabrina and we still had the case on our hands. I knew Brie would blame herself if we spent all our time looking for her and not focusing on the painting. I sighed frustrated but came over to the car pocketing the two objects.

"Come on. Let's look into this painting."

My voice low and saddened as my heart hurt not to look for Sabrina but I didn't want her to feel guilty either for the painting killing another person as we did. I got in the car watching the motel room as I put my hand in my pocket playing with the two objects. I hoped I wasn't going to lose another woman I loved.

 ** _Sabrina's POV_**  
I kicked a rock on the sidewalk as I walked through a more wealthy part of town. Night had fallen quicker than I excepted but then again, I had made a stop in a fairly abandon part of town to finally let my emotions out. Time just slipped by. So here I was now making my way out.

I had called Gabriel. I wanted to go with him to let loose every once in a while. Make sure he was actually keeping his promise to me too. I would hunt on the side but I needed to be with someone, why not Gabriel? I told him to give me a bit though. Wait until I was out of town at least before I split with him.

As I kicked another rock I froze when the air turned bitter cold. I swore realizing I left my coat back in Dean's car. I kept walking, not having had stopped, but did stop when I heard a scream. I snapped my head up, my instincts kicking in as I ran up to the house it came from. I dropped my bag on the porch next to the door lifting my foot up and kicking but it barely made a dent!

I forgot it was a richer part of town. I patted my pockets not feeling any of my lock picks, just an angel blade. So with a deep breath, holding it in, I spread my wings flying in. I leaned on a wall heavily for support as my wings ached but I got up just as quick, pulling my blade and running into the room.

The first things that caught my attention was a picture on a mantel piece. A painting I knew we burned. The second I noticed was a little girl with a razor blade, and it was bloody as she stood behind a woman with a slit throat. I spun my blade as she turned to me.

"Come at me." I snarled.

The little bitch disappeared. I whirled around holding my blade ready. That's when a searing pain reached my back and drag down. I screamed as I beat my wings backwards pushing her back enough before I jabbed my blade behind me making her disappear. I collapsed on the ground holding myself up with one hand as I kept my blade ready with the other. What was it with people and going for the back?!

All the sudden she was in front of me and I was pinned to the ground. I struggled not wanting to risk my other powers as the blade glinted in front of my face. I gulped as she swung it down. I screamed as it made contact with the skin on my neck…

 ** _Sam's POV_**  
Dean and I quickly ran out of the car as we stopped outside of Evelyn's house, the new owner of the painting. As we did, Sarah got out of the car in front of us. We had done more research on the painting learning it was something else and wanted to see if any more details changed other than the dad but Sarah told me it was sold.

We rushed as quick as we could and so had Sarah apparently.

"Sam what's happening?" She asked me as the three of us ran up the porch.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come." I protested as Dean started banging on the door.

As I went to look through a window I almost tripped on something, a bag. I knew this bag.

"Sabrina." I muttered pushing Dean out of the way pounding on it myself. "Sabrina!"

I looked over at Dean with a panicked look and he pushed my out of the way taking out his lockpick. "We can't knock this sucker down. I gotta pick it."

I went over to the window knocking on it as it had metal bars over it meaning no way we could get in that way.

"What are you guys, burglars?" Sarah questioned.

"I wish it was that simple. Look you really should wait in the car. It's for your own good." I muttered before calling out for Sabrina again worried about her being in the same house as the deadly painting.

Dean finally got the door open and I rushed in after him.

"The hell I will. Evelyn's a friend." She said behind me.

Everything after that though was drowned out as I walked into the living room Sabrina on the floor, bloody. I rushed to her side as I heard a ring of Sarah screaming in my ear but I was too focused on Sabrina. Her neck wasn't badly slashed, one a minor cut. But there was so much blood under her.

I lifted her up slightly in my arms seeing her back once again slashed. I swore loudly before lifting her up quickly. I rushed her out as quickly as I could. I didn't care about anything else around me, just her. I ran as fast as I could holding her tightly to my chest moving her so easily as I took my jacket off pressing it to her back.

I just kept running, never stopped, just ran. When my eyes landed on the hospital and I was able to still feel Sabrina breathing in my arms, I felt relieved as I sprinted into the emergency room. I shouted for help as I held her tightly. Doctors and nurses ran over to me and once a gurney arrived I laid her down carefully saying what happened as I followed for as long as I could.

Once she was slipped past some where I couldn't go I stood there now realizing my hands were shaking, I was out of breath, and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I had reacted to save her. I don't know why I opted for the hospital instead of patching her up again myself but I did. I ran my hands through my hair before sitting down.

"I love you Sabrina. I love you." I whispered gripping onto my pants. "I love you. And I can't live without you."

She had to be ok. She needed to be ok.

It was hours later, after dawn, and Sabrina was finally ok. Dean had joined me an hour after figuring I was here. He explained what happened when I blanked back there and when I left him and Sarah alone. We both went to her room with her doctor to find her still unconscious. I thought about the first time she had been like this, she had been attack by a wendigo and I felt only half as frantic as I had been now and she been hurt worse then.

I went over to her side pulling a chair over as I sat. I took her hand in mine rubbing a thumb over it as the doctor talked about the amount of blood lose and the deep cut before telling us what she was on then left. Both of us were silent before Dean stood next to me.

"Think she is as bad high as she is drunk?" Dean asked.

I looked at him glaring slightly but smiling slightly. Sabrina had been a funny drunk, even though then it was also Dean's fault she was drunk.

"Probably." I muttered looking back at her.

She seemed peaceful in her sleep. When she was awake, she always seemed to be calculating – beautiful, smiling, perfect – but always calculating. Now she was all those things but calculating.

Then the door opened and I looked up seeing Sarah. I looked back down at Sabrina still rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand.

"Hey. You all right?" Dean asked her.

"No, actually, I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's, alone, and found her like that, not anyone else."

"Thank you." I told her.

"Don't thank me, I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell's going on. Who's killing these people?"

I looked over at Dean, who just raised his eyebrows. I looked at Sarah.

"What." I corrected her.

"What?"

"It's not 'who'. It's 'what' is killing those people."

I got the normal reaction from any normal person, she though I was insane.

"Sarah, you saw that painting move." Dean told her.

"No…no I was…I was seeing things. It's impossible." She said turning her back from us.

"Yeah well, welcome to our world."

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy but we think that that painting is haunted." I explained to her.

"You're joking." She was laughing but I saw the tears in her eyes. She looked at the both of us as we just stared at her. "You're not joking. God."

"Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telesca's," I looked at Sabrina, "Sabrina, they all where near the painting. And there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes people die. And we're just trying to stop it. And that's the truth."

She looked at Sabrina now sighing. "I'm sorry, how is she?"

"Injured, passed out, but she's stable." I told her.

She nodded taking a deep breath. "Well, then I guess you can show me about the painting. I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Sarah no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous." I protested.

It did about as much as it did with Sabrina.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this? Well me and my Dad sold that painting that mighta got these people killed. Look I'm not saying I'm not scared because I am scared as hell but I'm not going to run and hide either."

She walked towards the door. "So are we going or what?"

She left and I looked at Dean.

"Dude, what is with you finding the woman that are stubborn?" He asked. I gave him a look and he immediately shut up about that but kept talking. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Are you going to stay here with her or are you going to help me gank this thing?"

I looked over at her. I knew Sabrina would knock me down ten sizes if I just sat here with her the whole time while there was a ghost out there with my brother and a normal girl hunting it. I sighed squeezing her hand before letting go and standing up.

"I'm helping."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll be in the car."

He left me alone. I watched Sabrina brushing her hair back before I went into my pocket pulling out the two objects. I put them on the table next to her before kissing her forehead.

"I love you Brie. Get some rest." I whispered.

I ran my hand through her hair again before walking out taking a shaky breath. She was always going to be alright because I was going to be there to make sure she was.

 ** _Sabrina's POV (Few hours Later)_**  
I groggily opened my eyes.

"I'm alive?" I mumbled hearing the quiet beeping of a hear monitor as I knew I was dosed up on morphine. I put my hand on my neck but it was only a small cut. "I'm alive…and I still remember everything."

"Yeah no thanks to me."

I looked around the room seeing a figure leaning against a wall with crossed arms, wings fluttering behind them.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Guess again." He told me coming forward.

I blinked my eyes a few times now clearing seeing the gold.

"Gabriel."

"Bingo." He said coming next to me and putting his hands on my bed.

"What are you doing here?"

I remember I called him, I remembered the move Dean pulled getting me the wake call I needed. I just didn't remember what happened when I blacked out.

"You called. And you were taking forever so I came to get you. Got there just in time to see a little girl ghost kick your ass."

"Everyone goes for the back or the wings." I grumbled. "Thanks…like a lot."

"No problem but now you owe me a favor." He smirked and I groaned.

When you owe a favor to Gabriel, he comes up with the craziest thing he can. I have been in debt to him a few times, the craziest one so far was when he put me in another sort of world – he normally called it an idiot box – and forced me to live in it for twenty-four hours because he was bored. He's crazy.

"And I'm cashing in now." He told me and I winced.

"Gabriel, I'm not in the best condition to…"

"Stay with the Winchesters." He cut me off.

I looked at him confused. "What does it mean to you if I do or don't stay with the Winchesters?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Though it does to you." He said nodding his head.

"I'm not, ok Gabriel?"

"And why is that? You never told me."

I looked away from him holding back tears. "It's personal."

"Tell me or I'll read your mind."

"I said it was personal." I snapped turning to him. "Damn it Gabriel."

He blinked surprised as I just looked away again.

"You're swearing now. Wow. I wonder what daddy would say about that."

I glared at him as I slowly sat up. "I'm not hunting with them any more. I asked you for a reason and that's my reason. You don't need the details."

"What if I do?" He smirked enjoying himself.

I put my hands through my hair. "No ok?"

He sighed. "You're boring you know that?" Now he picked something up off the table. "Look. I know it's something that hurt you pretty bad. You're swearing, you're sloppy with your fighting – I know pretty well you wouldn't let a ghost kid kick your ass – and you're avoiding the topic. But stay with those to knuckleheads." He took my hand and pressed whatever he had in it. "They might surprise you more than you know." He closed my hand around it. "Good luck with them alright?"

He started to walk away giving me no agreement. He turned back around waving a finger.

"Right, I left my blade in your bag and you can thank me later for that wing fix up. And you can't back out staying with the Winchesters because that's what you owe me. So take it or I will make another offer, even more difficult that one." He smiled. "Later Sabrina."

He left right after that and I took everything he said in. I looked back at my wings and fluttered them seeing them fully healed. I ran my hand that wasn't closed over one. Perfectly fine. Now I looked at my hand. I opened it up seeing two objects: my pentagram necklace and my handcuffs bracelet. Only those two.

"Sam." I muttered.

I closed my hand around them looking through the door Gabriel left through. I quickly unhooked myself from everything and scrambled out of the bed. I was shaky and hissed when pain spread through my back but I had to find Sam. On the wall next to the door where Gabriel left sat my bag with my coat on top. I couldn't help a smile before I ran over ignoring my pain.

I put my clothes on slipping my coat and shoes on before putting on the two pieces of jewelry. I picked up the bag before spreading my wings, sensing the boys before flying to motel. With a stumbling land and a bit of pain I went over to the table picking up the other necklace and bracelet putting them on. I put my bag down as I looked around the room glad they did a bunch of research but something was off.

"All this research is on the dad." I muttered flipping through it all. "But it's not the dad." I gulped quietly quickly looking around for a cell phone. "They're going after the wrong spirit!"

My cell phone was no where in sight. Probably still in the Impala and I didn't have their memorized by heart as we switched phones and numbers often. I groaned frustrated before spreading my wings and closing my eyes sensing them. Dean wasn't moving but Sam was. He was moving away from him. I felt around the place he was going for and I felt the spirit. He was going to the house.

My eyes flew open and I quickly looked around for a weapon. Luckily Dean kept a small stash of guns in the room for any and all emergencies, including a ghost. So I found a salt shotgun. I checked the ammo before sprinting out hissing in pain. I spread my wings flying right behind Dean.

Thank the Lord he was facing away from me. I came over quickly knocking on the hood of the car.

"Holy…Sabrina?!" He exclaimed.

"No time! Come on!" I hissed going for the porch, where the door was wide open.

He got out putting a hand on my shoulder stopping me. "Hey! Wait. We got the spirit already it's fine."

"It's not the dad!" I shouted. "It's the little girl!"

"The…what?" He questioned.

I threw his hand off my shoulder quickly making my way through the door as Sam appeared looking panicked then quickly confused and relieved, with Sarah behind him, when the door slammed shut. We both looked at it before each other.

"It's the little girl." We both said.

Now Dean was banging on the door. "Sabrina! Please tell me that was you!"

"No luck Dean." I called.

As I did Sam pulled out his phone and I assumed called Dean.

"Nope, it wasn't me." Sam told him before I took the phone.

"I told you, it was the little girl."

"Girl? What girl?"

"The one in the painting you dumbass." I snapped. "She's the one who attacked me last night."

"Wasn't the Dad looking down at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us." Dean suggested.

"Let's recap later all right? Just get us out of here." I said knowing I couldn't fly when Sarah nor Dean knew what I was.

"Well I'm trying to pick the lock, the door won't budge."

I ran a hand through my hair knowing he couldn't knock it down, I had tried before.

"Dean, the damn thing is coming. And I rather not be slashed again."

"Well you're just gonna have to hold it off until I figure something out. You got the gun. Get them some salt or iron."

"Salt. Iron." I repeated to Sam and he nodded taking Sarah's arm.

"Come on." He told her lightly pulling her to the living room before looking at me. "I'll get some salt."

He went to find the kitchen.

"Sam." I called.

He turned back and I tossed him the gun. He caught it watching me before running off. I went over into the room with Sarah holding the phone to my ear looking around until I found a fire poker. I picked it up smiling. Iron.

"Why do we need iron?" Sarah asked seeing if she could find more.

"Repels evil spirits." I said looking around holding the poker ready.

"What kind of house doesn't have salt? Low-sodium freaks." Sam muttered coming back after a minute. "Hey, d'you find any iron?"

I held up the poker.

"Good." He nodded coming over to the both of us.

Suddenly all the doors to this room slammed shut. I whirled the poker in my hand as Sam stood ready with the gun, both of us standing in front of Sarah to protect her. Wind started blowing, papers flying everywhere as she appeared again. The little girl was dragging her doll across the floor as she came forward with the razor.

"That is just so wrong." Sarah muttered.

Sam took first go, firing the gun at her.

"What was that?" Sarah asked as the wind started to die down.

Sam held up the gun as I explained.

"Rock salt gun, repels them too. Makes it easier then throwing the stuff everywhere."

"I heard the shot. You guys ok?" Dean asked on the phone reminding me I had it.

"Yeah, for now." I told him.

"How we gonna waste her?"

"Any bones?"

"No. Sam and I looked into that. She was cremated. There's nothing left to burn."

"Then how's she still around?" I muttered looking at Sam and he shrugged looking around, keeping his guard up.

"There must be something else." He said.

"Sabrina, Sam wait. We used to handle antique dolls at the auction." Sarah told us and we both looked at her confused.

"Well that's fascinating Sarah but is it important right now?" Sam questioned.

"Well back then they use to make the dolls in the kids image, I mean everything."

My eyes went wide as I muttered, "They would use the kid's real hair."

Sarah nodded smiling at my knowledge.

"Dean, the doll might have the kid's real hair. Human remains, same as bones." I explained quickly. "Find the doll you got the remains."

"The Mausoleum." Both Sam and Dean said together.

I obviously missed a lot of research. Both of us hung up and I gave Sam his phone back. Dean had to drive there but knowing Dean, he had this. I rolled my shoulders as Sam and I stood ready.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Mmh…Not as bad as a wendgio and Daeva." I looked at him seeing him shake his head making me smile. "I'll be fine."

"Sabrina, I know you got more broken."

"I don't actually." I smirked up at him. "I'll tell you after."

Then the wind rose again. I raised the poker as Sam had the gun at the ready. Both of us shared a look and he nodded forward before moving slowly. I stayed in front of Sarah, waiting. As Sam moved forward, a desk suddenly came across the floor knocking him down and pinning him on the ground.

"Sam!" I screamed running forward.

I went to help him push it off as Sarah screamed behind me and I spun around as she flew back. Then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye to my side and I looked becoming face to face with the girl again. I went to swing my poker but she threw me across the room again. I hissed with pain as my back landed against the wall before falling on the floor, the poker flying from my grip.

I sat up slowly groaning quietly as I saw her coming to me with the razor again. I pressed my back to the wall gripping my coat watching as she raised above her head yet again coming down when…

"No!" Sam shouted tackling me to the ground.

He shielded my head as my breath caught in my throat. I heard flames and a small cry. Sam looked up as we both saw the little girl was gone, back in the painting. That wasn't what I was focused on though. I looked at Sam.

He just risked his life to save me again. He did it so often. He took care of me. He tried to help me every which way possible. We laughed together. We hung out together. We talked until the night was almost dawn. We even shared a bed together. Sam looked at me now. We watched each other eyes, his hazel eyes watching mine. Till the end of time, I will probably never know who moved first but all my brain could comprehend was our lips met. He held himself over me as he was kissing me!

When he pulled back he looked shocked – either in himself or me I wasn't sure – and he stuttered slightly. I smiled widely as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you Sam Winchester."

He watched me before smiling himself. "I love you too Sabrina Flowers."

"I knew it."

We both quickly looked up seeing Sarah. I felt so guilty forgetting she was here. I looked slightly confused remembering why I had been upset with Dean in the first place?

"Dean's a dumb ass." I muttered.

Sam laughed helping me sit up. I groaned slightly at my back.

"Well he got me to finally say it."

It made my heart flourish when he said finally. He had liked me for a while. I was a blind idiotic angel.

"I'm still going to kick his ass for making you hook up with her to make me jealous."

Sarah laughed as well when Sam's phone rang. He pulled it out answering. He looked at me.

"Perfect." He smiled taking my hand.

I squeezed his hand leaning my head back on the wall. I might be beaten and bruised but I felt freaking perfect.

I stood at the truck of the car early in the morning. I had a good nights sleep after that. With Sam of course. Both of us basically crashed the second we entered their room. When we woke up, we packed and they went to say good bye to Sarah to be friendly about it. I didn't go in the building with them. I stood outside just sorting through the weapons out of boredom.

I picked up a shot gun looking at it for a moment. I was a solider. I really was. But I thought about what Gabriel said.

 _"They might surprise you more than you know."_

Sam really did surprise me honestly. He was gung ho for normal, I was all for hunting and surviving to take down the next bad guy. But he surprised me. I didn't call it survival now, I called it living.

I threw the gun and I shook my head thinking about Gabriel again.

"I'm going to kick your ass for reading my thoughts." I muttered.

I could almost hear his laugh as I closed the trunk. When I did I saw the door open. I looked up seeing Sam and Dean coming down the steps, Sarah smiling at me before closing the door behind them. I leaned on the car crossing my arms as they came over to me.

"I want an apology." I said looking at Dean.

He looked at Sam then me. Yeah, Sam and I were so exhausted we didn't actually tell him about the last little bit of that night.

"I'm…" He cleared his throat and I chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"For?" I asked.

"For…" he looked at Sam then me. "For trying to make you jealous of Sarah."

I nodded. "You're still a jack ass." I got off the car. "But thanks for it."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I went in front of Sam before having to reach up slightly putting my lips against his. He smiled as he kissed me back wrapping his arms around me. I heard Dean give a sarcastic whistle as we pulled back.

"You almost get her killed again." Sam said looking at him. "I'm going to kill you Dean."

"Sorry about that." He raised his hands looking guilty.

"You better be." Sam muttered before turning to me kissing me again.

I hummed quietly before kissing back wrapping my arms around his neck. We stood there for a minute until Dean cleared his throat. Then Sam pulled a very Dean like move, he held up a finger at him before putting his hand on the side of my head. I heard Dean laughing as a car door closed. Finally the two of us moved back the need for air strong.

"So, you're not little Brie any more?" Sam chuckled.

"Oh, I'm still little Brie but just with a new attitude."

"Good, because I love little Brie too much." I pushed his shoulder and he chuckled again. "Come on, let's get in the car before we drive Dean insane."

"Can't we drive him insane a little bit?"

He hummed. "I think it can be arranged, but this was not how I wanted to tell you."

"Well tell me how you would have before we go?"

"I was going to take you to dinner, go on a walk with you. Something nice for you."

I expected him to say normal but no. He wanted it to be nice. It made my heart beat faster. He truly didn't care that I wasn't normal.

"Getting our asses kicked by a ghost girl is cool too." I smiled.

He laughed. "I guess it is." He gave my lips a quick peck. "Now let's get going."

I nodded taking his hand. "Let's."

He smiled opening the door for me and I slipped in, Sam following right after. Dean smirked at us from the front seat before starting to drive. I put my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around my shoulders. I played with my bracelet that matched Sam's and I smiled down at it.

It just felt perfect.

* * *

 ** _Ok another quick note, if the relationship kind of stuff is sloppy I'm sorry. I haven't been in one. I'm just going off what I've read in past stories, sorry. Hope you still read and enjoy though!_**


	60. Vampires

The three of us were sitting around in an café as I was looking for anything that had our kind of freaky on it on my laptop as I had my feet up on Sam's lap, him doing the same on his laptop. Dean was actually helping this time around as he was looking through a newspaper.

"Well dude." He said folding up his newspaper. "Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got?"

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota." Sam listed. "Here. A woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived."

"Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'." Dean shrugged.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How about we take a break here for a day? Get a room. I'll take my own of course." I looked down at my keyboard smiling. "Let you two get more _acquainted_ with this whole relationship thing."

Sam and I shared a look before turning to our laptops, not before Sam took my hand.

"We got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that." We both told him.

From the corner of my eye I could see his little smirk. I didn't know who was enjoying the fact that Sam and I were together, us or Dean.

"Yeah all right. What else you got?"

"Ahh, man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home." I commented.

"Elkins? I know that name." Dean muttered.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam told him as I shrugged.

Dean started muttering the last name under his breath as he took out John's journal. I kept telling him what happened as he did.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery."

Dean kept flipping through the journal until he stopped. "There, check it out."

He put the journal in between us on the table and both of us looked to see a contact list of John's. One of them being an Elkins.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" We asked.

"It's a Colorado area code." He said.

It wasn't long until the three of us packed into a car and started driving to Colorado. I had stolen John's journal from them and started flipping through it. I had taken a look at it before but I wanted to look at it again. When we got to the house, Sam took point unlocking the door and Dean and I held flashlights up. Dean walked in further to the house and I stuck with Sam as he pulled out his own flashlight.

I shone my light through the hall then down at the ground looking confused as I crouched down. Sam joined me as I picked up the salt on the floor. I let Sam see as he looked confused too shining his light around the door.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean commented looking in a room.

"Hey, there's salt over here. Right beside the door." I called as there was defiantly a ring in front of the door.

"You mean protection against demon salt, or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt."

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam asked as we stood up.

"Definitely." Dean said as we came into the room.

Both of us looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was a journal and I had to admit it looked an awful lot like John's.

"That looks a hell of a lot like dad's." Sam agreed with my thoughts.

"Yeah, except this dates back to the 60s." Dean told us.

This guy must have shown John a thing or two about hunting. Now Sam and Dean moved on going but into the hall but my wings fluttered a bit and I looked behind me to see a window. I looked around as I sensed someone was watching but I couldn't tell who or even if there was someone out there. If they were, I hadn't met them before.

I looked back as Sam came back realizing I hadn't followed them.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just some angel senses." I mumbled. "Probably nothing."

"Alright." He took my hand. "Then come on."

I looked at the window again before letting him pull me along as we joined Dean again finding ourselves in a totally trashed room, including a completely broken skylight in the roof.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam and I muttered walking in over everything.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too."

"Yeah." Sam agreed as I nodded.

Sam and I stuck mostly to looking at the desk as Dean was shining his flashlight on the floor. We were shifting through a few papers when Dean crouched down.

"You got something?" Sam questioned.

"I dunno. Some scratches on the floor."

"Death throes maybe?" I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Then he reached up to the desk grabbing a blank piece of paper along with a pencil. He pressed the paper on the floor and rubbed the pencil lead on it before picking the paper up again. "Or maybe a message." He handed the paper to Sam. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam said confused.

"Just the way dad does it."

I hummed quietly under my breath as the three of us then started to clean any evidence away that told the cops we were here. When we got to the car I felt it again looking around. We were definitely being watched.

"Friendly or foe?" I thought.

"Sabrina." I looked to see Sam looking at me questioningly. "You ok?"

I looked back nodding as I scanned my eyes over the area. "Peachy."

I climbed into the backseat with him and he kissed my cheek as I closed the door and Dean started driving.

We got to the post office and the box rather quickly and Dean didn't hesitate as he put in the code. When he pulled it out he looked at it confused for a moment before showing it to us. On it was the two letters J.W. Apparently this guy was a bit more than just a hunter who showed John a few tricks of the trade.

The three of us sat in the car again, Sam in the front this time, as they both stared at the letter curiously and I leaned in the front seat seeing who had a mental break down first.

"'J.W.' You think? John Winchester?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean questioned.

Then there was a knock on Dean's window making us all jumped as Dean gasped. When we all looked I knew both the boys were utterly shocked. There stood John Winchester smiling at our shock.

"Dad?" Dean muttered.

John got in the backseat with me and I felt kind of awkward, since he is John Winchester after all.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place."

"Why didn't you come in Dad?" Sam went on.

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed…by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best." Dean nodded.

He looked at me. "Though I suppose I didn't really hide well enough from all of you."

I shrugged. "Years of sharpening instincts. I don't believe we haven't been introduced properly sir." I held out my hand. "Sabrina Elle Flowers."

He nodded taking my hand giving it a stern shake. "John Winchester."

I took my hand back. "So, you knew Elkins pretty well didn't you?"

"Yeah. He was…he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"Well you never mentioned him to us." Sam spoke up.

"We had a…we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." Now he gestured to the envelope. "I should look at that." Dean handed it to him. "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'…that son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time." John muttered to himself.

"Dad, what?" Sam pressed.

"When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a colt revolver, did you see it?" He asked us.

"Ah, there was, there was an old case but it was empty." Dean told him.

"They have it." John sighed before going for the door.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" I questioned this time.

"We gotta pick up the trail."

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam quickly jumped in.

John leaned in the window looking at us. "If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun."

"The gun - why?"

"Because it's important, that's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet."

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires."

"Vampires?" I spoke up leaning in the front seat now. "I thought hunters wiped them all out. They should be extinct." Sam and Dean both looked at me shocked and confused. "What? My dad told me a lot about hunting too."

"I thought there was no such thing." Dean said now turning back to his father.

"I thought they were extinct too. I thought Elkins and - and others had wiped them out. I was wrong." He told them.

"Well if they're still around we should get moving and especially if they have something important." I said. "I can tell the boys about vampires."

John nodded. "Alright. We'll stop at a motel." He said to Dean.

Dean nodded before John left. Now Sam turned to me as Dean started driving.

"You know about vampires?"

"Well yeah, my dad is my dad. I told you. He knew shit loads of things about the supernatural, just didn't do anything about it like me."

I made hand gestures as I talked which would have looked like I was talking with my hands to any normal person but I was motioning to my back to tell Sam to remember what I was. Of course I would know about vampires. Dad had been around when they came around.

"Ok, so what did your dad know about them?" Dean asked.

"A lot. To start off, most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."

"How do you kill them?"

"Chop off their head. Easy and simple." I shrugged.

"And mess." Sam made a face and I giggled.

"Yeah well, it's not like we don't get messy digging up graves and patching each other up after a bad hunt."

He nodded to that. It wasn't too long till we pulled up to a motel. Dean parked and got out to get rooms as Sam and I stood by the car stretching a bit as John parked his truck a spot from us. Soon Dean came back holding two motel room keys.

"Two queens." He said holding it. "A king with a couch." He tossed with key to me and I caught it easy. "All they had left."

I was slightly confused as Dean always got us a king, never honestly caring that there was a couch until realization hit me. John was their dad, and their dad didn't know about me and Sam. I had read John's journal a few times to realize how much of a father he was and how much of a hunter he was. A hunter like him, he'd never approve of a relationship going on. Dean mentioning the couch was his warning to me not to tell.

"Let the girl have a room to herself." John said. "We'll take the two queens."

Sam glanced over at me and I gave him a look to go with it before nodding at John. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything just went towards their room. Sam looked at me questioningly and I put a hand on my pocket where my phone was before grabbing my stuff and walking to my room. I put my bag on the table with my laptop bag. I took out my phone as I sat on the bed texting Sam.

 _Sam, your dad isn't approving of long lasting relationships._

I waited a moment until he texted me back.

 _I don't care if he approves, I care if you do. Screw him!_

I smiled.

 _Let's not try to start any fights. And don't tell me none will start. They will if we start with this. So let's tone down, just until all this is over._

I could practically hear a sigh from him.

 _Alright. Alright. But it's going to be a while Sabrina. I still want to get that demon._

I felt a jealous pang as I thought about Jessica but took a breath knowing he didn't have feelings about her any more.

 _I know. But you're a hunter and I'm one too. I'm sure we can sneak around him a bit._

I had to wait a minute before he texted me back.

 _I'm ok with this. Now get some sleep. It's late._

 _Yes dad._

I could hear his amazing laugh in my head.

 _Good night Brie._

 _Good night Sammy._

I closed my phone laying back on my bed as I held it to my chest. I felt like a teenage girl! In a way, I kind of was, I just felt so happy though despite his dad being around giving us less time together.

I curled up on my bed not bothering to change into decent pajamas. I fell asleep easily thinking about Sam, wishing he was beside me but content to know he loved me.

There was a knock on my door and I jumped blinking my eyes awake as I rubbed the sleep out of them.

"Brie, come on. Dad thinks the vampires did something." Sam called.

"Coming." I said stumbling out of bed.

I looked at the time. It was the crack of dawn! I flatted my hair and grabbed my bag quickly before running out seeing Dean and Sam waiting for me in the Impala and their dad already starting to drive. I jumped into the back and Dean followed him.

"Impatient men." I mumbled before resting my head against the cold window.

Sam reached over the back and took my hand rubbing his thumb against the top of it. I squeezed his hand as I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

I could hear Dean's fake little gag before I heard his serious tone. "Dad's not going to like it. You know his rule."

"Yeah, and who's going to tell?" Sam asked.

"No need to be so hostile. I'm not going to tell him. I'm all for you two, he just can't figure it out some how."

"And he won't." I broke up the small fight. "Now new topic."

I remembered my theory from a long time ago. John Winchester sparked fight in these two boys, and when he was involved now, there was going to be a few arguments. After a while John stopped outside a police line. The three of us were going to follow him but he told us to stay behind. So there stood the three of us leaning against the Impala as John was talking to the cops.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam huffed.

I put a hand on his shoulder when Dean spoke.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting."

"What's starting?" We both questioned.

Now John came over to us and instead Dean turned to him. "What have you got?"

"It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?"

I had forgotten that Sam and their dad fought…a lot. That's what Dean meant by it was starting, Sam was going to second guess John.

"Sam…" Dean warned him.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction." Sam protested.

"We are." John nodded.

"How do you know?" I asked calmer than Sam.

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Dean. "I found this."

Sam and I looked at what was in his hand. It was a tooth.

"It's a…a vampire fang." Dean guessed.

"Not fangs, teeth." I corrected. "The second set descends when they attack."

Now John looked at Sam. "Any more questions?"

Sam didn't look at him or speak. When John started walking away I took Sam's hand to relax him.

"All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." John told us and we went to get in our seats, Sam driving this time, when John spoke up again. "Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it."

I looked at John's back as I shoved my hands in my pockets clenching them into fists. Dean worshiped this car. Hell, I wasn't allowed to drive it, only him and Sam. He got major pissed when the shapeshifter stole it, when Constance possessed it. John had no right to say that. He had no right to snap at his sons so far. Sam did snap a little himself but he wanted information, he wanted to be sure and not follow his father blindly like he was ten years old.

 _When we found this John Winchester, I didn't know if I was going to like him as a hunter or hate him as a father. He better make a good impression on me fast when we meet because I was probably going for the second one since these boys are going through a lot._

I intended to keep that promise and John Winchester, wasn't making a good impression on me.

 _"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks._ " Dean read from Elkins journal. "I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam muttered.

I heard the grumpiness in his tone.

"So it is starting." Dean said.

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?"

"No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again."

"Well good."

It was a moment until he spoke again. "It's just the way he treats us, like we're children."

"Oh god."

"He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

I was watching the both of them like a tennis spectator. Mostly because this was a family problem so I shouldn't argue with them.

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean argued with him.

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids but not anymore, all right. Not after everything you and I and _Sabrina_ have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show? Ever telling Sabrina what to do when she's not even his kid?" Sam challenged him.

Dean didn't look fully convinced with himself as he spoke. "If that's what it takes."

Sam shook his head as I saw awkward. I had a funny way of slipping into their arguments without trying. I knew I would have to choose between them again at some point but not as Sam and Dean my best friends but as Sam, my boyfriend, and Dean, my best friend and partner. I was in deep trouble.


	61. These Boys

"Yeah Dad. All right, got it." Dean said on the phone as Sam was still driving. Now Dean hung up as I watched the two. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?"

I heard anger. It wasn't a good sign.

"Cause dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"How?"

"I don't know; he didn't say."

Bad choice of words. I gripped onto the seat as all the sudden Sam floored the car. Sam over took John's truck then slammed on the brakes stopping in front of the truck. I shrieked quietly as he did seeing John's headlights stop not a moment too soon. Then Sam was getting out of the car with angry, but determined look.

"Oh crap. Here we go." Dean and I both muttered before following him out. "Sam!"

John got out of his truck looking very pissed himself. I got ready to be middle!

"What the hell was that?" John asked.

"We need to talk." Sam demanded.

Both of them stopped when they were face to face close to each other. "About what?"

"About everything. Where we going Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean tried to reason with him.

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car." John commanded him.

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah. And I said no."

"Ok you made your point tough guy." I told Sam putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later." He didn't move so I gently pushed him and he looked at me. "Sammy, I mean it, come on."

He listened to me turning around but he was still fuming as we went towards the car as he mumbled: "This is why I left in the first place."

"What'd you say?" John asked and I flinched slightly.

"You heard me." Sam whirled around.

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam."

"Sam…" I said trying to stop it before it started.

"You walked away!" John yelled.

"Stop it, both of you." Dean demanded.

I glanced at Dean for a split second. Dean wasn't choosing sides, Dean was just another middle man. I didn't have to choose the brothers, I had to choose between father and son. In all honestly I was going son all the way but we couldn't fight right now, not while we were hunting.

"You're the one who said don't come back dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam shouted at him.

Now Dean and I got between them, Dean pushing his father and I pushing Sam. We brought them apart both shouting the same thing. "Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!"

The four of us stood there breathing heavy as everything was sort of said and done. The two of them still stared at each other as Dean and I stood between them at our respective corners until the two of them went towards the cars still steaming. Dean and I both sighed before looking at each other.

I held out my hand. "Same side? Of being the middle of course."

He nodded shaking my hand. "Let's keep them from killing each other."

"Terrific." I shook my head before both of us got in the Impala.

This was going to be a long hunt.

The four of us were hiding in the trees watching an old barn John tracked the vampires to. Sam and I were behind John and Dean as Sam was subtly brushing his hand against mine. Currently we saw as one got out of a car another holding the door, both of them exchanging a few words before going in.

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean muttered as they were going in.

"Ah, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill 'em is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day – doesn't mean they won't wake up." John explained.

"So I guess walking right in is not our best option." Dean said.

"Actually, that's the plan." John told him.

After a few minutes off waiting we got ready to go in and well, storm the palace. Dean opened up the trunk to reveal all the weapons stocked up, handing Sam and I machetes along with a belt to sheath them in. As I was putting my belt on, I looked towards John's truck mildly impressed by the automatic opening trunk that was extremely organized, unlike ours.

"Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one." Dean told him but John took out a large, shiny machete from his own trunk.

"I think I'm ok. Thanks."

Dean was checking out his truck, impressed and maybe a bit jealous himself. "Wow."

"So, you three really wanna know about this Colt?" John asked us.

We shared a quick look before Sam answered him. "Yes sir."

"It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say…they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything like, supernatural anything?" Dean questioned.

I stood there silently for a moment thinking about it, realization hitting me at the same time as Sam.

"Like the demon." We both muttered.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun – we may have it."

This could solve everything. Wrap all our stories up by putting this demon down. And now the only thing standing between us and that gun, was a pack of vampires.

The plan was rather simple and easy. The four of us got ourselves through a window, John going to get the gun while the three of us make sure to save any people and make sure no vampires through out a call that meant hunters were in the room.

John was already long gone so the three of us slowly made our way through the main part of the barn. Sam and I walked with our backs to each other to defend the other. It had been like this for a bit. Rather than Sam worrying about me all the freaking time, we came to a silent agreement that we would worry about each other equally always having each others backs and helping the other out when need be.

Soon Sam nudged my back gently and he nodded to a woman tied to a pole unconscious. We both went over as Sam whispered, called Dean. Dean came over as I was untying the woman when there was a noise. All three of our heads snapped up to see a cage.

"There's more." Dean whispered before going over.

Sam and I stuck together as I kept working untying her and Dean went to help the other ones. I looked up from my work as I heard a noise seeing Dean breaking the locks on the door. Dean froze himself looking at the vampires, none of them waking thankfully.

The three of us looked back at what we were doing when the woman started to stir.

"Hey. Hey, hey, shh, we're here to help you." I whispered to her.

Then the woman let out an unearthly roar. I jumped back into Sam, both of us quickly scrambling up as the rest of the vampires woke. I pulled machete out feeling immediately in my element as I heard a shattering of glass in another room.

"Run!" John's voice called out.

The boys immediately bolted, the vampires coming forward but I spread my wings and twirl the machete before swinging at the first one that got bold and came close, chopping his head clean off, blood splattering on me beautifully. The vampires became pretty wary as John came running out.

"Come on!" I shouted at him.

He ran out the door as I held machete ready the vampire following John coming out. He glanced at me and I batted my wings at him as I backed up towards the door. The vampire noticed the dead body of his pack member and glared at me.

"You're dead angel."

"Never going to happen." I said before quickly running out into the sun.

Once I hit the light I knew they wouldn't follow as I took off for the cars. As I got closer I could hear yelling.

"You just left her back there?!"

I knew the yell the second I heard it, it was Sam's.

"She knew the risks she was taking." John snapped right after.

I walked to where the cars were seeing Dean in between them as I saw a sad, angered expression on Sam and a mostly pissed at him one from John.

"You act like I'm dead." I called walking forward wiping the blood off on my pants.

Everyone looked at me and Sam looked at the blood splattered on me.

"Don't worry, it's not mine." I muttered sheathing the machete now.

Sam didn't care though as he came over to me looking me over before looking up at me.

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I was making sure your dad was ok." I walked around him towards the car. "Now come on. They won't follow but they'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life."

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean questioned as I could see John nod in agreement.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what." I called over my shoulder.

After a few moments the boys joined me…Sam joined me in the back. He looked me a bit more delicately this time as Dean drove.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"I waited for your dad. Vampire came at me and I beheaded him. Then both of us ran. Simple as that." I told him.

"You beheaded a vampire? With one swing?" Dean questioned.

"Yes?" I answered confused.

"You have a lot more strength I give you credit for Sabrina." He nodded. "Beheading takes a lot of it."

"What? Me kicking _and_ saving your ass not enough to prove it?" I smirked.

He glared at me through the mirror and I just gave him an innocent smile.

"Why we need to get to a funeral home anyway?" Sam changed the topic as he used his sleeve to wipe some blood from my face.

"Oh, right. We need to get dead man's blood. This stuff, can drop any vampire if you get it in them."

"And they'll just _gladly_ do that." Dean muttered.

"Well smart ass. If you get us to the motel, we'll get a plan."

Sam chuckled as Dean grumbled under his breath. I loved being a dick to Dean sometimes.

John decided he was head dog. I couldn't say, do, or input anything. He basically forced me to go to my room and take a shower and demanded Dean went to get the blood by himself. So that left Sam and him alone. I didn't feel comfortable with that at all. I changed and showered rather quickly, going to leave to stop any fights that started when a figure appeared in front of me.

"Dad." I snapped. "What the hell?"

He looked at me surprised and I remembered he didn't know about my attitude change. He didn't know about Sam either but he didn't have to. He composed himself now looking at me seriously like always.

"You're hunting down the gun." He stated simply.

"I need to kill the demon that killed my _mother_ some how. I don't have that strong of grace."

"This demon is strong Sabrina."

"You don't think I know that? It did something to put something evil in me. Remember telling me that?"

The weight of that always held me down. I had that fear in the back of my mind that I might hurt Dean. I might hurt Sam. And after getting sick using my powers to move the bookshelf and hold Max back I knew it clashed harder when fed. I didn't want to feed it.

"Of course I do. That's exactly why you shouldn't face this demon."

"Dad, I'm half angel. Stronger angel too since I defeated that thing once."

His face became more serious than it already was. I forgot to mention this little fact to my father.

"You used your powers again?"

"Ok, look. Sam was stuck because of another person like me. Dean was about to get shot by the kid! I had to. Makes you feel better the apocalypse might as well have started inside me. I was sick for a days. Like horribly."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you didn't like this crap. I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would look down upon me just like you are now for saving the people I love. I'd do the same thing over again if it were you dad."

He was not enthusiastic at all. Well he never was, but wasn't any where near it now.

"Avoid using Sabrina. I've told you this once before. Understand that I'm trying to protect you."

I couldn't help a small smile. My father knew nothing about emotions but at least he tried to understand how to be a good father.

"I know dad. I'll try. I swear."

I hugged him now. He hesitated like always sighing quietly when there was a knock on the door. Both of us looked up immediately and he was gone.

"Yeah?" I called.

Sam opened the door and nodded behind him. "Dean's back. We're going to make a plan. We could use you."

I nodded going over to him. "I see you're still in one piece. What about your dad?"

He chuckled kissing my forehead. "Yeah, we're both ok. You took a long time by the way, what were you doing?"

"Talking with dad." I shrugged. "He popped in for a small check in."

"He just randomly pops in?"

"I need to put a bell on him." I smirked before walking past him towards his door. "You coming sasquatch?"

He glared at me but not in a hateful way at all, just a playful on.

"Only if you can keep up pip squeak." He retorted back going in the room smiling.

Man, did I love him.

John, Sam, and I hid away in different spots waiting and watching Dean. He was bait this time around as we waited for the vampires to come and take it. It didn't take that long. A woman came from behind as he leaned of his car.

"Car trouble?" She asked walking towards him and he turned to her. "Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place."

"Nah I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." Dean grinned.

"Ooh."

She backhanded him and he immediately fell to the ground. I held my machete ready as I inched closer with my wings spread and ready for emergency as another two vampires approached. She went over to Dean and grabbed his face, lifting him into the air with one hand.

"I don't usually get this friendly until the second date but…" He joked.

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She lowered him to her level and kissed him, still holding him tightly.

The vampires stood there watching with a smile as Sam and I stood in position behind the two vampires nodding to each other waiting. Finally she stopped kissing the eldest brother and he spoke.

"Sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity."

Sam shot one with an arrow, John shot the woman, and I behead the other as easy as pie. The woman let go of him as she looked down at the arrow.

"Dammit." She said looking at us as we came forward. "It barely even stings."

"Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" John said smugly.

It took her a second but she slowly lost consciousness and Dean caught her.

"Load her up." John nodded to the other vampire. "I'll take care of this one."

The three of us nodded and took the woman back to the car, Dean loading her in. Once John got back we all loaded up ourselves and drove out. We set up came in the woods fairly quick after that. We had a campfire going and Sam and I volunteered to keep watch standing on opposite sides of the fire as she was tied up still.

"Toss this on the fire?" John told Dean by his truck. "Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready."

I glanced over to see him stiff the bag and cough. "Stuff stinks!"

"That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked as Dean threw the things on the fire.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time."

"A half hour oughta do it." Sam nodded as Dean and I came over now.

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." He told us.

"But…"

"Well, dad you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean doubted his father.

"I'll have her. And the Colt."

"But after. We're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun _together._ Right?" Sam asked but John avoided both of his sons look of questions. "You're leaving again aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?" John asked now.

"Like children."

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

I put my hands in my pockets nodding as I bit my lip. I was done now. "Sir, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap."

"I've got to agree with Sabrina on this one." Dean agreed.

Both Sam and John both looked at the two of us surprised and shocked.

"Excuse me?" John questioned.

"You know what the three of us have been hunting." I went on. "Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping them safe."

"You have no right to tell to me how I deal with my family."

"Actually…" I stepped forward getting in his face. "I do. These _boys_ have been to hell and back. They were worried about you. Then they find out that," I laughed, "that you changed your voicemail to send cases their way? That's one of the first real signs other than your journal they had to know you're ok."

He was looking rather pissed at me for criticizing him but I just kept on going. He was a hunter, but he hadn't been a good father.

"Sam." I pointed to him. "Grieved for a dead beloved and what do you do? You make him go hunt for a wendigo. I'm happy _I_ did your job for you by comforting your _son_. Dean, well Dean had to deal with a father left him in the dust. And, he finds you again here and what do you do? You criticize him on the car he won't even let me drive! He worships you and you just throw it back in his face."

"You have no family. You don't understand what it's like to have to make hard choices for them."

"Now that's below the belt dad." Dean told him putting a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back from his father. "Sweetheart here has done everything for us. Got us out of lot of rough spots. Made sure we didn't kill each other honestly. She's been there more than you have and protected us a hell of a lot better lately."

John's jaw clenched. "It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon, it's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Dean remarked.

"Look…I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death…it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

I looked between my boyfriend and my best friend. Both of them looked ready to move to tears.

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I…think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together. Sabrina along with us. She's family to us. We're stronger as a family, dad. We just are. You know it."

Family. Being called part of them family with the Winchesters sounded perfect. John wasn't having any of it though.

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order." He scolded Dean before walking away.

I looked between the two of them as they looked rather emotional. I took them both into a hug. I knew Sam would hug me back but it surprised me when Dean did too.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. "Am I family?"

"You always have been sweetheart." Dean smirked as Sam nodded kissing my cheek.

"Well then, with the power invested in me, I say we help your father. Whether he likes it or not." I smiled letting go of them and they both nodded in agreement.

With Sam, Dean, and I, we always made work quick. The three of us got to the barn, killed the one guard, and made it out with all the vampire victims. Once we brought them all to safety, we moved to go find John, Dean with a crossbow and Sam and I with the machetes. It only took us a few minutes to find him…find him getting his ass kicked by vampires. Sam and I pulled the machetes as Dean fired the crossbow.

Dean took down two with the dead man's blood tipped bolts while Sam and I went to finish them off. Only thing was, the one that threatened me before, the pack leader, hit Sam down. I went right for the vampire but he forced Sam up into a choke hold. I stood still my wings batting furiously as I watched his movements carefully.

"Put the blade down or I'll back his neck."

I glanced at Sam as he tightened his hold on his cutting of his air. I gulped quietly before raising my hands and dropped the blade. It hurt me to see him struggling like he was gasping for air. I glanced slightly away seeing the Colt so tempted to use my powers right here and now. I would feed it just to save Sam.

"You people." The vampire snarled and I looked back up pushing the thought from my mind. "Why can't you leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

Then I saw John behind him as John made his recovery known. "I don't think so."

He turned around as John raised the Colt and shot him in the head. Sam stumbled away and I basically ignored everything but him. I went over to him making sure he was alright this time as he breathed heavily. He smiled slightly at my reaction as we both looked just in time to see the vampire fall down, a light flashing through his body, as he died.

"Kate no!"

I turned around to see two left. The one we kidnapped and one more. The other one dragged her into a car away from us before the car squealed away from us. The Colt defiantly scared them. I just prayed it was enough to scare and kill the demon.

Sam and Dean were packing in their room as I sat in front of Sam with my bag sitting right next to me. I packed a lot quicker than they did always. I looked up from Sam when I heard the door open and there was John Winchester.

"So boys."

They both looked at him and went in front of him as I quietly waited on the bed.

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

I rolled my eyes at that as Sam nodded. "Yes sir."

"Yeah but we saved your ass." Dean told him.

Everything was silent for a few moments as John just watched Dean. I waited for him to bark something but he surprised me.

"You're right."

"I am?" Dean questioned.

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So…we go after this damn thing. Together."

"Yes sir." Both boys nodded at the same time.

Now he turned to me. I sat waiting to be yelled at again.

"And you're right. I haven't been with my boys more than you have this year. And I appreciated everything you've done to help them."

I was surprised as I nodded. "They're my family. I'll help them every time. And I'm going to continue hunting _everything_ with them."

He didn't say anything just nodded. John just said yes to letting me hunt with him and the guys. We were going to hunt the demon.


	62. The Beginning of the End

The three of us were still in Manning, Colorado. Only thing is, John had his whole room this whole time. The room was covered in papers. No wall was visible behind them all. John sat at a desk with a computer with the Colt in front of him and me and the guys in front of him. I was leaning on one of the paper filled walls, Dean across from me doing the same, and Sam was leaning again a dresser in between the two of us.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just…nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John explained.

"And that's when you took off." Dean commented getting of the wall he was against.

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"All right so what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants." I stated.

I put together my own pieces. Sam and I were both six months old at the time our mothers died. Same day, same way.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday." He told us looking down for a second then up.

Sam straightened from his spot. "I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

"I was too." I nodded. "You know, cause same birthday and all."

John was a little surprised by the same birthday thing but both of us quickly focused on Sam as he spoke.

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death…Jessica. It's all because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam." Dean told him.

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean." Sam snapped getting off the dresser.

"Sam! For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault." I said going forward now remembering all our late night conversations about this topic. I thought I fixed him from blaming himself about this.

"Yeah, you're right! It's not my fault but it's my problem!" Sam shouted.

"No it's not your problem it's our problem!" Dean butted in again.

"Okay. That's enough." John said standing up.

The two of them took a few breaths calming down.

"So why's he doing it? What does he want?" Sam questioned as I shifted slightly on the spot.

I had a few answers to fill in the blanks. He did something to us to make us "evil", whatever that meant. It also clashed with my angelic side. I still didn't have all the answers though so no use speaking up.

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" John trailed off looking down sadly.

"All right so how do we find it before it hits again." I changed the subject.

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean said.

"A week before your mother died." John nodded. "And in Palo Alto…before Jessica."

I rubbed my temple slightly. "Probably never happened for me then. If it got to us on the same day, I don't have signs. I just have the problem."

"And these signs, they're starting again." John went on.

"Where." Sam didn't ask, he demanded.

"Salvation, Iowa." John answered.

All of this might end for the boys soon…but I couldn't help but think about my original fear for telling Sam my feelings. He wanted to be normal and I just couldn't. I had to keep to the life being what I was. That didn't fit with Sam's plans so how was I going to fit in after we got the demon.

I clutched Sam's arm slightly as I woke up in the backseat of the Impala. Fire…lots of fire…

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked going through my hair.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Just a nightmare." I muttered nuzzling into his shoulder.

I had one last night as well. Lots of fire then too. I didn't sleep well so I took a nap against Sam. He ran a hand down my back to soothe me when all the sudden Dean turned. I looked up to see John pulling off the road. When his truck Dean stopped his own car and the three of us got out.

"God damn it!" John swore hitting his truck.

"What is it?" Dean asked as Sam and I watched.

"Son of a bitch." John went on.

"What is it!" Dean demanded.

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim?" Sam and I questioned. I remembered the name myself when he helped me with a few things during a hunt. "How?"

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place. "

"A demon." Dean said and John nodded. "The Demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?" Sam questioned.

"We check 'em all that's how. You got any better ideas?"

"No sir." I answered for Sam.

John nodded and we all went back to our cars but the three of us stopped when we saw John had paused at his own car not getting in the open door.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." He looked back towards us looking upset. I obviously didn't know Jim the same way the Winchesters did. "It's Jim. You know, I can't…" John paused to gather himself. "This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

John got in his car quickly after that and the three of us shared a look before getting in and speeding down the road once more.

I obviously went with Sam so we could spend the time alone not honestly caring that we were working. At least it was us and not his father and Dean. The two of us wrote down birth certificate information as a nurse who was helping us brought over more.

"Here you go officers."

"Thank you." We both nodded.

She gave a welcome before leaving us be to continue writing the information we so desperately needed. As we worked Sam's hand that didn't write would brush against mien a few times making me smile. It made me feel like I had no worried about him for a split second but I remembered everything again. Though having him here meant the world to me right now.

Once we finished copying all of the names we packed and left. The second we were out the doors Sam took my hand as he looked at the names and information in his notebook. I giggled quietly as we walked away when all the sudden he grimaced.

"Sam?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

He put one hand on his head and I went pale realizing what was happening.

"Sam. Sam, what are you seeing?" I questioned holding onto him as he put both hands to his head.

It took a moment as he was still held in pain when he started to breath heavy looking at me then went into his bag.

"What did you see?"

"I…I saw who he was going after." He breath pulling out a map before muttering. "Train."

"Train? What train?" I pressed.

"There…There was train horn when…I saw it." He explained unfolding the map and I saw the tracks pointing at them.

"Well there's your train." I mumbled looking around then pointed the direction we had to go. "That way. Think you can walk that far?"

He nodded before holding my hand in one and the map in the other taking off. I followed quickly behind squeezing his hand gently. Sam's visions were no where near a God send but they were saving a life right now. When we stopped in a park Sam grimaced in pain again. I held his hand tightly as he went in and out of the vision.

He looked around squeezing my hand tightly back.

"There." he muttered looking at a house.

I looked at it. "You sure?"

He looked at a woman pushing a stroller getting a saddened expression. "I'm sure."

He went over to her and I followed as the woman stopped to put an umbrella down.

"Hi. Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore." Sam said holding the stroller to let her bring it down.

"Oh. Thanks." She smiled.

I looked in the stroller at the little girl. She was so adorable…

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" I asked folding my arms.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, hi!" Sam smiled to the baby as the woman took the stroller again starting to move and we followed.

"Oh sorry, we're rude. I'm Sam. This is my wife Sabrina. We just moved in up the block."

Wife made me blush slightly as Sam and her shook hands.

"Oh hey. I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

"Rosie? Hi Rosie." I smiled at the baby.

"So, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks. She's such a good baby!"

"I know, I mean she…she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's…it's like she's reading your mind."

Well that was a thought I didn't want to have in mind with Sam's visions and my telekinesis.

"What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?" Sam questioned.

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born."

"And how old's Rosie?"

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed."

I gulped quietly smiling encouragingly as Sam's look turned sad.

"Yeah." He muttered distracted. "Monica…"

"Yeah?"

"Just ah, just take care of yourself okay?"

"Yeah, you too Sam, Sabrina. We'll see you around."

"Yeah." We agreed before all of us went our respective ways.

"There's Daddy!" Monica said as we left.

The two of us stopped in the park again looking at the scene before us. Sam took my hand again holding it tight.

"Don't you want that?" He whispered quietly.

I didn't answer and I got saved honestly. Sam got another vision, one that hit pretty hard. I just barely caught him as I struggled under his wait as he collapsed in pain.

"Why you got to be so much heavier dear?" I muttered using my wings to keep me up.

I supported him enough to walk back towards the motel until he came back groaning quietly.

"That never gets better." He mumbled.

"I can tell." I said.

I kept helping to support him as he leaned some of his weight on me when we managed to actually run into Dean.

"What's going on?" He immediately asked panicked.

"Vision." I responded bringing Sam to the car and putting him in the back taking a deep breath of relief.

He still looked to be in pain but not as bad as before.

"Let's find your dad. We got the family." I told him before climbing in with Sam gently running my hand across his temple as I sat with him.

He relaxed slightly under my touch so I repeated the motion as Dean drove. I was worried about my boyfriend and I. Why'd we exactly have these powers? The demon gave them to us but how and why?

Sam sat at the table, I right next to still running my hand on his temple not caring if John was watching. It helped bring down Sam's pain, even if it was just a little I felt better about it. Both of us filled in bits and pieces of the events as John and Dean listened quietly. It was a moment of silence after we finished.

"A vision." John said flatly.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam told him.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…"

"Because these things happen exactly the way he sees them." I answered as Sam gently pushed my hand away and instead held it.

"It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake." Dean explained as he got up to get more coffee.

"Yeah." Sam winced. "It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get."

"All right. When were you going to tell me about this?"

All of us looked at him from our spots in the room.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean said as I gripped Sam's hand a bit tighter.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me." John demanded of Dean.

I got pissed. I stood up as Sam still held my hand.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dean called you from Lawrence? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? These boys got a better chance of winning the lottery." I scolded him.

He watched me for a moment before nodding. "You're right." He glanced at our hands frowning. "Although I'm not too crazy about this new…thought, you're right. You've been with the boys more than me lately. I'm sorry."

John didn't murder us for dating. I felt I went a step towards good territory.

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight." Sam reminded us squeezing my hand. "And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through."

"No they're not. No one is, ever again."

A phone rang. I let go of Sam's hand and went over to my bag pulling out Sam's phone. I had offered to take it for him when it fell out of his pocket while we were at the hospital. I looked at the contact though and furrowed my eyebrows. I answered his phone standing up straight.

"Sam's phone." I said as he looked confused as to why I wasn't giving him his phone.

"Sabrina."

A snarl ripped through my throat as I clenched my hands. "Meg."

Everyone looked at me slightly startled by my snarl and angered expression but were curious by my conversation.

"Last time I saw you, you smoked out of your vessel's body that just fell out of a window."

"Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way."

"No problem bitch."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait. Someone's become a grown-up too."

"You know, you're really get on my nerves whore." I laughed quietly starting to pace.

Anger boiled in me as I thought about the demon that had flirted with my boyfriend. Jealousy was a cruel bitch but good fuel.

"Lemme speak to John."

"John who?" I asked glancing at him.

"It's time for the grown ups to talk Sabrina, let me speak to him now."

"I thought you said I was grownup." I resisted.

"How about this, if you don't put John on I'll kill his friend and your sweet _boyfriend_?"

I froze where I was. I tried to keep a cool demeanor.

"What boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Lemme speak to John." She repeated. I could see her smirk knowing exactly what boyfriend. I hated demons so much.

I hesitated before handing it over to John. He took it from me as I started playing with my dad's necklace he gave me. Sam got up coming next to me and holding my shoulders to soothe me as John started talking.

"This is John." The three of us watched him seeing his posture change. "I'm here." Something was wrong, very wrong. "Caleb? Caleb." His voice was panicked as the boys both instantly stiffened. A family friend it seems. "You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go." He demanded listening to her respond trying to put on a cool demeanor like I had after she did. "I don't know what you're talking about." His face changed again. "Caleb. Caleb!" John looked upset now and that could only mean bad things for Caleb. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" John paced slightly thinking about whatever she was staying until he stopped coming close to his decision before speaking. "Okay." He paused for her respond before going on. "I said okay, I'll bring you the Colt."

I stiffened in Sam's arms. The only thing that could kill _the demon_ and we were going to give it to demons? Yes, I knew people were dying but we could make it stop with the gun.

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there." John told her waiting. "That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane."

He stood there silent now before hanging up the phone and looking at us.

"You knew she was a demon?" John asked me.

"I saw her smoke out just before." I mumbled. "I didn't realize what she might be until that case. I would have done more if I had known. Even then the Daevas attacked me, I couldn't do much exorcising and we just wanted her gone so we could live."

"What do we do?" Dean asked as John shook his head.

"I'm going to Lincoln." He answered.

"What?"

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight." Sam told him. "For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a coupla of vampires no ones really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like."

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" I scoffed.

"Antique store." He admitted.

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean demanded.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just…I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean, Sabrina, and me." Sam muttered. I looked at him seeing he was upset. "You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love." He turned from us. "I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want…I want Mary alive. It's just…I just want this to be over."

The three of us stood there quietly. John had suffered more than us. To lose someone you love…I couldn't imagine losing Sam the way John had to. So he honestly did suffer a lot more.

Dean had gone to get the gun from a store while Sam and I stayed back with John waiting at the meet up point for Dean. As we waited and checked weapons John spoke.

"How long has this been going on?"

We both knew what he was talking about.

"Right before the vampires sir." Sam answered.

I looked up from what I was doing to see Sam and him having a silent argument for once. Finally John spoke.

"I do not agree with dating in this work but I think I can approve for you two."

I smiled widely now. "Thank you sir."

"Thanks dad." Sam agreed taking my hand in his and rubbing his thumb across it.

John nodded as the Impala drove down the road towards us. The three of us watched Dean climb out walking towards us.

"You get it?" John asked once he stopped in front of us.

Dean pulled out a paper bag out of his pocket and handed it to John. He took it starting to open it as Dean said: "You know this is a trap don't you. That's why Meg wants you to come alone?"

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets…" He started listing.

"Dad…" Dean cut him off.

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south just…get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed all right, you're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you." He told us. These boys were his only being and their dad was simply their family. If anything went wrong and someone was hurt, I can't imagine what would happen. "All right listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you three now. It's your fight, you finish this. You boys finish what I started. Understand? "

John handed Dean the gun.

"We'll see you soon dad." Sam assured him.

"I'll see you later." John agreed.

John went into his truck as we stood there watching him. Once his truck was gone we stood there for a moment.

"Later." Dean muttered.

I stood there thinking this was the beginning of the end. We had the Colt, we knew where the demon was going to be, the pieces were falling I just prayed they fell the right way.


	63. Yellow Eyes

The three of us sat in the Impala watching Monica and her family. We were waiting for any signs of the demon with the Colt sitting between the guys. I leaned in the front seat resting my head on my hands as Sam kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders and Dean just leaned back in his seat.

"Maybe we could tell 'em it was a gas leak. Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours." Sam suggested.

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah." He said looking to be thinking more. "We could always tell 'em the truth."

Dean and I looked over at him for a moment before we shook our heads. "Nah."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I just…with what's coming for these people…"

"Sam we only got one move and you know it, all right? We gotta wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them."

I looked between the two of them as they shared a gaze before they looked back towards the house. I did as well sighing.

"I wonder how John's doing." I muttered.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up." Dean said.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up." Sam admitted.

We continued to watch the family quietly. My wings were starting to flutter with excitement, worry, and Lord knows what else.

"This is weird." Sam broke the silence again.

I glanced up at him. "What?"

He looked at me then at Dean as he was looking at Sam as well. "After all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

"We just gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always." Dean told him looking away.

"Yeah but this isn't like always." Sam reminded him.

Dean looked at him then away again. "True."

"Dean…ah…I wanna thank you. You too Sabrina."

Dean and I shared a look before looking at him confused.

"For what?" We questioned.

"For everything. You two have always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah…I don't know I just wanted to let you know. Just in case."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kidding me?" I asked sitting up straight.

"What?"

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch isn't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?" Sam nodded and I rested my head again huffing. "No one I love is dying."

I saw his smile out of the corner of my eye as he leaned over kissing the side of my head. Dean reached over ruffling my hair as I didn't have my hat on and I swatted his hand away. This wasn't ending time soon or God smite me where I stand.

A little while after I moved myself to the front seat and Sam instead of letting me sit on a seat had me sit in his lap. I couldn't complain but I knew I was stiff as a board waiting for this demon to show up. Something just didn't sit right with me. Dean had tried to call John a few times during our wait. He was just as anxious as I was.

"Dad's not answering." He stated closing his phone and putting it away.

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad." Sam tried to justify.

"Yeah well." Dean shook his head.

He was really worried about his father. It was only a few seconds when static started to fill the car from the radio and I knew it wasn't an angel.

"Dean, Sabrina. Listen."

I climbed out of his lap as he turned the dial showing all the stations were static. My wings started beating as the picked up outside and the lights everywhere flickered.

"It's coming." Sam and I said before the three of us leapt out of the car.

The three of us ran up to the door, Dean using his pocket knife to get us in, and we walked in silently. We started towards the stairs by a lounge area about to go up when Monica's husband came out of no where going for Dean with a bat luckily missing and getting the lamp instead.

"Get out of my house!" He shouted.

Dean grappled with him for the bat, winning and pinning the man to a wall.

"Mr. Holden please. Be quiet. Please Mr. Holden." I whispered to him.

"Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you." Dean explained to him more sharply.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Monica called from upstairs.

"Monica get the baby!" He shouted and I swore.

"Don't go in the nursery!" Sam yelled.

"You stay away from her!" Mr. Holden demanded at us as Sam and I both took off for the stairs.

Sam was at point as we stood in the room. The demon looked towards us as Monica was already pinned to the wall. He had startling yellow eyes. Not black, but yellow.

Sam quickly took aim with the Colt and fired but the demon disappeared into smoke. We missed the shot.

"Where the hell did it go!" Sam shouted as I heard Monica thud.

I didn't care at the moment. These people were still in danger. I could feel the demon still lingering around. I ran over to the cot as I could hear Monica's frantic cries for Rosie. I picked the baby up as I saw Sam dragging her out of the room.  
I yelped holding Rosie tightly as the cot exploded into flames. I raced out holding her close and wrapping my wings around her to keep her safe as the room behind me exploded. Smoke filled the house as I flew down the stairs and made it out the front door as I just started coughing.

I folded my wings back looking at Rosie to see her safe. I snapped my head up now as I heard Mr. Holden shouting but Monica quickly defended us.

"No Charlie don't. They saved us. I mean they saved us." Tears were starting to form as she turned to me.

I carefully handed her Rosie and she went to her husband, who hugged them both.

"Thank you." She told the three of us.

I nodded as Sam and Dean turned back towards the burning house.

"It's still in there!" Sam shouted.

I whirled around following his look to see the silhouette of a figure standing still in the fire raging on in the nursery. But my focus shifted quick as I saw Sam go for the house. I rushed over pulling him back as Dean pushed.

"Sam. Sam, no." We demanded.

"Dean, Sabrina, let me go, it's still in there."

"No. It's burning to the ground, it's suicide." Dean yelled at him.

"I don't care!

"I do!" I shrieked as he now stopped struggling.

The only reason being as we looked at the flames, the demon disappeared. Not only was my boyfriend suicidal to get this demon, this demon was bad ass. Stronger than any normal one. This was very, very bad.

Dean was pacing the room holding his phone to his ear as Sam and I sat side by side on the bed. Sam's head was done though as I watched Dean nervous. John wasn't answering his phone, Sam was suicidal for this demon, what was Dean going to do?!

"Come on Dad, answer your phone damn it." Dean swore before closing the phone. "Something wrong."

Sam just kept staring at the floor and I wringed my hands as I watched them both. Nothing has been this bad before.

"You hear me? Something wrong."

"If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this." Sam finally spoke.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life." Dean scolded him as my heart clenched.

Dean tried his phone again in frustration.

"You don't know that." Sam said.

Dean immediately turned back around. "So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

Sam stood up and I followed. "Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

My heart hurt hard. I knew he was bound to still have feelings for Jessica. It was barely over a year. Didn't make me feel any better about myself.

Dean gave him a hard stare. "You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back."

Sam lost it then. He grabbed Dean and shoved him into the wall and I had flashbacks to the bridge when Dean did it to him when he said his mother was never coming back.

"Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that!" Sam protested as I stood there still unsure of what to do.

"Sam look." Dean spoke calmly. "The _four_ of us…that's all we have…and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man…and without you, Sabrina, or Dad…"

Sam let him go as I saw tears forming in his eyes as he turned away. "Dad."

Dean was honestly barely holding it together and Dean was an amazing poker face. I went over to Sam and he looked over at me before pulling me into a hug nuzzling into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I love you. I promise."

I wrapped my arms around him taking deep breaths. "It's ok Sam. I understand. I love you too."

He picked his head up but kept me in his embrace as he spoke to Dean. "Dad should have called by now. Try him again."

I buried my face in Sam's chest as I could hear the sound of Dean trying to call again. Sam kissed the top of my head as we both waited.

"Where is he?" I heard Dean's panicked voice.

Both Sam and I now let go as we looked over at him. That look meant nothing good. It was one of worry and panic.

"They've got dad." He told us as he closed the phone.

"Meg?" I asked my wings fluttering faster and harder as Dean nodded. "What'd she say?"

"I just told you." Dean tried to collect himself. "Okay. Okay."

He then went over to the table picking up the Colt. For as second I was worried I had another suicidal brother on my hands but then he picked up his duffle bag. Dean wasn't chasing, he was getting out.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam questioned.

"We got to go."

I agreed to that as I went towards the door to get my stuff from my room.

"Why?" Sam asked. He was still suicidal apparently.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation." I told him opening the door. "It knows we got the Colt. It's got your dad – it's probably coming for us next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving…now!"

Sam looked at me and I nodded before going to my room to grab my bag. Sam nor Dean weren't in the best mind set. I had to keep them in some good footing ground.

I gripped onto the seat in the back. Dean was driving like a mad man!

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could have taken him." Sam protested still.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping dad alive, we just gotta figure out where." Dean explained. "They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun." Sam shook his head and Dean glanced over at him. "What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam looked upset. "Dad, he might be…"

"Don't!"

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam!"

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already?" I cut in.

It didn't make Dean drive any slower or any happier.

"Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything." Dean demanded.

Sam was silent thinking. This time he didn't protest.

"So how do we find him?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"You really think these demons are going to leave a trail?" I scoffed skeptical.

"You're right. We need help."

He sped up and drove on causing me to grip the seat tighter. Who might this help be? Whoever they were, they better be good because this demon was badass. Black eyed or white eyed, which I knew existed, were one thing...but yellow...this was a new storm I was unsure of how to tackle.


	64. Bobby's

Dean pulled us up to a scrap yard. On the sign it said Singer Salvage Yard. I looked at the sign curiously. I thought I should know the place but I didn't know it let alone who owned it. Dean parked and climbed out, Sam following, and I following him. We went towards the door but were stopped by a large dog growling at us.

I went towards the dog holding out my hand. He growled at me but did nothing more. I put my hand on his head gently petting him and he stopped growling at me. I had that effect with dogs. They were like my animal. My spirit.

I nodded for the two of them to go around me and they did. I kept the dog distracted as they went over to the door. Dean knocked and I just managed to see an older man answer the door wearing a trucker's cap and everyday clothes.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said.

"Dean. Sam. What are you boys doing here?"

I could hear the slight happiness in the Bobby's voice. I glanced up at them to see Dean shift slightly and I could see the sadness on Sam.

"It's…it's about dad." Dean told him.

"What about him?" I heard him ask.

I gave the dog one last pat before standing up. "It's a long story sir and not a happy one."

He looked at me confused and seemed a bit defensive. I couldn't blame him. When I looked at him, hunter rolled right off of him. Hunters aren't exactly trusting.

"Who's she?" He asked the boys as I cam behind them.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "She's ok Bobby. This is…"

I cut him off as I held out my hand. "Sabrina Elle Flowers sir."

I saw an emotion flicker off of him before it was gone and he took my hand shaking it. "Bobby Singer. You got more manners than these too."

I smiled at that as I let go of his hand and winked. "You get use to it."

Both boys glared at me as Bobby chuckled. He looked between the two boys must seeing what I had been living now.

"Well I suppose you three need my help so come on in then." The three of us went to go in but Bobby spoke again. "But Dean, can I talk to you for a minute first?"

Dean looked at the two of us then nodded. "Yeah."

Dean and Bobby went further into the scrap yard and Sam and I went inside. Once he closed the door I turned to him.

So, who's this Bobby?"

 _ **~S~**_

 ** _Dean's POV_**  
As Bobby lead me a bit from the house, I thought about the last time him and dad were in a room together. He was ready to shoot him. Bobby wouldn't actually hurt dad, Sam, or me but he would give us a scare if we needed it. He stopped and turned to me.

"Who's this Sabrina girl?"

"We met her about a year back. She's our partner." I didn't tell him about Sam and her yet. It wasn't that important, well to us it was but not him.

"And John just let her hunt with you?"

"Well, her mom got it like ours." I kept my emotions down as I thought about the demon.

"Yeah, I know but…"

I backed up a second. "Wait, you know?"

He watched me for a moment. "I guess you wouldn't remember her. Came across a lot of faces."

"Remember her? Bobby, I only met Sabrina this year."

"No, you didn't." He sighed. "You were fourteen when you last saw her. She was ten and so was Sam."

I thought through my memories at Bobby's but I couldn't pin the face at all. "Well, what happened?"

"She appeared at my doorstep. Ten year old that was cold and dirty, I couldn't exactly leave her outside. So I took her in and she stayed for a few weeks. Said her name was Sabrina Elle Flowers."

"How'd we meet her?"

"John dropped you off while he was on a hunt not far from here, like he normally did. You didn't take much of a liking to Sabrina when you first saw her. Just asked why then was done. Sam on the other hand, I don't think he tried to talk to anyone quicker than he did with Sabrina. Kid his age, Sam didn't get that much.

"After John came to pick you up…well the kid was heart broken to leave. The two bonded quick. So I lied to John and got him to stay another week. I left them to do what they wanted. Snuck out of the house a lot, especially at night. Then Sam had to leave. Both of them were so upset. Broke my heart to see them like that."

He stopped sighing for a second. "Sam left, then the next day Sabrina just up and disappeared. Tried my damndest to find the kid but I couldn't find any records but her mother's. Not that it mattered, next time Sam was around, he just didn't remember her."

"What? He didn't?" That didn't sound right. Sam was better at remembering people then I was and I was positive if it was Sabrina, he would remember her.

"Nope, brought her up a few times too. He didn't react to it."

That didn't sound right.

"Bobby, Sam is crazy about this girl." I admitted now. "Now and then. He wouldn't just forget about her."

"Figured he'd would be after her again." He shrugged. "But I'm tell you Dean. Sam didn't remember and I don't know what happened with Sabrina in between that time."

This was all a bit weird. I couldn't help but think maybe the demon was involved. When I did think about dad came back to mind. Everything was going wrong.

"Alright. One thing at a time." I said. "Look, dad's in trouble and it's a long story. We'll worry about Sabrina later."

He nodded. "Alright, let's go join the two."

"Yeah."

I couldn't believe we met Sabrina before and just completely forgot about her, especially Sam.

 ** _~S~_**

 ** _Sabrina's POV_**

"Here you go." Bobby told Dean handing him a flask.

Sam and I were at Bobby's desk looking through a book full of protective circles. I've personally had never needed to use one even though the circles are all memorized in my head. Demons are rare things normally. Lately though, I've been thinking I need them a lot.

"What is this – holy water?" Dean asked.

"That one is. This is whiskey."

I smiled at that as I kept looking at the book with Sam. Bobby seemed like a light hearted guy, as long as you didn't get on his nerves of course. Sam told me everything he could while Dean and him were outside. Bobby seemed pretty cool over all.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come." Dean thanked him.

"Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help."

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything."

I laughed at that and I could see Sam's small smile at that. Like I said, unless you get on his nerves.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"Oh yeah." I muttered. "Had me yelling and everything. Only person who can do that to me is Dean normally."

I was trying my best to keep the situation light hearted. If these two weren't thinking straight who knows what they might do.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back." Bobby said as I knew Dean was glaring at me but also probably smiling.

"Bobby, this book…I've never seen anything like it." Sam commented now.

I looked up as Bobby came over sitting on the corner of the desk. "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright."

"And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?"

"Hell, yeah." I said crossing my arms. "You get a demon in - they're trapped. Powerless."

Everyone looked at me slightly surprised.

"And you're now just telling us this?" Dean questioned coming over to the desk as well.

"Ok, how many times have we actually hunted a demon? I couldn't exactly draw a devil's trap in Rosie's room. Not that it would help probably. That thing, I haven't seen or heard of it."

"You know your stuff don't you?" Bobby asked me.

"My dad knew a thing or two about the things out there. I just learned."

Bobby nodded. "I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you three stepped in."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Sam questioned.

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?" Dean pressed.

"This year I hear of twenty-seven, so far." That was a high count. Way over normal. "You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked as I tried to think of some possibility.

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your daddy, you girl – you are smack in the middle of it."

We all took it in. This could be one of the worst things ever. Then the dog outside started barking. Sam and I both stood up as Bobby went to the window.

"Rumsfeld." He looked out mumbling something to himself then turned back to us. "Something's wrong."

Then the door broke open. All of us looked to see Meg come walking in. I immediately brandished my wings as I glared at her.

"No more crap, okay?" She said.

Dean went for her with the flask of holy water but she just flung him into a stack of books looking to be knocked out. Sam and I stepped in front of Bobby watching her carefully.

"I want the Colt, Sam and Sabrina – the real Colt – right now." She demanded as we slowly moved across the room as she followed.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." We lied together.

"Didn't I say "no more crap"? I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters and _you_ , I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. Lackluster, men and girl. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

I saw Dean come in the door frame behind her as he spoke. "Actually, we were counting on it."

Meg turned and looked at him as Dean looked up at the ceiling. I smirked as she looked up as well seeing the protective circle above her keeping her in.

"Gotcha." Dean told her.

 ** _~S~_**

We tied Meg to a chair still in the trap as we sat in front of her, watching her as we waited for Bobby.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg smirked still joking around.

Bobby came back to the room now. "I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain't getting in."

Dean nodded before he went over to Meg. I stayed next to Sam and Bobby as we watched Dean.

"Where's our father, Meg?" He questioned.

"You didn't ask very nice." Meg retorted.

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't."

Dean got angry very quickly. He went up to the chair putting his hand on the arms yelling at her.

"You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself."

Dean was silent as I fluttered my wings. I could sense John. I was around him long enough to know he was still alive. Then Dean hit her. I stood straight now going forward.

"That's kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl." She smirked.

"You're no girl." Dean snapped.

I put a hand on Dean's shoulder and he glanced at me. I nodded for him to go. He looked away but I pulled his arm slightly and he glared at Meg before going. I snarled quietly at her brandishing my wings before following him, Bobby and Sam following me.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean.

"She's lying. He's not dead." Dean said glaring back at her.

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." I scolded him now crossing my arms.

"Why?" He questioned

"Because she really is a girl, that's why." Bobby told him for me.

Both of them looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. I'm pretty sure I told you this when I said the demon left the body of actual Meg."

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded as I shook my head at him. Duh.

Dean looked over at her before looking back at us. "That's actually good news."

 ** _~S~_**

I didn't like the plan. We got Meg dropped off a building. She wasn't going to make an exorcism. Though Dean was stubborn and didn't hear me as I tried to tell him. So Sam had the book as I leaned on the wall watching as they both went over to her. This poor girl was trapped inside. I was stuck in a rock and a hard place.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" She said.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam."

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…" Sam recited.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg questioned looking at Dean.

"Oh we're going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

Meg grimaced very slightly in pain making Sam stop for a moment. She looked over at Sam.

"I'm gonna to kill you." She looked at Dean. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body." She looked at me. "I'm gonna take what you love most."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our dad is." Meg just smiled at him. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan."

He glance at Sam giving him the signal to keep going. She started shaking in more pain than before. Soon she made a noise of pain making Sam stop again.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

Both boys were silent as I stood up moving forward.

"You're lying. It's an act and we both know it." I told her crossing my arms before regretfully looking at Sam to go on more.

As he did Dean leaned close to her. "For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!"

Wind started to blow through the room. Meg started to show signs of being in pain again.

"Where is he?" Dean repeated again.

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!" He shouted.

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Sam was watching him concerned as I stood there silent. Dean looked at Sam. "What are you looking at? Keep reading."

Sam looked at me but I looked away. He knew I didn't like this but he went with his brother and kept reading. When he did Meg's chair started to move around in the circle.

"He will be!" Meg shouted.

"Wait! What?!" Dean demanded.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam!" Dean commanded but that was all she needed to hear before going on.

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know."

"And the demon – the one we're looking for – where is it?" Sam jumped in now.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know." She said but I knew she knew, there was more to this story.

"Keep going." I told Sam gripping my arms.

"What? I told you the truth!"

I leaned in front of her now. "You did but not the whole one."

"You angelic bitch." She growled.

I leaned close to her. "I am an angel. That makes me a solider. And a solider has to do what they have to do." I pulled away. "Sam?" He didn't read though and I looked up. He looked almost regretful as me. "Sam. Read."

"It's the ending of it Brie." He told me. "Maybe we can still use her a different way to find out where the demon is."

I looked down. "I know but…there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've go to help her soul ascend."

"What?" Both of them looked at me confused.

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby said for me.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean questioned.

"She fell from a building Dean." I told him. "That's what I was trying to tell you. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die. And…as bad as it is…we've got to exorcise it."

"She is a human being." Sam protested.

"I know!" I sighed. "I know. And I don't like it but what else do we have Sam? She's a possessed girl that seen more shit than we do in a month. Probably felt her own hands kill someone. So we've got to put her out of her misery."

Everyone was silent as I gulped quietly. Guilt weighed on me like a ton of bricks.

"She's right." Dean said now. "Sam, finish it."

I looked at the ceiling as Sam looked at the three of us not sure about what to do. I met his eyes looking behind me then at him. He took a deep breath before going over to Meg and finishing the exorcism. When the last word came out Meg threw her head back and screamed. The demon left a black cloud and out through the roof.

Meg's body then leaned forward and blood started to drip from her mouth as soon as the demon was fully gone. I took Sam's hand guilt still going through me as he squeezed my hand back. Then…Meg slowly lifted her head.

"She's still alive." I muttered rushing over to her. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets."

Bobby rushed off as Dean and Sam helped me untie Meg.

"Thank you." She whispered as we did.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sam told her.

"Come on. Let's get her down." Dean instructed and the three of us tried to carefully pick her up but her bones were broken so badly that it hurt with just a simple touch.

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Sam whispered to her as we laid her on the floor.

"A year." She breathed strained.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's been a year."

This poor girl.

"Shh, just take it easy." Sam instructed her.

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did – it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean now asked.

I glared at him. This girl was dying and yes I knew it was his dad but this girl has been in a horror show. "Dean."

"We need to know." He told me.

"Yes." She answered. "But it wants…you to know…that…they want you to come for him."

"If dad's still alive, none of that matters." Dean said.

I sighed mentally as Bobby came in with blankets and a glass of water. He handed the glass to Dean while he, Sam, and I covered her. Dean held the glass and her head to let her drink but she just coughed it up.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked now.

Man these boys were terrible with the dying.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean pressed.

"By the river. Sunrise."

""Sunrise". What does that mean? What does that mean?"

But I felt her soul leave. I sent a prayer for her soul hoping it ascended to Heaven. This girl deserved it.

 ** _~S~_**

The four of us left the room after we all sort of composed. I'd have to check Heaven on a later date for Meg.

"You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here." Bobby told us.

"What are you gonna tell them?" I asked.

"You think you three invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." He handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam now. "Here take this. You might need it."

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Thanks…for everything. Be careful, alright?" Dean said.

"You just go find your dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time."

I smiled as the boys chuckled slightly. The three of us then went to the door but Bobby spoke one more time.

"And Sam, Sabrina." Both of us looked back at him. "Good luck to the two of you. Hunters don't get this often."

I blushed slightly ducking my head as Sam did the same.

"You got it. See you around Bobby." I waved to him.

The three of us walked out and once Dean closed the door I spoke up.

"He knows everything doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah." Dean nodded as we went for the car. "Knows as much as you two combined."

"Oh I doubt that. I'm pretty knowledgeable." I smirked getting in the back Sam following.

Dean slipped into the driver's looking at me in the rearview mirror. "Sweetheart, I don't know what you are let alone what you know."

"Well I'm an angel of course." I giggled putting my hands behind my head. "An angel that swears like a sailor now no thanks to you."

"Don't push it." He glared at me starting to drive. "I got you two together."

"And you nearly killed her. Enough said." Sam broke it up smiling.

"Angel my ass." Dean added on as a final remark before silence hit.

I was keeping a pretty good mood, I just hoped it was enough to keep them on their toes and get us through this disaster.


	65. Normal

The three of us were parked in Jefferson City, Missouri. I was sitting on the hood using my laptop to try and find Sunrise Meg spent her last breath telling us. Sam was looking through the Key of Solomon and Dean was loading guns to storm where I thought the place might be. Silence rang through the three of us until Sam spoke up.

"You've been quiet."

I looked over at the two of them to see Sam glancing at Dean.

"Just getting ready." Dean answered.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean." I assured him.

Dean didn't say a word. I kept watching the two of them concerned for them both. After a short moment, Sam went to the trunk lid and rubbed some dirt off before starting to draw a devil's trap on it. I immediately predicted an outcome.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?" Dean quickly protested like I predicted.

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." I answered for Sam.

"So?"

Sam moved to the other side of the truck as Dean tried to erase the mark.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Sam said this time.

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get dad."

I tilted my head. "What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us."

"We can't, Brie. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon."

I sighed looking down knowing he was right but Dean didn't care.

"No, we have to save dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean! I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Alright, break it up ladies." I said putting my computer down and stood up going to them.

"Well, you and dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that?" Dean ignored me. "You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you." He pointed at me when it didn't get across to Sam. "Your girlfriend is going to be the one to bury you." Sam just looked away. "You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean." Dean scoffed at his words. "I want dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said fine, Sam."

Dean took the Colt out of his jacket pocket and held it up to show Sam before putting it in the trunk. Then I whacked both of them on the back of the head.

"Idiots." I muttered. "Stop snapping at each other. If we're going to get your dad we can't fight like this. So get it together." I picked up my computer and put it in the trunk. "Now I found what Meg was talking about, come on."

 ** _~S~_**

I lead the way with both of them beside me to "Sunrise Apartments". I motioned to it.

"Only sunrise in Jefferson City."

"Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside." Dean said.

Sam and I nodded. "Yeah, and make anybody attack us."

"And so we can't kill them – a building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody." We agreed.

"Yeah, this sucks out loud."

"Tell me about it." Sam said alone. "Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?"

"Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians." I said simply as Dean looked over at the building. "Thought about it when I found out what the place was."

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam asked.

"Seven minutes exactly." Dean nodded.

"Then we better move quick." I muttered.

 ** _~S~_**

Sam went in and pulled the fire alarm but we didn't run in looking before the city came, we waited for the city. Sam and I both went and raided the fire truck as Dean ran distraction. The two of quickly borrowed three firemen suits, and a few bits of equipment, and run with them waiting for Dean. The three of us dressed quickly then went inside.

Dean pulled out his EMF inside to check the door of the apartments as we walked down the hallways.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean commented as he did.

"You never told me that." Sam said surprised before the EMF started reading something.

The three of us shared a look before Dean put the EMF away and knocked on the door.

"This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate." Dean called.

We waited then heard a click of locks. The three of us stood ready and the door opened slightly and Sam burst his way through first. I quickly followed after getting my hose connected to tanks of holy water ready spraying a man inside as Sam sprayed a woman.

Dean came over and punched the man and I helped him grab him. I noticed a closet and pulled him over with Dean tossing the man inside. I looked over at Sam as he came over with the woman and Dean held the closet door closed. He opened it once more to let Sam through the woman in as I pulled out a container of salt. I quickly lined around the door with a circle with the salt as Dean and Sam held the door closed while the demons were banging to get out. Once the line was complete the banging stopped.

After that we quickly took off the firemen gear and went for the other door in the room that was opened a crack. Dean slowly opened the door and there on the bed laid John Winchester.

"Dad?" Dean muttered before rushing over then listening for his breath. "He's still breathing." He said relieved as Sam looked relieved. Now Dean started shaking him. "Dad, wake up. Dad!"

Dean took out a knife and was about to cut the restraints around John's wrists but I had a feeling crop up.

"Wait. Wait." I warned.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"He could be possessed for all we know." I said.

"What, are you nuts?"

I looked at Sam and he thought about it before looking to his brother. "Dean, we got to be sure."

I took out a flash of holy water from the duffel bag Sam was holding and sprinkled it on John. And it has no effect. Yet I still had a bad feeling,

Then John groaned and started to wake up.

"Sabrina? Why are you splashing water on me?"

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked quickly freeing him.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?" John asked.

I clenched my hand slightly. John cared more about that gun than his own sons and it just pissed me off.

"Don't worry, dad, it's safe." Sam promised him.

"Good boys. Good boys."

There were moments when I just hated his guts. My dad cared more about me when he shouldn't at all. You would think John Winchester would care a little more about his boys than a gun. I didn't say a word though as the boys helped John out of the bedroom when the front door burst open. Two men came in…with black eyes.

"Go! Go!" I told them moving back into the bedroom.

"Back! Back!" Dean shouted.

I closed and locked the door screaming when an axe came an inch from my face. I shoved the three of them towards the window.

"Go! Now!" I demanded before diving for the salt.

Sam shook his head but I shoved him again. "Go!"

The three of them went out the window onto the fire escape as I quickly lined the door with salt. I lined the window as well as the demon was breaking the door with the axe. The demon glared at me as I leapt out the window. I ran down the stairs as the three of them were getting off the ladder.

I was at the landing with the ladder when I saw another demon leap out and starting to beat Sam.

"Sam!" Dean and I yelled.

Dean had John rest on a wall and ran to his brother as I leapt off the fire escape flying safely to the ground. I ran over as Dean kicked the thing in the face, having no success. The demon used its powers to fling him into a windshield as I tackled it to the ground off of Sam. My wings flapped behind me I used my grace to hit the demon hard actually getting an effect when it quickly turned the tides putting me under him and started hitting me.

Suddenly though there was a gunshot. A bullet went through the guys head and he fell down dead. I coughed up a bit of blood as I turned on my side.

"Sabrina." I looked to see Sam, who helped me up as Dean rushed over. "Come on."

I leaned against him taking deep breaths as the two of them looked at the body. I glanced over then at Dean to see he had the Colt on him. He just killed a demon, and a man, to save us. He used a bullet for us.

Though there was a different look on his face. He was thinking about the man he killed along side the demon.

"Come on. We got to get out of here." Dean told us bottling his emotions.

They both went towards their dad, Dean supporting him and Sam supporting me until I could walk fine on my own. We got John back, but I had a bad feeling. Something just wasn't right.

 _ **~S~**_

Dean drove us to a cabin in the woods and both Sam and I made quick work to salt everything. We weren't letting anything in today. Then I heard Dean walk in behind us.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you two?" Dean questioned.

We looked at each other and I took his hand. "We'll survive."

We looked at him now as Sam spoke up. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Hey, uh…Dean, you, um…you saved my life and Sabrina's back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" Dean said smugly.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here." Sam told him.

"And I thank you too." I nodded.

"You're welcome."

Sam squeezed my hand and started walking across the room and I followed him knowing he wanted to talk. There was a look in his eye that told me so.

"Hey, Sam? Sabrina?" Dean interrupted our move.

"Yeah?" We answered stopping.

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

I let go of Sam's hand as I turned to Dean walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" Sam asked coming behind me.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or dad, Sabrina now too, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh…it scares me sometimes."

I squeezed his shoulder when I heard someone walk in and looked up to see John.

"It shouldn't. You did good." John told him.

That's not what I expected.

"You're not mad?" Dean questioned him as I let go of his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have."

Sam took my hand again as we watched the two.

"Thanks." Dean said.

Then suddenly the wind picked up and the lights started to flicker. The feeling got worse as we all went over to the window.

"It found us. It's here." John told us.

"The demon?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Sabrina, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"We already did it." We both nodded.

"Well, check it, okay?"

I looked at Sam who nodded. "Okay."

He took me with him out of the room to check our lines but I stopped him.

"Sam, I know you want to talk about something." I said.

"Sabrina, this isn't…"

"It is if that demon is coming for us." I protested taking both of his hands. "Now what?"

He watched me before taking one of his hands from mine and putting it on the back of my head before he kissed me deeply. I felt slightly concerned as the very passionate kiss. After a moment he pulled back.

"Live a normal life with me." He said. "Just me and you. I know you're part angel and all but…I can't live without. I know the two of us can make it work."

"Sam…"

"Please, we're close to the end and I don't want you to leave and I don't want to leave you."

I was a warrior of heaven and a hunter. Worst of all though I was a Nephilim. Leading a normal life was next to impossible for all of those things yet…here Sam stood, a hunter himself, begging me right now to come with him and try to live a normal life. That apple pie life.

Seconds ticked by as I watched him before nodding.

"Ok…I will." I smiled. "We'll go for it."

He smiled widely before kissing me again then pulling away. "Now let's check the lines."

I agreed and the two of us quickly checked the lines we made before going out into the main room holding hands again but froze to see Dean pointing a gun at John.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" We both questioned.

"Dean's lost his mind." John told us.

"He's not dad." Dean demanded.

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean explained getting upset.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." John begged just Sam.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked as I spread my wings trying to concentrate now to find out.

"He's…he's different."

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." He said.

Sam looked between his two family members. Dean glanced at him as he did, but didn't say anything else to convince him.

"Sam?" John asked as Sam's hand tightened around mine.

"No. No." He moved over to stand by his brother's side and I followed.

John watched the three of us as my wings shot straight up. It wasn't John at all. That's why it felt bad

"Fine. You're both so sure, go ahead. Kill me." It said.

"Sam." I whispered stepping back knowing which aura it was.

I was the only one that had spoken as the demon looked down and no one made a move.

"Sam. Dean." I spoke a bit louder letting go of his hand. "It's not John, it's the demon!"

They looked at me startled and as he looked back the demon looked up with yellow eyes smirking. "She's right."

Sam immediately went to lunge at it but it pinned him to a wall. I flapped my wings about to go myself but he pinned Dean and me as well on different walls. I struggled trying to flap wings as I did as the demon picked up the now dropped Colt.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been." It said.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam stated struggling himself.

"Well, you found me."

"But the holy water?" Sam asked.

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

Sam started struggling a lot more. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact," he put the gun down on a table, "here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam looked at the gun in concentration, but nothing happened. I looked up at ceiling praying to the Lord I wouldn't have to use my own powers as the demon chuckled.

"Well, this is fun." He walked next to Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…this is worth the wait."

Dean struggled to move forward but was pinned like the rest of us here. The demon looked at Dean.

"Your Dad – he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God –" Dean started to threaten.

"What? What are you and God gonna do?"

"A whole lot you prick." I cut in trying to move my wings again.

He looked over at me and came over. "Really now? I wouldn't think God and you were friends." I glared at him. "You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

That surprised me. "Meg?"

He shifted his focus to Dean again. "The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean muttered.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" The demon smiled. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam tried to distract the demon. Buy us some kind of time for anything.

"You mean why did I kill both your mommys and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." My throat tightened as the demon looked between Dean and me. I reminded myself over and over that Sam did love me. "Been shopping for rings and everything." He looked at Sam again. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam questioned.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You…" The demon looked at me. "And all the children like you."

That wasn't good at all.

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean complained and I struggled scared for him.

Dean was my brother just as he was Sam's.

"Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth." The demon said.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. And he's got Sabrina too to watch out for him."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smiled.

The demon stepped back and put his head down and when he looked up Dean yelled in pain. I struggled massively as I knew I might have to.

"Dean! No!" Sam shouted struggling himself.

Dean started to bleed heavily from his chest. "Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!"

"Dean! No!" Sam shouted again as Dean started screaming.

The blood was flowing out of Dean and out of his mouth.

"Dad, please." Dean begged a moment before he passed out.

"Dean!" Sam and I both yelled.

My throat tightened before I used my powers. I managed to throw the demon back on the floor and I was released. The storm in me already started as I felt woozy but I summoned the gun to me and pointed it as the demon stood.

"You kill me, you kill daddy." The demon told me.

"I know." I breathed before aiming down.

I fired the gun, shooting John in the leg. He fell down as lights shot through him. Dean and Sam got released as I myself fell too dizzy to stand collapsing on my knees as the war started.

"Sabrina." Sam said coming to my side.

"Check on them." I coughed laying back. "Check on them."

He nodded before kissing my forehead and going to his brother, grabbing the Colt on the way.

"Dean? Hey. Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood." I heard him say as I closed my eyes.

"Where's dad?" Dean asked.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him."

"Dean." Sam protested.

"Go check on him."

I knew Sam probably followed Dean's orders and went to check on John. I opened my eyes turning on my side as I watched Sam.

"Dad? Dad?" He called to his father.

Then John suddenly looked up. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam aimed the gun at John. "Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean protested as I watched shocked.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no." I agreed with Dean trying to support myself up but failing.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…"

Then the demon expelled itself from John through the mouth in a cloud of black smoke then left through the floor. I collapsed back down gritting my teeth as I felt pain shooting up. It had been a long day and it was only becoming worse.

 _ **~S~**_

Sam managed to get all of us into the car putting John in the passenger's seat and Dean and me in the back as we both tried to over come the new wounds to us; Dean bleeding rapidly and I raging war in myself.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam assured us all but a hospital couldn't help me.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything."

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean then me.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright?"

I didn't hear the rest of what Sam said as I saw bright lights. I spread my wings wide as I saw a large truck coming right for us…right for the side Sam was on…

"Sam!" I screamed spreading my wings as wide as they could go and flying while shooting out my grace.

I didn't know how I did it but I made sure I protected Sam. I used my grace and my wings to protect him right before the truck hit…the truck hit me and my grace…and everything went black…


	66. Dying

**_Sam's POV_**  
All for a moment I could hear Sabrina's scream ring out in my head as I saw the truck too late but… then I saw black. Not I passed out but a raven's wings black. I heard something make contact with the truck then it made contact with the car. That's when I finally passed out.

When I woke up dazed I saw the other driver getting out. I immediately went for the gun in my pocket. I had taken it from Sabrina after we left the cabin. I took it out glancing in the rearview mirror…and I knew I paled. Sabrina…I didn't see her! Where was she?!

Then the demon possessing the other driver pulled the passenger's side door off its hinges. I pointed the gun at them aiming above dad as I tried to keep my worry down for the one I loved down.

"Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god." I threatened.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else."

I cocked the gun not giving two shits right now. "You wanna bet?"

It smiled before it smoked out of the man's body. I uncocked the Colt as I dropped my head back.

"Sabrina!" I called but I got no response. "Sabrina!" Worry clutched at me. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't, not after everything.

"Dad?" I tried something different. "Dad! Dean? Dean!"

Everyone that I cared about was right now all knocked on while Sabrina was just missing! I tried to think through the accident. Sabrina saw the truck, she screamed at me but it was too late, it happened too fast. But then…I saw a different light with the black.

I kept thinking it all through when it stuck me. I had seen Sabrina. She had risked her life to save mine…but where did she go? Was she…I refused to believe it! She couldn't be!

…Could she?

Then I didn't remember what happened as I thought it. I must have passed out again. When I woke up again paramedics were every where around the car. They helped dad and Dean out before they could get to me. I kept straining to Sabrina. To see her ok.

I hoped, I prayed she flew out of there after she saved me. She'd just be standing there a terrified girlfriend trying to get to us.

But I didn't…

Then I noticed the other group of paramedics further off. I saw them lift up a body…and I caught a small piece of brown hair as something glinted on their wrist. It was Sabrina!

But…was she even alive?

Then they rushed her to the helicopter on sight and I could see her faint breathing. She was alive…she was alive…I just hoped the rest of the people I cared about where as well.

 ** _~S~_**

 ** _Dean's POV_**  
I woke up barely remembering a thing. It took me a minute to get it all through my head. There was a wreck right after the demon possessed dad. What happened after though? I sat up in the bed I was in at a hospital. I moved my jaw as my mouth felt weird before standing up. I was a bit shaky but nothing I couldn't handle as I slowly left the room and started walking down the hall not seeing much so I called out.

"Sam? Dad? Sabrina? Anybody?"

There didn't seem to be anyone in this God forsaken hospital. I kept on going till I found stairs and saw a nurse at a station standing and working so I went on over.

"Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, I think I was in a car accident, with my dad, my brother and my friend, I just need to find them." The nurse just acted like I wasn't there though. What was this? "Hello?"

She still didn't talk to me so naturally I snapped my fingers in her face but she just walked away. This wasn't a good sign at all. I felt myself panic before I quickly started walking to the room I left from.

I saw what I kind of expected but what I didn't want to see. I saw my own body laying on a bed hooked up to so many machines. So this out of body thing meant one thing…

I was dying.

I stood there for a minute paralyzed by it slightly. But I had to wake up. I was going to wake up. Then Sam came into the room.

"Sammy! You look good. Considering." I said.

"Oh, no." He muttered ignoring me like the rest.

"Man, tell me you can hear me." I begged. "How's dad? Is he okay? What about Sabrina? Where's she? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!"

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like." A doctor said coming into the room.

"Thank god." I sighed.

At least dad was ok.

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam turned to the doctor.

"Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up."

"If?"

"Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up." I protested.

"Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations."

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine." I demanded. "Sam?"

"And…where's my girlfriend?" He asked his voice going quieter.

The doctor sighed. "She hasn't gotten out of surgery yet. She sustained worse injuries than your brother here."

Sam didn't look so good when he heard that. "Tell me…tell me when she's out."

And he left. Damn it Sabrina. I didn't know how she made it out worse than me of all things after what the demon to me but she had to be ok or Sam…Sam was going to go mental for this demon.

I followed after him to see him talking to dad.

"Here. Give them my insurance." Dad told him giving him a card.

Sam smiled reading it as he sat. "Elroy McGillicutty?"

"And his two loving sons. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?"

"Nothing. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

I chuckled at that. Maybe he heard me after all or he knew me that well.

"We'll look for someone."

"Yeah."

"But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone."

"Why not? I found that faith healer before. "

"All right, that was, that was one in a million."

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

I was ready for a fight to break out and this one time I couldn't stop it if it did.

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone." They were both quiet. "Where's the Colt?"

"Your son is dying," Sam looked down then up at him, "You didn't even ask about Sabrina, and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

"All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security."

"I think I've got it covered."

"And how is your girl?" Dad asked before Sam got up.

He looked down. "I don't know. She's still not out of surgery. They said she's worse than Dean right now."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

Sam went to leave but dad stopped him as he picked up a sheet of paper. I then noticed the look on him. It wasn't a good look. I leaned on the wall watching them.

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me."

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam read off.

"Protection."

Sam went to the door again then stopped. "Hey, dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Sabrina included. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't."

Sam finally left as I watched dad.

"Well, you sure know something." I muttered.

Then I heard a voice outside the room. "Sir, your girlfriend is out of surgery."

I hoped she looked better than me but I felt like it was a long shot.

 _ **~S~**_

 ** _Sabrina's POV_**  
I gasped awake flying immediately out of shear panic. I didn't get far landing on my ass on a cold tile floor. I groaned standing up shaking my wings looking around. I was in the hospital again but something was wrong.

I didn't feel pain.

I had used my powers. My bad ones. How come I felt normal? And I'm pretty sure I got hit by a car. I turned around sighing to myself. My body laid on a hospital bed with busted wings, machines attached to me, and bandages every where. Cars hurt.

On top of that, who knew what my grace and bad side were doing slowing my healing process.

I should be shocked about the whole not in my body thing but I was part angel. I knew, and saw, a few things. Then the door to the room opened.

I smiled widely to see Sam ok and walking already. There was barely anything wrong with him. Just a few scratches here and there. Though on his face was written of pure pain as he saw my state. I sighed watching as he went to my side taking one of my hands as the doctor followed him in and not a second later Dean.

Dean was ok too for being a demon's play toy for a minute. He had a few cuts but still wore his hospital robe. All of them had their backs to me as they looked at my body.

"Oh sweetheart." Dean muttered.

"Sabrina." Sam mumbled running a hand through my hair. "Oh god Brie."

"Let's stick to God this time." I muttered leaning on a wall looking at the floor. "I don't need no hoodoo priest trading my soul again."

"I'll leave you alone." The doctor told them.

No one said a word as I heard the doctor leave. I fluttered my wings quietly sighing. This wasn't good at all. The demon was still out there and we were stuck in a damn hospital and I was dying!

I got off the wall looking over at the boys but looked at Dean confused as he stared right at me shocked to the highest point of Heaven. It must have been nothing. I moved but his eyes followed me. My wings drooped. I wasn't the only one dying.

"Dean?"

"What. The fuck?" Dean asked.

"Crap." I groaned holding my head. "Ok, how bad are you dying?"

"What are you?" He ignored my question.

"I'm half angel of the Lord and half human. Nephilim." I answered waving my hand.

"And you just happened to skip this when talking to Sam and me?"

I couldn't tell if he was pissed or just shocked and confused.

"Well…I'm not actually suppose to exist Dean. I'm an abomination to most angels. Well all angels but my dad. But, that's not important right now." He was about to say something but I went on. "We're dying Dean. This is our life and it's fading as we speak. We need to solve this before we are forced to the other side."

He didn't like. Not at all. But he knew I was right.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"We take a look around. See if we can't figure it out ourselves before we have to learn how communicate with Sam. Now come on."

I took a step then all the sudden I flickered out of existence. Almost immediately I was back. I looked around before landing my eyes on Dean.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I…I think I'm not quite dead yet. I think my body is debating if I'm dead or not."

"What?"

I sighed. "I got angel grace in me. That enables me to heal faster than a normal human. If my grace works fast enough, I'll be fine."

"If it doesn't?"

I looked at Sam seeing him kiss my forehead and whispering he would be back in my ear before leaving.

"Let's not let that happen." I told him before leaving the room this time.

I thought about what would happen if I did die. If I died…I was always carefully not because I would die but because what would result after I died. I refused to let it happen.

 _ **~S~**_

 ** _Sam's POV_**  
I looked over at the totally wrecked car once I got to Bobby's.

"Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed." I said.

Both Bobby and I went over looking it over. "Look, Sam. This…this just ain't worth a tow."

I went into the back finding my laptop and a laptop bag beside it. I reached over grabbing it and smiled slightly to see that her laptop managed to come out of this unharmed. Within the bag was also her camera and a few pictures. I took the bag out of the car as Bobby went on.

"I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap."

I looked at him at that. "No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on…"

I knew I was talking about more than just the car. My girlfriend was as worse as my brother and in both cases…the doctors didn't think they were going to make it far. For Sabrina's sake, I was trying to stay away from faith healers but if it was my last resort she was just going to have to deal. Because I loved her, and I wasn't going to lose her or my brother.

"Okay. You got it." Bobby nodded.

I took a quiet breath before going into my pocket and getting out the list dad gave me.

"Here, uh, dad asked for you to get this stuff for him."

I handed it over to him and he looked it over frowning.

"What's John want with this?" He asked.

"Protection from the demon?" Bobby gave me a look. This was more than protection. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just, uh –"

"Bobby? What's going on?" I asked as he avoided my look.

This was a lot more than I thought.

 _ **~S~**_

 ** _Dean's POV_**  
Sabrina was a freaking angel. An angel.

I didn't know how Sam and I didn't see it. As I thought about it more though I kind of thought about how we _didn't_ see it. A few things made more sense with Sabrina being an angel. Half, whatever.

Her being a saint, not knowing about a lot of things, and how her dad didn't seem to exist. I kind of felt like more of douche when I forced her to drink and pushed her to her edge to the point she's swearing. I felt like a douche already but this made it bigger.

I didn't know what she was looking for and she refused to speak when I asked. I also had to admit it was hard not to stare at her wings.

"So what's it like being an angel?" I tried hoping to get her to talk some how.

"Dull." She answered walking down the hall.

"Why?"

She glanced over her shoulder at me. "Angels aren't suppose to have feelings, opinions, families. My father got better over the years but imagine having that for a father when you're just a little kid. Then punch in the numbers of training to be a soldier of Heaven and not getting caught. Twenty-one years I lived like that Dean. I couldn't handle it any more. Why do you think I'm a hunter on planet Earth?"

I nodded slightly to that before coming to walk beside her. "Well you know how I lived. I understand. Sammy too."

Her face went hard. That was a new one.

"You don't. You want to know why I screamed when the Daveas attacked? It's one because I can see them and two I fought them off when I was ten. Want to know how I learned to fly? When I fought them. My training was a lot different than yours Dean, trust me."

I felt sorry for her. As she spoke I noticed that wings looked to take a defense posture. I don't she even noticed when they did.

"Alright, well what about your dad?"

She relaxed slightly. "He's naïve but he's pretty ok. He doesn't quite understand human interactions or much human at all but I got him to learn a few things." She held out her arms smiling at me now. "I'm alive too aren't I?"

I chuckled nodding. "I guess you are."

She kind of wasn't right now and I didn't feel like bringing up that fact at that moment because I exactly wasn't living either.

Then she flickered and disappeared. I waited but she didn't appear. I turned around on my spot looking around for her but she just wasn't there. I swear quietly. I didn't exactly know what I was looking for as she didn't tell me. So instead I went some where else, I went to my room only to find dad just sitting there. Not saying a word, not doing a thing.

"Come on, dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?" But he still did nothing. I knew he couldn't hear me but I had to admit it still hurt. "I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?"

I stood there just watching him before I heard a noise.

"What is that?"

I went to the hallway looking around when something whooshed past me. I looked back at dad but he still didn't see anything.

"I take it you didn't see that." I muttered before following it.

I didn't see again until I heard it behind me. I turned around following it into the room it went into only to find a woman on the floor choking.

"Help! Help!" She begged.

I looked around before shouting down the hall. "Hey! I need some help in here!"

But no one heard me.

"I can't…breathe!"

I went over to her leaning over her helplessly as the woman kept trying to breathe before she just stopped breathing all together. She was really dead.

I looked around before going to my room to find dad to try again when I saw him go to his room. I was about to follow him when freaking Sabrina appeared in front of me.

"Wow. That doesn't feel good at all." She muttered looking around before looking at me confused. "What? You looked like you saw a ghost."

"I don't know what I saw." I told her before following dad.

She followed me when Sam came into the room. Even better. I went over to him following him as he moved with a duffel.

"Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me and Sabrina back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!"

"We can't talk to him that easily Dean." Sabrina tried to calm me down.

"You're quiet." Dad commented now.

I looked at him then Sam just realizing how pissed he looked before he turned to dad throwing the bag down.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked dad.

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!"

"I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean and Sabrina are dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" I shouted coming between them.

"Sam. Come on, relax." Sabrina said coming next to him.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean."

I looked at Sabrina as he only said my name. She looked unfazed but the look in her eyes showed hurt.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

"Come on guys, don't do this!" I told them uselessly.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you, dad, I would have killed you too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

"Shut up, both of you!" I yelled.

"Dean, relax." Sabrina warned me now.

"Go to hell." Sam told dad.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —"

"I said SHUT UP!" I shouted before smacking at a glass of water on the table…and I actually hit it.

I looked at Sabrina and she shifted looking uncomfortable as Sam and dad looked confused.

"Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother." I told her.

"And that's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled.

I looked at her confused until I felt myself in pain. I collapsed on my knees as Sabrina ran over.

"Dean. Dean!" She shouted at me holding my arm.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She looked up then back at me. "The thing I've been looking for."

I looked at her confused as dad spoke.

"Something's going on out there."

Sam stood there before he left and I got up to follow but Sabrina pointed at me moving to follow.

"Stay here. You can't be near this thing."

Then she ran from the room. Screw that though.

I followed both of them out and we came to my room. I heard monitors beeping in the room. I wasn't looking so good in there. Sabrina looked to be waiting for something then stood straight as I saw the thing before over me.

"You get the hell away from me." I told it going in.

"Dean!" Sabrina shouted.

"I said get back!"

"I told you to get back!" Sabrina protested before flying and tackling the thing raising a blade in the air about to bring it down when the thing threw her away and left.

Sabrina flickered out after that and I followed the thing into the hallway but it vanished again. I looked back to the room and I was ok again. Sabrina just save my life. I was sure about that.

I stood next to Sam who was watching the doctors relieved.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but Sabrina could grab it. And if she can grab it, so can I. And if I can grab it, I can kill it."

I walked off after that determined to kill this thing before it killed me.


	67. Failed

I started wondering the halls again hoping to find Sabrina when I heard someone else yelling.

"Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?"

"Now what?" I muttered before following the voice.

I went where the nurses station was again and saw a woman yelling at people passing by. "Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!"

"Can you see me?" I called.

She looked at me shocked and scared. "Yeah."

"All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?" I asked coming over to her.

"Tessa."

"Okay, good, Tessa, I'm Dean."

"What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?"

"That sort of depends."

 ** _~S~_**

She lead me to the hospital room she had and we found her body hooked up to machines just like me but not as bad as a woman sat by her bedside holding her hand.

"I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy." She told me.

"Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications."

"It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream." She tried to tell herself turning her back to the room.

"Tessa. It's not a dream."

"Then what else could it be?"

"You ever heard of an out of body experience?"

"What are you, some new agey guy?"

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches…I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death."

"So we're going to die?"

"No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up."

"Dean!" I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Sabrina down the hall then she disappeared again.

"Who's she?" She pointed at Tessa _next_ to me.

I jumped. "I'm going to put a bell on you."

"I wasn't that bad." She shrugged smiling at me. "Sorry I was so long. I might be getting better if it took this long." Now she looked at Tessa and looked to be…calculating. Like she was a creature she was debating if she should attack or not. "Now answer my question."

"I'm Tessa." She told her looking at her wings.

Sabrina stood still for a moment until I saw a flash of silver as Sabrina tackled her.

"Sabrina!" I yelled as she was trying to pin Tessa.

"Reaper!" Sabrina screamed raising her blade and bringing it down but Tessa disappeared.

Both of us looked around wildly as Sabrina gripped her blade from before while she stood up beside me. She turned in the hallway before pocketing the blade.

"She's gone."

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "That was a Reaper Dean."

"What, no it wasn't. She has a…" I looked at Tessa's body to see it gone.

"It's her sandbox Dean." She explained at my confused face. "She can make you see what she wants. A pretty girl scared and a spirit like you? You would have taken it, I know you."

"Alright well why didn't you fall for it?" I questioned looking at her.

"Part angel of the lord here. I see everything…mostly. That's what I been hunting though. She's going to take you to the other side."

"I know this. Now can we get back to the hunting her part?"

Sabrina looked around before turning back to me. "We hunt for a dying person." Then she held out the handle of the blade to me. "But you take this. I'm flickering too much to stay around and look let alone kill one."

I took it carefully from her looking at it. "What is it?"

"Blade of the archangel Gabriel. It can kill anything."

I looked up at her. "Where have you been hiding this?"

She smiled sheepishly. "My back pocket. I know, it's all powerful but we had to do things our own way Dean. You can't always rely on angel stuff."

"Sure I can." I smirked. "What's keeping me from keeping it?"

Then she was gone and the blade was gone. I turned around to see her holding it.

"Me." She gave it to me again. "Now let's find the dying."

She took lead once again and I held the all powerful blade in my hands. Then a thought hit as I looked at it and I stopped. She looked back at me.

"What?"

"Could this kill the demon?" I asked looking at her once again.

"Dean…"

"Answer me."

She crossed her arms looking away before nodding. "Yeah, it can kill the demon."

"And all those other times we were getting our asses kicked, you were just cool with it?"

I wasn't really pissed, but I was kind of. All those times Sam or I were getting our asses kicked where was this to save the day?

"Dean, it's not that simple…" She started.

"Saving us isn't that simple? What about your wings?"

"How do you think I got in front of you during the Wendigo case?!" She exclaimed now looking desperate at me. "Why do you think I was in pain? It wasn't my chest or anything else, it was my wings! And the Daveas, when they hit my back, they got more than back Dean." She looked down. "How do you think I escaped Sam's burning apartment when I got blocked in after you guys got out?"

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"You guys didn't see but I was trapped inside. I flew out though so I never told you guys. Why do you think Layla is alive right now? An angel helped her. An angel I called."

I thought back to when she was dying. Layla…she had been dying of a brain tumor. She only had a few months.

"I work against the natural order more than you think. Why do you think Sam's alive?"

I gripped the blade she gave me tightly. "What does that mean?"

"That truck hit the driver's side Dean. I used my grace and my wings to protect him. I…I love him. I wasn't letting him die, not when I could save him. I thought I took the most impact...maybe enough to save everyone...but…I guess not. I failed you."

I felt like a dick again. "Sabrina…"

But she flickered out again. Awesome. She thought she failed me but she saved my brother for crying out loud. I just threw everything she did back in her face. I was just a dick to her sometimes no matter if I was trying to be or not.

I tried to do her right this time and actually hunt the Reaper while she was gone. Guess it was good she did give me that blade. I kept walking through the halls doing what she said and trying to find a dying person that wasn't myself or her. As I moved through the halls about to turn around again a hand went on my shoulder.

On instinct I went to shoot first, and went to attack the person but I managed to stop just in time to not impale Sabrina with her own blade.

"God, don't do that."

"Sorry." She muttered taking her hand away.

"That was a quick come back."

"Yeah, and it worries me. I might not be healing as well any more."

"Really?" She nodded. "Crap. Alright, well we have to stop this Reaper quick." I looked at her and sighed. "And I'm sorry about being an ass. I didn't mean to snap. Well I did but I didn't mean to be so harsh on you."

She smiled slightly before putting a hand on her heart. "Dean Winchester apologizing? I must be dying."

"Shut up." I told her before doctors ran past us. "That's our cue, come on."

The two of us ran after the doctors to find the Reaper hovering over a little girl. I held the blade tightly before going over to it.

"Get away from her!" I shouted before lunging at the Reaper but it vanished.

I stood there still as the doctors and nurses there stopped trying to bring the kid back.

"All right, let's call it." A doctor said.

I looked back at Sabrina and she looked sadly at the scene. We were still boned and we had no way to find it unless someone was dying. Not just that but if the thing can disappear, how were we ever going to catch and kill it?

 ** _~S~_**

"We need a new plan." I said to her as we went into my hospital room.

"Like what Dean? We don't have much else."

"We're going to die Sabrina if we don't make a new one."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Well what are we going to do? You got to know something being an angel and all."

"I wasn't exactly trained to hunt Reapers Dean. Rouge ones sure but normal ones doing their work, best I got is the blade."

I looked at her. "Their work? Sabrina, it's killing people."

"They're middle ground. The one here, it's not killing people; it's bringing them to the other side. They're dying on their own, the Reaper's just helping them become part of the next life."

"Then what happens if we kill it?"

She sighed putting her hands through her hair. "All death stops. No one crosses over…unless another comes around starting it up again…"

That wasn't a good pause she had there. "What does that mean?"

She looked at me. "If one Reaper dies…another comes along and fixes all the deaths that haven't happened making sure they do cross."

I put a hand over my mouth thinking about what she said. If she was right…we would never got out of this alive. Then Sam walked into the room.

"God, I hope you have some good news man…" I muttered going next to him.

"Hey." He said to nothing then I realized he was talking to me. "I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk."

He pulled out a freaking Ouija board. I shook my head at him as he went over to the floor.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." I told him.

"Well, he's got a good idea Dean." Sabrina said as I went to sit in front of Sam. "You got the scams then you have the real deal. You can talk to people on the other side with them."

"Then why don't you do this?" I asked looking up at her as she stood behind me and Sam pulled out the board and setting it down.

"He's asking for you." She shrugged. "I might freak him out for a second. Better if you two talk, brother to brother."

I sighed as Sam spoke. "Dean? Dean, are you here?"

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." I muttered as Sam put his hands on the pointer. "All right, Sam. This isn't going to work."

"Don't doubt the Nemph." Sabrina said as I put my hands on the pointer.

I shook my head before concentrating and I actually pushed the pointer to "YES". I looked at it surprised as Sam gasped in front of me.

"I'll be damned." I mumbled.

"Doubter." Sabrina said smugly.

Sam laughed in relief. "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

"Damn straight." I told him before I started to spell out Sabrina.

"Dean, what?" He asked as I pushed it. Doing this stuff was hard. "B? R? I? Brie?" He looked slightly panicked. "Sabrina is with you?"

I moved it back to yes but spared him the talk about her being a half angel. I'd wait until after this mess to tell him with Sabrina. Then I started to spell hunting to move him from his state. I didn't think about it making it worse.

"H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you two hunting?"

I moved it back to yes.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is? Does Sabrina?"

"One question at a time, dude." I muttered.

"What is it?"

I spelled out Reaper but I only got to Reap when Sam figured it out.

"A reaper. Dean. Is it after you and Sabrina?" I hesitated before pointing it slowly to yes. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

"So I've been told." I agreed.

"Man, you're, um…"

"We're screwed, Sam."

Sam immediately start to panic again slightly. "No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way." He stood up. "There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do."

And he left Sabrina and me alone. Sabrina sighed. I looked over at her as I stood up too.

"What?"

"We're just royally screwed." She looked down sadly.

"No, I'm sure we'll find a way. With Sam helping as well, we'll find a way." I insisted.

She didn't say anything as we both stood there waiting for Sam to come back now.

 ** _Third Person_**  
A figure watched John Winchester leave his hospital room and sneak away with the duffel bag full of objects to summon a demon. The figure followed behind him and kept behind him as he walked into the boiler room. They watched the man curiously as he found himself a place to draw the symbol for the ritual. As John started to draw it the figure swore under their breath at his act of wanting to summon the demon. They stayed where they were wanting to be close to John once the demon showed. The figure wanted to know why he was summoning as his child and his other child's girlfriend were dying.

 ** _~S~_**

 ** _Dean's POV_**  
Sam wasn't long but he didn't come back with dad, just his journal as he sat on the bed next to my body.

"Hey. So dad wasn't in his room." He told me.

"Where is he?" I asked but obviously he couldn't hear me as Sabrina and I moved behind him.

"But I got dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here."

Sam flipped through the journal until he finally found the page about Reapers.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy." I muttered as I glanced at Sabrina.

She seemed so sure we weren't going to make. I looked back over at Sam reading over his shoulder about Reapers learning what I needed that Sabrina had yet to mention before sighing.

"Alright. Why don't we make another round and see if we can't find the thing again?"

"Dean, we can't corner the thing, no matter what we try." She told me.

"Well we haven't tried everything." I protested before leaving the room and pulling the blade again.

She followed after me. "We don't have a lot of time though. The Reaper has been after you once."

"Then we know where it might be. It has to go after you soon or it has to go for me. Either way it will be there."

"There's only one blade Dean. How can we protect each other? What if we're too late?"

"There is two of us Sabrina, one can run at least. You can fly."

She sighed. "Dean we just…"

I got angry with her now and pinned her to the wall. "We just can't give up Sabrina! You and me, we need to get back! We won't just roll over and die! We have a choice!"

She watched me silently not an emotion flickering on her. I let go of her and walked away before she pushed me into an empty room the door shutting behind us.

"What the hell…?"

"Dean we have to give up at some point. We can't escape it. It's a natural order."

"How can you say that when my brother, your boyfriend, is working as hard as he can to save us?" I pointed outside the room.

"He has to give us up too Dean. He'll move past it at some point."

I watched her shocked. Why would Sabrina say this after working so hard to stop the Reaper? Then a thought hit me.

"Why would you hunt the Reaper if you know another would take over?"

"Desperate act." She answered.

"Right. Why so "natural order" now though? You sure seem hell bent on going after the thing and saying screw you to natural order."

"Because I open my eyes Dean."

I took a step towards her giving her a threatening look. "But what if you didn't? What if, you're not even Sabrina?"

She stood there silent before laughing. "What?"

I was dead silent watching her with the same stare. She kept watching me before sighing and shifting into the image of Tessa. It was the Reaper.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." She said.

"I should have known. That whole rap of yours is far too laid back for Sabrina. She wouldn't be that willing."

"I clearly misjudged her."

"What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?"

"You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda hurts a girl's feelings. Once Sabrina showed you how I was I didn't have many options until she disappeared again. Being Sabrina was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"How death is nothing to fear." She answered coming close and putting a hand on my cheek. "It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already."

 ** _~S~_**

 ** _Sabrina's POV_**  
I stood watching as John completed his ritual. After he told Sam he wouldn't, here he was doing it for the big showdown. He finished the ritual chanting in Latin and the both of us stood in wait as I swore at John under my breath.  
Then a figure came behind and I felt his aura. It was the demon.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" He asked grabbing John's shoulder making him turn around.

"I can explain."

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me."

The man started walking as I put a hand on John's shoulder.

"It's the demon." I whispered.

It was an easy trick, a little ghost whispering just enough to make a person think it was their own thoughts. I would do it to Sam to summon dad but dad would be pissed to hell if Sam knew about him.

John pulled out the Colt after I backed away.

"Hey." The demon turned around. "How stupid do you think I am?"

The demon smirked his eyes turning yellow. "You really want an honest answer to that?"

Two possessed men in lab coats came in and now stood behind John as I watched the silent John and smirking demon.

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss." The demon laughed. "And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you." I looked at John confused as he lowered the gun. "I want to make a deal."

"What?" I asked out loud.

If he made a deal…I had to warn the guys. I went to fly but my wings didn't go. I looked at them to see them perfectly fine.

"Don't think you can go any where Sabrina." I heard in my head, it was the demon.

I shivered slightly as I knew I was glued to the spot. The demon wasn't letting me warn them about the deal. It was a piece in his game some how. The question is, what would that piece lead to?

 ** _~S~_**

 ** _Sam's POV_**  
I left Dean's side after I couldn't find anything in the journal, instead I was by Sabrina's. A Reaper was after her, again. I was so scared. I was so scared I was going to lose another girl I loved so much. I couldn't lose Sabrina though. She changed me in so many ways, she helped more than she will ever know.

I loved her beyond anything. Sure, I loved Dean and dad but I loved her so much more.

I kissed her forehead gripping onto her hand. "I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with dad. We'll kill each other, you know that." I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "Brie, Sabrina, you gotta hold on. You can't go, not now, not ever. We just started being us. I can't lose you. Can you hear me?"

I put a hand on her pale, cold cheek. I was scared. She just had to be ok, she just had to.

 ** _~S~_**

 ** _Dean's POV_**  
"Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but…you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break." I begged the Reaper as I looked out the window.

"Stage three: bargaining." She said flatly.

I looked at her. "I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me."

"The fight's over."

"No, it isn't."

"It is for you. Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them."

"My brother. He could die without me."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it." I walked away from her. "It's an honorable death. A warrior's death."

"I think I'll pass on the seventy-two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway."

"That's funny. You're very cute."

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do."

"Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me." I watched her confused as she spoke. "But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent."

"What are you saying?"

"Dean. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt."

I was silent as I watched her. Those things were vicious sometimes and if I become one…It wasn't something I would honestly want.

 ** _~S~_**

 ** _Sabrina's POV_**  
I quietly watched John as the demon walked across the room slightly.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" The demon asked John.

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back."

He was doing it for Dean. Just Dean. Deals were fowl things to start but making one to bring someone back…that was worse. I didn't know how I should feel about him not even thinking about me, but then again, it is his son.

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son of course." John looked away for a moment. It was a bad look. "You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And Sabrina? And the other children?"

This wasn't good at all.

"Yeah. I've known for a while." John answered.

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb."

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?" John asked avoiding the topic as I looked between them scared of what they both knew and probably what my father knew as well.

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good. Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" John shook his head. "Fine."

"So we have a deal?"

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

Oh crap. I knew what the demon wanted. What every demon wanted with a deal. Something that would kill the boys, especially Dean, forever.

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more."

Thus lands the piece in the spot he wants it to be. But for what and why?

The deal was struck and the demon was gone along with his two goons. I watched John sadly as I felt something different for Dean. He was alive again. John left the boiler room and I flew up landing sadly in my room. There I laid, barely breathing and pale.

Heart breaking sobs escaped my lips as I couldn't help but collapse. I was dying. I was actually going to die. After all those times I had avoided it and got a good save, I was now facing it.

"Sabrina."

I looked up to see the Reaper, Tessa Dean had called her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling my knees to my chest as I kept crying.

"I'm here to take you."

I watched her confused. "W-What? I don't ascend or descend. Why do you have to take me?"

She sighed sitting next to me. "You're a special case Sabrina. You're a nephilim, half angel and half human. While your angel side continues, your human side moves on."

I glanced at my body. The hot tears fell quicker.

"I don't want to be an angel!" I screamed. "I don't want to forget! I want to hunt! I want to have emotions and-and-and I don't want to be a solider!"

I wrapped my wings around myself crying heavily into my knees. Everything flashed through my mind the past year. Everything the boys and I did. The people we saved. The lives we lost. The laughs we shared. The tears we shed. The fights we had. The make ups we enjoyed.

The battles we fought. The ones we won, the ones we lost! The car rides we shared. The songs we sung. The secrets we shared.

The memories we made.

The ones I refused to let go of.

"It's time to go Sabrina."

I couldn't escape death. I was looking it in the face and this time there was no savior in sight. So, still sobbing I stood up shakily. It was time for my human soul to move on and let my angel one take the wheel.

"Come." Tessa told me offering her hand.

I took it and we were about to go when there was a voice. I turned around seeing Sam.

"Hey." He said to my body. "So Dean's back. He managed to escape the Reaper. I'm waiting for you now. I know you've got to make it too." I saw tears. "You've got to make it. You just…" He took a deep breath before he went into his pocket. "I, uh, finally managed to sneak these from the nurses station. I thought you might like them."

From his pocket he produced silver objects. My bracelets and my necklaces. He put my necklaces on me first then my bracelets. He kissed my forehead stroking my cheek.

"Come back to me Brie. Soon."

The sob was stuck in my throat. I looked at Tessa then back to Sam tears the most impossible thing to stop now.

"I'm sorry Sam. I failed you both." I breathed as he went out the door.

Tessa was going to lead me away…when a pair of hands took my shoulders pulling me away from her. I looked startled then choked out a sob of relief.

"Your services are not needed." Dad told her.

She glared at dad slightly before leaving. She had lost two lives in one day she was suppose to bring over. I would have been pissed too but I didn't think about that. I hugged dad tightly sobbing like a five year old that had just cut her knee and ran to her father for comfort.

"H-How did you k-know?"

"Your necklace is a direct line to your vitals." He answered plainly as always as he hugged me back. "I know when you're in danger of death. I put it on it once you started hunting."

That explained the times he showed up when I was on the verge of death in the past.

"I-I lashed out my grace a-and I used the p-powers when the demon c-corned us. M-My grace just c-couldn't work fast e-enough." I wept into his chest relief that Sam stole it back.

"Why would you lash out your grace?"

"Car and-and…" I couldn't finish as I just cried.

He sighed. "You can tell me after I suppose. For now, it is time for you to be healed."

He went over to my body about to put two fingers on my forehead.

"T-Thank you father." I said.

He nodded before I was healed.

 ** _~S~_**

I snapped awake gasping for air and finding it troubling as there was a breathing tube down my throat. I quickly worked on getting it out just managing it. I took deep breaths collapsing back on the bed about ready to call for help when everything that happened snapped to mind.

"J-J-John." I stuttered slowly moving myself to sit up.

My vision was slightly blurred as I didn't feel sick like I thought I would after my use of the wrong powers. I was about to start taking the random cords off when someone was going past my door but froze where they were.

"Sabrina!" They exclaimed running in and taking my face in their hands. "Brie. Oh thank god you're ok."

My vision focused on the person and I saw Sam. His eyes were full of relief as he smiled. He kissed my lips gently moving his thumbs gently against my face before pulling back.

"I'll go get your doctor ok? I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead. "I love you so much. I'll be back."

He left quickly now as I sat there trying to keep on one lane in my head. Then I felt it.

"D-Demon." I muttered trying to get up.

I fell to the ground the second I got up and grimaced in pain as I pulled needles out of my arm and heart readers off my chest. I tried to us my wings to support me but they were still weak. I stumbled falling again as I tried to get up but the aura was gone. Not a moment later I heard the voice and tears filled my eyes.

I pulled my knees to my chest crying.

 _"Saving us isn't that simple?"_

I heard it over and over in my head as I cried. I failed them. I failed them both…


	68. Everybody Loves a Clown

**_Sam's POV_**  
A week past since we burned dad. I had found Sabrina in the doorway of hospital room tears in her eyes. She knew dad was dead. She also told me everything happened. About her and Dean and the Reaper, her trying to find a way to kill it but kept disappearing herself never really getting a chance, and how I actually saved her. She said she didn't get there in time to see what happened to dad but I suspected the demon because he was gone and so was the Colt. She agreed with me.  
Dean didn't want to talk about it but Sabrina always heard me out. She was kind of spaced out lately but when I needed to talk she would immediately listen. Sabrina gave me a lot of happiness. She was just perfect.

I woke up in the morning to find myself in a position that gave me happiness. Her asleep in my arms breathing quietly with her back against me as I had my face buried in her shoulder. It felt so good in the morning to be like this. I forgot about everything for a minute as I just laid there listening to her breathing and heart beat. It helped me a lot to hear it.

After a few minutes, I kissed her cheek gently before getting up. I got dressed and went downstairs getting breakfast. We stayed at Bobby's after dad passed. I didn't seen Dean often around the house except if I went outside and I saw him working on the Impala, which had seen a lot of better days.

Sabrina was in our room Bobby gave us most of the time. She was mostly reading or staring out the window. On some occasions she actually went out and helped Dean with the car. The first time she asked just to keep her hands busy I saw how shocked he was but he told her what to do and she went and did it. Not great, Dean had to help her a bit but it was better than seeing her just sit in our room.

I think Sabrina's out of body experience took a greater toll on her than she likes to admit. I think Dean saw it too, that's the only reason he allowed to help probably. I asked Bobby if I wasn't around her to watch her, see if he saw something change in her when I wasn't around. He just said she did a lot of just staring into space.

I felt rather anxious when I wasn't around her because of that and other reasons too. I liked her being beside me. It comforted me in more ways than one. Sabrina was just a lot of things to me. Again, she was perfect.

Then I heard someone walking behind me. I looked up and smiled seeing her coming into the kitchen droopy eyed and still rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." She muttered getting herself a cup of coffee.

I went over to her as she yawned looking for any food. I put my hand where her wings was, because I got pretty good at memorizing where it was, and I swore I almost felt something perk up under my touch. She looked at me and I gently kissed her on the lips. When I pulled away her eyes were closed as she hummed quietly.

"You know, that's a lot better than coffee." She told me.

I chuckled kissing her cheek before sitting down again. She joined me as she just grabbed herself some bread.

"He never has much to eat." She mumbled nibbling on the bread.

"I'll get you something if you want."

She smiled taking my hand. "I'm ok. Relax Sam."

"Alright."

She nodded letting go of my hand still nibbling on the bread and I kind of couldn't help myself.

"But it's no big deal…"

"Sam." She laughed one of the few times she had. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Ok." I smiled before standing up. "I'm going to see if I can't find any leads alright?"

She nodded going back to nibbling at her bread. I kissed the side of her head before walking back to our room. I took out dad's phone and sat on the bed. I had been trying the crack the password on it for a while. I did in between working on other things.

Then suddenly I unlocked it. I looked at it surprised as Sabrina came into the room.

"What?" She asked.

"I got the password." I said looking at his voicemails.

"Well you're you so of course you would." She said before pulling clothes out of drawers to get dressed.

I didn't feel awkward about her getting dressed around me and she didn't get awkward around me. One reason she didn't was because I didn't think she knew better being part angel and all. It's been only two years since she started acting truly human, though no one will catch it unless they are long her for a period of time. The other reason is since I've stitched her up before a few times I've seen what I've needed to. There was no awkwardness.

Well, maybe I felt a little awkward but it wasn't that bad.

She got dressed as I looked at the voicemail to see it empty but one message, that was four months old.

"Hey. He had a message four months old on here." I told Sabrina.

She came over pulling her shirt on and looking over my shoulder. "Huh. Well for the short time I knew the man, I say that's not like him."

"It's not." I said before playing it.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me."

"Who's Ellen?" She asked.

"Don't know." I said going for dad's journal.

"You think you can look yourself? I'm going to see if Dean needs help with the car." She said putting her hair in a ponytail.

I looked at her watching her for a moment. Sabrina always helped me research.

"Sabrina, is everything ok?" I questioned putting the phone and journal down.

"Everything is fine." She answered.

"You normally help me research. And you're kind of spacing out lately. Like a lot."

"Is that a crime?"

"No, but I'm just worried. Last time you spaced out was when your dad and you fought and I know you weren't that great in that time."

"It's nothing Sam. Honestly. Just…thinking a lot more lately."

"About?"

She sighed looking around. "Things alright? Nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine."

She was getting better with hiding things. She wasn't too great with it in the past I had to admit but now I saw differences in her posture when it came to lying. The thing that was giving her away was her eyes and facial expression. Something was breaking her up. I didn't push though. Not yet.

"Ok, alright. I'll be here."

She nodded before leaving. God, I wish I knew what was wrong so I could help her.

 **~S~**

I came out to the car with dad's phone to find Dean under the car working on something as Sabrina was leaning over the engine tightening something. I couldn't help my thoughts as I thought she looked hot leaning over the car with her hair back and wearing a tank top and short, shorts.

I shook the clouds out of my head before speaking.

"How's the car coming along?"

Sabrina looked over at me before turning back to the engine.

"Slow." Dean answered.

"Yeah? Need any help?"

He dropped something down as Sabrina stood up straight fiddling with the tool in her hand.

"What, you under a hood? I'll pass." He told me.

Again, I was surprised he let Sabrina help at all, even if it was the simple stuff that he made her do. Dean worshiped this car and letting Sabrina fix it was a big step for him. As he said, he didn't want me to help but he was letting Sabrina help. I really did think he figured their out of body experience freaked her out so he just let her, even though he didn't know she remembered. She didn't tell him because it would take a lot of explaining about a few subjects and she told me she still wasn't ready to tell Dean about her real being.

"Need anything else, then?"

Dean pushed himself out from under the car and stood as well.

"Stop it, Sam."

"Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise." He said going through his tools.

"All right, Dean, it's just…We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up dad once."

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance." He joked.

"Don't patronize me, Dean, dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Guys." Sabrina protested but I had to go on.

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car."

And he crouched down and went to start working again.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" I took out dad's cell phone. "It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this."

I handed him the phone and he took it listening to it as he stood up.

"That message is four months old." I told him once he handed it back.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

Sabrina put the tool down she had in her hand looking at us. "I'll ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

 **~S~**

Dean pulled up to the bar where the address was, Harvelle's Roadhouse, in the minivan Bobby gave us that was just horrible but all he had. Sabrina had changed before coming out to us with the keys then she just gave the keys to Dean then showed us the car before getting in. Dean hated the car.

"This is humiliating." Dean said turning off the car and the three of us got. "I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sabrina told him putting her hands in her pockets as she went up to the door.

I looked around the side as she peered in with Dean.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I called.

"Hey." Dean looked to me.

"Yeah."

"You bring the, uh."

I knew what he was talking about. I took out my lock picking kit throwing it to him. "Of course."

He caught it and went to work as Sabrina stepped back. I went next to her as he got the lock.

"I'll look around." She muttered to me before walking off and around the side.

I sighed before following Dean inside. Nobody was in as we first came in, the only noise coming from a fly zapper. We went into the building, as Dean handed me my lock pick back, and found a guy asleep on the pool table.

"Hey, buddy?" I called as we went over but he was out. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

I looked towards a back door and went in looking around. I was about to go through some papers when I froze hearing a gun cock.

"Crap." I thought before putting my hands behind my head smartly taking a glance at the woman behind me.

"To the door." She told me and I started walking as I heard Dean call out.

"Sam! Need some help in here."

I opened the door with my elbow and walked out about to speak as I saw a blonde pointing a rifle at Dean when someone cleared their throat. I looked over to see Sabrina with two guns trained on the women at the front door.

"Ladies, I'd take the guns off my boys."

The two women shared a look before lowering their weapons.

"Bullets out." She commanded and they both reluctantly did so. "Good." Sabrina brought her guns down pocketing them both looking at Dean and me as I brought my hands down. "Sam, Dean, you boys alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said as she came over.

"Speak for yourself." Dean muttered still holding his face.

Sabrina pattered him on the shoulder as she stood next to me now. "You'll be fine Casanova."

"Wait, Sam? Dean? Winchester?" The woman who had pointed a gun at me asked.

We looked at each other then her. "Yeah."

"Son of a bitch." She muttered.

"Mom, you know these guys?" The other woman asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." She laughed. "Hey, I'm Ellen."

"Ah you're her." Sabrina crossed her arms.

"This is my daughter Jo." She told us.

"Hey." Jo nodded.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked her.

I couldn't help but smile. This girl must have punched Dean pretty good. After that Ellen invited us to sit and we did. Sabrina and I sat next to each other as Dean sat on a table as Ellen went to get ice for Dean. When she came back Jo leaned on the bar counter and Ellen handed Dean the towel with ice.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He said putting it on his face.

"Who are you?" Ellen asked looking at Sabrina.

"Sabrina Flowers. I'm a friend of the guys." She told her taking my hand.

That didn't go unnoticed by Ellen. She nodded. "Alright."

"You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" Dean questioned now.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." She said.

Well that was news. Dean looked back at me then her again as Sabrina sat up straight.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed?" Dean asked sarcastically. "I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?"

"You'd have to ask him that."

Dean went quiet for a moment as I looked down then up holding Sabrina's hand a bit tighter.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean came back.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…" She stopped mid-sentence seeming to realize the looks on our faces. "He didn't send you." Both of our heads went down for a second. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"No. No, he isn't." I answered her. "It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean told her.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine."

"So look," I cut in, "if you can help, we could use all the help we can get."

"Well, we can't. But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Sabrina questioned confused.

"Ash!" Ellen shouted.

We all looked back as we heard the man sleeping on the pool table wake up looking around wildly. She had to be kidding.

"What? It closin' time?" He asked.

"That's Ash?" I pointed at him.

"Mm-hmm." Jo nodded. "He's a genius."

Once Ash came to his senses him and I sat at the bar with Dean standing behind us and Sabrina came back in after getting our dad's work putting the folder on the bar sitting next to me looking at Ash.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." She finally said.

Ash actually liked the comment. "I like you."

"Thanks." She nodded before taking my hand.

"Just give him a chance." Jo told her.

Dean sat now putting a hand on the folder. "All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it."

He pushed the folder to Ash and he immediately opened it looking at all the papers shaking his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

Dean looked at him then me then him.

"Our dad could." I told him.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations," Sabrina looked at me with wide eyes obviously asking what the hell it meant and I don't think I could really tell her. "I mean…damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms…You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me…fifty one hours.

Dean glanced over at us as Ash got up leaving.

"Hey, man?" Dean called.

"Yeah."

"By the way, I, uh, I dig the haircut."

"All business up front, party in the back."

Once he left Jo walked by but I didn't really look at her. Instead I looked at the police scanner by the drinks and the folder behind it.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" I asked her.

She looked at me then the scanner. "It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…"

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder." I specified as Dean got up.

She looked at me then went over picking up the folder coming back over explaining as she did.

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want."

She put it down in front of me and I nodded looking at it. Sabrina leaned in interested as well taking the newspaper clipping as I looked at the folder detailing a couple murdered but their child left alive.

"Clowns." Sabrina muttered now putting the clipping down. "That's a new one."

Great. Clowns. I never told Sabrina about my fear of them. It was really embarrassing honestly. What grown man is afraid of clowns? She was afraid of spiders which was normal but me being afraid of clowns was different.

"Yeah." I nodded taking the clipping and looking at the rest of the folder. "Looks like they were at a carnival during the day."

"Yup." She said looking at the kid's interview. "This poor kid. Clowns are suppose to be fun. Or well, so I've heard. I've never done anything involved with one."

"Lucky." I thought before speaking. "I forget sometimes about that."

I saw a small smile on her face as she spread the work out. "Look, this has happened before with a circus called the Bunker Brothers. 1981, in different locations too."

"Huh." I said. "Well…Why don't we ask to take it?"

"What? Why?" She asked looking at me confused.

"We got nothing else."

"Yeah we do. The demon."

"Ash is going to take a while to track it. We can take this in the mean time."

"Sam, you're hell bent on this demon. I know that better than anyone in this bar right now. Why are you so fast to forget it?"

"I'm not. It's just, it's a case and it's what dad what have wanted."

She watched me for a moment before sighing. "Alright. Alright. We'll look into it."

"Hey Ellen." I called to her and she came over to me humming a yes. "Mind if we look into this?"

She looked between us before nodding. "Go ahead. I'll find something else that friend of mine.

"Thanks." Sabrina and I both said before we both turned to Dean. "Dean, come here, check this out."

He got up walking away from Jo and stood between Sabrina and me.

"Yeah."

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of." I started and Sabrina finished. "Looks to us like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I told her we'd check it out."

 **~S~**

It started to rain as Dean drove the van where we needed to be as Sabrina sat in the backseat and Dean and I sat in the front.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?"

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents." I explained.

"Ripped them to pieces, actually." Sabrina told him.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked

"Right, right. The Cooper Carnivals." We both nodded.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no viable leads," I started then Sabrina spoke, "and all the employees were tearing down shop." I went on. "Alibis all around." Then Sabrina. "Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air." I finished. "Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"Damn you two are freaky." Dean muttered before smirking and looking at me. "Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?"

Damn it Dean.

"Oh, give me a break." I said.

Sabrina leaned into the front looking interested.

Dean laughed. "You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

Sabrina looked at me. "You're afraid of clown."

"Yes, but at least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!" Dean exclaimed.

"And apparently clowns kill." I retorted.

"Break it up ladies." Sabrina said.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean changed the subject now.

"According to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales." I explained.

"It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" I nodded.

"Cursed object, maybe." Sabrina suggested. "Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them."

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." I muttered.

"Well, this case was your idea." She reminded me.

"By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job." Dean pointed out.

"So?"

"It's just…not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know, I just think, taking this job, it's what dad would have wanted us to do."

"What dad would have wanted?" He questioned me.

"Yeah. So?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment before turning his attention to the road.

"Nothin'." He shrugged as Sabrina now leaned back.

That was weird.


	69. Problem and Solution

We pulled up to the carnival once the sun was up to find some detectives talking to some guys dressed up as clowns.

"Check it out. Five-oh." Dean said once he stopped the car.

The three of us got out and Sabrina and I stood next to one of the rides as Dean went to talk to the detectives by himself.

"So clowns." Sabrina brought up now.

"Yeah…I always have been since I was little."

"Wait, you were little?" She joked.

I smiled putting my arm around her shoulder. It was good know she could still joke around at the very least. I kissed the top of her head right as a shorter woman passed us in very colorful clothing. She didn't say a word to either of us, just stared, before walking away as Dean came over. The three of us watched her leave.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked looking at me and Sabrina immediately hit him in response.

That definitely hurt. I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that as Dean held his arm.

"Jeez! I was only joking." He told her.

"More murders?" I changed the topic before either of them could do anything else to the other.

"Two more last night." Dean answered. "Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown." I said and Dean gave me a weird look. Sabrina and I both looked at him confused. "What?"

"Yes, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air." He told us still having the look but turned from me.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles." I reminded him.

"They could be anything." Sabrina muttered.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." Dean said.

"Oh, good, that's nice and…inconspicuous." Sabrina and I laughed shaking our heads.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean said.

Sabrina and I turned to where he was looking to see a help wanted sign. Wonderful. So we decide to go looking for Mr. Cooper. We didn't know exactly where to start looking so we decided to ask for directions to where exactly to start.

We managed to find a man throwing knives at a target and they all land on the bulls-eye. Dean looked at us before looking at the guy.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?" He asked.

The man turned to us. "What is that, some kind of joke?"

We all looked at him confused until he pulled off his sunglasses; he was blind.

"Oh." Sabrina muttered under her breath.

Yeah, Dean choose wrong choice of words.

"Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry." Dean tried to apologize amusing me a bit as my brother tried to think of something.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?"

Dean turned to us. "Wanna give me a little help here?"

"Not really." We both answered.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" A shorter man asked with a cape on.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." The blind man said.

"No, I don't, I…" Dean tried to find the right words.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" The shorter man questioned him.

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding."

Wrong words.

"Little?! You son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Sabrina and I both couldn't help laughing at Dean trying to avoid the argument. It was good to hear Sabrina laugh. "Please?"

 **~S~**

We managed to finally find Mr. Cooper and we followed him to his little office.

"You three picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat."

We all looked at the two chairs available…one had a giant clown face on it while only one was normal. Dean and I both immediately raced to the normal one but Dean beat me. I scowled quietly as I sat in the chair hating my brother. Sabrina grabbed herself another normal chair calmly. She brought it next to mine but didn't stop there. She forced me to stand up which surprised me before she then pushed me to sit in the chair she got before pushing the clown one back and standing between Dean and me.

She looked at me smiling and I gave her a grateful look. I could always count on her. Now we both focused on Mr. Cooper again.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble." He told us.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked playing dumb.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." I lied.

"Yeah." Dean agreed as Sabrina nodded.

"Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher? ANS men?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess." I said.

He watched the three of us. "You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope." Dean admitted. "But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady."

He laughed but quickly stopped as he winced holding in any shout as Sabrina stepped harshly on his foot. I tried to hold in my own laugh.

"You see that picture? That's my daddy." Mr. Cooper pointed to a picture.

"You look just like him." I told him.

"He was in the business. Ran a freakshow. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls and boys. Have two point five kids. Live regular."

Neither Dean or Sabrina said anything as I leaned forward seriously.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this."

We managed to get the jobs after that. The three of us walked out to actually start looking around when Dean spoke.

"Huh."

"What?" I asked.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it?"

I was silent. I was saying it. I was having second thoughts about going back to school.

"Sam?" Sabrina questioned now.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You don't know?" Dean cut in again. "I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm having second thoughts."

"Really?" He questioned all of us stopping.

"Yeah. I think, dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted?" I could hear the anger in his voice as Sabrina looked at her feet. "You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam."

"Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all." He shook his head giving a sarcastic smile before walking away.

I looked to Sabrina. "What's up with him?"

She shrugged starting to follow. I followed her.

"What's up with you?"

"We already had this conversation Sam." She said looking up again.

"Yeah, I know. And you didn't tell me the truth, something is bugging you."

"What if I did? What if I did lie?" She questioned stopping and looking at me.

"Then you lied, its water under the bridge." I told her taking her hands. "I just want to know what's wrong Brie, Sabrina. Let me help you like you helped me." She was silent looking down at our hands. "Was it the whole being out of your body?" I asked her quieter and she shrugged.

"Look, you can tell me if your were scared. I was so scared for you and Dean. Now, just feeling you breath, listening to your heart beat. I live to hear it, feel it because I know you're there. I know you're alive and it's not a dream. So were you scared?"

She looked to the side mumbling. "Sort of."

"Then what is it?"

She glanced over at Dean who was at the car going through the trunk while people weren't around. "I can't tell you."

"What did Dean do?" I questioned taking her chin in my hand having her look at me now.

"Made me see something that I just don't want to tell you." She mumbled before moving from my hold and walked from me silently.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. What the hell happened to the two of them?

 **~S~**

I came out of the funhouse calling both Sabrina and Dean. The three of us had split to look around and scan the place. I went into the funhouse to look only finding a fake skeleton…that scared me a bit. I already talked to Sabrina about the theory I had and she…flew already looking in the funhouse herself as I called Dean.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, man." I answered.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown." He joked.

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually." I admitted.

"Like a real human skeleton?"

"In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object - what if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?"

"Well, no, but –"

"We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you."

I put my phone away waiting for Dean and it took him so long Sabrina already came out of the funhouse.

"Totally nothing in there. I don't sense anything supernatural in there." She muttered. "Not that I'm good at it but you know. Worth a try."

I nodded as Dean came over. "What took you so long?"

"Long story." He told us.

"Mommy, look at the clown!"

We all heard it and our heads snapped to a little girl pointing and we looked and there was nothing.

"What clown?" The girl's mother asked. "Come on, sweetie, come on."

The three of us shared a look before following after the family knowing who the clown was going after next.

 **~S~**

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." I said as we parked outside the house and Dean finished telling us what happened.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real." He said as he pulled out a gun but Sabrina quickly pushed it down.

"Keep that down!" She told him.

Dean glared at her slightly before going on. "Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what."

"What?" We both asked.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" I questioned.

"Something like that." He then shook his head sighing. "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

 **~S~**

Dean had dozed off as Sabrina and I both waited in the car watching the house. I stroked her wings to help her relax. She desperately needed to and she did making a sound that almost sounded like purring. I didn't get distracted though as I immediately perked up seeing the little girl walking through the house.

I woke up Dean making him jump as Sabrina sat up straight. Each of us grabbed a gun and quickly went to the house. We went into the house quietly waiting for the little girl and the…clown to come this way. We all hid in different places to be ready before we heard them.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs." The little girl said.

"Hey!" I shouted now jumping out and grabbing the girl shielding her as Sabrina and Dean came out, Sabrina taking a shot shooting the clown back as the girl screamed.

She was reloading when the thing got up again.

"Sam, watch out!" Dean shouted about to shoot it himself when it leapt out the window and became invisible!

"What's going on here? Get away from my—" Another voice said.

I quickly let go of the little girl as Sabrina yanked me up and pulled me to the door as Dean bolted. The both of us quickly followed lead after. That didn't go well at all.

 **~S~**

We took everything out of the car as we hid it on the side of a deserted road. Sabrina suggested it as we had been kind of caught. We did it in the morning and packed everything up, even the plates.

"You really think they saw our plates?" I asked.

"I don't wanna take the chance." Sabrina muttered.

"Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway." Dean said closing the trunk.

"I said I would drove this case." Sabrina reminded him as she shouldered her bag.

We started walking down the side of the road together.

"Well, one thing's for sure." She said looking at the sky.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" I suggested.

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks?" Dean and Sabrina both said then Dean spoke. "Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope." I then took out my cell phone starting to dial the roadhouse.

"Who are you calling?" Brie askd.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way." Dean answered.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?"Sabrina nodded to that but Dean was silent. My phone started to ring but I hung up looking at him. "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap."

"Oh, god."

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to."

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" He shouted as Sabrina was staying in the background as we stopped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?"

I glared at him but he was right, I was guilty as hell. I picked a fight with dad and he probably thought I hated him and I was trying to fix any way I could. But he really wasn't dealing either.

"I'm going to call Ellen." I told him before walking from him.

I glanced back seeing Sabrina torn watching the both of us before walking to the side away from us. I wasn't mad at her for not choosing sides. Dean didn't look mad at her either. The two of us just had to deal with this without her interjecting this time. That and I don't think she knew what to say.

I finally finished talking to Ellen going to Dean's side after I thanked her and hung up. Sabrina hung out behind us in earshot but giving the two of us space and also herself.

"Rakshasa." I said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Ellen's best guess." I answered. "It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh…"

"They can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited." Sabrina finished and we both looked at her. She pointed to her head. "Dad."

I nodded remembering her dad was an all powerful angel that knew everything…that's still weird to me.

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite 'em in." He said looking at the two of us.

"Yeah." We nodded.

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean questioned.

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" I suggested as Sabrina shrugged.

"What else'd you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense." Sabrina commented coming closer to us. "I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81."

"Right. Probably more before that."

"Hey Sam, Sabrina, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean threw out.

"Cooper?" We both said.

"Cooper." He agreed.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him." I muttered.

"You think maybe it was him?" Dean asked.

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen say how to kill him?"

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass." Sabrina crossed her arms. I looked at her confused. She looked extremely upset.

"I think I know where to get one of those." Dean spoke bringing me out of my thoughts as the look disappeared from Sabrina.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him." I said.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, I'll round up the blade, you two go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

 **~S~**

I knew this wasn't the time but I couldn't help myself. Sabrina and I split up from Dean going to check Cooper's bed when I pulled her off to the side out of sight.

"What the hell Sam?" She asked pointing. "Cooper is that way."

"I know but…You got to tell me."

"Oh my dear father. Sam, this isn't the time. We're on a case."

"This is the perfect time." I said taking her hands feeling flash backs to the night I asked Sabrina to come with me to live a normal life. When she forced me to say it. "Sabrina, something is killing you inside and I can see it. Please, tell me."

Seconds seemed to slowly move as she looked down then I felt something wet hit my hands. Tears…

"I failed." I was about to speak but she went on. "I failed to protect you and Dean and your dad."

"Sabrina, that weight isn't on you what happened…"

"It is! I could have stopped it!" She shouted getting her hands out of mine and turning from me. "I-I had an all powerful angel blade…I told Dean when we were hunting the Reaper…I planned to kill the Reaper with it…I didn't tell you the real story. I told you the fake one…I lied because I didn't want you to know about the blade."

I remember her talking about an all powerful weapon angels had. She had one this whole time? She started sobbing and I rushed to her side hugging her.

"I failed you guys…I should have used it on the demon…" She cried. "Your dad would still be alive."

I didn't know what to say. Yeah, I would have liked her to tell me about the blade and killed the demon but there had to be a reason she didn't use it…

"Why didn't you use it Brie?" I asked her gently.

She hugged herself. "I…I could be tracked. The blade…it was the blade of the Archangel Gabriel. That's easy to track…"

"Then you didn't fail us. Sabrina look at me." I said quickly.

Sabrina told me how Nephilim weren't accepted and were killed. If they tracked that blade to her just because she used it…I would have lost her.

She didn't look at me so I got on the ground to look at her this time.

"Sabrina, you know how much you mean to me. If you had died because you used that blade to save _my_ life, then I'm the idiot for letting you use it. You didn't _fail_ me, you saved me." She shook her head but I took her hands. "How many times did you just sit and listen when I talked about Jess? Or dad? Or even mom and hunting? You kept me from going insane. Dying myself. Dean would never listen but there you were always there to help me.

"Don't ever think you failed me. You _saved_ me. Hell! You took a truck to save my life. Don't ever say you failed me."

Everything was silent before she mumbled. "Dean thinks I failed you guys."

"When did he say this?" I asked anger slipping into my voice.

I loved my girlfriend to pieces and Dean seemed to keep hurting one way or another. Some days I wanted to punch my older brother for hurting her.

"When we were in our out of body." She muttered. "I told him what the blade could do and he asked where it was when our asses were getting kicked. I told him it wasn't simple and he said _saving your lives isn't that simple_?"

Dean wouldn't remember so hitting him for no reason wouldn't make sense so he was spared for a little bit.

"Dean doesn't understand how much you've helped that's all. You've saved us. You've told me everything you've done with your powers. You've failed no one."

She now hugged me around the neck and I hugged her back. I was so glad she finally told me.

"Is that why you didn't tell Dean you were an angel again?" I muttered remembering asking her if she was and she said no.

She nodded. "I didn't want him saying that again."

I swore now that if Sabrina ever told Dean what she was, I would tell him what he said then probably kick his ass. I stood up now taking her shoulders.

"Now I think we got a job to do."

"Yeah kind of." She smiled wiping away stray tears before taking my hand taking lead.

I smiled. Finally she trusted me enough to tell me what bothered her and hopefully it made her feel a lot better. Now we went to Cooper's trailer and I gave Sabrina my lock picking kit and she easily unlocked it. I slipped inside as Sabrina stood watch. I took out my knife and went to the bed about to cut it open when I heard a flutter.

I turned to find Sabrina as she put two fingers on my forehead and all the sudden I was outside then she was next to me. I had no idea what the hell just happened.

"Sorry." She told me. "Cooper was coming. Bed bugs?"

I blinked before shaking my head standing. "No, none that I can tell. Thanks for the save."

"No problem." She shrugged.

I kissed her forehead. "See?" I whispered. "You don't fail me. Now let's go get Dean."

She smiled looking down before nodding looking up. "Let's go."

I took her hand and we both went to find Dean. He wasn't hard to find. He was running the way we were going.

"Hey!" We called and he turned to us.

"Hey."

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom," I lied to say I got caught instead, "but it's not him."

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere." Dean said.

"Well, did you get the –" Sabrina questioned looking around.

"The brass blades? No. No, it's just been one of those days."

Then I thought. "I got an idea. Come on."

I lead the way to the funhouse, Sabrina still holding my hand as Dean was following behind us. We kept walking when a door closed between us separating Sabrina and me from Dean.

"Sam! Sabrina!" Dean shouted.

"Dean! Dean, follow the maze, okay?" I told him.

Then I lead Sabrina down and went looking for the organ. I finally found the steaming organ with hopefully brass pipes.

"Good idea." Sabrina muttered as I let go of her hand to grab it but she stopped me. "Dude, hot."

"Right." I muttered before using my pockets to cover my hands and try to pull off the pipe.

Sabrina stood watch behind me when Dean walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey! Where is it?" I asked pulling harder on the pipe.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?"

"No." Sabrina answered when all the sudden a knife flew out of the air pinning Dean's sleeve to the wall, then another.

I pulled harder on the pipe as Sabrina stood in a defensive stance. Finally I got it out and I went forward in front of Sabrina. I held the pipe ready when a knife came forward. I pushed Sabrina down to duck as it lodged itself in the wall behind us.

"Dean, where is it?" I shouted as Sabrina rushed to him now to get the knives out.

"I don't know!" He called back.

Then Sabrina noticed something and she pulled a lever and steam poured out around the room. I looked around waiting.

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!" Brie screamed.

I stabbed behind me and I managed to hit it. It let out a dying scream as Dean and Sabrina joined my side after getting the knives out of Dean's sleeve. We watched as it slowly reappeared but it was only empty clothes and a bloody pipe lying on the ground.

"I hate funhouses." Dean muttered and I couldn't agree more.

 **~S~**

 ** _Sabrina's POV_**  
Life was some what back to normal. I was better than I was before. Sam helped me a lot. I also planned on helping clear up his fear of me not being here. It was so sweet what he said but it was not healthy for him.

And as for the angel blade, I had no idea where it was! I lost it at the hospital so one, it wouldn't be a problem any more and two, it was worrying to think who might have it. Though if I hadn't been threatened with it yet, I should be ok for a few days. With Dean too, I helped him with the car to gain his trust again. As he let me touch the car, trust was there.

Right now for the three of us we stole a car and went back to the roadhouse. The three of us sat at the bar while it was actual opening hours. Ellen stood behind the bar then brought over three beers.

"You three did a hell of a job." She said as Sam took the beer in front of me away making me smile. She turned just to the boys. "Your dad'd be proud."

"Thanks." Sam told her

Then Jo sat down next to Dean. I noticed a look in her eyes and I stood.

"Sam, I left something in the car, mind coming with me to get it?" I asked him making up an excuse to leave them be.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said looking confused standing up.

I lead him away but only across the bar to sit. He looked at bit more confused.

"What, the girl needs her flirting room." I told him crossing my arms.

He raised an eyebrow looking at Jo then chuckled sitting in front of me. "So, you're better now?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks for that Sam."

He took my hand. "Well it's the least I could do for my angel."

I blushed looking down. "You're cheesy you know that?"

His laugh was beautiful. "Yeah well, just the way I am."

"And I wouldn't want anything different. Fear of clowns and all." I smirked looking up at him.

"Shut up." He smiled.

Then I saw Ash come out with a few things.. I nodded to him as he spoke.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya."

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" I said standing up with Sam.

"Clowns? What the –"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean interrupted him.

Ash set himself up at a table and we went over with Dean sitting with him to see his findings.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam questioned.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm."

"Do you mind…" Dean started reaching for the laptop but stopped pulling it back as Ash just gave him a look.

"Yeah. What's up, man?"

The computer was obviously homemade and the system he had was incredible.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" I asked.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for…fighting."

"M.I.T.?" Sam said surprised.

"It's a school in Boston." He told me like he was stupid.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean looked at him.

"Si, si, compadre."

Dean nodded taking one more drink of beer before the three of us went to the door.

"Hey, listen –" Ellen stopped us though. "If you three need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back."

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish." Dean told her.

"Okay." She nodded.

 **~S~**

Dean and I stood working on the car again. I barely knew what I was doing as I did whatever Dean said. That's the only time he spoke to me after that we just worked. It helped Dean clear his mind about his dad while I cleared my mind about what I thought about myself. I thought was failure sometimes still but Sam helped push a good portion away.

Speaking of Sam, we talked about me not really being real. He was almost in tears by the end of the conversation. I told him to speak and he did. He told me about his fear, his anxiety, his small ray of hope that I'd be ok in the hospital. I listened to him as he paced around the room feeling so touched before I told him it was ok, I was real.

So far he kept a good front about it but at that point he was almost in tears. He took me into a hug muttering about how much he loved me and I just let him hold me. After a few minutes he took a deep breath calming down and just told me he needed time to get with everything. To breath and I would let him have that time unless he acted different.

Dean and I were still working when Sam came out. I looked up at him giving my full attention to him as he had a more upset look in his eyes. Dean didn't see it though as he kept working.

"You were right." Sam said and I raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Dean questioned getting up.

"About me and Dad." Oh dear. "I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late." I could see the tears threatening as I took a step forward but he shook his head. "I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know." He told his brother before sighing. "I'll let you get back to work."

Sam left giving me a halfhearted smile. I knew what he thought about his dad, it had been the topic of many chats. I looked at Dean putting my hands in my pockets of my shorts. Dean had been silent the whole time and was still silent. I watched him as he went over picking up a large crowbar from the side of a car.

I was confused until I shrieked as he hit out the glass window on the car. Then he started hitting the trunk of the Impala! He was out of his mind.

"Dean. Dean!" I screamed going behind him and taking the top of the bar in my hand holding it back on his up swing. "Relax, please."

He let go of the bar and I let it fall on the ground. Both of us shared a look just watching each other. I then took his arm leading him into the garage. I had him sit on a stool where he sighed before taking a deep breath. I grabbed him a beer and myself a water before sitting on my own stool.

"Talk. It will never leave the two of us." I told him gently.

He watched me for a moment before taking a swig from his beer then talked about his bottle up emotions reluctantly. I was being the little sister Dean never had. I would take care of both of the boys no matter how stubborn they were.  
And I knew they would take care of me right back.


	70. Black and White

I laughed as Dean was flying down the road. I had found a case a few hundred miles away with Sam and well, Dean and I finished fixing the Impala. Dean was as happy as he could be. Well, not as happy but he was pretty good. He didn't talk to me about everything unless he was at the edge of having another mental break down.

Sam talked to me whenever he could. I could easily see that he was still desperate to make sure I was real so I stuck close to him a lot. I always was sure I got all of Dean's trust. If he was talking about his feelings and let me touch the Impala, we had a lot of trust between us. I just hoped enough to tell him what I was again.

"Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" He smiled.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let us know, Dean." Sam joked.

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us."

"You're in a good mood." Sam stated.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean quickly questioned.

"No reason." Sam shrugged.

"Got my car, got a case, things are looking up."

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine." I teased leaning in the front.

He laughed. "How far to Red Lodge?"

"Uh, about another three hundred miles." Both of us answered.

"Good." He smirked before flooring it.

Dean was back.

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us posed as reports to talk with the sheriff, who, I had to say, had a rather large mustache and was all smiles.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time." He told us.

"Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first, uh, head last week, correct?" I questioned.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, and the other, a uh, Christina Flanigan," Sam went on.

"That was two days ago. Is there –" But he was cut off as a young woman knocked on the door and pointed at her watch.

"Oh. Sorry you three, time's up, we're done here."

"One last question –" I tried as Dean beat me.

"Yeah, what about the cattle?"

"Excuse me?" The sheriff looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained…over a dozen cases." Dean listed.

"What about them?" Sheriff asked.

"So you don't think there's a connection?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Connection…with…?"

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff." I nodded.

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff?" Dean agreed.

The sheriff laughed thinking we were kidding but stopped once he realized we weren't. "You - you're not kidding."

"No." Dean shook his head.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?" Sheriff told us folding his hand.

"How?"

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty eight hours the bloat'll split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News…"

"Weekly World News…"

I sighed mentally as the boys mixed up.

"World –"

"Weekly World –"

"Weekly…I'm new."

I looked down at my pen and paper. Good job.

"Get out of my office. " The sheriff said simply and we did.

The three of us knew though that it wasn't simply that. There was more to this.

 _ **~S~**_

The three of us went into the morgue dressed as doctors this time but found ourselves in from of an attendant. We stopped at the door as he watched us before Dean thought up his lie on the spot to use.

"John." He started.

"Jeff." He corrected.

"Jeff." Dean laughed going over to him. "I know that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dworkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back. And he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man, so if I were you I would…" Dean whistled and Jeff ran. "Okay. Hey, those satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?"

"Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead." Sam and I nodded.

"Yeah. So much f'd up crap happens in Florida."

Dean handed us both a pair of gloves and we went to the cooler of our victim. Dean brought the bed out and there they were with a box between their legs with the head.

"All right, open it." Dean nodded to Sam.

"You open it." Sam retorted.

"Wusses." I muttered before taking the box and opening it on a table as the boys came over.

This poor girl. Though there was no signs of Satan worship. Gosh, I hated my uncle's so called followers sometimes.

"Well, no pentagram." Dean commented looked at it.

"Wow. Poor girl." Sam agreed with my thoughts.

"Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kinda like the moth in Silence of the Lambs." Dean smiled as I was confused. Something I hadn't seen.

"Yeah, here, go ahead." Sam said turning the box to him now.

"No, you go ahead." Dean told him turning it to him.

I took it from the both of them. "You two, you can hunt anything else but Heaven forbid."

Sam shrugged as Dean spoke. ""Put the lotion in the basket.""

"What the fuck did he say to me?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Just don't bother."

I shook my head. "Whatever. Both of you are wusses."

I took a breath before putting my fingers in the poor girl's mouth feeling for anything but there didn't seem to be anything as both the boys grimaced slightly as I did.

"Nothing." I mumbled taking my fingers out.

"Wait, lift the lip up again?" Dean instructed.

I sighed before doing so then raised an eyebrow seeing it.

"What is that, a hole?" He asked helping this time.

He put a bit of pressure on it and out came a sharp tooth…a fang.

"It's a tooth." Sam said.

"Sam, that's a fang." I muttered. "Retractable set of vampire fangs. You gotta be kidding me."

"Well, this changes things." Sam mumbled.

"Ya think?" Dean asked.

 _ **~S~**_

We didn't quite know what to do about the already dead vampires, just chalk it up to luck really. So we decided to go to a bar instead and see if we can't find the rest of the nest because there were never just two vampires.  
The three of us walked in and the second we did my wings bristled. I looked around then saw the eyes on us but pretended to not notice.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked quietly to me.

"We got eyes."

He frowned keeping his eyes forward. "Is it our friends?"

"I don't know."

"What are you two doing?" Dean questioned as we went to the bar.

"Eyes." I said under my breath as the bartender came over.

He understood as the three of us went to act casual.

"How's it going?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?"

"Two beers and a water, please."

"So, we're looking for some people." Sam told him as he got the beers and water.

The bartender glanced at me. "Sure. Hard to be lonely."

Sam shook his head before going into his pocket. "Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant." He took out a fifty then put it down in front of the bartender, who looked at it then took it accepting the deal. "Right, so, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink…"

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." I nodded.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice."

"Thanks." Dean said.

The three of us shared a quick look before walking out of the bar. We all stuck together as we went down an alley looking to be going to the car but quickly hid knowing we had a tail. It took all of a few seconds before he showed himself.

Dean and Sam were the ones who pounced on him as I kept a knife ready behind them. Dean had the knife to the base of his throat as both of them pinned him to the wall. My grip on my blade tightened…I knew the face from long ago when I didn't know the Winchesters.

"Smile." Dean told him.

"What?" Gordon Walker asked.

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire." Both the boys frowned. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam questioned as I really didn't want to tell he wasn't.

"How to kill them. Now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch."

"He's not a vampire." I said putting the blade away.

They both looked at me as Gordon now noticed me.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I met him the year before I met you guys. When I started hunting. I needed help back then." And I regretted it.

"Sabrina." Gordon said.

"Gordon." I nodded crossing my arms.

The boys shared a look before letting up.

"Now. Who the hell are you?" He asked the both of them.

I was going to hate this case but it wouldn't be like the last one.

 ** _~S~_**

We left the area of the bar so the four of us could talk like hunters and not get arrested. We parked on a street where Gordon's car was and he went inside it pulling out his arsenal on a slid out tray after the boys told him who they were. I stayed next to Sam as I kept a watchful eye on Gordon.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot –" He listed off as sadness filled both of their eyes.

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean stated.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

I glared at him as Sam changed the subject.

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?"

"Yep. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" I questioned.

Sam glanced at me questioningly. I had a bit of hate lacing my question so it would concern him. I don't really hate many people.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone." Gordon told us.

"Where's the nest, then?" Dean asked.

"I got this one covered." He said putting the arsenal away. "Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas and you again Sabrina. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help." Dean pushed.

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." He got in his car. "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side."

The three of us shared a look before Dean lead back to the car. Sam and I followed slowly behind him.

"So, you know Gordon." He commented.

"Yeah, wish I didn't." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"He didn't seem like one." He looked over at me.

"Well, you didn't work a case with him." I put my hands in my pockets.

"Care to share?"

"No."

The two of us got to the car as Dean was at his door leaning on the roof.

"I say we follow him." He told us.

"What? Why?" I quickly asked.

"No guy can take on a vampire nest by himself."

"Trust me, Gordon can handle himself. He'll be fine."

"And if he's not?" Sam questioned me.

"Oh my father, you're ganging up on me." I looked between them. "Guys, I worked with Gordon. He'll do fine."

"Again, what if he's not?" Dean said now.

I groaned staring at the both of them. They weren't relenting!

"Get driving." I grumbled getting in the backseat and closing the door.

I didn't want to work another case with Gordon. I could have died on the last one. I had posed as Marshall going after a demon case, but Gordon had caught wind of a demon case before I had. I would have been fine if he wasn't around but since he was and posing as a Marshall himself, I almost got caught. But he said I was his partner and after that I needed him. That and I wasn't too bright with the whole talking to people thing and reading them yet. So Gordon let me stay. I should have taken it on my own though; after what he did, I always thought that.

Now the three of us followed Gordon to a lumber mill. We sorted out our weapons, a machete for each of us. I sighed to myself before following after the boys as they followed after Gordon.  
We actually got there just in time. Gordon was fighting the vampire but he was losing. The vampire had turned on the electric saw and had Gordon pinned almost ironically decapitating him when I attacked the vampire as Sam pulled Gordon to safety.

The vampire hit me back on the ground next to the saw though but Dean was there quickly to take him on. Dean got him pinned at the electric saw now. I quickly turned as Dean brought down the saw and blood sprayed every where, including on me. I was a girl raised around guts and gore but I didn't not enjoy being sprayed, especially if this stuff could turn me if I swallowed.

Sam came over helping me up as he looked at his brother slightly stunned by his actions while Gordon spoke.

"So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink." He said.

I glared slightly at him before looking at Sam. "New clothes first."

He nodded slightly still stunned by his brother. I had a fear Gordon might change Dean. Dean wasn't himself and there for, Dean could be changed in a way I didn't want him to.

 ** _~S~_**

The four of us went back to the bar and the guys had drinks while I had a water. I had spare clothes in the car so I change in the bathroom while they got their first round; well, Gordon and Dean had their first to celebrate. Sam was on his first still, he wasn't celebrating a beheading.

The waitress brought them all shot rounds, including Sam, and Dean was going to pay her but Gordon stopped him.

"No, no, I got it."

"Come on." Dean protested.

"I insist." He paid the waitress. "Thank you, sweetie." Gordon then took his glass raising it. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right." Dean agreed taking the toast but Sam and I just both sat watching them.

"Dean." Gordon laughed. "You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you."

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Yep." Dean looked at Sam and me. "You all right, Sammy? Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." We both muttered.

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy. Sweetheart."

Sam glared at him putting his arm around me. "He's the only one who gets to call us that."

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done." Gordon apologized quickly.

"Right. Well, decapitations aren't our idea of a good time, I guess." I told him.

"Oh, come on, you two, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

Dean snapped pointing at Sam. "See? That's what I've been trying to tell him. You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

Sam frowned as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I bet I could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel."

"You sure?" Dean asked as I looked up at him as he stood.

"Yeah. You want to come Brie?"

I shook my head as I subtle showed him my phone to tell him I'd text him why. "No."

He nodded. "Alright."

He kissed me gently on the lips before leaving. I think he just marked his territory to Gordon.

"Sammy?" Dean called and Sam turned as Dean pulled out his keys. "Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?"

He tossed the keys to Sam and he caught them before leaving. I took out my phone texting him how I wanted to keep an eye on the two of them.

"Something I said?" Gordon asked.

"Nah, nah, he just gets that way sometimes." I shook my head at Dean. Sam wasn't always like that. "Tell you what. Match you quarters for the next round."

I sighed mentally before looking Sam's untouched beer. I picked it up taking a sip. I needed it. Just one! I knew my limits.

"You're drinking now?" Gordon questioned.

"Fuck you." I said crossing my legs in the chair.

"And cursing. You two did a number on her."

"Yeah, that is my fault." Dean said before looking at me. "You think drinking is a good idea after last time?"

"I'll be fine." I told him. "I know my limits now."

"Yeah two sips."

"Shut up." I told him again before subtly pushing the drink away from me.

I sat tracing meaningful symbols on the table as Dean was telling Gordon a story about him and his dad.

"…So. I pick up this crossbow. And I hit that ugly sucker with a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car, and uh, me and my dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp. I'm sitting there and looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm sixteen years old. Most kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know. Never even dream of. So right then, I just sort of –"

"Embraced the life?" Gordon finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. How'd you get started?"

"First time I saw a vampire I was barely eighteen. Home alone with my sister. I hear the window break in her room. I grab my dad's gun, run in, try to get it off her. Too late. So I shoot the damn thing. Which of course is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band. It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, knocks me out cold. When I wake up, the vampire's gone, my sister's gone."

"And then?"

"Then…try explaining that one to your family. So I left home. And then bummed around looking for information: how you track 'em, how you kill 'em. And I found that fang - it was my first kill."

"Sorry about your sister."

I shifted knowing what actually happened to his sister.

"Yeah. She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know? The way she was. But hey, that was a long time ago. I mean, your dad. It's gotta be rough."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know. He was just one of those guys. Took some terrible beatings, just kept coming. So you're always thinking to yourself, he's indestructible. He'll always be around, nothing can kill my dad. Then just like that," he snapped his fingers, "he's gone. I can't talk about this to Sammy. You know, I gotta keep my game face on." He cleared his throat as I knew all this already. "But, uh, the truth is I'm not handling it very well. Feel like I have this –"

"Hole inside you?" Gordon said. "And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker?" Dean was silent. "Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me. There's plenty out there needs killing, and this'll help you do it. Dean, it's not a crime to need your job."

I clenched my hands. "It's not good to feed on it though. You can't thrive on hunting. It will change you."

"Which is good in the long run. You'll know how to protect yourself." Gordon told me.

I shook my head as I got a text from Sam.

 _Tell me about Gordon._

I quickly texted him back.

 _He's a danger to us! He doesn't care who you are. Only if you're a monster. And if you get in his way of hunting, he doesn't care what he has to do, he'll do it._

 _What happened with you?_

I stared at the phone before telling him. _Gordon killed three innocent people before we actually got there the thing. It was a demon and it had information Gordon wanted. It hopped three different bodies while we hunted. Gordon killed all three with torture. I tried to stop him the second time and he locked me in the car! The third time the demon jumped, they came after because I was defenseless! He doesn't care who lives, he just cares the thing is supernatural and then he kills it. He killed his own sister because she was a vampire._

Sam didn't text me back for a moment but then it came.

 _Sabrina, you're a Nephilim. If Gordon finds out he will kill you._

 _Trust me, I've thought about this._

 _Then why'd you agreed to stay with him?!_

 _Sam, trust me, he won't find out._

He didn't text me back after that. I frowned. That was never a good sign. I sensed for him and he was on the move. That was odd.

"Know why I love this life?" Gordon broke me out of it.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed

"It's all black and white. There's no maybe. You find the bad thing, kill it. See, most people spend their lives in shades of gray. Is this right? Is that wrong? Not us."

"Not sure Sammy would agree with you, but uh…"

"I don't." I muttered under my breath as Dean took a sip of his own drink.

"Doesn't seem like your brother's much like us." Dean stopped drinking looking at him slightly startled. "I'm not saying he's wrong. Just different. But you and me? We were born to do this. It's in our blood."

Dean actually looked thoughtful about it! I had to stop this while I was ahead of the game. That and Sam was still moving. I knew he might be taking a walk to clear his head but at the speed he was going, it was more of a run.

"I think we're done for night boys. Let's go to the motel." I said before walking out and calling Sam but no answer.

I snapped my phone closed nervous as they both soon came out.

"I think Sam's in trouble." I told Dean.

"What? No he's not. He'll be fine."

"Dean, I seriously think he's in trouble." I said as we went to Gordon's car, it's all we had. "He's not answering my text or calls.

"News flash Sabrina." Dean turned to me. "He doesn't have always have to answer just because you're his girlfriend."

He thought I was having girlfriend issues? What the hell?! They both got in as I put my hands through my hair. Dean might not be in the same mental state but this was a bad change. I got in the car now and Gordon drove us to the motel. We came to the motel and the Impala was there.

"See Sabrina? The car is here." Dean told me.

"That doesn't mean jack shit." I told him shaking my head before going to the room. "Sam!"

I got no answer as the two of them came in.

"He's probably taking a walk. Seems like taking a walk kind of guy." Gordon suggested.

"See Sabrina. He'll be fine."

I huffed mentally. I couldn't do much to help Sam if they didn't believe me! I couldn't just appear with Sam next to me, and if I took the Impala, I would still randomly by chance having him. So all I could do right now was sit on my bed sensing him to reassure myself that he was ok as the two of them talked shop about the vampires.

I wasn't going to help them and I was too restless to help anyway. Sam being away like this wasn't good and he didn't answer me too. I was really worried. And Dean wasn't giving a shit because of what _Gordon_ said. Dean told me what was wrong, he trusted me enough but damn it! He couldn't fill the hole in him with Gordon! Anything but Gordon freaking Walker!

I got caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I sensed Sam close. When the door opened I jumped up looking at him relieved. Sam gave me a small smile before looking at Dean the smile disappearing.

"Where you been?" Dean asked.

"Can I talk to you and Sabrina alone?"

Dean looked at Gordon. "You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?"

Gordon shook his head as I went over to Sam, who took my hand. The three of us walked out into the parking lot as Sam spoke.

"Dean, Brie, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt."

"What are you talking about? Where were you?" I asked my worry just every so slightly kicking in.

"In the nest." He answered.

I immediately panicked as I looked at him trying to see any injury on him but he squeezed my hand to reassure me.

"You found it?" Dean questioned him.

"They found me, man." Sam told him.

"How'd you get out? How many'd you kill?"

"None." Sam shrugged and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well Sam, they didn't just let you go."

"That's exactly what they did."

"That's new." I muttered and Sam nodded as we stopped moving now.

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asked.

"I was blindfolded, I don't know." Sam said.

"Well, you've got to know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen. Maybe we shouldn't go after them."

I realized he was talking more to his brother. He was one he had to convince on his point. I was a back-up in a way.

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believed them?"

"Look at him, Dean. They let me go without a scratch." I backed him up.

"Wait, so you're saying…and you're agreeing…No, man, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em."

"Why?" We both questioned as he started to walk away.

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job."

I glared at him. "No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!"

He looked at me now. "Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time." I said.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows."

"Gordon?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"You're taking his word for it?" Sam asked trying to tug me back.

I didn't even realize I took a step towards Dean.

"That's right."

"Well I say he's bad news." I told him.

"And I'm supposed to listen to you? We may have known each other a year, and you've gotten my trust, but this…I'll go with Gordon."

Lights burst around us as my grace lashed out. I let go of Sam's hand going towards Dean.

"Are you using your physic shit on me?" He asked.

"You don't think I can see what this is?" I ignored his question letting him believe it was physic crap.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for your dad. A poor one."

"Shut up, Sabrina." He told me walking away but I followed him.

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day."

"You know what? I'm not even-" But I went on.

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. You've let me see right through it. John's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to, especially not Gordon. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean kept a straight face nodding before starting to turn but he came right back with a punch.

I fell on the ground holding my cheek as I looked up at him shocked another light bursting as Sam got pissed. He hit him right back for me and I scrambled up to push Sam back.

"Let me go Sabrina." Sam growled looking at his brother who was putting his hand on his jaw.

"No." I looked at Dean keeping between them. "You hit me all you want. It won't change anything.

"I'm going to that nest." He told the both of us. "You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself."

He went to the motel room and Sam had me look at him first. He put a hand lightly where Dean had punched me. I winced slightly, he got me good. Sam frowned deeply running his thumb on it lightly before quickly following Dean. I scrambled after him.

I honestly wanted him to beat the shit out of Dean, but now was not the time. Maybe when we got to Bobby's or a different motel in a different state. I took Sam's sleeve as Dean looked around the motel room.

"Gordon?" Dean called.

I looked around quickly sensing just as fast. Gordon was long gone…

"You think he went after them?" Sam asked his anger still there but he had to care about other people too.

"Definitely." I muttered.

"Dean, we have to stop him." Sam told him.

"Really, Sam? Because I say we lend a hand."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you?" Sam took my shoulders pulling me to his chest. "You owe me that."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys." Dean demanded.

Sam wasn't happy but he pointed to where I guess he put the keys but there was nothing there.

"He snaked the keys." He muttered.

Wonderful, just wonderful. So the three of us went to the car, where I actually had to sit in front so Sam wouldn't punch Dean again, and Dean hotwired the car as Sam looked at a map to find the place they had been at. He hated doing that.  
"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." He muttered before the car started. "So the bridge, is that, uh, is that all you got?

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm." Sam told us.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I counted." He answered simply before going on. "They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge."

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good." Dean sort of complimented him before starting to drive.

Sam put the map away not looking at him. I sighed mentally. This was kind of my fault but I blamed Gordon and Dean more. The fight never would have started without the fuel. Sam now put his arm around me, holding me close, as he checked my cheek again. I knew it might bruise up, even be a little red, but it was worth it to say what I did to Dean. He needed to hear the tough love that came out of my mouth.

 ** _~S~_**

Throughout the ride I was kind of attached to Sam, he wasn't letting go any time soon with Dean around. As Dean I also tried to tell what he was thinking but I just couldn't tell. Hopefully I got him thinking rather than wanting to kill the vampires more. One thing was for sure though, I didn't want to tell Dean what I was any time soon.

 _"If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story."_

I was supernatural with my powers and grace. Sam in a way was too with his visions. I didn't know if Sam felt the same as me but I really didn't want to tell Dean what I was incase he had the urge to put me down too. I wouldn't completely die but you know, I kind of like my human soul. That and as much as I would be mad at Dean I didn't want my dad smiting his ass.

Finally we got to the house, and finally Sam let go of my shoulders but took my hand instead, and the three of us went inside to find Gordon already there…torturing one of the vampires. Flash backs of what he did to the demon acme back. Yes it was a demon doing horrible things! But that demon was possessing a human we could have saved!

"Sam, Dean, Sabrina. Come on in." Gordon told us like it was a party.

"Hey, Gordon. What's going on?" Dean asked looking at the scene. I glanced at him and he a bit iffy by what he saw.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Wanna help?"

"Look, man -"

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." Gordon interrupted him.

He dragged the knife in his hand across her arm and she withered in pain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean tried to persuade him and I smiled on the inside. Dean wasn't agreeing with Gordon.

"I'm completely chill." Gordon told him and I felt terrified that he wasn't lying.

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam said taking a step towards him but I put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Sounds like it's Sam here needs to chill." Gordon smiled.

"Just step away from her, all right?" I backed up Sam.

He looked at me then Lenore. "You're right." He threw the knife he had down. I felt confused. "I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk." He pulled out a larger weapon, there's Gordon. "Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

He turned toward Lenore and I couldn't help it as I went to block him from Lenore.

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." I said but he put the weapon at my chest and I stopped.

"You're not doing a damn thing."

"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said as Sam looked very itchy to come over.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray." Gordon reminded him.

"Yeah. I hear ya. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one…" Dean was changing his mind about he thought and I felt kind of relieved but then Gordon started laughing.

Gordon looked at me as Dean was confused.

"You tell him."

"Dean," I breathed, "That vampire didn't kill his sister. It turned her. He hunted her down, and he killed her himself."

"You did what?" He looked at Gordon.

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you." Gordon pointed at Dean.

"So you knew all along, then?" Sam spoke now anger obviously dripping through his voice for several reasons. "You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care."

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it."

He quickly grabbed my arm before I could do anything and sliced a cut on it. Then he put his weapon to my throat and put my cut arm over Lenore as Dean and Sam both pulled guns.

"Let her go. Now!" Dean demanded.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her she'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point."

The blood from my arm started to drip on Lenore's face as Gordon squeezed my arm so it would go. Lenore stared at the blood before hissing as her fangs extended. If she managed to break free I was screwed.

"Hey!" Dean and Sam both shouted.

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty."

Then Lenore gained control over herself retracting her fangs and turned away from the cut on my arm.

"No. No." She pleaded.

"You hear her, Gordon?" I said.

"No! No!" She said louder.

I pushed him away from me easily as he was shocked by what Lenore did. Sam put his gun away as Dean still kept his out. Sam came over to me putting something over my arm as he looked at Gordon.

"We're done here." He told him.

"Sam, Sabrina, get her out of here." Dean said to us.

"Yeah." We both nodded before Sam went over taking her in his arms.

I pressed the rag Sam had given me over my arm as I followed him. I noticed Gordon take a step towards us but Dean kept his gun on him.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh!" He warned him.

As Sam and I were moving passed Sam I stopped. I looked at Dean before muttering to him a short version of what Gordon did on our own hunt. Just a little present for Gordon as I did know Dean himself was guilt ridden of killing a human with a demon in it. I wonder how he would feel if Gordon just didn't give a shit.

Dean nodded to me and I went to leave when Dean called to me.

"Sorry about the punch sweetheart."

"Sam got you back for me and I think my point got across." I said before leaving finding Sam in Lenore's truck I supposed and I went over to his window. "I'll scoot ahead, maybe find something for them." I looked at Lenore. "I'm angel, so I'll find something easy and far. You ok with that?"

She nodded breathing out a thank you.

"No problem." I looked back at Sam. "You ok with that?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Cool." I patted on the door about to leave but once again I was stopped by a Winchester as he called my name. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell Dean any time soon." He said.

I could see that bit of fear in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. What if this was a one time thing with Dean? If I told him now, would he try to kill me?

I nodded. "Alright. I'll scoot, then call. You get the rest of them while I am."

He nodded as well before driving. I looked at the house before spreading my wings and flying. I flew to find a place for a good supernatural being like me.

 _ **~S~**_

I fell asleep in the truck after we found them a place. I hadn't flown that much for that long in a while. I kind of tired it out easily. So I fell asleep on Sam's shoulder as he drove us back to the farm as the sun peeked out. I woke up, opening my eyes a crack to find myself in a perfect picture. Sam was driving the truck with one hand as he had his other wrapped around me holding my hand moving his thumb gently on the back of my hand. It felt so peaceful like this.

Soon, too soon, Sam stopped and parked outside the farm. I sighed nuzzling into his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, I want to stay here too." He muttered.

"Mmh, that would be wonderful."

"How about this, once we finish this, I'll join you in the backseat and we'll both get some sleep."

"Ok." I nodded.

He kissed the top of my head before the both of us got out. I put my hands in my pockets as we came in to find a wrecked house. Then we saw the tied up Gordon. I couldn't help a cheeky grin as Dean looked over at us.

"Did we miss anything?" Sam asked.

"Nah, not much." Dean shrugged. "Lenore get out okay?"

"Yeah. All of 'em did." I directed to Gordon.

He looked at me and I just shrugged still grinning.

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?" Dean joked and Gordon just stared at him. "All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you."

He jammed Gordon's knife into the table behind him.

"Ready to go, Dean?" Sam and I questioned.

"Not yet." He told us then looked at Gordon. "I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." He then his Gordon and knocked him and the chair down on the floor. Sam scratched the back of his head as he looked at what Dean did as I laughed to myself. That's the Dean I like. Then Dean spoke rather cheerfully. "Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

Sam looked at me as Dean left and I shrugged following Dean out. "He's your brother."

Sam followed behind me now and the three of us walked down the stairs when Dean stopped.

"Sabrina."

"Yeah." I looked over him.

"Clock me one."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go."

I laughed looking him ready to be hit. "No."

"Let's go, you get a freebie. Hit me, come on."

"First, you look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. Two, Sam already hit you for me. I'll take a raincheck."

I walked away Sam following me not even taking matters into his own hands and hitting his brother again.

"I wish we never took this job. It's jacked everything up." Dean said as we got to the car.

"What do you mean?" We both asked.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, our whole lives." He directed to his brother.

"Okay." Sam pressed for more.

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us…"

"Dean, after what happened to mom…dad did the best he could." Sam justified for his father.

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." I said.

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters." I insisted.

"Yeah. Well, 'cause you're both pains in my ass."

Both Sam and I smiled. It was a nice moment we had going with Dean but then Dean made his usual comment. That's Dean.

"Guess we might have to stick around to be pains in the ass, then." I smirked.

Now Sam opened the back door motioning for me to get in and I was about to when Dean spoke.

"Thanks." He told us.

"Don't mention it." We both nodded before getting in.

Dean was a brother to both Sam and me. And sometimes family sucked ass but we loved each other all the same. At least humans, angels were a different story. But I liked having the Winchesters as a family. Dean might be a massive asshole sometimes but we made up almost always. Though he wasn't yet ready for the big secret…

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Dean's POV**_  
I glanced back at Sabrina and Sam in the backseat as I drove on through the night. Sam was leaning back against the door with Sabrina in his lap curled up as he had both his arms wrapped around her while they both slept. The main reason I went after Gordon and left the vampires alone was because of Sabrina and Sam, because of what they could do.

They both were weird psychics and, yeah, it freaked me the hell out sometimes but I wasn't going to kill them. Sabrina reminded me of what they were when she blew out those parking lot lights. I didn't kill everything supernatural. I'll killed those that were evil and I'll be damned to hell if I let anything kill the two of them.


	71. Immunity

_**Sabrina's POV**_  
Dean really tried to make it up to me after the whole case. Sam too. He put up with the both of us as we were freaking dorks fighting over stupid little stuff like characters in books or who should sit in the backseat. (We tried off who sat in front sometimes.) He gave me money to get myself some new clothes I wanted. He let me drive the Impala! He was trying so hard even though I told him he was ok.

Though the last case we did he was a bit of a dick again. We went to see their mother's grave, Sam's idea, and we found a case at the time. It was this girl who was brought back to life by a guy that apparently loved her a lot. Long story short, Dean, and Sam too apparently, added up and figured out that his dad swapped lives. He didn't know how, but he knew and he was on a rage. He didn't yell at us too much but he wasn't happy still.

By the end of the case, Sam had a broken hand and Dean was practically at tears as he told both Sam and me what was going on with him. After all that, we were on the road again and Dean was fueling the car as I leaned on the hood waiting for Sam who was in the bathroom.

"Go get him would you?" Dean told me as he finished fueling.

"You're the dude." I said.

"And?" He questioned like it wasn't obvious.

"Lazy freaking casanova." I muttered walking away and going to get Sam.

I knocked on the door first calling out to him.

"Sam, come on, casanova is ready to go."

There was no answer and I frowned before trying the door knob. It was unlocked so I opened it.

"Sam…" But I stopped seeing his condition and quickly went over to him. "Vision?"

He nodded as he was breathing heavy.

"Alright, come on." I muttered having him be supported on me rather than the sink he was clutching onto.

He leaned on me and took him to the car. Dean quickly straightened up from his spot on the hood where I had been.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Get in the car." I said helping Sam in the backseat.

He followed what I said as all we could do as before is to wait for Sam to get better before we heard everything.

 ** _~S~_**

I went through Sam's hair in the backseat as he told us what he saw in his vision. He still had a little minor headache but he was a bit better now. Once he was done he suggested to go to the Roadhouse and I agreed. Dean had a different idea.

"I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out, think about this."

I looked over at him in the driver's seat as Sam looked at him questioningly as well a bit agitated.

"What's there to think about?" He asked.

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea."

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where."

"Yeah, man, but…"

"Plus it could have some connection with the demon." I threw out trying to relax the tension building. "His visions always do."

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there." Sam looked away from Dean as he spoke. "I don't know if, if, if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak," his head snapped right back to him, "with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"

"So I'm a freak now?" Sam questioned.

Dean looked back at us a few times as I took Sam's hand to tell him otherwise but Dean just made it worse.

"You've always been a freak." He smiled at him reaching back and hitting him on the leg.

I sighed mentally shaking my head. Dean just honestly did not understand emotions sometimes. He understood better than an angel but sometimes he just didn't.

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us walked into the Roadhouse and it was our first time here at night. There were hunters every where and some of them were giving us some questioning looks. I could see Sam's itchy look to pull me closer to him at some of the looks as it mixed with his need to find Ash but I kept a small space between us. Hunters profiled almost as well as the FBI and they would use it to their advantage if they knew if we were dating. For what, well that depends on the hunter.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo asked Dean as she came over to greet him.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?"

"Where's Ash?" Sam hurried it along.

"In his back room."

Sam brushed past her. "Great."

I nodded to Sam to Dean and I quickly followed after him.

"That was a bit rude Sam."

"I just want to figure out what this vision is about alright? I'm sorry." He said before we got a door that said Dr. Badass is in.

That was definitely Ash's room. Sam quickly went over to it and I sighed following after as he knocked.

"Ash?" He knocked as there was noises probably from a TV. "Hey, Ash?"

Now Dean joined us and knocked on the door. "Hey, Dr. Badass?"

That actually worked for Dean. I heard the door unlock and was opening a crack when Dean pushed me away. Sam looked at him confused before Sam kept me away from the door as he looked over at it then away. What the hell? It's just Ash.

"Sam? Dean?" Ash asked. "Sam and Dean."

"Hey Ash. Um. We need your help." Sam said and I raised an eyebrow at his awkward look.

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants."

Ah, that explained a lot. I felt my face get rather warm as why they quickly pushed me now made sense. I heard the door close and Sam kissed me on the forehead before following Dean who was already walking to the bar. Only at the Roadhouse guess.

 ** _~S~_**

It wasn't till Ash joined us out in the bar at a table with his computer as Sam and I sat while Dean stood. Sam had hand drawn a sketch of a bus logo from his vision and gave to Ash. Now we just waited as Ash looked into it.

"Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma." Ash told us.

"Okay. Do me a favor - check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that." Sam said.

"You think the demon's there?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Why would you think that?" Ash questioned obviously getting suspicious with us.

"Just check it, all right?" Dean demanded.

Ash gave him a look before turning back to his computer. Dean looked at Sam and I and I knew this was getting bad if Ash was suspicious of our intentions.

"No, sir, nothing. No demon." He answered.

"All right, try something else for me." Sam went on but this time he looked hesitant. I knew what he was going to ask now. "Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday."

Ash stared at him startled by that information as Dean looked around to see if anyone was listening in. The only person close by was Jo as Sam waited expectantly and I looked down at the table just making shapes with my finger.

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Ash asked.

Sam put a bottle of beer in front of him having a little smile.

"'Cause there's a PBR in it for ya."

It was easy to win Ash over. "Give me fifteen minutes."

 ** _~S~_**

I stayed over at the table with Sam putting my head on top of my arms as I watched some guys play pool across the bar. I knew how to play a bit, I wasn't good, but I did. I was still watching when I could feel Sam's leg bouncing as he waited anxiously. I put a hand on his knee to calm him down and his leg did stop bouncing. He put a hand on top of mine as we waited until Ash finally gave us a hit. Sam quickly took the papers before rushing over to Dean.

"Thanks Ash." I told him before following after Sam.

"All right, Jo. See you later." Dean told her as he got up when I came over.

Sam took point out of the bar as Dean and I followed behind him. He was really ready to get this over with, and I was too if there was another psychic involved. This time, I hoped I didn't have to use my powers.

 ** _~S~_**

I laid in the backseat with my head in Sam's lap staring at the ceiling of the car. Sam was flipping through the papers Ash gave him while Dean was singing in the front seat. I could see Sam was getting a bit annoyed by it.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam finally asked him.

"Hey, you can't say anything as you got sweetheart back there." Sam shook his head as I chuckled. We did tend to gross Dean out a lot. "Whaddya got?"

"Andrew Gallagher." Sam told us. "Born in eighty three, like me."

"And me." I chimed in.

I saw a small, kind of sad smile on Sam's lips as he put his broken hand on my arm.

"Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like _us_." He corrected.

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Dean asked.

"Sure seems like it." I muttered.

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" He asked directing more to Sam.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

I flinched remembering Max well.

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean said.

"The point is he was killing people." I reminded Dean. "And Sam was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

Dean got a bit more serious. "How do we find him?"

"Don't know." Sam muttered. "No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities…"

"Collection agency flags?" Dean questioned.

"None in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there."

"Alright, wake me up when you get there." I mumbled throwing my coat over myself as I kept my head in Sam's lap.

"We will." Sam told me putting the papers down and going through my hair with his good hand.

I hummed quietly leaning into his hand before falling asleep peacefully.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Dean's POV**_  
"You know she's going to be pissed right?" I told Sam as I adjusted my tie as we went into the coffee shop.

He didn't wake Sabrina up when we got here. He left her in a motel room. I knew she'd kick his ass the second she woke up and knew that he left her there. She was probably going to kick my ass too probably.

"She'll be fine." He said going in the building.

"No she won't." I muttered before following after him.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do." The woman, Tracy, that owned the place told us as she poured coffee.

""They"?" Sam asked.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually we're, we're lawyers." I lied. "Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate."

"Yeah. So are you a friend of his?" Sam questioned.

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore."

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man." A guy said coming over and sitting at the table.

"Is that right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro."

"Uh. How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" Tracy scolded him.

"Yeah. You bet, boss." Weber told her.

"Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" I questioned.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss."

Very interesting, I had see this.

 ** _~S~_**

Yeah, the van wasn't hard to miss at all. We found it fairly quickly and man was it awesome.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." I smiled looking at Sam but his face was not as approving. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent." I tried to justify.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm one of them…Sabrina too."

"No, you're not."

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for us and children like us."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be —"

"What, killers?" I raised my voice.

"Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it? Come on, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! Neither is Sabrina! You two don't have it in your bones."

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things. "

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference."

I looked away from him now kind of pissed he though him and his girlfriend were killed but I also thought about what dad told me too before he died that I hadn't told them…

"Got him." Sam said.

I looked were he was to see Andy walking out of the building. He looked up at a window and I did too shocked to see a gorgeous girl half naked waving to him. Andy kept walking after that until talked to a guy that just willing gave him his coffee. He then shook an older guy's hand before walking on again.

"That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter." Sam quickly said.

"All right, you keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go." I told him and he got out.

I started tailing Andy as he drove away in his van. After a few minutes he stopped and got out of his car. I put a gun in my pocket just in case as he came over.

"Hey." He said putting his hands on the door.

"Hey, hey." I nodded.

"This is a cheery ride."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic." His guy knew his cars

I let go of my gun nodding. "Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey. Can I have it?"

"Sure, man."

I got out of the car and let him into the driver's seat.

"Sweet." Andy said.

"Hop right in there. There ya go."

"Take it easy." He told me.

"All right." I said as he drove off.

I watched him drive off then frowned…did I just give him my car?! Why the fuck did I give him my car?! He Obi-Wanned me! He's got freaking mind control.

I quickly called Sam shaking my head.

"Dean! Andy's got the Impala!" He said panicked when he answered.

"I know! He just sorta asked me for it and I, I let him take it." I told him.

"You what?"

"He full-on Obi-Wanned me. It's mind control, man!"

Then I heard a horn blaring on his side.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

He just told me a street then hung up. Great. Just awesome…

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
I growled quietly under my breath as I walked to where I sensed the guys. They were in a whole lot of trouble! My wings flared behind me as I turned a corner but I froze confused as I saw some guy step out of the Impala…and that wasn't Dean.

"Hey!" I shouted running over.

He looked relatively calm about me coming over. I looked in the window and there was my coat. I looked back at him.

"Where the hell did you get this car?"

"I bought it." He said simply.

"How about, no you didn't. I know the guy who owns this car and I knew it's his because, that's my coat." I pointed to it.

"This isn't his car." He tried to tell me.

"What game are you trying to play?"

Now he looked a bit panicked. "I'm not playing a game, this isn't his car."

"You got two seconds before I clock you to run." I threatened.

He quickly took off. I put a hand on the car before getting in the driver's seat. The keys were here…he didn't steal it. Unless he snaked the keys. I turned the car on before driving to where I still sensed the guys. I slowed down when I saw a police barricade.

"Crap." I muttered then saw the guys walking my way.

Sam looked depressed as hell as Dean was looking back at whatever happened.

"Sam, Dean." I called stepping out.

Dean saw his car, Sam saw me.

"Thank god! Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again." Dean told the car as he came over.

"You're welcome." I told him before taking Sam's hands. "You're in trouble but what's wrong?"

"I kept him out of the store but…" He looked back at the scene. "Andy made him walk in front of a bus instead."

"You did the best you could." I told him putting my hands on his cheeks.

I reached up kissing him gently and he sighed.

"Yeah, but my best wasn't the best."

"Sam. You tried. I know you did. Andy just got the upper hand and got him before us."

"About Andy, how'd you get the car from him?" Dean asked behind me.

I went ridged looking at Dean quickly. "That was Andy?"

"Yeah Andy Obi-Wanned me." He said.

I looked at Sam confused and there was a tiny smile. "Andy has mind control."

"Crap. Guess that's what he kept trying to do." I muttered.

"Trying?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I didn't seem to work on me. I saw he had the car, went up to him, he kept trying to tell me it wasn't your car, then got panicked when I didn't believe him."

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands. And Sabrina's got immunity to it." Dean looked at Sam.

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something." Sam sighed.

"I don't know, maybe." Dean muttered.

"Beg your pardon?" We both asked.

"I just don't know if he's our guy."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?" Sam questioned him.

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. You know. And O.J. was guilty."

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Not a problem."

He went to the driver's side and I looked at Sam. I pointed at him.

"And don't think you're getting off easy. We'll have words about leaving me behind later."

"Told you she'd be angry." Dean told him getting in.

Sam shook his head putting my hand down. "I know. We'll talk about it later. Promise."

"We better mister."

He smiled a bit more now before holding the door open for me.

"Thank you." I nodded getting in before he followed.

An immunity huh? That could be useful later. Before first, tracking down the guy.


	72. Doubt

Where he lead us, I don't know what I thought of the blue van. It was something though, that's for sure. Andy wouldn't be hard to miss ever.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride." Dean voiced my thoughts as we went to the back of the van. "Let's have a look."

Dean pulled out a crowbar from his jacket as Sam and I kept watch on the street. Dean easily pried the door open and put the crowbar away before opening the door up to reveal something even more. Inside there was a disco ball, fur rugs, a tiger painted on the wall, several thick books, and an enormous…thing. I didn't know what it was.

"Oh. Oh, come on." Dean said as we looked inside. "This is…this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though." Sam picked up one of the books. "There's no…clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger."

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein?" Sam said looking at the books and I raised an eyebrow. Those were some pretty hard reads. "That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean."

"Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong." Dean picked up the thing.

"What's a bong?" I questioned.

Dean looked at me then Sam. "You got to make your girlfriend more fun."

Sam exhaled before whacking him on the back of the head.

"She's fine as is." Sam told him before taking my hand and leading me back to the Impala.

I smiled at Sam doing that for me. I was happy I had him. Now though, it was stake out time.

 ** _~S~_**

The three of us sat in the Impala parked right across from where the van was. Andy hadn't come back yet but was bound to. For now Dean was eating something he got while Sam was looking through papers as I leaned into the front seat resting my head on my arms.

"Ugh." Dean groaned eating whatever he got before throwing the wrapper at me. I threw it back huffing as he smirked. "You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart."

"What I don't get is the motive." Sam said instead. "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy." Dean countered.

"Dude, enough." Sam told him.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"It doesn't seem like it honestly." I muttered.

"Well, how the hell would you know?" He asked Dean ignoring that I butted in. "I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?"

"'Cause you're not right about this." Dean argued.

"About Andy?"

"Hey!" Andy suddenly appeared by Sam's window hitting the car. "You think I haven't seen you three? You walked right up to me." He looked at me before looking at the three of us. "Why are you following me?"

I raised an eyebrow looking at Dean as he seemed a bit different as Andy asked the question.

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed aw-" Sam started the lie.

"Tell the truth!" Andy demanded.

"That's what he's -" I tried to continue but Dean cut me off.

"We hunt demons."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed looking at him.

"What?" Andy questioned.

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother. Sabrina's his girlfriend."

"Dean, shut up!" Sam and I demanded.

"I'm trying. They're psychics. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself and maybe even Sabrina, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And, I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right."

Sam and I stared at Dean shocked as he just a smile on his face.

"Okay, you know what?" Andy said. "Just leave me alone."

"Okay." Dean nodded before holding his head as Andy walked away.

Sam and I shared a quick look before getting out and following Andy.

"What are you doing? Look, I, I said leave me alone. All right? Get out of here, just start driving and never stop." He tried to command us as we cornered him.

"Doesn't seem to work on us, Andy." Sam shrugged.

It looked like I wasn't the only one with immunity .

"What?" Andy questioned.

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think." I said a bit more calmly.

Dean had gotten out of the car but Sam held up his hand telling him to stay away just incase he tried something.

"Look, tha- that's crazy." He laughed.

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it." Sam questioned him.

Andy's face turned crazy shocked. "How do you know all this?"

"Because the same thing happened to us, Andy. Our moms died in a fire, too. We have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you, me, and him." I told him.

"You know what? Just, just, just, just get out of here, all right?!"

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

"What?" Andy questioned.

I watched him carefully seeing confusion in his eyes as Sam cringed. Crap…

"Why did you kill him?" Sam tried to keep going.

"I didn't!" Andy said and I thought he was telling the truth but I didn't have time to say so as Sam held his head and started falling.

"Sam? What is it?" I asked catching him lowering him down as Dean ran over.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him." Andy said not understanding what we did.

"A woman. A woman burning alive." Sam told us.

"What else'd you get?" Dean questioned.

"A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself."

"What does he mean, going to? What is he, what is –" Andy started but I cut him off.

"Shut up."

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." Sam continued.

"When?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." He said trying to stand up and Dean helped him as my head snapped behind us as I heard sirens. "But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody." Andy explained again.

"Yeah, not yet."

A fire engine drove by and the three of us shared a look.

"Go." Sam and I told Dean.

He looked at the both of us before following after the truck. I watched him leave only turning back when I heard Sam talk.

"No, not you. You're staying here with us." He said.

"Sam, calm down." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder as we now waited.

Then it didn't take long for Sam to get a call. Sam looked at me then nodded to Andy before walking off. I crossed my arms looking down before looking at Andy.

"I believe you."

"You do?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you can control people, but you only do it for your own good. Not to kill."

"Thank you."

I nodded as Sam came back looking depressed. I went over to him putting a hand on his shoulder knowing exactly what was wrong.

"We can't save all of them."

"This one wasn't even a head start though." He muttered. "And we got freaky psychic powers we can't control. We can't always win."

He sighed nodding before looking at Andy. "We do know one thing though, it's not Andy. He wasn't on his phone when she was controlled."

I crossed my arms. "I told you so."

"Dude, didn't you hear? Woman is always right." Andy joked and I laughed as I saw Sam crack a small smile. I think he brought the ice a bit better than before.

I sat down on an abandon car hood and Sam joined me as Andy sat across from us.

"So you get these premonitions of people about to die?" He pointed at Sam and he nodded. "That's impossible."

Sam let out a small chuckle. "A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do."

Andy gave a slight nod. "But…death visions."

"Yeah."

"Dude, that sucks. I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know, it was, it was like I won the Lotto."

"But you still live in a van. I don't get it, I mean, you could…have anything you ever wanted." I said confused.

"I mean, I, I got everything I need." He shrugged.

"So you're really not a killer, huh?" Sam asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Andy laughed.

"That's good. Means there's hope for all of us." I muttered looking down.

"What can you do?" Andy questioned me.

"I got telekinesis. I can't use it though." I admitted.

"Why not?"

"It's…it's hard to explain." I looked back up at him. "It's just whatever let's me have it fights with the rest of my body when I use the power. I get extremely sick and I just can't heal properly."

"It doesn't sound that hard to explain."

"It's harder than it sounds." I shrugged.

Then Dean pulled up in the Impala. The three of us stood up as he stopped next to us and got out.

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett, forty-one, single." He immediately said.

"Who is she?" I asked Andy.

"Never heard of her." He answered.

"Called Ash on the way over here; he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy." Dean explained.

I looked a bit shocked as Sam asked the question. "Andy, were you adopted?"

"Well, yeah." Andy shrugged.

Well this changed things a bit.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" Dean questioned.

"Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby – do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m—"

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." Dean told us.

"Well, screw that." Andy shook his head.

 _ **~S~**_

I didn't have to fly, we didn't have to break in, we just walked in. Andy used his powers to get us in and we were in the county records as Andy got the guard out.

"Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here." The guard said.

"No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee." He simply told the guard and the guard left but Andy continued in a dramatic voice. "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

I looked at Sam confused as he looked up from his papers.

"I'll find the movies and we'll watch them later." He promised as Dean muttered an awesome as Andy came back to us. Sam went on. "I got it."

"Yeah?" Dean questioned as he sat.

"Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother."

"Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asked.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I, I didn't kill them." Andy repeated.

"We believe you." I assured him.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"But uh, who did?" Dean brought up the question as I looked over Sam's shoulder.

"I think I got a pretty good guess." I said seeing the record. "Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

Andy got a pretty good shock from that. After that we went to look for records on his brother as we let Andy have his little moment of thought until he finally spoke as we found the records.

"I have an evil twin." He muttered finally.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption." Sam told him as I sat on the table with records and he stood in front of me. "And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

"Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?" I asked flipping through the records glancing at him.

"Um. What was my brother's name?" He questioned.

"Here. Um, Ansen Weems." I looked up at him and he shook his head.

"And he's got a local address." Sam added.

"He - he lives here?" Andy stuttered.

"Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now." Dean told us getting the paper from the printer and coming over.

Dean gave them to Sam and me as he looked surprised, along with Sam.

"What?" I asked looking at the both of them.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that." Dean handed him the photo too.

Andy looked at it shocked as well as I looked between the three of them.

"Who is he?"

Sam looked at Dean and Dean just nodded to me. Sam put a hand on the back of his neck.

"We met him while you were sleeping."

"Damn it Sam." I sighed. "We're still talking about this later." I put the records down and stood up. "But for now let's find this guy."

 ** _~S~_**

Sam let Andy have the front seat, I don't think he wanted another guy next to me. I thought it was adorable and sweet!

"All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy." Sam said as Dean drove down the road.

"Well, I mean, not much. I…Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?"

Sam cringed slightly and rubbed his eyes. Crap, crap!

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" Dean questioned as I quickly took Sam's shoulders.

"No idea." Andy continued.

"Aah!" Sam groaned in pain.

"Sam." I muttered before I knew he was in his vision. "Damn it. Dean, pull over now."

Dean listened to me and pulled over and just in time as Sam yelled in panic and quickly struggled with the door to get out.

"Sam? Sam! Sam!" Dean shouted before quickly coming to his side as he opened the door and leaned out.

I put a hand on top of his and the other on his shoulder.

"Breath." I told him. "Just breath."

He recovered a bit more than the other times. I pushed some of his hair back and he leaned into my hand taking a deep breath then explained what happened.

"He's got Tracy."

"What?" Andy quickly questioned.

Sam glanced over at Andy before going on. "He's got her and he's going to make her jump off a dam."

"He's going to what?!" Andy exclaimed.

Obviously Tracy meant something to Andy. I looked at all of them before taking charge.

"Alright, well we don't know when it will be so we have to move now." I said using a voice I heard so many angels use on me before. "Dean, get back in, I got Sam." I nodded. "Andy, we'll save her so don't freak out. And you back in the car." I told Sam.

I didn't know how powerful my words could seem. It wasn't like Andy's but they all listened. Mostly it was because someone's life was in danger and as much as I'd like to stop and let Sam have a moment, we needed to go now. So I became a bit commanding and we were already heading to the dam quickly.

Dean stopped us right outside the bridge where the dam was as Sam was already better as well. The three of us got out and went to the trunk opening it up.

"Dean, you should stay back." Sam told him.

"No argument here." He muttered. "Had my head screwed with enough for one day."

Sam took out a gun and I grabbed one as well as Andy came out.

"I'm coming with you." He said to us.

"Andy, no." I shook my head.

"If it's Tracy out there…then I'm coming."

I looked at Sam and he watched Andy before nodding. "Alright. But you stay behind us."

He nodded before I handed him some duck tape knowing he would know what to do with it then we went on to the bridge. Sam and I took point walking on and found a car parked on it. I nodded to the passenger's side and he nodded in agreement and we both went slowly to both sides. Inside both Tracy and Weber sat in there. Sam and I shared a look before he broke the glass on the driver's side and pointed his gun at Weber.

"Get out of the car! Now!" He demanded.

"You really don't want to do this." He tried to control him.

Sam just hit him. As he did I opened Tracy's door and pulled her out keeping my gun ready. Andy was beside me helping me.

"Tracy! Come here, come here, come here. It's okay." Andy said helping her out.

"Andy! I can't! I couldn't control myself." She told him.

The two of them hugged as I went over to Sam aiming my gun at Weber as Sam had him pinned to the pavement. Andy raced over putting duct tape over his mouth before Andy kicked Weber twice.

"No!" I yelled at Andy pulling him back. "No, Andy, let us handle this, all right?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Andy shouted at Weber.

"No! We'll handle this, we'll handle this!"

"I will kill you!" Andy kept shouting as I had to keep him held back and Sam came over.

"Andy! Listen to me! Listen to me!" Sam commanded him but then all the sudden Tracy hit Sam with a large stick knocking him out.

Andy and I stared at her as Weber stood up. I pointed my gun at Weber as Andy now tried to control Tracy.

"Tracy, stop! I said STOP IT!"

I heard something drop as Weber took the tape off his mouth.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Practice." He looked at Andy behind me. "If you'd just practice, you would know." He tried walking forward but I glared at him cocking the gun ready to pull the trigger and he stayed put. "Sometimes you don't need to use your words. If you have to," he tapped his forehead, "all you need is this. Sometimes the headache's worth it."

"You're a twisted son of a bitch!" Andy swore at him.

"Back off, Andy. Or Tracy's gonna do a little flying." I glanced back to see Andy looking at Tracy in horror as she stood on the ledge. "Aren't you, Trace?" I looked at Weber as he looked at Andy. "I'm stronger than you. I can do it."  
I was stuck in a rock and a hard place. Tracy was on the ledge and Weber was in front of me. There was no guarantee that Tracy wouldn't jump if I killed Weber now. I couldn't take the risk. Now Weber looked at me.

"Now I'd put that gun down."

I kept it up watching him before swearing holding my hands up and dropping the gun.

"Back up." He told me and I did going next to Andy as Weber picked my gun up and tossed it over the edge. Great.

"Okay, okay." Andy told him putting his hands up as well. "Okay. All right, just…just please don't hurt Tracy."

Weber turned back to his brother. "Don't be mad at me, okay? I know, it's, it's all wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just…Tracy? She's trying to come between us."

"You're insane." Andy told him.

"She's garbage! Man, they all are! We can, we can push them, we can make them do whatever we want!" Weber exclaimed.

"Are you really…are you really this stupid? Is it—?" Andy asked him as I looked around looking for anything.

"Wha—" Weber questioned but Andy went on.

"I mean, you, you learn you've got a twin you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!"

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was…"

"Who?" Andy asked as my head snapped back to Weber.

"The man with the yellow eyes." He said simply.

I swore out loud. This was bad.

"What are you talking about?" Andy questioned glancing at me.

"He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us!" Weber came forward to Andy and held his shirt then his face. "See, he's the one who told me that…I had a brother. A twin."

"Why did you kill our mother? Why? And why Dr. Jennings?" Andy asked him as I tried to slowly move to Sam's gun while Weber wasn't looking at me.

"Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time. Instead of alone. I couldn't, I couldn't let 'em do that, I couldn't let them get away with that. No."

Then Weber looked at me then into the distance in the woods. My wings perked up as I sensed feeling Dean in that direction. I went for the gun but Weber got it as he looked back at Dean.

"I see you. Bye-bye."

Screw my life. There was no other way. I bit my lip before holding out my hand. A headache rose as I forced the gun out of Weber's hand. He looked at it shocked before I made the gun point at him then fire. Weber fell dead as I collapsed myself holding my head. I saw Andy go for Tracy and I felt Sam at my side holding onto me.

"You're ok." He mumbled pulling me against him and going through my hair. "You did it."

I looked over at Weber then my hands. I closed them before burying my face in Sam's shoulder. I just killed a man with my powers…

 ** _~S~_**

I was in the passenger's seat of the Impala with my coat wrapped around me as I let out a sneeze. The paramedics and cops arrived as the sun was up taking a look at all of them as I hid myself in the car. I watched as I saw Andy mind control the cops and a paramedic taking a look at Sam.

Andy went over to Dean and him as I left myself to my thoughts. I killed Weber with my powers. I had never used them to kill anyone before and I felt down right guilty for doing so. I might have saved Dean's life, I might have saved Tracy's, but I was a monster for killing him with those…

I couldn't use them now though. My powers wouldn't work if I was sick. Neither of my powers, angel and whatever I had. Maybe Sam was right, maybe we were all being controlled by the demon to become murders. I looked up for the two of them seeing Sam talking with Dean a distance away and both of them looked distressed. God only knew what that meant.

 ** _~S~_**

 _ **Sam's POV**_  
Andy left and we went to the car where I saw Sabrina already looking ill. I stopped Dean now before we got too close to talk to him.

"Looks like I was right." I muttered looking at Sabrina.

"About what?" He asked.

"Sabrina. She's a killer after all."

I looked at him and he was watching me shocked. "No, she's a hero. She saved Tracy's life, she saved my life."

"Bottom line, last night, she wasted somebody, with her powers."

"Yeah, but she's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. She was just, she was pushed into that."

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?" He asked me.

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it." He patted my should before walking to the car.

I stood there for a moment before going on. "You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control! I mean, it's like, like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count." He protested.

"What?"

"No. I'm, I'm calling do-over."

"What are you, seven?" I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it. And this is your girlfriend man. She know she's not a killer unless she's saving someone. I've doubted her and been an asshole to her, like a lot, but you can't doubt her about this."

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered looking over at her just as she sneezed.

Right now she was still half-angel, the sickness proved it, and it was fighting the evil. But what if the evil won? What would happen to Sabrina?

Sabrina's phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts. I didn't even notice that Dean and I were walking over to her. She answered it ruffling her hair.

"Hello? Ellen. What's going on?" She looked at us. "Yeah, we'll be right there." She hung up sneezing before speaking to us. "Ellen said get our asses to the Roadhouse."

"Alright, well let's get going then." Dean said getting the car.

Sabrina looked at me before grabbing her wing I guessed as she was only holding air to me. Dean had been wrong about a lot of things about Sabrina but this time he was right. I couldn't doubt her or that would me there was no hope, for the both of us and there just had to be hope.

"You going to make the trip Brie." I said getting in beside her then kissing the side of her head.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Now about leaving me alone in a room…"

I chuckled. "Alright. Let's here it."

"We've talked about my limits and you know it." She started scolding me and I was up for her scolding any day as long as she was her.

 _ **~S~**_

 _ **Sabrina's POV**_  
Sam didn't really want me coming in with my sickness and all but I came in any way. So the three of us sat at the bar with Ellen behind it and Jo walking around cleaning. Once Ellen gave the guys drinks and me water she turned to Jo.

"Jo?"

"Hm?"

"Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom…" Jo tried to protest.

"Now. Please."

Jo didn't look happy about it but she left and once she was gone Ellen turned back to us.

"So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." Dean told her.

Ellen did not like that answer. "Not anymore." She took some papers out and put it in front of us. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house." She looked at me. "Both your houses." I looked down, from both a sneeze and to avoid her look. "You think it was the demon all three times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam answered.

"Sam…" Dean went to stop him.

"Why?" Ellen questioned.

"None of your business."

I glanced up, she didn't like that answer either. "You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here."

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me, like Sabrina." Sam told her. "And um…we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?" She asked.

"Yeah. Psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions."

"I have telekinesis." I muttered.

"We don't know, it's, it's different for everybody." Sam continued. "The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?" Ellen went on.

"We don't really know for sure." We both told her.

"These people out there, these psychics - they dangerous?"

"No. Not all of them." Dean cut in looking at both Sam and me.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous." Sam quickly added.

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?" She pressed.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday." Dean explained.

I bit my lip looking at Sam and he nodded. We found something a bit more in Weber's file. "That's not true."

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Weber. Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is - We looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary." Sam told him.

"Which breaks pattern." Ellen concluded. "So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" I coughed.

"Jo honey?" Ellen said as Jo was back with beer.

"Yeah?"

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead."

I might not drink but I agreed with Ellen, the playing field just got a whole lot larger and scarier.


End file.
